


Keeping Up With The Kims

by Iteunmul



Series: Keeping Up With The Kims [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Family Drama, Forever traumatized by wine, I don't really know where this is going so I guess we'll find out, Jongdae is not a Kim bro for plot purposes, Kim Bros, Loosely based of Gossip Girl, M/M, Not all members are there at first, Not all relationships are there at first either, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Boys, Surprises, Tinder mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: A glimpse into the hectic lives of the most Elite Family- and all the shenanigans in between.





	1. To Quote KJI "Lmao, what's time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> Reminder that I don't own EXO, and that they are all precious bois.

Junmyeon and Minseok both watch in horror, mouths open rudely as Baekhyun proceeds to take his full glass of Hennessy- and dumps it right onto Jongdae's head. 

For what seems to be the fifth time that night, Minseok thinks to himself, _‘I really don’t get paid enough for this shit. ‘_

 

 

_A few hours earlier._

Jongdae can feel his patience running thin as he marches through the penthouse he shares with Minseok. If there’s one thing anyone would be able to tell by Jongdae’s walk- it’s that he walked with purpose. The sense of always knowing where to go and why. And right now his purpose was to find his stupid fiancee and yell at him once again about how he needs to tell his brothers to be on time- which they never are.

It was interestingly and infuriatingly enough a common trait for all of the ‘Kim’ brothers to be late. Not to be confused with the other ‘Kims’ of course- ‘Jongdae’s Kims’. Jongdae came from the Kims who were on time, and valued the trait of punctuality- and no for God's sake him and Minseok did not come from the same Kims that would be incest- so no they were not related. Something Jongdae felt everyone needed to be reminded off. Jongdae finds himself stopping to briefly shake his head to clear his mind of the dreaded thought ‘but if we were related’ - before he continues marching.

As Jongdae walks past all the party planners, caterers, and the maids, they scuttle out of the way- no one wanting to accidentally provoke the rage of the temporary ‘Jongzilla’- really, a truly moving nickname- the maid service had given him. Jongdae walks to the main living area of the penthouse where he knows Minseok is, probably admiring the skyline that convinced him to move into this particular penthouse in the first place.

It’s artistically decorated in black and white- and amidst the black and white is Minseok in his custom blue suit, looking as handsome as ever. 

Jongdae would very much like to pull that suit off thank you very much.

Minseok spots him, eyebrow raised, a confused- but amused smile on his face as he watches his fiancee stomp towards him- smoke practically spewing from him like a dragon. Minseok finds himself holding in the laughter of the image of Jongdae as a dragon. If there was one person who wasn’t afraid of Jongdae during his ‘Jongzilla’ stage- it’s Minseok. Jongdae pays no mind to Minseok’s apparent amusement, he walks right up to Minseok, crosses his arms, and stares Minseok down. 

One minute passes.

Two minutes pass. 

Minseok’s eyebrow raises itself even higher, “Yes?”

Jongdae purses his lips at Minseok, eyes narrowing, he’s perfected this look for the sole purpose of scaring people.

“Your brothers are going to be _late_.”

“Are they now?” Minseok turns to face the window again.

The perfected looks of scariness, unfortunately, have no effect on Minseok, so he chooses to go down the other path of trying to get the message of ‘for fuck's sake they should be on time’ across. “They’re always late!-” He whines loudly, even stomping his foot childishly. “It’s Baekhyun’s ‘Welcome Back’ party and they should be on time!-” Jongdae turns to face the skyline before continuing on his mini-rant, “-it’s like all of you have no sense of time. Which you _should_ especially in the Upper East Side where punctuality is _v-”_

He’s cut off by Minseok just placing his index finger on Jongdae’s lips- effectively shutting him up. Jongdae glares shocked at the offending finger- even though he’s used to Minseok doing this. He did this _every single time_ he wanted Jongdae to just stop talking. Grabbing Minseok’s hand off his lips,Jongdae immediately starts whining again. “Talk to them! Nothing gets in their heads half the time- they’re just as thick-headed as you I swear.” There was no bite in Jongdae’s words- ironically there was a fond tone to his complaints.

Minseok hums, “Must be a family trait.” 

“Just like being late!” Jongdae retorts right back at him.

Minseok chuckles at this, pulling out his phone. “How about this, I’ll call them, and you look at the preparations- everything has to be perfect right? Only the best for Baekhyun.” 

Jongdae softens at the mention of his best friend. Leaning against the window to observe the skyline. “Only the best for Baekhyun.. Especially after the fight.” He mutters so low Minseok almost doesn’t hear it. “I just want to make it right between us. He’s my best friend after all.” Jongdae pulls himself from the window, straightening his suit as he went to check up on the catering service.

Minseok hums to himself, pressing his cellphone to his ear to call one of his brothers.

 

 

“Yixing!” Junmyeon finds himself gasping as said man bites his neck. Sending Junmyeon flailing- gripping the silk sheets under him a bit tighter. Although Junmyeon can’t see his face right now, choosing to look up at the white ceiling instead- he already knows that Yixing is smirking up at him, tongue peeking out as he admires the view of Junmyeon all flushed.

Yixing hums in response, kissing Junmyeon again, pulling him onto his lap in a smooth motion and Junmyeon can’t help the groan that falls from his mouth as Yixing mouths against his jawline “Stop teasing!” Junmyeon whines, but he knows it’s pointless to complain because in reality- Yixing is pressing all the right buttons, and Yixing knows he’s pressing the right buttons. 

“What was that?” Yixing questions, the lilt in his voice making it obvious that he was taunting Junmyeon. 

“ I said stop tea-” Junmyeons’ retort is cut off by a peppy ringtone blaring from his cellphone. Yixing pulls away from Junmyeon’s lips- to reach beside him to get Junmyeon’s phone that had fallen out of his pocket from, earlier.

“It’s Minseok calling.”

Junmyeon is silent for a few seconds, eyebrows furrowing as he wonders why his older brother is calling, staring at the ridiculous picture of a baby Minseok in a penguin suit- Minseok’s contact photo- when it suddenly hits him. 

“ _Shit_ , Baek’s party is today isn’t it.” Junmyeon gasps- slapping his palm to his forehead. _How could he have forgotten!?_

Yixing lets out a little laugh, “Interesting how Jongdae is hosting is, isn’t it?-” sliding Junmyeon back onto his backside as he answers the call. “-especially after their fight and all.” He stands up as he presses the speakerphone button.

“Hey, Minseok.” Yixing answers the call for Junmyeon- who was once again staring at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed- deep in thought about God knew what.

But that was for another day. 

_“Hey Yixing, is Junmyeon there?”_

Yixing pauses, observing Junmyeon’s flushed appearance and marked neck. Said man seems to be burying himself in fluffy sheets.

“He’s here, a bit...occupied though.”

Junmyeon sits up, turning around to face Yixing, face flushed, hair a mess, disbelief on his face as he mouths something unintelligible to Yixing, Yixing shrugs unapologetically at him in return.

_“...”_

Yixing lets out another little laugh, “Are we late again?”

_“Almost- you know how Jongdae is. If you leave in around twenty minutes you should have enough time to reach here.”_

“Hmm, that’ll be more than enough time for what I have planned- thanks.”

Junmyeons face flushes and even deeper shade of pink as he frantically looks for a pillow to throw at Yixing. Junmyeon knows he should be used to Yixing’s mischievous mannerisms and teasing ways but after all the years it still manages to catch him off guard. 

Minseok audibly sighs, sounding just as done as Junmyeon felt.

_“You’re lucky you said that to me and not Jongdae.”_

The beeping of the phone indicates that Minseok had hung up.

Junmyeon groans, back hitting the bed, legs disappearing in the sheets as he rubs his face, “Jongdae is going to murder me!” He looks down towards Yixing- who was still standing. “And don’t get me started on you-”

Yixing smiles angelically despite his nature of not being angelic at all, dimple gracing Junmyeon with an appearance, “Well if you were aware of the party- and actually had a sense of time- we wouldn’t have been in that situation in the first place” 

Junmyeon actually takes a pillow and chucks at Yixing while making a face at him. Yixing simply raises an eyebrow back at his boyfriend. 

“What!” Junmyeon whines, dragging out the ‘a’.

Yixing grins, “Well he did say we have twenty minutes.”

Junmyeon deadpans at Yixing but beckons him to come closer nonetheless.

(It takes Yixing a record timing of three minutes and forty-two seconds to have Junmyeon gasping for air and gripping the sheets again.)

 

 

 _‘ I don’t get paid enough for this shit.’_ Is the only thing running in Minseok’s mind as he dials up his youngest brother.

 

 

Jongin doesn’t like when people call him a ‘ladies man’. 

Like _excuse_ them, he’s not just a ladies man he’s a man’s man too. In fact, would it even be called a ‘man's man’ couldn’t he just be called and ladies and men type of man? He doesn’t want to spend too much time thinking about it, and yet right now the only thing going through his mind as he buys his groceries is that he is in fact, both. 

Like _hello_ , his twitter account’s username is ‘bisexualprince23’ if that didn’t hint something then God knows what would. 

But anyways- why is he having such a dilemma over this? One answer- the man in front of him. 

The person at the cashier is so freaking cute and Jongin is really trying to woo him with his winning trademark smile but the cashier pays n-

“That’ll be six ninety-seven please.” 

Jongin stares at the cashier who just interrupted his train of thought. 

“Six ninety-seven? For a container of dog food?” 

The cashier looks so, so done and he doesn’t even bother responding to Jongin- his deadpan expression was enough to send Jongin frantically searching for his wallet because he really hates inconveniencing people, never mind that his brothers say that's what he does best. He doesn’t normally buy the dog food himself- he has people to do that for him- but sometimes it’s nice to get some fresh air and make sure that your dogs won’t be eating pure chemical paste. 

Scratch that- his dogs, his _babies_ , should never, ever be eating chemical paste.

So Jongin is a bit a paranoid, he just cares for his dogs a lot, ok?

Jongin pays, quickly snatching the bag of dog food off the metal counter- about to thank the cashier when his phone starts blaring. Jongin can feel his face flush as he quickly fishes out his phone which was currently obnoxiously blasting -a very drunk- Baekhyun’s version of Girls Generations ‘Run Devil Run’ -Yes, he made that his ringtone- not the brightest of ideas. Shooting the cashier an apologetic smile as he hurries to answer his phone. 

“Kim Jongin speaking.” He puts on his smooth voice, the one for business deals and wooing an unnecessary amount of men and women alike. 

_“You’re late.”_

Shit. No amount of ‘smooth business voice’ would help him out of this.

“To what?” Jongin responds nonchalantly, 

_“Baekhyun’s Welcome Back Party. Which you promised you would be on time for.”_

Shit. Ah yes, Baekhyun’s welcoming party. 

Which Jongin legitimately forgot about this time.

Jongin freezes at the voice- he definitely heard Jongdae in the background. Shoulders tensing as he frantically looks around to make sure Jongdae isn’t in the corner watching him with a murderous gleam in his eyes. He’s paranoid from experience of course- Jongdae hated when they were late, and yet all the Kims could never be on time. He pauses, trying to think of the right excuse to explain to his older brother why he was late for the fifth party in a row. ‘I forgot’ doesn’t work anymore after him and Junmyeon used the same excuse last time. The cashier bags the dog food.

“Uh... I was.. buying Baekhyun a gift?” ‘Yes Jongin, how eloquent.’ He can’t help but berate himself. A gift of dog food- Baekhyun wasn’t that much of a bitch. Balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he takes the dog food.

Minseok sighs audibly over the phone- seemingly done with his ‘antics’ really Jongdae and Minseok should know better by now.

_“Just- just hurry up Jongdae’s already irritated at you.”_

Uh oh. An irritated Jongdae was bad news. Jongdae could really get mad at anybody, but Jongin was the only one young for Jongdae to give a three-hour lecture to. 

Which Jongin does not want to suffer through. 

Again. 

For like, the fifth time. 

“Aye-aye Captain.”

 

 

When Jongin arrives in the lobby, he spots his second-older brother and his boyfriend waiting for the elevator in the lobby, Yixing’s arm wrapped around Junmyeons waist. Jongin quickly jogs up to catch up to them, throwing his arm around Yixing’s shoulder, grinning wildly. 

“So, Junmyeon, Yixing, you’re late too huh?” 

The ding of the elevator saves them from answering, but Junmyeon’s embarrassed expression says all. They too received ‘The Call’ from Minseok.

Another thing about the Kims- the tended to refer to things by adding an unnecessary ‘The’. Examples? The Call, The Fight, The Incident. 

No one liked talked about the last one though.

Jongin chuckles before pressing the button for the top floor. 

There’s a comfortable silence as Junmyeon fixes his hair in the elevator mirror. Yixing is busy texting someone- his workmates probably- Jongin chooses to break the silence.

“At least I had a good reason.” 

Junmyeon whirls around to face Jongin, eyes narrowing ready to unleash a long list of things that caused Jongin to be late before, but Jongin pays no mind. Meeting his gaze with a big grin. He knows Junmyeon can’t stay mad at him for long-perks of being the baby of the family. Junmyeon just shakes his head in mild disappointment as the elevator doors open, breezing past them as soon as the gold doors open either in annoyance or exasperation. 

Jongin doesn’t miss Yixing’s eyes following Junmyeon out the door into the main living area with that oh-so nauseating familiar look of love- and if Jongin wasn’t so disgusted by how whipped Yixing and Junmyeon are for each other- he would be jealous. No, Jongin is not jealous of how both his brothers have appeared to meet their soulmates and he’s lonely as shit and not getting any younger- even though he is the youngest. 

It was interesting to watch the dynamics. Jongdae balanced Minseok’s ‘I don’t care’ attitude with the perfect side of ‘oh I definitely care’, making sure that every detail was planned out while Minseok could pull Jongdae away from the meticulous side and help him Relax. And Yixing balanced Junmyeons ‘prim and proper’ attitude with a more laidback one. But they both helped the other mature into both- weaving in and out of both people’s personalities. Sure it was cute but it was also kind of gross-

Jongin's train of thought is stopped rather abruptly as he literally walks into someone. He looks down slightly to see a very familiar, irritated face looking right back at him. 

He walked right into Jongdae. 

Jongin makes the quick decision to equip his ‘I’m so sorry Jongdae, I swear I didn’t mean to be late’ smile creeping on his face but Jongdae holds up his hand “Save it.” He states plainly looking at Jongin with narrowed eyes. Jongin keeps the grin up anyways because he really doesn’t want to be lectured right now, and it’s his one-way ticket out.

Jongdae looks Jongin up and down for a second, taking in his disheveled appearance- courtesy of getting here as fast as he could- and he just lets out a sigh, a sign that he’s accepted defeat from Jongin’s grin.

“Where’s your other brother?” Jongdae questions exasperated, raising his eyebrow when Jongin automatically points to the direction where Junmyeon walked, hopefully, Junmyeon won’t be too upset about Jongin lowkey ratting him out.

Jongdae briefly turns around to look at someone behind him- probably Minseok- before letting out a little huff of annoyance, somewhat calmly heading in the pointed direction. Jongin smiles to himself and feels his smile grow a bit when he makes eye contact with his older brother. 

 

 

As Baekhyun rides the elevator to his best friend’s penthouse, the only thought running in his mind is that he just doesn’t want to be there. Sure, he knows it’s ungrateful seeing as Jongdae would have planned everything down to the colour of the napkins- but Baekhyun is just so, so tired. 

And they also haven’t properly spoken since “The Incident.” 

The infamous incident that caused Baekhyun to take a spontaneous trip across the world for about a year- occasionally sending a postcard or two- but not as much as he would have before the fight. 

The infamous incident that caused a friendship that had been unbreakable for years and years since childhood- to crack and _almost_ snap.

They no longer called, no longer spam texted or gossiped- But in a couple months they were already used to the radio silence received from the other. It was Baekhyun who swallowed his pride first and decided to call Jongdae- tell him he was coming back home.

The elevator dings. Baekhyun shakily steps out, making his way down the hall. 

Jongdae had been surprisingly...happy that Baekhyun was coming back. Even saying he would throw a party for him- which took Baekhyun by surprise. Would it be a real party? Or a humiliation banquet. Jongdae wouldn’t stoop that low-right? Taking a shaky breath Baekhyun walked right up to the door- the doorman didn’t need to escort him, familiar with Baekhyun's close relationship to the Kims- _prior_ close relationship. Baekhyun carefully pressed the doorbell- half expecting it to not ring, or for Jongdae to pop up with a chilly expression, artificially sympathetic- being all ‘sorry there was a misunderstanding, you weren’t actually invited’ 

Instead, the door opens, Jongdae stands at it smiling wide- genuinely pleased. “Welcome back, Baek.” 

Baekhyun smiles, overly confident, overly fake. “Glad to be back.”

 _‘Ready or not, here I come.’_ Is the only thought in Baekhyun’s head now.

(Keeping up with the Kims: 1- They seem to never be able to come on time.)


	2. To Quote KMS: "It's called apologizing"

It’s awkward. That’s the only word Baekhyun’s mind can think of to sum up the experience of coming to your own welcome back party late. Extremely awkward. Add the fact that the person throwing the party for him was his kind-of-ish-bestie, who he kind-of-ish broke contact with for a good two years- and it’s _extremely_ awkward. After you add all those factors just sprinkle in the fact that all of them -the Kims- are very clearly waiting to see who's going to make the first move, and it’s even _more_ awkward. 

Technically he wasn’t a part of the family- but he would like to think that it was their influence that causes him to be late for a whole lot of things.

Baekhyun’s nerves calm down after seeing how everyone greets him. There’s no tension, no glaring or whispering behind his back- it’s surprisingly civil. Matching-dressed waiters weave their way in and out of the crowd, handing out sparkly champagnes and the best tasting wines to anyone who wants a new glass. Black and gold sophisticated decorations shine in the lighting that’s not too harsh or bright.

It’s nice, and they effort Jongdae put to make it perfect is crystal clear- but Baekhyun can’t shake off the feeling that something is _wrong_.

Of course, there’s something wrong. He hasn’t properly made up with Jongdae. He just showed up, half scared, half expecting everything to be the way it was before he just upped and left. The way it was before the Incident.

He can tell something’s wrong just by taking one look at Jongdae. The way how whenever he smiles- it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, or how literally apart from opening the door and letting him, Jongdae hasn’t uttered a single damn word to Baekhyun. So Baekhyun returns the favour, smiling fakely back at Jongdae, and refusing to say a single word.

It’s painful- but Baekhyun _will not_ , he absolutely will _not_ apologize first. 

Oh, how the times have changed.

 

 

Jongdae stares at Baekhyun with narrowed eyes from his seat on the sofa. Watching his every move, observing. _' I’m not being creepy'_ Jongdae reassures himself, _'i’m just wondering if he’s going to come talk first'_ because there was _no_ way Jongdae was going to talk first. He never did that. He came from a family that was built on respect, people apologized to him, not the other way around. Ok that sounded _way_ too arrogant- even for Jongdae. It wasn’t that he expected to be apologized to first in every circumstance, but in _this_ circumstance? Yes. He wanted to be apologized to first. 

Despite how much he wanted to fix their friendship.

He feels the other side of the sofa dips down. “So that’s the famous Baekhyun.” It’s Yixing who chose to sit down. 

Yixing and Junmyeon had gotten together just a few weeks after Baekhyun left- so Baekhyun never met Yixing in person. He might have met him at a party or business meeting, but never took it in. Knowing Junmyeon- who refused to lose contact with his ‘children’ Baekhyun probably knew all about Yixing anyways.

“You Ok there Jongdae?” Yixing questions, his eyebrows momentarily raised as he took a sip of the bubbly champagne. Leaning back to rest against the leather sofa eyeing Jongdae with a cautious look- the look one might wear if they were approaching a wild lion or something.

Jongdae grunts, taking another sip of his wine. 

“I’m fairly certain it was your anger I could feel while I was standing in the kitchen.” 

One of the reasons why Jongdae had eventually approved of Yixing was because he was sharp and honest- it did help that he had similar social circles too. Didn’t hesitate to look at something and state the facts he saw- perfect for when someone wanted an honest opinion. Picking up on little things that indicated different moods. 

Jongdae pursed his lips, watching as Baekhyun continued to smile at another friend. Smiling widely and nodding enthusiastically- but Jongdae didn’t miss the small split second where Baekhyun glanced at Jongdae, his eyes became kind of..sad. 

Damn, that made Jongdae feel really bad.

But no one else seemed to notice Baekhyun’s lingering sadness. That was the thing about Baekhyun, he was a crazy good actor. Byun Baekhyun was not someone to be easily dejected. Byun Baekhyun was a bit of a mystery to everyone. A force not to be reckoned with. 

But he was also Baekhyun. His best friend whom he had spent years whispering secrets to during sleepovers, Baekhyun who was the first person Jongdae would call if he was having troubles or needed a laugh. Baekhyun who abandoned Jongdae when he needed him the most. 

So maybe Jongdae was a bit dramatic, exaggerating- that was what cause the Incident to happen after all.

Yixing sighs, shifting in his seat. His eyes roam the crowd before he speaks up. “Why don’t you go talk to him?” 

Jongdae snorts, “You know I’m _not _about to do that to myself.”__

__“If you lose your friendship because you couldn’t say ‘ I’m sorry’ then don’t blame me.”_ _

__He takes it back. He didn’t like Yixing’s honesty and observance at all._ _

__

__

__Junmyeon bites his lip in concern while Minseok taps his fingers against his lip, both of them watching Baekhyun with careful eyes._ _

__Junmyeon leans in sideways towards Minseok, placing his wine glass on the glass table, lips pursed, worry etched in his eyes. “He doesn’t look like he wants to be he-” Junmyeon starts, but is cut off by Minseok bringing an index finger to his lip- the universal sign of ‘shush’. The two of them are sitting in the spacious living room on Jongdae’s prized white leather sofa set. For the most part, they sit in silence observing Baekhyun._ _

__Funnily enough, Minseok had met Jongdae through Baekhyun. Jongdae being Baekhyun’s best friend, and Minseok being a key part in Junmyeon practically raising Baekhyun after, well after his parents kicked him out. So they knew Baekhyun in the way parents liked to think they know their children- inside out. They were able to tell when Baekhyun was happy, excited, upset, all the different emotions._ _

__And right now- all Byun Baekhyun looked, was incredibly _disappointed__ _

__Junmyeon wasn’t dumb. He knew there was a fallout between Jongdae and Baekhyun. He knew something had snapped and that their iconic friendship wasn’t exactly in a good shape after two years of prolonged post-cards and missed calls- but if they were so strained, so tense, why would Jongdae offer to throw a party? What would Baekhyun _agree_?_ _

__“Mins-” He’s cut off by the index finger again._ _

__Minseok turns to Junmyeon eyes just as piercing as ever. “Does he look ok?”_ _

__Junmyeon face deadpans as he stares at Minseok unimpressed._ _

__“I was just saying th-”_ _

__“I mean-” Minseok breezily interrupts Junmyeon “-he normally loves parties. Especially parties like this, and knowing how Jongdae planned it, everything little detail is planned to Byun Baekhyun’s idea of party perfection. But he doesn’t seem happy about that. In fact, he doesn't really seem like-” Minseok pauses tapping his finger on the arm of the couch- a nervous tick. “-he doesn’t really seem like, Baek. The real Baek, you know?”_ _

__Junmyeon resists the urge to roll his eyes as he deadpanned, staring at his older brother with an equally blank expression. “That’s what I was attempting to say before you cut me off!” He exclaims, arms crossing._ _

__“I know, I just wanted to say it first.”_ _

__Junmyeon stares at his brother in disbelief before turning his attention back to an uncomfortable looking Baekhyun. “We should check on him- shouldn't we.”_ _

__“By we, you mean me right?”_ _

__Junmyeon grins, standing up while shooting a hopeful smile at his brother. Out of the two of them, Minseok tended to be better at the more stricter veins of talk._ _

__Minseok sighs, getting up from the sofa, brushing his pants off before walking towards Baekhyun. _I don’t get paid enough for this shit_. He thought to himself. _ _

__

__

__

__

__Jongin was leaning over the sofa, in between Yixing and Jongdae, watching as they watched Baekhyun like a hawk. Jongdae, for the most part, seemed hopeful, masking it with a perfect cover of anger and Yixing seemed- well he was Yixing, no one really knew what he was thinking. “You know, maybe instead of glaring the shit of him- you should go, oh I don’t know, _talk_ to him?” He suggests to Jongdae, swirling his drink around, sarcasm dripping off his voice. Jongdae said nothing, taking a rather vicious sip from his drink. “Now that-” Jongin comments, “-was a rather aggressive sip, does that mean you know I’m ri-”_ _

__Jongin immediately cuts off his sentence after Jongdae shoots him the dirtiest look ever._ _

__Jongdae doesn’t even have to rotate his head towards Jongin for him to know that he was glaring with a look full of annoyance and disgust. Yixing said nothing, opting to sip his drink. “I think Jongin has a point Dae.” Junmyeon pipes up, easily sliding onto Yixing’s lap staring at Jongdae worriedly._ _

__“I don’t have to do, _anything_ ” Jongdae stresses, getting more annoyed by the minute. “It’s not as if I don’t want things to get better- it’s just, I’m not saying sorry first.” He huffs. The little voice in the back of his head practically whined at him that he should just swallow his pride and get it over with._ _

__Jongin rolls his eyes, he’s not surprised. He knew to just remain silent when Jongdae was in a mood._ _

__Jongin looks around bored. He would much rather be doing something else in all honesty- he surprisingly wasn’t one for parties. It’s not Baekhyun's fault Jongin didn’t want to be at his welcoming party, it was just that Jongin was moreso a small get together person- or clubbing person. A hangout session with his babies- his dogs. Small get-togethers and intimate gathering were more his style. And if he did go to a big party- he would really enjoy it dramatic things happened, if ‘shit hit the fan’ which happened quite a lot at social parties actually._ _

__He immediately perks up excitedly when he sees Minseok walking briskly towards Baekhyun, laughing in disbelief he turns to look at Junmyeon, who was the picture perfect image of innocence- he had clearly meddled with something. “You brought Minseok into this?” He chuckles. Junmyeon turns around hands held up in mock surrender._ _

__Jongdae whips around to face Junmyeon, who was currently smiling ‘innocently’ at him. “Kim Junmyeon yo-” Jongdae’s accusatory tone is shut down by Junmyeon frantically defending himself._ _

__Junmyeon tended to regret decisions once they were made- more so out of habit rather than having an actual reason to regret the decision._ _

__“I panicked- I didn’t know what to do!” Junmyeon exclaims, holding onto Yixing’s arm tightly. “I don’t- I don’t like it when you fight. It’s awkward, especially seeing as Minseok and I practically raised Baek too, and it’s hard to watch- Oh Jongdae don’t give me that look-” Junmyeon defends himself. “You and I both know that you wanted to apologize and make amends- and you and I both know that both of you would be to _proud_ to apologize first.” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “ At Least I told Minseok to talk to Baek and not you right? Jongdae you two were as thick as thieves! Surely that can be-” Jongdae shoots Junmyeon a withering look, Junmyeon shrinks, despite the grin on his face. No one could escape Jongdae’s wrath. “I was rambling, sorry.” _ _

__“I mean-” Yixing watches carefully, cutting the mild tension with a knife- or moreso a fork because the tension wasn’t _that_ thick. Yixing nods slowly as Minseok approaches Baekhyun. “-Minseok is the best choice to talk him right now anyways. He is a pretty calm person- and that has a good effect on people.”_ _

__“You’re completely biased, ” Jongin snorts, downing his drink. “And you’re not even engaged to him.”_ _

__Jongin was not so subtly referring to the fact that out of all the Kims- who were and are extremely protective, Minseok was the nicest to Yixing when Junmyeon introduced him to them. Well, the nicest compared to how the others took the news- now that was a wild story._ _

__“Hey you don’t have to be engaged to him to be biased- he’s _Minseok_.”_ _

__All three people turn to look at Yixing, Jongdae glaring in mock suspicion, fighting resisting to keep the smile on his face down despite his previous anger. Junmyeon to swat his chest and Jongin to smirk.“Oh, come on!” Yixing protests. “Look at him- he’s a _snack.__ _

__“No-” Jongdae remarks cooly, not even flinching at Yixing’s words. “-he’s a full course meal. Anyone can see that.” Jongdae turns his attention back to Minseok as if nothing had happened._ _

__Junmyeon opens his mouth to speak but closes is when he sees Minseok sit down beside Baekhyun, crossing his legs and turning to face him fully. He’s got his _‘I don’t get paid enough for this shit’_ face on already, but seeing as it was Minseok- he had that face on all the time anyway._ _

___Well,_ Jongin thinks to himself, _There are two ways this could go, dramatic and fun, and just, boring._ _ _

__As much as he loves Baekhyun and Jongdae, he’d rather it be dramatic and fun._ _

__

__

__“It’s called apologizing. You should try it some time.”_ _

__“I apologize all the time!”_ _

__“That’s the biggest lie since Junmyeon told us he wasn’t going to get revenge on his ex.”_ _

__“Hey I mean,” Baekhyun pauses, wanting to choose his next words carefully in case Junmyeon overheard. He wasn’t in the mood to have his ass handed to him. “The revenge plot wasn’t all bad.”_ _

__Minseok snorts, “Only good because Jongdae helped. Junmyeon’s too nice to go full on revenge- don’t change the subject on me Baekhyun, you know you want to apologize!”_ _

__Baekhyun rolls his eyes- similar to the way a thirteen-year-old would do. “You changed the subject. Not me.”_ _

__Minseok resists the urge to rotate and glare at Junmyeon with full force because it was his brother’s fault that he was in this position of having to talk to Baekhyun in the first place._ _

__Even if he knew deep down he was going to talk to one of them anyways._ _

__Instead, he just looks at Baekhyun. Face blanker than a piece of fresh paper, eyes boring into Baekhyun’s. Mouth set into a straight line._ _

__Minseok is _not_ amused._ _

__“Baekhyun, you know that both of you regret a lot from that day. You know both of you want to make up- but both of you also _refuse_ to swallow your goddamn _pride_!”_ _

__“You’re biased. Being Jongdae’s fiancee you have to get me to apologize first” Baekhyun huffed, glaring at Minseok._ _

__“I’ve been listening to Jongdae moan and complain about how annoyed he was with this entire situation for _two years_. If anything I’m biased towards you.” _ _

__“Now _that’s_ that biggest lie i’ve ever heard. He can apologize first.” _ _

__“You know he’s _never_ going to do that.”_ _

__“I refuse.”_ _

__“Fine then. I’m pulling the older card.”_ _

__Baekhyun whips to look at Minseok with a speed that rivaled the speed of light._ _

__‘The Older card’ was when someone- older than the other person- used their age as a tool to hold some sort of power over the younger. Luckily for Baekhyun, the family rule was that The Older Card could only be used twice a year, seeing as it was unfair towards Jongin- who wasn’t older than anybody except his dogs. It was a family the rule, one of many._ _

__Baekhyun gapes at Minseok, looking taken aback and betrayed. Mouth hung open comically. “You-you can’t do that!.” he stammers in disbelief. Minseok’s nerve!_ _

__Minseok hums, taking a sip of his wine while cooly smiling at Baekhyun. “I haven’t used it on you for two years, I’ve got quite a lot of ‘Older card’s’ saved up.” Baekhyun can feel his heart drop. Minseok was kind of evil- evil disguised as a handsome man with eternal youth. Seriously, did Minseok even age? “So yes, I’m pulling an older card.”_ _

__As much as Baekhyun would like to protest, stomp his feet and whine about how unfair that system was- he couldn’t. Minseok really did have a lot of Older cards saved up so he didn't want to give him any more reasons to use them._ _

__“Fine!” Baekhyun exclaims. Setting his drink down onto the table vigorously. “I’ll go talk. But mind you it’s not out of my good Samaritan heart.”_ _

__Minseok simply raises his eyebrows. “Good Samaritan heart? I never said you had to have a heart, I just want you two to finally fix your friendship. It gets weird to see Jongdae plotting ridiculously flamboyant revenge plots without you cackling evilly at his side.”_ _

__Baekhyun childishly sticks out his tongue before marching towards Jongdae._ _

__Despite the fact that his demeanour- the stomping feet and turned eyebrows- displayed anger, He really did miss plotting with Jongdae._ _

__

__

__Junmyeon feels his heart race as he spies Baekhyun walking towards them with a pace that could be described as one thing- driven. It was no new news to him that Baekhyun was driven. He always had a place in mind, a destination, who knew what he going to do, and all the other details like how, when and why. It's why he’s so successful. It’s why he and Jongdae got along so well in the first place._ _

__So naturally, seeing Baekhyun stomp over to them like Bowser stomping over to Mario, made him leap off Yixing’s lap, tug Yixing’s hand with him and leave as fast as he could. Quickly fast-walking to the other side of the room- to give the two, space- He quickly shot wide eyes at Jongin to telepathically scream ‘ _get away from there now!!!_ Jongin simply raised his eyebrow, smirking- but to Junmyeon’s great satisfaction, Jongin smirk dropped right off the moment he saw Baekhyun stomping over towards them. _ _

__Baekhyun was clearly on a mission- and hopefully, it was for the better._ _

__

__

__Jongdae looks at Junmyeon confusedly as said man decided to literally _jump_ off the sofa, and run as fast as he could dragging a just as befuddled looking Yixing with him- although Yixing didn’t really show it. He turns towards Jongin to ask ‘what’s up with him’, but when he turns he’s greeted t with a big space left from where Jongin was standing instead. Suddenly feeling suspicious, and feeling his heart speed up, Jongdae turns his head slowly back towards the front to see, Baekhyun._ _

__Stomping towards him._ _

__Eyebrows furrowed, determination all over his face. It reminds him when they were in high school and a girl cheekily-drunkenly- asked Baekhyun ‘What’s in your pants’, a completely random question-seriously the more he thought about it the more he realized how weird the question was. Baekhyun had easily gotten annoyed about- Baekhyun was also drunk- and Baekhyun simply shot the finger at her and responded, ‘Determination’._ _

__Jongdae's eyes immediately find Minseok,who was cooly walking a few meters back, and he can’t help but glare because clearly, whatever the older had said to Baekhyun was enough to send Baekhyun stomping over to him. Angry, miffed and embarrassed. Before Jongdae hatch an escape plan, or at least walk away- Baekhyun is right in front of him. Suit mussed,two drinks in hand._ _

__“We need to talk.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow you made it! I know...Baekhyun hasn't dumped the wine on Jongdae yet but I swear it's coming soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. To Quote BBH: "An Anime Battle Scene?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, my chapter notes are messing up. It shows the note for the previous chapter on the new one ahhhh.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own EXO! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“We need to talk.” 

Jongdae simply raises his eyebrows- hoping that they cover his shocked expression. His brain rapidly assessing all the different escape routes- he could say he needs to use the bathroom perhaps? All of the possible escape routes disappear the moment Baekhyun _grabs_ his hand and literally _pulls_ Jongdae up and off the couch before he can even respond to Baekhyun. Jongdae opens his mouth to say something but by that time Baekhyun is already just dragging Jongdae off towards the separate, more private living area. 

Jongdae feels a wave of whatever emotion sums up _‘wow your bestie-ish is dragging you off towards another room with a look that rivals when someone spilled orange juice on him in the fourth grade’_. The emotion coming mainly because of this whole situation. Wanting to talk to Baekhyun, not wanting to talk Baekhyun, wanting to be angry at Baekhyun, and not wanting to be angry at Baekhyun. But for the most part right now, he just feels inexplicably _annoyed,_ and admittedly, a teeny tiny bit scared too.

It feels as though someone was stretching a rubber band, and the rubber band was taut, just two mere seconds away from snapping. The rubber band wasn’t metaphorically representing their friendships, however, it was representing them. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun, two besties (ish) with a whole lot of unnecessary drama packed between them.

They reach the living quarters, Baekhyun practically dragging Jongdae towards the center of the room before whirling around to face Jongdae, his expression set in stone. The more Jongdae observes, the more he sees just how _angry_ Baekhyun is. He can tell he’s angry by the way his eyebrows are furrowed, how his mouth is set into a thin straight line, and mainly because of his eyes- glaring sharply at Jongdae. 

Baekhyun’s eyes were his main emotion revealer. The real true way to figure out what Baekhyun was feeling and Jongdae could read his eyes like a book. Right now they looked fiery and burning. 

They just stand there, glaring at each other. Arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed, sharp glaring eyes and a whole lot of attitude waiting to pour out.

 

 

“Should we go keep an eye on them?” Minseok asks quietly, he’s concerned. He didn’t really expect such an.. _out there’_ reaction from Baekhyun. He had been pulled aside by an equally, if not more, worried Junmyeon. 

“Maybe we should go watch them because you _aggravated_ Baekhyun!” Junmyeon whisper-yells, “By talk to them I didn’t mean _get him to angrily stomp over to Jongdae with a look that rivaled Jongzilla’s classic look of terror!_ ” Junmyeon shrieks, panic written all over his face.

Minseok grimaces, he hadn’t expected Baekhyun to react like that, but there wasn’t much they could do now anyway. Grabbing a snack from a walking waiter he whispers back, “You told me to talk- and I did. What did you think I was going to talk to him about, his vacay plans?” 

“That’s not- when did I say to talk about vacay plans?” Junmyeon sputters, clearly getting more panicky by the moment. Junmyeon tended to worry too much.

“At Least he’s talking to Jongdae! What was I supposed to tell Baekhyun, _'if you don’t try your friendship will be ruined?’_ ”

“Talk to him about _civilly_ going up to Jongdae and talking, not _storming over_ like a second grader whose favourite book was taken!” He whispers, looking more worried by the second. Junmyeon was starting to resemble a tomato, his cheeks flushing rapidly. They normally did that when he was worked up. “How did you get him to go anyways he’s as stubborn as a mule!” 

Minseok stays silent, avoiding Junmyeon’s gaze by picking up another snack from a waiter. Junmyeon stares at Minseok expectantly, before realizing his brother was very clearly avoiding his question. The moment Junmyeon’s eyes narrow at him Minseok knows he’s in trouble. 

“What did you do?” Junmyeon asks suspicion as clear as day in his voice. His eyes are still narrowed at Minseok, observing him sharply. 

Minseok sighs, taking a bite of the mini sandwich. “I pulled an Older Card.”

Junmyeon’s face goes from suspicious to blank, regarding Minseok the way a mother would look at a disappointing child.

“Hey!” Minseok says defensively. “It was the only way.”

“I knew it. I should have gone to talk them, I don’t care what Yixing said about you being the best person to talk to. I should have gone, you-” 

“Yixing said I was the best person to talk to?” Minseok sounds terribly pleased.

“That’s beside the point.”

“He essentially was saying I’m the best.”

“He-” Junmyeon takes a drink from a waiter”-is clearly biased.”  
“At Least he’s biased for _me_.” Minseok teases, sounding way too pleased for Junmyeon’s liking.

Junmyeon frowns at Minseok, “Don’t change the subject. Baekhyun and Jongdae are not in the shape to talk to each other right now, they’re both upset, and will probably do something they regret!” 

Minseok signs for what feels like the twelfth time. “They’re not ten Myeon- I’m sure it’ll go Ok.”

“They might as well be ten with the petty way they’re handling this.” 

Minseok says nothing. He simply grabs Junmyeon’s hand and drags him towards the living area where Baekhyun had similarly dragged Jongdae off too. “Well then we’ll be there as a backup force, is that ok with you?” He asks sarcastically.

Junmyeon says nothing, choosing to make a face at Minseok as they crouch behind the door panel to attempt to see what was going on in the living room without being caught.

 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae just glare at each other.

One moment passes. 

They stand there awkwardly close, glaring at each other with the force of a Roman Army.

Another moment passes.

“What?” Jongdae finally snaps back, not being able to stand the silence. 

“So he speaks.” Baekhyun retorts back almost immediately, walking towards the sleek brown table in the middle of the room.

“ _You_ were the one who dragged me here, so I expected you to have at least some idea of what you were going to say!” Jongdae accuses. “Perhaps, you were going to say an _apology_?” He stresses.

Well, this talk was certainly off to a great talk.

“I didn’t come here by free will, Minseok pulled an ‘Older Card’ on me!” Grabbing the bottle of wine set on the table Baekhyun pours himself a hefty amount delicately into his tall glass. “And what-” Baekhyun takes a sip of the wine. “-After two years you have nothing to say? You’ve always been a person of many, many words- cat got your tongue? Or are you just scared?”

Jongdae can feel annoyance building up in him but he swallows it down, choosing to ignore the jab. “My bad,” he mocks “I shouldn’t have expected you to know what to say, I shouldn’t have expected _anything_ from you because you never meet the expectations. _I_ have to say something? After _you_ took off without a word,” Jongdae was slowly turning red. “ _I’m_ expected to say something?!” Jongdae says, his voice climbing an octave. He’s using all his willpower to not shriek a bunch on undecipherable insults, or hurl something at the other man. “After you - my _best friend_ left me here, without a word, two years of what was basically _radio silence_ \- I’m supposed to - Oh my God you're _nerve_! You haven’t changed a bit- always blaming others!” 

“Always, always blam-” Baekhyun sputters, “-You know what? I was actually going to apologize, but now I’m not going to!” 

“Oh yeah,” Jongdae sarcastically congratulates, “Good Job Baekhyun, let's all take a step back to grade two where people were so adamantly against apologizing. God-” Jongdae shakes his head, rolling his eyes annoyed. “Nice to know you’re ‘self-discovery journey’ was useless. You’re clearly the same.”

Baekhyun's mouth drops, disbelief written all over his face. _My_ nerve Jongdae? _Self-discovery journey?_ Is that _what you decided to tell everyone? Some kind of best friend you are.”_

“Well I wasn’t just going to say ‘he upped and left without giving me, or Minseok and Junmyeon- who practically freaking _raised you_ , a reason!” Jongdae shouts unexpectedly. He eyes the wine for a second, maybe he should get a drink as well- to help him keep cool. “Did you know how much that hurt them? They may seem ok now but that’s because they just want us to ‘make up’.” 

“Don’t guilt trip me Jongdae, it’s never going to work.” Baekhyun warns, eyes flashing dangerously. 

“I’m not guilt tripping, I’m stating the facts. Fact number one being- You left, without a reason, leaving everybody who loved you questioning where you were, why you left!” 

“So it’s _my fault_ I left?!” 

Jongdae freezes, whipping around to look at Baekhyun with an out of place confused expression. “Who else- who else’s fault is it you dumbass? You bought a ticket, you flew away, you went incognito! No one else had anything to do with it!” 

“But I decided to come back!” Baekhyun practically roars back, “And might I remind you, _you_ invited me here, _you_ decided To throw a useless party! Just like it was _you_ who decided not to contact me, _you_ who never responded to my calls or texts, _you_ who practically abandoned me!” Baekhyun, who had gulped down his glass of wine- quickly went and poured himself another glass before braving on. “It was also _you_ who _left me_ all alone when I needed you most. I stood by your side and when I needed a support system you suddenly became ‘busy’ - busy my ass you didn’t want to associate with a so-called ‘social outlier’ like me!” Baekhyun points his finger at Jongdae, pupils quivering. “I’m sensing a pattern here and it’s _you_ being the problem!” 

“ _Left you_ you? God Baekhyun- I didn’t leave you! You don’t even know what I was doing, I was sorting things out to try and _help_ you! It was stupid, you _are_ stupid. Is it suddenly my fault your parents showed up at that party? Oh, I get, I get it. It’s all Jongdae’s fault. Like normal! Jongdae and Baekhyun do something and Jongdae takes the blame- _again_! Who's the problem? Go to the mirror and ask that question again Baekhyun!” 

“Takes the blame?!” Baekhyun is fully shrieking now. Firmly placing his wine cup back on the table. “I had _no idea_ what was going on how could I have taken the blame when I _didn’t know_ And plus, we’ve _both_ gotten in trouble you-you _pighead!_ ” 

“No, I get it! I get it Baekhyun I do- Jongdae took the blame because it was always _’Poor Baekhyun’_ , _‘Sad Baekhyun who couldn’t fend for himself-”_ Jongdae blares, chest heaving with every word, “Devastated Baekhyun whose parents _kicked him ou-_ ” 

Jongdae is cut off by a sudden amount of wine splashing onto him. 

Junmyeon gasps loudly, hands dramatically flying to his mouth, Minseok’s eyes widen in shock, and Jongin’s jaw drops, a grin slowly creeping its way onto his face- the former found them awkwardly crouching behind the door and decided to join them out of the hope of new drama and hope that Jongdae and Baekhyun would make up. All three brothers watched in horror, mouths open rudely as Baekhyun proceeds to take his full glass of Hennessy- and dump it right onto Jongdae's head. 

For what seems to be the fifth time that night, Minseok thinks to himself, _‘I really don’t get paid enough for this shit. ‘_

“Devastated Baekhyun whose _parents kick-_ ” Baekhyun grabs the nearest thing to him- his hand latching onto his glass of wine, and without thinking, without regret, he hurls its’ contents onto Jongdae. 

There’s an awkward moment of silence as Jongdae’s mouth drops- he can swear he heard a gasp and an ‘Oh shit’ coming from somewhere, but he’s too occupied watching Jongdae to fully pay attention. Jongdae, to put it nicely, looks like he went through a bloodbath. Hair dripping tiny wine droplets onto the polished hardwood floor. The wine slowly spreading on his white shirt. His head stays bowed- completely still and dripping wet. Baekhyun feels his spontaneous burst of confidence slowly dwindle out of him. This scenario reminds Baekhyun of something he can't place-perhaps something he did as a child or some other fight he’s had. 

It’s pin-drop silent, Jongdae’s rant being abruptly cut off by the thrown wine. Baekhyun instantly starts to try and calculate an escape plan- something he had funnily enough been taught by Jongdae. He could make in time to the door if he moved _now_ but he instead stays frozen. Idiotically frozen. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Minseok, Junmyeon, and Jongin- That’s where the noises had come from. Minseok and Junmyeon looked downright dumbfounded, but Jongin looked downright _gleeful_ , even holding his phone up- recording. Baekhyun shoots Jongin a glare, ready to scold him for recording him but is stopped by Jongdae slowly looking upwards. 

He can feel his stomach as flip as Jongdae’s eyes glint maliciously. Ah' Baekhyun thinks to himself, ‘It's almost like a typical, classic anime battle scene.’ The dramatic silence, the two ‘foes’ standing facing each other tensed and ready to attack, the glinting eyes and angry expressions. It practically screamed, ‘anime battle scene.’ 

Baekhyun clutches the wine glass stem tighter, holding it as if it was his lifeline, his anchor in the waves-which it might as well have been. He’s ready to attack but feels himself momentarily choke from fear as his enemy slowly looks up. Jongdae- always the dramatist- takes his own sweet time to look up, Slowly looking up at Baekhyun, taking in his nice _clean_ dress pants, and his nice _clean_ dress shoes. His eyes move painstakingly slow as he makes his way up - finally meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Weirdly enough, Jongdae wants to walk away. He hates messes, or being messy- probably a habit he picked up from Minseok, and there’s nothing he wants to do more right now than take a nice, clean shower- but he doesn’t. As much as Jongdae would like to walk away-the defiance in Baekhyun's eyes prevent him. 

Baekhyun tenses up when their eyes meet because Jongdae looks murderous. But then all of sudden, it's gone. The murderous glint was gone, as if a zen Jongdae- replaced him. The murderous look was gone as he smiles serenely at Baekhyun. Calmly observing Baekhyun who relaxes his tight shoulders - thinking Jongdae was about to forfeit. 

_’Oh bad move Byun’_ Jongdae thinks to himself. 

Baekhyun releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he’s Jongdae relax a little. _But then_ , Jongdae's eyes narrow and Baekhyun can feel his heart stop because - _hello plot twist_ \- Jongdae swiftly grabs the _entire_ bottle of wine and _dumps_ the entire bottle onto Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun lets out a high pitched shriek, ducking out of the wine waterfall quickly. Eyes widening as Jongdae let the bottle of wine glug onto the floor between them. 

He awkwardly stays crouched as the wine bottle continued to splash out. Jongdae wasn’t even trying to get the whole bottle onto Baekhyun- he just wanted him to get as soaked as he was. 

Great, now his expensive suit, was _ruined_. 

“Oh, you little shit-” Baekhyun seethes, scrambling up from the floor- his clothes now too soaked in the wine. “ -I thought this would be over but no-”Jongdae's eyes narrow, stance tense as he tries to calculate Baekhyun's next move. “-You had to dump an entire _bottle_ -” Baekhyun moves to quickly snatch the other bottle of wine, but Jongdae moves at the same time. 

They grab the bottle, hands clutching onto it tightly. Baekhyun tugs it towards him, the bottle touching his chest but then Jongdae yanks the bottle towards himself. It’s like watching two toddlers fighting over the same toy. 

“Let go!” Jongdae shrieks, now he’s annoyed, cranky, and sticky. 

Baekhyun was just the same, shrieking back. “ _Let go?_ Who do you think i am I will _not_ let go! You’ll dump it on me!” 

“Give it! You’ll do the same thing!” 

“No!” 

“Freaking let go of-” 

There’s a crash and they both leap back, bodies reacting by instinct to the sound of something crashing. The bottle had dropped right onto the floor, cracking and bursting. Sending even more wine splashing everywhere. 

Jongdae’s shoes were wet. His hair was dripping, his shirt was soaked, and his attitude was definitely dampened. 

Baekhyun was just as bad- if anything he was worse. He can feel the wine soaking his _socks_ \- he didn’t know but it was there- his hair was dripping wine drops onto his suit- which was utterly _immersed_ in wine. He feels as though the bottle splashing on him was like a wake-up call, a wake-up call saying _‘Hey Baekhyun, get it together!’_

It wasn’t the nicest wake-up call- he’ll admit that. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth- probably to blame Jongdae for breaking the expensive wine bottle, and Jongdae opens his mouth too- ready to retaliate, but they’re both cut off by someone storming into the living room. 

It’s Minseok who storms into the room, eyes icy and his mouth closed firmly. Junmyeon, Jongin, and Yixing- who was just going to the bathroom when he spotted all three peeking into the room like spies. Minseok looks both amused and disappointed. He takes a quick look around, taking in Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s soaked appearances, taking in the broken bottle of glass, and the growing wine puddle on the floor- that was rapidly ruining his favourite rug. 

There was a _reason_ it was a _private_ living room. 

"Ok-” Minseok starts, steady and calming. “Junmyeon and Jongin, you two take Jongdae. Yixing and I will handle Baekhyun.” 

“Handle him with caution he's dangerous!” 

“Take him away where I can't see him!” 

Their yells don't phase Minseok, who promptly grabs Baekhyun’s shoulders and leads him out of the room, Yixing walking right beside him and Junmyeon gently leads Jongdae out of the room after them, Jongin trailing behind them. There’s no room for arguing. 

But admittedly, both Jongdae and Baekhyun starting to feel guilty for there childish reactions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that took a while to edit because or some reason half of it was in italics and I had to remove those things ("") o n e b y o n e
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy with family and plus I got sick somehow so blehhhh
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment!


	4. To Quote BBH: "Then I will, bitch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon and Minseok are God-send's whoop whoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own exo! Hope you enjoy this chapter mes amies!

Baekhyun frowns as Minseok literally shoves him into the bathroom which was in some random red coloured bedroom, giving him a stern warning of _‘you better take a shower right now before I bust your ass’_ , and promptly exits the bathroom. He figures Minseok isn’t used to dealing with people who just nearly had an emotional breakdown, and an entire bottle of wine dumped on them

If he did, that would be kind of weird. 

Scratch that. It would be _insanely_ weird. 

But somewhat convenient.

He does appreciate the shower, a nice spray of extremely hot water that deals with the traces of sticky wine stuck to his skin. (Will he ever look at wine the same way?) Once he’s done showering, he steps out- of course, Minseok had laid out clothes for him. He takes his time changing, moving lethargically to try and avoid the inevitable- a big scolding from Minseok. 

Baekhyun is admittedly feeling embarrassed and guilty. The moment he threw the wine onto Jongdae, that little annoying voice in the back of his head fired up. Screaming things like _’Now why would you do that?!’_ and _‘What were you thinking?!’_. But also admittedly, throwing the wine felt _super_ satisfying. 

Like, soap carving video satisfying.

One glance in the fogged up bathroom mirror is enough to show Baekhyun that he’s tired. Maybe the jetlag’s getting to him- but he can see the faint dark circles, the dry skin- he looks like a hot mess and he doesn’t want to imagine what he looked like when Jongdae dumped the wine on him. What did he look like? A _red_ hot mess? 

Baekhyun can distinctly remember that everytime Jongdae got angry, his face would flush a bright red hue that he and Minseok used to joke he really was Junmyeon’s kid because Junmyeon’s face tended to flush pink.

When he exits the bathroom he’s slightly thrown off, because he isn’t greeted with a scolding Minseok, in fact, Minseok isn’t in the room. Instead, Yixing is sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks up from his phone and spots Baekhyun, signaling him to sit down beside him on the bed. 

That was another thing that was lowkey bothering Baekhyun: Yixing. Who was he? He seemed _so_ familiar it was nagging Baekhyun, but he just couldn’t remember.

Baekhyun awkwardly trods over to sit down. It’s awkward because to his knowledge- he had never met Yixing in person before. Junmyeon did send pictures but it’s not like Baekhyun spent time poring over the pictures- he just glanced and congratulated. The typical ‘wow what a stunner’ text which Junmyeon surely knew was half-hearted. He kinda felt bad for that. It was strange however, Baekhyun couldn’t shake the mild feeling he already knew Yixing. Turning to face Yixing Baekhyun holds out his hand feeling kind of guilty that him throwing wine was Yixing’s first impression of him.

Hopefully, it’d be a pretty cool impression.

“I’m Baekhyun,” He gives a small smile, Yixing, who somehow keeps a blank face smiles a little at that comment. “I don’t normally throw wine at people.”

Yixing takes the hand, giving a firm handshake. “I’m Yixing, I certainly hope you don’t normally dump wine on people.” Baekhyun’s about to respond with something witty, something along the lines of _‘Just don’t get on my bad side’_ but before he can Minseok enters the room, disapproval clear as day on his face. Minseok, who seemingly never aged, actually seems a lot older when he wears a stern expression. Minseok was generally the more laidback ‘parent’ between him and Junmyeon, so if he’s upset at Baekhyun- the Baekhyun knows he really screwed up. He purses his lips as if deciding what to do, but he doesn’t say anything and Baekhyun feels as if it’s his duty to speak first. That’s the least he could do for Minseok. 

The only other time Minseok lectured him was the Incident- and that was as bad as it could get. That day he got a double scolding, one from Minseok and one from Junmyeon. 

“Minseok I’m-” 

“Apologizing to me is useless.” Minseok immediately cuts. He doesn’t sound particularly cold, he sounds more tired and exasperated. He runs a hand over his face. “Who you should have apologized to is Jongdae. _But_ instead you decided to have an argument with him.” Minseok stares and Baekhyun with a small creepy smile- Yep, he’s scolding Baekhyun.

“And then dump your wine glass on him.” Yixing unhelpfully supplies, attention turned back to his phone. Baekhyun quickly narrows his eyes at him, squinting even more when Yixing just shrugs. “Just stating facts.”

Minseok clears his throat continuing on, “And then, amidst the wine that was ruining my _favourite rug_ you two proceeded to dump _more_ wine onto it. Just because between the two of you the pride levels were so high, no one could apologize! Baekhyun- it’s _two words_. And we all know you both wanted to apologize anyway.”

“He could have apologized too! In case you didn’t notice, he dumped a whole _bottle_ on me!” Baekhyun argued crossly, making the grave mistake of talking back to Minseok. Luckily for him, Minseok doesn’t take it to heart, choosing to instead fix a disapproving gaze onto Baekhyun.

“This isn’t about playing the blame game is it?” Minseok peers at Baekhyun daring him to answer. Baekhyun shrinks slightly, “Because that would be _stupid_ and unwise to tell me you didn’t apologize because you wanted him to apologize _first_.”

Baekhyun- if possible- shrinks down even further. He does feel terrible. Minseok’s shoulders drop slightly and he lets out a sigh, eyes softening at Baekhyun’s small appearance.. “It’s Ok to be the first person to apologize Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun stays silent. 

“I get it-” Yixing pipes up, looking up from his phone, “It’s hard to apologize first, but once you get it out of the way you’ll feel a lot better.” he says matter-of-factly. "This isn't the way you wanted tonight to go, this isn't the way he wanted tonight to go either- and you _both_ know that. So take a deep breath, swallow your pride, and get over it."

That was strangely comforting. Baekhyun had spent a lot of time (hint hint, two years) brooding over whether he made the right choice. Trying to find every reason possible to blame Jongdae for the mess that had happened, trying to find a reason to _not_ forgive Jongdae, but that was proving itself to be a hard task. All of Baekhyun wanted to forgive Jongdae, his best friend, his _person_. Jongdae had been there since day one, and was Baekhyun's day one- with him through the ups and downs the rich life had flung onto them. Baekhyun had gotten all the anger out of his system, and now wanted nothing more than to just, as Yixing said, get over it.

“You're not child anymore Baekhyun." Minseok adds. "This isn't like grade three where you could push and shove and get over it in minutes without an apology. He's going to want an apology. And and if you to just _sat down_ , thought it over, and actually _talked it out_ \- you could resolve all this. In minutes. It doesn’t take that long to take a deep breath, and sort this out like the _adults_ you are.” Minseok assured. 

Baekhyun scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, looking downwards. He takes a deep breath, "I mean- I guess I'll start by apologizing to you two." Minseok opens his mouth to interrupt but Baekhyun holds up a finger to stop him. "Let me speak, _please_. Minseok, I'm...i'm sorry for all the drama and problems I caused. I know- I know you asked me to talk to him with good intentions, and the only reasons it didn't work is, well _I_ didn't have good intentions." Minseok presses his lips together, but he looks mildly impressed. It was a rare occurrence for Baekhyun to genuinely apologize. Baekhyun takes another breath before continuing, looking Minseok in the eye. "I'm sorry about the rug, I'll buy you a new one." He says with such a somber and serious attitude that Minseok can't help by smile a boxy grin back. 

"Apology accepted, are you going to apologize to Yixing?"

Yixing looks up from his phone in disinterest, and Baekhyun scrunched his nose. "I don't think he needs one."

Yixing raises his eyebrow at this, but doesn't comment, so Baekhyun knows (or well, he hopes) that Yixing really didn't care about whether he received an apology or not.

There's a brief moment of silence before Baekhyun speaks up again. “You know, I’m surprised you’re being so kind about all this.” 

Minseok looks away to the side- a guilty habit Baekhyun knows well. 

“What-”

“That’s because he knows Junmyeon’s going to be giving Jongdae a hell of a hard time.” Yixing snickers. 

 

 

Junmyeon was being an absolute _pain_ In Jongdae’s ass.

“What-” Junmyeon flings a towel onto Jongdae, angrily coming to dry his hair. “Were you thinking!” he exclaims. Jongdae says nothing, keeping the same expression that he had on earlier. The expression of ‘Oh my God I am so, so, incredibly done’. A blank face that rivaled Yixing's. With a straight-set mouth, blank eyes, and lightly raised eyebrows. Or well- he was trying to keep that face on, but he just kept wincing from Junmyeon's _mess_ of hair drying. Junmyeon grabs the towel and starts to angrily- and borderline painfully dry his hair. The towel moving around just as frantically as Junmyeon’s words. “I know you were raised better than this! You just had to apologize, why did you dump the bottle on him?!” The more he shrieks the more energized his towel-drying movements become. 

“Raised me? Junmyeon you’re not my Mom-” 

Junmyeon just increases the flurry of towel movement- as if turning up the intensity would get Jongdae to stop talking and start thinking.

 _Seriously,_ Junmyeon mused to himself, _all my 'kids' are dumb_.

“Junmyeon- Junmyeon _ouch_ -” Jongdae grabs the towel from Junmyeon’s clutches. Twisting to turn towards his the culprit of his pain. “Are you trying to make me bald?” He screeches, equally as frantic and annoyed as Junmyeon. What could he say? He was restless. This whole event had been bothering him, he spent his time in the shower poring over every detail, over what else could've went wrong- anything that could have potentially saved him from the embarrassing, disastrous, event that had taken place instead. 

And _now_ , wine- Jongdae's most favorite and beloved drink, was _ruined_ for him.

Ok, he was being a touch dramatic- but right now that didn't matter at all.

“Will making you bald sort out your pride issues?” Junmyeon hisses, grabbing the towel back. The panic Junmyeon felt earlier had clearly worn out, and now he was back to being the scolding mother hen who had appeared time and time again through Jongdae's and Baekhyun's life. Unlike Baekhyun who was receiving...much better, kinder treatment, Junmyeon was not holding back. 

But he was Junmyeon, so even though he was clearly angry and exasperated, it obvious that he still cared for Jongdae- even if he showed it through painful hair drying and annoying scolding.

“He dumped it _first_.” 

“Oh the blame game, how original." Junmyeon retorts right back, tightly gripping the towel. “You are not a child- I should not be telling you to not dump expensive wine on people!"

“Childish? What's childish is Minseok pulling an older card on Baekhyun to get him to _'apologize'_ to me. No wonder he apologized so well, don't you think?” Jongdae snorts sarcastically.

Junmeyon pauses the drying motion, peering down at Jongdae. “How do you know about that?” He sounds vaguely guilty, but his eyes are still narrowed in anger.

“The first thing Baekhyun told me before he.. _'apologized'_ was that the only reason he was talking to me in the first place, was because Minseok used the older card. Seriously? You actually thought that if Minseok pulled an older card, there would be a genuine apology?"

“I vaguely recall him saying he was going to apologize. But then you brought up his parents- which you _know_ is a taboo subject.”

“Junmyeon-” 

“Do _not_ -” Junmyeon whips the towel off his head, coming to stand in front of him. His face was flushed pink, but Jongdae can see how a more cold anger was settling in Junmyeon. Or well, not anger, regret. Junmyeon felt guilty, but also exasperated. Junmyeon takes a deep breath before setting the towel down, sitting beside Jongdae. 

“You two could have just sat down- and talked civilly. Sometimes- sometimes people don’t want to necessarily do that, sit and down and just talk it out, but but sometimes _you_ have to be the person who decides to be the calm one.” 

Jongdae opens his mouth to speak but Junmyeon holds up a finger to stop him. "You are better than this, or so you recite in front of the mirror every night. Better than what? But I don't see you being better than _anything_ right now. He fought dirty and instead of turning the other cheek, you fought dirty right back. You wanted an apology, but didn't instigate anything that could have _lead_ to one. So don't go pushing all the blame on Baekhyun when you both can be equally blamed."

"I-"

"I'm not done young man." Junmyeon warns sternly. "This whole thing could have been solved if you went first, it's not a matter of _'oh well he hurt me first'_ , it's a matter of _being the better person_. Life doesn't just hand everything you want on a platter Dae, you have to move the mountains yourself sometimes to get over the trenches. We both know this, and now you now it even more."

Jongdae sighs, frowning petulantly like a child. “I know but-” Jongdae sighs noisily once more, “This is _Baekhyun_. He’s..he's my best friend. He's supposed to be _my person_.  
I don't get why I should have apologized first when it was _him_ who disappeared for over two years Junmyeon- _two years_ , don’t tell me you weren’t hurt by that either.” 

Junmyeon purses his lips. 

Jongdae spies the pursed lips and narrows his eyes, his anger slowly disappearing. “What?” 

“I- I was admittedly angry but…” 

“But?” 

“I figured what he went through that day was a lot worse than anything we could _ever_ experience, so I decided to be less angry. See? Perfect example. I decided to be the better person, I decided to forgive him. and I think that’s what you need to do too.”

“Be less angry? Junmyeon, not everyone has so much forgiveness to dispense like you. Not everyone, and certainly not me, can yield the amount of gentleness you do, I'm not like that I- I _can't_ be the better person if I'm not motivated to be that. Junmyeon if I think about him leaving, and this whole fiasco, i start _seething_. There's nothing I want more than to forgive him, but I feel like I _can't_. It's not that I hate him, I just..." he trails off.

“Why-" Junmyeon pauses, regarding Jongdae with a soft look. "Why’re you so angry Jongdae?” Junmyeon questions softly, moving his arm to give a soft one-armed hug. “What’s the real problem boiling down under all that anger and resentment? It’s not hate, so why are you angry?” 

Jongdae bites his lip to stop the tears threatening to fill his eyes. Junmyeon hit the soft spot- the question Jongdae had been asking all these years. He couldn’t escape it- the question going around his head from day to day to day. 

“I thought-” Jongdae starts, closing his mouth to gather his words before he messily blurts out- “I thought he had forgotten about me. I thought Baekhyun, my day one bestie, had simply upped and left- and forgot about me.” 

“What?” Junmyeon blinks multiple times out of shock.

"I thought, that he left because he was tired, of us, of _me_. I thought he was done, starting a new chapter, slowly forgetting about me."

A soft smile of all things appears on Junmyeon's face. He makes a small soothing noise. “Jongdae- why, why would you ever think that?”

“I don’t- I don’t know.” Jongdae buries his face in his hands. “It’s really- I know it’s stupid. I thought he just left- leaving me alone here without a best friend, leaving me to clean up the mess which yes I contributed to but- I just thought he forgot about me. That was the only explanation I could give myself about why he decided to never call -or text. It made sense to me. The sudden leaving out of anger, the slowly stop of texts, I thought he wanted me _gone_. Not form earth, but from his life. Which might was well mean the same thing because he's my _best friend_.” 

“Oh-” Junmyeon sighs, sympathy glimmering in his eyes. “Jongdae,”

“But I’m his best friend you know?” Jongdae interrupts, “I just- I just I thought he forgot about me. It wouldn’t- it wouldn’t be the first time he’s done so. We both know that. You never know what to predict with Baekhyun. 

That was the thing about Baekhyun, he was a crazy good actor. Byun Baekhyun was not someone to be easily dejected. In fact, Byun Baekhyun was a bit of a mystery to everyone. A force not to be reckoned with. 

In short, he was new money. The respectable kind-built himself from the ground up- isolating everyone he knew in the process due to reasons unknown to most- he spent his life working, traveling, and drinking exotic drinks with names no one wanted to attempt to pronounce. With the looks of a dark angel and a voice dripping with honey. Baekhyun quickly became popular in the higher up world. But there was that side of Baekhyun no one really saw. 

The lonely side of Baekhyun- and that was what had Jongdae concerned because that was the side he was seeing right now, the side that showed how lonely Baekhyun was. 

In the back of his mind, Jongdae _knew_ that Baekhyun never meant to isolate anyone- but he just _did_ , as if he couldn’t even stop it.

“He never unintentionally forgot about you Dae. It was just that he was...occupied. With his future, his parents, living here- it was, it was quite the shock.” Junmyeon comments softly, continuing on, “Maybe you two just needed to talk it out. Not a huge wine fight, not an ‘ I'm better ‘ showdown, but just a regular talk. Talk it out with him Dae.”

Jongdae sighs, averting his eyes. “I- you’re right.” Jongdae shrinks a little. “I did some pretty damn bad things today Myeon- I-”

“Sometimes...sometimes you can’t keep these things under control. Sometimes things build under you for so long, inner turmoil spinning and spinning until you explode- and it erupts, messily.” Junmyeon pauses before giggling, “In this case _literally_ messy.” 

Jongdae feels a small smile growing on his face, “Maybe I should talk to him?” He questions. 

Junmyeon’s eyes glow with a comical motherly pride. “That would be wise.”

 

 

Jongin had been wisely stuffing his face with spring rolls, chilling on the sofa- trying to ignore the fact that Baekhyun was literally absent from his own welcome back party- because he dumped wine on Jongdae. 

That was something that was secretly written down onto his bucket list- technically he could cross it off because he had witnessed it- right? Jongin raises his eyebrows as Junmyeon, Minseok, and Yixing- who Minseok had dragged with him- walk out of the long hallway, whispering among themselves. 

Yixing is the first to reach Jongin, sliding down to sit beside him. Yixing raises an eyebrow at the immense pile of spring rolls on Jongin’s plate- but doesn’t comment on it. 

“Peacemaking done?” Jongin casually asks, trying not to sound particularly nosy. 

Minseok sighs, plopping down beside Jongin. “Almost.”

 

 

Baekhyun is so awkward. 

Baekhyun is so, so awkward. 

He feels both embarrassed about practically kind of pouring his heart out to Minseok and Yixing (who was practically a _stranger_ ), and _extremely_ nervous about the fact that Jongdae was quietly sitting down right next to him.

The minute a sheepish looking Jongdae walked into the room he was in, he started sweating. It was as if he forgot how to socialize. Sitting frozen still, mouth pressed up as Jongdae quietly came in and sat beside him. 

It the closest they had _literally_ been in about two years. 

“So-” 

“Well-” 

They both look at each other, both sheepish, trying to ban the embarrassment of that previous moment from their minds. “You go first.” Jongdae supplies kindly.

“”No you-” 

“No, you-” 

“Fine, then I will bitch.” Baekhyun blurts out without thinking. There’s a moment of silence before Jongdae actually _laughs_. Throwing his head back and genuinely smiling. 

"I missed this." Jongdae comments quietly, not quite looking at Baekhyun, but not quite looking away.

A more comfortable silence settles between them as Baekhyun wrings his fingers together. “I’m- I’m so sorry. God, I’m actually so fucking embarrassed right now.” he laughs quietly despite feeling the opposite of humorous.

Jongdae hums in response, “Good.” 

Baekhyun stares at him, not sure if he’s being serious or not. 

Jongdae shrugs, looking a bit sheepish. “Listen, how does this sound to you? An incident happens, and your best friend disappears on you, leaving you to deal with this _immense_ problem while he’s God-Knows-Where.” 

“I-”

“Let me finish Baek. After two months, _two months_ \- of people worrying and fretting about where he is, he texts you. Not an apology, or explanation, but a fake ass, plastic resembling text that leaves you confused because, well because what did you do? Other than try to help him?” 

Baekhyun hangs his head in shame, avoiding looking at Jongdae. The hardwood floor was very interesting, there was something about how shiny it was that made it seem like a portal- 

“And then two _years_ later he returns, only to be mad at you and dump a glass of wine onto you.” Jongdae smiles pleasantly despite the blunt words. “However, if it took you a glass of wine to get over whatever got you so upset in the first place- that’s ok. Because at the end of the day I’m still your best friend.” 

Baekhyun’s head snaps up, looking at Jongdae in disbelief. Did Jongdae- did he just inadvertently _apologize_? “Are you-” 

"And at the end of the day- you're my person. There's a lot of things that can be left unsaid, but that's not one of them. It's funny," Jongdae smiles dryly. "As angry as I want to be, I feel like O drained out all my anger along with that stupid bottle." 

"Wait-"

“I’m not repeating it.” 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak but Jongdae interrupts him again. “Of course it’s going to take time for us to back into the real groove of things.” he sniffs, looking at Baekhyun warily. “But at the moment you have more pressing people to make up to, and so because I feel bad- I forgive you.” 

He doesn’t need to say just _who_ Baekhyun needs to apologize to, they both know. 

“So you’re forgiving me out of pity?” Baekhyun chuckles, still in shock. "The wine must have _really_ gotten to you." There's an awkward little moment. Baekhyun clears his throat, looking downwards in embarrassment. "That, that means a lot to me Dae." He says quietly, looking Jongdae in the eyes. "Fiancee or not, you're still my person too. And I know, I messed up in the past, and especially today- and like you said, it's going to take time to heal...but I appreciate that you're willing to take the time to heal. I- I won't waste the opportunity, and I'll make sure you didn't waste your forgiveness." He states seriously, before his eyes gleam. "Even if it is out of pity." He teases, unable to stop himself.

Jongdae slaps his arm. “I’m forgiving you because it’s the right thing to do.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Someone’s sure feeling rather righteous aren’t they?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Where was that righteousness when you were dumping wine on me-” 

“Shut. Up.”

(Keeping Up with the Kims #2: One of their life mottos is 'Always be the bigger person'.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So HeLLOOOOOO! 
> 
> I'm very excited to have posted this chapter because hopefully it motivates me to write more of it! But for now, the baekchen- forgiveness-dumping-wine-on-each-other-arc, is complete. Like the summary says, it's a glimpse into their lives, so there will be multiple short arcs, which i'm looking forward to. 
> 
> LOOK FORWARD TO DRAMAAAAA
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT IM KINDA LONELY
> 
> but on another note, I am planning to introduce a certain.....exo member...in the coming chapters...... so look out 'cause it may just be your fav ;) 
> 
> thank you for reading! it means a lot to me


	5. Karma's a Real One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun meets tinder, suspension is drawn out longer than necessary because i'm half evil. (wink wink).

It was a peaceful afternoon. Birds were chirping, dogs were being walked (much to Jongin’s pleasure), bakers were baking and everything in life seemed fine and dandy. It was fairly calm in the Kim household- or well, one of the Kim households. Baekhyun and Jongdae were bonding again, much to everyone’s pleasure,

And they were back to their loud, yelling, antics. Much to everyone’s -Mainly Minseok’s-displeasure.

(Minseok is extremely happy that they’re bonding, but he’s decidedly less happy when they’re yelling God-Knows-What at 2 in the afternoon when he’s just trying to a damn nap.)

 

 

 

“Jongdae what the _fuck_ -” Baekhyun grabs his phone back from Jongdae, or attempts too from the cocoon of blankets he was currently buried in. It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon, the best friends catching up on some bonding time, paired with fluffy blankets, piping hot coffee, and Baekhyun yelling at Jongdae to just “ _give him his damn phone back._ ”

“Hear me out, Ok?” Jongdae pleads, grabbing Baekhyun’s phone, quickly checking the notifications. “It finished downloading!” He crows triumphantly, rolling off the couch like a ninja from Naruto to get away from Baekhyun’s reach. Underneath all the blankets, Baekhyun made a very muffled sound of annoyance.

“I _refuse_ -” Baekhyun chucks a pillow at Jongdae, “I will not be lead into this-” Baekhyun is interrupted by a pillow smacking his face with high intensity. “Ow! Jongdae what the hell?”

“I’m engaged!” Jongdae reasons.

“Good for you!” Baekhyun yells back.

“Junmyeon has a _boyfriend-_ ” Jongdae states exasperated. 

“Good for him!” Baekhyun shouts, pushing some of the covers off him- it was getting too hot.

Jongdae stares at Baekhyun in disbelief. “ _Junmyeon_ , Kim Junmyeon, awkward dad-joke Kim Junmyeon, who we thought would die single after Mr. Fuck-Up. Kim Junmyeon who _you_ said and _I_ quote: ‘Was just too damn awkward to ever get a guy, ever.’ Has a man! While you’re _single_!” 

“Ok _first_ of all, I said that as a joke!”

A moment of silence. 

“Secondly, it is pretty sad that I’m single while Junmyeon of all people has a boyfriend- but that doesn’t matter because he’s a wonderful person!” 

Jongdae narrows his eyes, still holding Baekhyun’s phone protectively to his chest. “You’re just saying that in case Minseok’s eavesdropping and decides to snitch on you.” 

“No-” Baekhyun starts defensively, standing up from the sofa with so much force the massive pile of blankets on him practically leaps off. “- Minseok isn’t even awake right now dumbass!” 

“Oh, that doesn’t matter.” Jongdae brushes it off in a no-nonsense fashion. “Point is all of us are taken- except Jongin but who knows with that one seriously.” 

Baekhyun nods in agreement. “Honestly, I forgot just how… _Jongin_ , Jongin is. Kid’s obsessed with his dogs.” 

Jongdae nods seriously, unlocking Baekhyun’s phone and typing God-Knows-What into it. “Agreed. He should just hire a walker, every time he goes out the paparazzi take pictures of him. He doesn’t even flinch, he just treats it like another photo shoot or something.” Jongdae adds in slight amazement. 

“Really?” Baekhyun questions curiously, with a less innocent motive. He slowly creeps over to Jongdae- whose eyes were glued to his phone. “Is that why I keep seeing pictures of him with that- which smile is that- number 42? On his face? The _Vogue_ one?” 

“No that’s smile-” Jongdae looks up, to see Baekhyun creeping towards him. He deadpans for a moment, turning the phone off and quickly darting towards the sofa, somersaulting over it so he and Baekhyun are on opposite ends. “Stop changing the subject! You’re _sneaky_.” 

Baekhyun stomps his foot childishly against a fluffy rug. “Give me the phone back!” He whines. “There is _nothing_ wrong with being single you one-minded monster! I’m single and _happy_. I don’t need a man. There I said it! I don’t need a man. Stop pushing your dating agenda onto me, an unwilling candidate!” 

Jongdae deadpans, grabbing the nearest pillow to him before launching it at Baekhyun. “You were _just_ -” He launches another pillow at Baekhyun, who expertly ducks it “-complaining about how you hate your life, and how you being single was the biggest plot twist of the year because you can’t remember the last time you were every this single,” Jongdae states calmly. “Might I remind you that not even _ten minutes ago_ you were going on and on about wanting a ‘boo’.” He deadpans again at Baekhyun who with every single word looks more and more exaggeratedly upset. “So why are you getting upset by my proposition?” 

“It is not a proposition-” 

“Oh I think it is, there are other dating apps you can use-”

“ _Tinder_ is not a proposition you dumbass, Tinder is not my version of _The Bachelor_. Tinder is a _disaster_ waiting to happen!”

“Tinder-” Jongdae immediately counters, unlocking Baekhyun’s phone. “Is your way of getting out there again! Onto to dating field! You’re Byun Baekhyun, dating master!” Jongdae dramatically points at Baekhyun. Before glancing back down at the phone in his hand.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows scrunch. “No that’s Jongin.” 

Jongdae pauses, looking up from Baekhyun’s phone. Thinks for a moment, and continues on. “You’re right I got a little mixed up, but _who cares?_ You don’t want to be single! Your life isn’t a Rom-Com waiting to happen either-”

“Wow, thanks for the _totally_ necessary reminder Dae, _anyways_ haven’t you heard about all those ‘Tinder Horror Stories That’ll Make You Want to Burn the App’ articles that filter around everywhere?”

“Well for every bad story there’s a good story,” Jongdae rebukes immediately, “And you should never trust those articles anyway. So you might as well take your chance! Look,” Jongdae flashes Baekhyun's phone screen towards him. On it is a picture of some guy, some _random_ guy, (who Baekhyun will admit, is kind of cute looking) with the little trademark blurb from tinder. “He’s cute, your age, looks nice, dresses smart, your _criteria_ -” 

It’s almost as if the little angel and little devil appear on Baekhyun’s shoulder. ‘Don’t do it!’’ The angel pleads, ‘Go get some!’ the little devil says, wiggling its eyebrows. 

Baekhyun goes with the angel for once.

“I don’t care! No!” Baekhyun lunges for his phone, momentarily tripping over the pile of blankets that were in front of the sofa. It’s times like this where Baekhyun hates just how big Jongdae’s living room is because it makes it so much harder for him to chase him. Jongdae runs in one direction, swiping across the screen hurriedly as he slips from Baekhyun’s reach.

“This one cooks!” 

“Jongdae! Get back here!” Baekhyun groans, panting as Jongdae quickly darts to the opposite end of the sofa. 

Jongdae was quick. Always was. He was on all the school track teams, excelling in the sprints in relay races that would occur throughout the school board. Baekhyun wasn’t as quick. “This one-” 

Baekhyun lunges, yes he _lunges_ across the sofa, or more so he tackles Jongdae down like an American football player. Full on diving at Jongdae who in panic, freezes.

It’s a flurry of movement as Baekhyun tackles Jongdae.

And then it all happens, as if in slow motion.

Baekhyun successfully manages to finagle the phone from Jongdae’s (wretched, wicked, cunning, tinder profile mastering) hands, but the grip isn’t steady, and the phone wobbles, slipping out of his hands. Baekhyun watches, as if having an out of body experience, as his hand fumbles to get it back, as his thumb _drags across the screen_ , watching in horror as a light green ‘LIKE” flashes across the screen, quickly replaced by the words ‘IT’S A MATCH’ flaring into his eyes. 

Baekhyun’s new iPhone clatters onto the floor, with a sharp noise that draws both his and Jongdae’s attention to it as he stares at it in horror. “Oh _fuck_ , Oh my- what” he breathes in horror, and shock, words stumbling out of his mouth as he stares at the back of his phone. “What-” 

“Oh God-” Jongdae chest heaves momentarily from the shock of the fall. He looks at the phone, and then back at Baekhyun with eyes, before looking back at the phone again, and then promptly breaks out in hysterical laughter. Literally grabbing his stomach as he lies back onto the hardwood floor, wiping tears from his eyes.“That was so, out of all the things that could have, _Oh my God, your face_!” Jongdae shrieks. 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun yells out of panic, staring at the phone. He could literally hear his heart pounding, that was a movie moment right there. Baekhyun slaps Jongdae’s head, mouth still wide open. “I’m not going to look at it.” He declares loudly. “I am _not_ going to look at it!” He shrieks. Thankfully, the phone screen was faced down towards the hardwood floor, so Baekhyun was graced to not be able to see who he matched with. “So _you_ look at it because it’s _you’re_ fault that, _that_ just happened!” 

Jongdae sits up, breathing hard from laughing so intensely. “That was _all you_ , but I feel bad so I’ll look at it.” He reaches, over, to grab the phone, slowly bringing it towards him as Baekhyun stared in anticipation. Jongdae still left it face down, as if purposely torturing Baekhyun even more. 

Scratch that. He was definitely purposely torturing Baekhyun more. 

“Come on Jongdae!” Baekhyun whines, unable to hold back both his anticipation and dread. He wants to bury his face in his hands, but he chooses to stare anxiously at Jongdae instead, but the moment Jongdae looks down at the phone screen, everything changes. 

His reaction is immediate. Mouth dropping slightly, Baekhyun’s phone slipping out of his hand while his skin turned pale. Jongdae hunched forward, grabbing the phone again, examining the screen with so much intensity Baekhyun could feel his heart pick up in pace, something was wrong. Something was _dreadfully_ wrong- or wait. Jongdae could have been playing him. Now, Baekhyun feels like laughing, a smile coming on his face. “Come on, I know you’re trying to trick me. It's probably not even that ba-” Jongdae looks up and Baekhyun feels the dread again. 

Jongdae looks up, pale, mouth open uncertainty, disbelief written all over his face. “It’s- you..” He stammers, clearly not sure on how to tell Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun feels himself start to sweat as he stares at Jongdae, who clears his throat, gently placing the phone down. “What is it Dae?” 

There’s a moment of pin-drop silence before Jongdae speaks again.

“You matched with _Chanyeol._ ”

 

 

 

Yixing is sitting in his office, listening to his assistant frantically explain why his coffee wasn’t on his desk piping hot when he arrived, (in reality he didn’t really care, but was just stressing the assistant out for practice in high-stress situations. This wasn’t one of those.) when his personal phone lets out a little bleep. The assistant stops rumbling mid-sentence, looking at Yixing with pursed lips and that’s when Yixing decides to just _screw it_ and let the assistant just scurry on his way. 

He expects to see a text from Junmyeon, or maybe a text from his family, or someone else, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to see a text from Jongdae blaring across his screen, the words “FAMILY EMERGENCY!!!!!! HELP NEEDED NOW!!!!!” burning into his retinas because of just how bright his phone screen is. 

Huh. Well his sunday afternoon was about to get _a lot_ more interesting.

 

 

 

Minseok arrives first, of course, because he was in the same penthouse as them. He _had_ heard a whole plethora of yelling and shouting, but he paid no mind because he was working on a new project for the company (he ended up giving up on the nap)- that was until he got the text in their ‘family group chat’, in all caps, from Jongdae, which screamed. “IMMEDIATE FAMILY EMERGENCY!!!! NOW!!!!” Which was rare because his fiancee _rarely_ texted in all caps.

The last time he did was when Junmyeon had somehow managed to destroy their new oven, just two weeks before Jongdae’s Mom had decided to visit from Paris. Or was it Peru? Who knew, that woman traveled everywhere. 

He walks as quickly as he can to the living room, mouth open ready to ask what happened, but then he takes one look and decides that maybe, it’s best if he just keeps his mouth shut for now. 

First of all, the living room is a _mess_. 

Secondly, Baekhyun and Jongdae were both sitting on the floor, staring at Baekhyun’s phone- which was in between them- with the blankest facial expression he had ever seen worn by the two. They were both staring dejectedly as if that phone was the cause of their doom. He hears footsteps and he looks around to see Junmyeon and Yixing, followed by Jongin. All four people quietly lining up to observe the exhibit in front of them.

 

 

“So..” It’s Jongin who speaks up, with caution.”You two alright there?” No answer. He watches as Baekhyun and Jongdae keep their blank stare at the phone, not even bothering to look up from it. Junmyeon quietly sits down on the sofa. Minseok, who was folding the blankets on the floor cleared his throat. 

“You two want to sit down on the _sofa_?” he phrases it more so as an order than a question. Jongdae and Baekhyun robotically move up from the floor, moving a few steps only to promptly crash onto the sofa. Yixing pads over and picks the phone up, both Jongdae and Baekhyun’s head snaps up, eyes watching the phone as if it were a heavily armed bomb ready to go off in mere seconds. 

Jongin had to know, the suspense was literally _killing_ him. “So, what happened? Jongdae you called an emergency…?” He questions slowly once again. Jongdae perks up, straightening up as if he had fallen asleep. He takes a deep breath and just like that normal Jongdae is back. 

Baekhyun however, doesn’t seem to do as well. He immediately groans, _loudly_ , bending towards the floor, face buried in his hands. Junmyeon gets up to sit beside him, soothingly rubbing his back, although he still looked confused. 

As they all were. 

Jongdae _finally_ clears his throat, pursing his lips. “Well… as you can probably guess, we have...an _issue_.” 

“An issue?” Yixing repeats, trying to goad more out of him. 

“A problem, a complication, a dilemma if you must-” 

“We have a _mess_. That’s what we have.” Baekhyun pipes up, words muffled from his hands. Yixing slowly moves the phone onto the table in the center as if suddenly scared it would pass off bad luck. 

“Well, what happened?” Junmyeon questioned softly, “It’s not...it’s, not something terribly bad...right?” The first thing Junmyeon had thought of, was fraud for some reason. Maybe Jongdae and Baekhyun had been entangled in some Batman like plot involving fraud, and now, he and Minseok would probably be required to pay massive amount of jail bail or-

“Well you see, I downloaded tinder onto Baekhyun’s phone-”

“Are you _serious_ -” Junmyeon and Jongin say at that same time. “I thought it was something serious! Like _fraud!_ ” bursts out. 

Jongdae’s nose wrinkled, “Fraud? What the hell?” 

Junmyeon’s face colors, “I started panicking-”

“Never mind that!” Jongin interrupts, “If I find out, you actually called a family emergency over _tinder_ -” 

“It’s not just that!” Baekhyun snaps. “This _idiot_ -” 

“I was _trying_ to _help_ you-” 

“I told you I was _fine_ being single-” 

“Enough!” Minseok’s voice booms out, stopping both of them mid-sentence. Baekhyun and Jongdae immediately clam up. Minseok was calmly sitting beside Yixing, drinking a glass of water. “Get on with it we don’t have all day.” He reminds. 

Jongdae takes a deep breath, before starting again. “Well, I downloaded Tinder onto Baekhyun’s phone,” Baekhyun huffs, leaning on the back of the sofa. “ _Because_ , he was complaining about how he was single and he’s lonely-”

“Jongdae, no need to get into the little details,” Baekhyun warns, glaring mini evil eyes at Jongdae. 

“And well long story short I was showing him profiles, he lunged at me to get his phone back, and well he swiped right, by accident.” 

Everyone stares at Jongdae expectantly, waiting for him to say more, but Jongdae just suspiciously turns his head towards the ceiling. 

“Is that it?” Jongin comments, more bored than concerned now. 

“That’s not bad at all,” Yixing comments calmly, arm thrown around Minseok’s shoulders. “I thought someone died or something-” 

“He’s _not done_ -” Baekhyun hisses through clenched teeth, still glaring daggers at Jongdae who groans in reply. 

“Apparently fate has it out for Baekhyun because..well…-” Jongdae stops speaking, maybe he can’t do, or maybe he’s just being dramatic, but he really can’t bring himself to say the ‘news’.

“I accidentally swiped right on _Chanyeol_!” Baekhyun blurts out, shrieking the words as if it were killing him. He was full on panicking now. The weight of the situation hitting him. “Apparently fate _hates me_ because while I was tackling Jongdae, his profile showed up- and mind you I had no clue, shit, why is even _on_ Tinder in the first place? I _swiped right_ , by accident.. Oh my God, of course, this happened to me-” Baekhyun rambles on, “What am I going to do? I need to get a new a phone, I should get a new phone shouldn’t I?” Baekhyun babbles on, “Or maybe get a hacker to hack into my phone and delete the app-” 

“Chanyeol as in… your _ex_ Chanyeol?” Minseok questions slowly, sinking back down into the sofa in disbelief. 

It’s pin-drop silent as Baekhyun groans again, wanting to rewind everything that just happened. 

“Well, you know what they say,” Jongin pipes up from the sofa. “Karma’s a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO 
> 
> I'm feeling kinda meh about this chapter, not gonna lie, h o w e v e r, I also kind of like it at the same time so I decided to post it anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed and as promised a new Ex(h)o(e) member has been INTRODUCEDDDDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> hehehe backstory and complications time!!!
> 
> feel free to comment, I promise I won't bite
> 
> If you feel any tags should be added, drop 'em below too!


	6. Desperation however, is not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing and Minseok are tired of everyone's (Jongdae and Baekhyun's) Shit.

_Baekhyun was late, very, very late. Not to mention it was freezing cold, and he had driven to the wrong parking spot, so now he had to walk in the snowy weather. He had to show up at this gala, if he didn’t there would be so, so many consequences. Not only was he going to late, but he was probably going to look like a disheveled, snowy mess. He could practically see his parents disapproving glances as if they weren’t already maxed out on disappointment. Baekhyun swiftly checked the time on his Rolex, it ticked away on his wrist, reminding him of the fact that he was late._

_At this rate, he could pass as that rabbit from Alice In Wonderland._

_He quickly dashed up the stairs to the banquet hall, taking them two at a time, not even bothering to wipe his shoes on the mat._

_Great, now his dress shoes were squeaking more than his watch._

_Upon entering he immediately spots his parents, his Mother already shooting him the classic look of disappointment. She smiles at whomever his Father was talking to, probably excusing herself. Baekhyun can recognize the smile, even from here it still looks the same._

_Artificial, small and fake._

_Similar to the one Baekhyun himself had been sporting recently._

_Baekhyun’s eyes assess the grand area, looking for a possible escape route- unfortunately, nothing seemed to be in sight and with every passing second, his Mom came closer, and looked a whole lot angrier._

_She smiles, when she reaches him- of course, she would, people are watching her. Quickly pecking both his cheeks. “Hi, Mom.” Baekhyun breathes, unsure of just what was going to happen. There are, so many things he should be worried about- he’s got about half a billion things on his mind, his Mother now dragging him to a more secluded area of the banquet is the most important one._

_Her grip on his arm is tight, almost unforgiving. She drags him once they’re out of plain sight, a dark coat room. When she whirls around to face him- she looks angry._

_But Baekhyun just can’t bring himself to care._

_“Where were you?” She hisses, clearly looking more pissed off then Baekhyun expected. The old Baekhyun would have snapped back, added a ‘chill mom I’m not that late’, but the new Baekhyun stays silent, opting to keep quiet rather than enraging his Mom further. He can’t help but feel like crying- and he hates it._

_He hates crying, he hates this whole _situation_ , it’s so painful and awkward for him to bear. He adverts his Mom’s gaze, choosing to take interest in the shiny marble floor, rather than look at her- but she has none of it. She’s fuming so hard now that he can practically see smoke pouring out of her nostrils. _

_“You’re _Father_ -” _

_“I don’t care!” Baekhyun snaps back, feeling as though he were a rubber band being stretched farther than his capacity._

_Her eyes flare and she stares him down, for a second, Baekhyun thinks she’s going to snap back- but she doesn’t. She remains there staring him down, chin tilted up ever so slightly, nose pointed away from him. “God-” She looks at him, her _son_ with so much contempt Baekhyun wants to shrink into the floor. “-you’re nothing but a _disgrace_.” And with that she leaves, spinning on her heel and marching out the door, leaving Baekhyun pathetically wilted in some random closet. _

_Baekhyun stares shakily at the door, wondering if he should reach out, go after her, go out there and put on some fake, cheery, smile that no one would be able to read- but he doesn’t. He exists the coat room, swiftly walking over to the bathroom, running into a stall- and promptly bursts into tears._

 

 

 

 

 

“Let me get this straight,” Minseok says, massaging his temples. “You swiped right on your _ex_? How did you not _notice_?” 

Baekhyun groans, slumping further into his seat. “He’s not-”

“And he just _miraculously_ swiped right on you too?” 

Jongdae opens his mouth, “Well-”

“Can’t you just, ignore it?” Junmyeon questioned confusedly, everyone- or well everyone who wasn’t Baekhyun and Jongdae- nodded in agreement. 

“That seems like the logical option-” Jongin says, propping his feet onto the glass table in the center. “It’s not that big of a deal, just ignore it and move on.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae briefly look at each other, so quickly the others- who seemed lost in their thoughts and the situation- didn’t even notice. 

“Well, um-” Baekhyun stammers a bit, “Uh...” He trails off, not quite looking at them, but not quite looking away. 

His hesitation to answer does not go unnoticed by Minseok, who is already suspicious. You never knew what was going to happen when Jongdae and Baekhyun joined forces. Most people quivered in fear, while Minseok just sought peace in ignoring them- or well, trying to.

“Alright,” Minseok starts, looking them both in the eye with a look fiercer than a warrior. He can tell they’re being..shady. The shifty looks to each other, the way Baekhyun is tapping his foot against the hardwood in an erratic pattern, they seemed, very, _very_ , suspicious, “You two are hiding something,-” He stops when Baekhyun perks up, looking exactly like a deer in the headlights, the motion prompting him to continue on. “-and you’re going to tell us. _Right now._ ” He insists. 

The two remain silent, lips pressed, looking at the ceiling, and the floor, and really everywhere except Minseok. 

Junmyeon clears his throat, giving the two his trademark stern look. “Whatever it is, just get it over it- we won’t get mad.” He reasoned, much like a parent would do to a naughty child. 

“That’s a lie- the moment we say it you’re going to come after our asses.” Jongdae snorts, immediately shrinking once he sees the look Junmyeon gives them.

Junmyeon’s eyes narrow and Baekhyun gulps hastily, he felt like he had been caught red-handed, one hand practically in the cookie jar- and Junmyeon and Minseok were the parents watching their kid just eat the cookies. 

“I can explain!” He blurts out, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

“Explain _what_?” Jongin asks in esaperation, this was taking _way_ too long for him. 

“Well…” Jongdae starts off, looking at Baekhyun who sighs in understanding. 

“He’s not...quite my ex…?” Baekhyun continues, hesitantly.  
Yixing- whose face is blanker than normal, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then opens them, looking right at the two. Baekhyun almost wants to laugh because Yixing really looks like he suffered through five World Wars. “How-” He sighs again. “What does that even mean?” He asks in a tired tone, clearly confused. 

“He’s _technically_ my ex…” Baekhyun emphasises, still not explaining- or moreso, still not _wanting_ to explain.

He’s greeted with a moment of silence. Minseok and Yixing’s faces seem to have permanently adopted a blank face, not a single muscle twitching. Junmyeon who seems stunned into silence presses his lips together. “What…” He trails off, making eye contact with Yixing, who still has a very impressive deadpanned expression. “What does that even _mean_?” 

Jongdae opens his mouth to speak but Minseok speaks up, looking as if he wanted to jump out his penthouse window, “It just never seems to end with you two. I never know when to stop _questioning_...” He looks at the floor, as if in a trance.

Jongdae sighs, “You two are being dramatic.” 

“Are they really?” Jongin questions, now occupying the whole length of the sofa with how he’s laying across it. “You two called an emergency meeting over some tinder mishap, that ended up being Baekhyun swiping on his ‘ex’ “ He holds his fingers up as mock quotation marks. “And then you reveal it’s _Chanyeol_ , who by the way, _I’m still friends with_ ,” Jongin emphasizes, “And now you’re saying you two are technically, _still dating?_ ” Jongin questions in disbelief.

“You’re still friends with him?” Baekhyun questions softly, actually looking concerned. Jongin doesn’t say anything, pursing his lips to urge Baekhyun to continue. 

“They were dating before Baekhyun...left.” 

“We’re aware.” Junmyeon sighs, moving to sit beside Yixing.

“And I didn’t-” Baekhyun starts, closing his mouth to get the words right, “I didn’t exactly get the chance to say _bye_ to him, per say.” 

Both are once again greeted by a moment, several moments of silence. Junmyeon groans, burying his face into Yixing’s shoulder, who shoots the two a withering look. “So he wasn’t aware that you just blasted off.”

Baekhyun nods guiltily. 

“To another country.”

“Yixing-”

“While you were dating him.” Jongin finishes slowly, looking at Baekhyun with narrowed eyes. “What did you tell him?”

Baekhyun hesitates to look down. 

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Jongin stresses. “You did tell him you left right? You didn’t just leave him hanging? Wondering where his boyfriend of a year went?” 

“Of course he did!” Jongdae snaps, before quickly turning to Baekhyun. “You did, right?” Jongdae hastily adds after.

“I may have mentioned it…?” Baekhyun trails off, looking more and more panicked. 

Minseok groans, hand moving to massgae his temples. _Again._ “So he didn’t know why you weren’t in the country for _two years?_ What- what did you _tell_ him?” 

“I-” Baekhyun sighs, crisscrossing his legs on the sofa. “I would make up various things like, vacation, or business, We-” Baekhyun bites his lip, looking down, and everyone instantly feels sympathy- he resembled a lost, sad puppy. “We eventually stopped talking.” 

Junmyeon’s mouth makes a little ‘o’, and Yixing speaks up. “And now…” 

“We both swiped on each other.” Baekhyun finished. Looking both equal parts awkward and relieved. 

“God,” Jongin sighs. “You fucked up. Big time man. He’s _Chanyeol_ , how could you just leave him like that?” 

 

 

 

 

 

_He doesn’t know how long he stays there, sitting on a pristinely clean toilet seat, sniffling and dabbing his tears away, but soon enough there's a knock on the door._

_“Hello?” A kind voice calls out, deep, but soothing, “Um..”He can feel his face flame up._

_Seriously, how many people get caught crying in a bathroom. A _public_ bathroom nonetheless. _

_“I was wondering if you’re ok…?” The voice continues much to Baekhyun’s embarrassment. Baekhyun stands up, he would have to get out eventually. The voice trails off. “Would you like a tissue- or well I guess toilet paper because I don’t have tissues on me?” He contemplates staying in there and honestly telling the stranger to just fuck off, or he could surprise the stranger, and march out as if nothing had ever happened._

_“Or- I don’t, sorry I’m not good with-”_

_He chooses the latter._

_Baekhyun swings the stall door open, ready to march out angrily, only to be met with someone’s chest. The stranger stops- hopefully out of fright._

_Sure, Baekhyun is clearly shorter than him, but that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t make someone taller tremble in fear._

_He has to crane his neck (not fully, but still quite a bit), and lo and behold- is a literal _giant_ in front of Baekhyun. He looks concerned, brown eyes reflecting sympathy, mouth opened a little in shock due to the sudden door opening, a fluffy mop of curls on his head, not to mention his eyes were the size of saucers._

_“Sorry-” He says frantically, hands moving up in a placating gesture “God, I’m sorry, I just- you were just, I thought you were crying and I wanted to see if you alright? It’s not- I know I’m a stranger and I don’t really know how it feels to cry in a stall and stuff but I was wondering if you were alright?” He rambles. The more he talked to more Baekhyun stared, starting to get equally annoyed and confused with each passing second. “I have tissues if you want? Or well, toilet paper- Or- or if you want to talk about it-”_

_“I don’t even know you-” Baekhyun blurts out, nose wrinkling. “Why would I want to talk to you about it?”_

_The stranger pauses, Baekhyun can almost feel the awkwardness rolling off him, he seemed to be a somewhat sweet person, however._

_“Well…” He starts slowly, looking at Baekhyun carefully. “You...you seemed sad? And I thought, well some people like to talk to other people when they’re upset- and you, well I don’t think you have anybody to talk to,” The stranger blurts, before he realizes what he just implied. “Not that, not that you’re a complete loner or anything?” He hastily replies, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It’s just-”_

_“Why do you care?” Baekhyun interrupted him, leaning against one side of the stall._

_“What?” The stranger looks taken aback by the question._

_“Why. Do. You. Care?” Baekhyun presses, his eyes hurt from crying._

_“Well,” The stranger says slowly, “I, I figured that crying in a bathroom stall is probably not the option you would want to...relieve your sadness…?” He says slowly as if scared he would annoy Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun purses his lips._

_The stranger sighs, sheepishly rubbing his neck. “I don’t, I don’t really know how to explain it…” He trails off. Baekhyun wants to snarkily reply that he didn’t seem to know a lot of things, but he refrains from it. “I- I felt like I had to come and ask you. Not a duty or obligation...but almost as if..fate wanted me too?”_

_Baekhyun blanches. Fate? Was he being serious? Baekhyun was a grown-ass man, he didn’t have the energy to believe in fate. And yet, For months, literal months, he had dealt with his parent's cold shoulder, the glares of disappointment, The way they looked at him when he walked by him. His own parents making him feel isolated and alone- and now, some stranger. A random stranger, was asking him how he was? Because he felt as if fate was nudging him to do so?_

_The little, hopeful part of Baekhyun’s mind- almost found himself believing that._

_Baekhyun pauses, hesitating a bit, before- against better judgment-he holding out his hand towards the other man, smiling a little. “I’m Baekhyun.” He says softly. “Byun Baekhyun.”_

_The man hesitates, before lightly shaking Baekhyun’s hand, and shooting him a smile. It’s almost comical, how Baekhyun never realized how comforting that smile was, even from the very start. His eyes immediately get caught by the dimple. “I’m Park Chanyeol.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stays silent, Jongin stands up, shaking his head. 

Jongdae comes to the deathly realization that Jongin is actually _angry_. 

Jongin, a character of simplicity. Out of the brother’s he was the slowest the anger, real anger. Junmyeon’s petty anger didn’t count. Nothing ever fazed him, he breezed through life with ease, jokes, his dogs, and immense heaps of spring rolls and fried chicken. And yet here Jongin was, clearly pissed off- at the least. 

Of course, he would be. Chanyeol-Baekhyun had found out _after_ they started hanging out- was actually close school friends with Jongin. They had both been in several clubs together, ranging from basketball to tennis, not to mention they both had a similar striking love for dogs. 

To be honest, Baekhyun didn’t even know Jongin was _on_ a basketball team, to begin with until he went to cheer Chanyeol at a game- and almost ran out once he saw Jongin.

“Jongin-” 

“Save it Baekhyun. If we don’t talk about this now we _never will_. You have a habit of avoiding things,” He adds pointedly before continuing on. “I’m going to get this out of the way. You swiped on him- by accident, yes, but he swiped _back_. Which means he wants to talk.”

Baekhyun feels his mouth go a little dry.

“And knowing his dumb ass, he probably wants to get back with you, or well, continue dating you because of this messed up situation,” He remarks, rolling his eyes. “And so you have to make a decision, now. Do you want to talk to him? Potentially get back? Because if you do, it can’t be a half-assed attempt.” He says firmly. This is probably the most Jongin had every scolded someone in his entire life. “Because this is Chanyeol and I won’t let yo-”

A little ping interrupts Jongin. Baekhyun’s phone lights up from the table, quickly going dim again. Everyone instantly freezes, as if the phone was a bomb ready to explode in seconds. They all stare in silence, wide-eyed at the phone in simultaneous horror. 

Jongin, who was already standing up, easily leans over to look at it, his previously serious face, instantly adopting an amused expression. “Speak of the devil- or well angel.” He looks back at Baekhyun, who stares at Jongin with a dumbfounded expression. “It’s Chanyeol. Do you want to respond?”

“No,” Jongdae frowns, “It makes him seem too desperate. He’s only moderately desperate.”

“Wait,” Yixing speaks up, arm around Junmyeon. “Jongin wasn’t done- we do need to clarify if Baekhyun even wants to be _back_ with Chanyeol-”

“I-” Baekhyun blinks in shock, “Moderately desperate? What the f-”

“I don’t know…” Junmyeon counters, feet curled up on the sofa. “If I were Baekhyun I would be pretty desperate to talk to Chanyeol. He’s great, and sweet, and adorably dorky.” Junmyeon ticks down all the characteristics on his fingers. 

Yixing looks at amused. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you liked him more.” He casually remarks, pinching Junmyeon’s cheek briefly. 

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Everyone loves Chanyeol he’s great.” He once again looks pointedly at Baekhyun, “Not to shade a _certain someone_ but they better get their act together.”

“I’m-”

“Yes but, Baekhyun did let him and Chanyeol fall out of touch,” Minseok thoughtfully supplies. “Wouldn’t that indicate to Chanyeol that Baekhyun wasn’t devoted enough? Wouldn’t he feel hurt or abandoned?”

“Then why would he text?” Yixing counters, “On Tinder too, not just regular texting. My theory is that he either A:” Yixing holds up his index finger, “Wants to confront him, or B,” His middle finger goes up with it, “Maybe still thinks they’re together?” 

“Hehe, guys- let’s not go around making conspiracy theories about this,” Baekhyun chuckles nervously. 

“What?” Jongdae replies, looking at Yixing confused, “Still thinks they’re together?” 

“Hey,” Yixing holds up his hands defensively, “In my defense, I have heard the word ‘dumbass’ be thrown around his name so many times in the past what- ten minutes?

Jongdae nods, seeing Yixing’s point. “True, you have a very valid argument Yixing. We literally used to call him ‘Park Dumbyeol’ it was his nickname-” 

“Him still thinking they’re still together has a very high chance, _however_ , we still need to get back to Baekhyun _actually responding_. Jongin waves his hands around towards Jongdae, 

“I see his point. We don’t want Baekhyun to seem like he was literally waiting for his phone to get a notif from Chanyeol. _But_ \- I also see your points,” He whirls to face Yixing and Minseok. “We don’t want him to seem unthoughtful which _means_ ,” Jongin does a graceful turn to face Baekhyun, one hand still holding his phone, one hand resting on his hip. “Which brings us back to the original question.” Baekhyun feels like he’s on a talk show. “Baekhyun, do you want to get back together with Chanyeol?”

It’s a serious question, one that Baekhyun had been avoiding answering this whole time. Did he want to get back with Chanyeol? A part of him, the cowardly part, wanted to run and live under a rock for the rest of his life. The other part, embarrassingly enough, desperately wanted to get back with Chanyeol. He was, no exaggerating, the light of Baekhyun’s life at one point. When his parents were beating him down, Chanyeol’s corny jokes - and that _damn dimpled smile_ \- would instantly make his day better. 

Of course, it would probably be a slow process. He had to actually text Chanyeol first, and then they’d probably meet up. And from then, he didn’t know. What if Chanyeol wanted to ‘break up’? What if he wanted to just completely remove Baekhyun form his life? It made sense because of how abruptly he had left him.

“We’re, we haven’t technically _broken up_ though,” Baekhyun tries to reason, Minseok shuts him down immediately with a strict voice. 

“Yes, but you might as well be. Baekhyun-”

“Do you really, truly, want to get…’back together’ with Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asks softly, adopting a softer tone compared to the strict tone Minseok was using. Baekhyun looked either two seconds from breaking into several hysterical tears, or two seconds from laughing due to a psychotic break. 

Baekhyun swallows, he takes in everything. Junmyeon’s concerned expression, Yixing’s arched eyebrow, Jongdae’s frown, Minseok’s blank face, and mainly, Jongin’s face. 

He had a mixture of irritation, yet intelligence on his face. Jongin, who would probably never admit this out loud, ever- really wanted the best from the situation, which to him meant getting them to meet up, talk it out. Hopefully, work out the little problems that had definitely been created this whole time. 

Another thing he would never mention? Baekhyun, although he was wonderful- admittedly annoying at times- person, was always his best when he was with Chanyeol. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says determinedly, “I do want to get back with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hoped y'all liked that! i wanted to give a teeny tiny bit of lowkey perspective on how Chanbaek met, and how high-key w h i p p e d Baek is for him (lol even if it's been like a gajillion years) but anywas, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Look forward to more....
> 
>  
> 
> D R A M A 
> 
> If you feel any tags should be added, or have any feedback in general, feel free to just drop 'em below in the comments! 
> 
> Just feel free to comment in general I love comments
> 
>  
> 
> (ALSO CAN WE TALK ABOUT KYUNGSOO'S TEASER LIKE DAMN, YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS COMEBACK IS GONNA FEED US STRAVING EXO-L'S SO DAMN MUCH BROOOOOOOOOOO)


	7. Halloween Special (It's RPG time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Halloween, the night of fright’s and trick-or-treating. Instead of dressing up -they were too old for that- they all decided to sit down and play some old Role-Playing-Game (also known as RPG) which Jongdae had found at a thrift store, years ago. And so Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Jongin, crowded around the dining table in Junmyeon’s living room, to play. Minseok, due to winning the tournament of last year- was automatically deemed the referee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick halloween special (cough cough filler chapter cough cough) that a produced because I was having a bit of a mind block in terms of the next chapter.

Junmyeon shakily looks down at his hand, taking in just how much was covering its surface, and dripping down his hand, trailing onto his arm as he held it towards the bright moon. He looked through the cemetery again, taking in the overgrown weeds, and overall gloom of it- and yet he still couldn’t find the tombstone he was looking for. He crouched down, careful to not get any blood on his garments, dragging two fingers down and across the muddy ground to draw a compass rose. Once he finished his handiwork- a circle with a total of four lines through it- one vertical, one horizontal, and two diagonals- he held his cut hand over it, squeezing it so the blood would drop. 

One drop fell, and then two more in rapid succession. He watched as more drops fell, waiting until he deemed that a good amount fell for the spell to work. “ _Kruv gikan sa min leluhur pa’u_ ” he chanted, watching in satisfaction as the blood moved in the lines, slowly lurching it’s way into the one pointed towards the north-east direction. He stared at it with a straight-set mouth. “And so, there she lies.” He muttered under his breath. 

 

 

⟴

 

 

“ _What_?” Baekhyun screeched, looking astonished and offended. As Junmyeon moved his little token across the board. “You chose to find your old, crusty, ancestor- instead of helping me escape?” He looked at Junmyeon in disbelief, “Guys I’ve been stuck in this dungeon for _five rounds_.” His eyes swept the room, hoping to find a bit of pity in someone’s eyes- but he found none. 

It was Halloween, the night of fright’s and trick-or-treating. Instead of dressing up -they were too old for that- they all decided to sit down and play some old Role-Playing-Game (also known as RPG) which Jongdae had found at a thrift store, years ago. And so Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Jongin, crowded around the dining table in Junmyeon’s living room, to play. Minseok, due to winning the tournament of last year- was automatically deemed the referee.

“I’m curious!” Junmyeon states defensively, holding his cards protectively to his chest. “Plus, finding my ancestor could help me level up- to get you out easier?” He supplies to soothe Baekhyun- who stayed fuming. 

“You’re literally _right_ outside the dungeon. You could free me! And then I could help you find your crazy ancestor!”

Jongdae snorted, “Uh, hello?” He interrupted with a raised eyebrow. “Are we just supposed to ignore how not even seven rounds ago, you _backstabbed_ him?”

“Yea,” Jongin adds, chin resting on his hand.” Like a literal, knife in the back?” 

“Ugh,” Baekhyun frowns, grabbing the dice from the board. “It’s my turn anyway.” 

 

 

⟴

 

 

Baekhyun rattled the bars of the dirty dungeon, shaking them with fervor. “Let me out!” He yelled into the darkness, desperation evident in his voice. Alas, the only response was his echo, pathetically repeating his words of desperation. He paused his rattling to frown at the useless items he had come across on his journey- that lay at his feet. 

These collected items were a miscellaneous mix of the most random things the land had to offer. A pack of baby carrots, an ear of corn, a few skinny twigs- along with a box of matches, and a metal file. Baekhyun perked up immediately, hurriedly grabbing the file. Maybe, just maybe, he could _file_ the metal bars that occupied the only tiny window in the jail cell. The stupid window didn’t even face the outside world- it just faded into the darkness of the dungeon. He places the piece of metal against the steel bars of the window, before impulsively dragging it across them. 

The reaction is immediate, the sound emitted was horrible. High pitched, damaging, ad grating on his ears. Baekhyun cried out, dropping the file and instinctively covering his ears with his hands. A few moments pass before he hesitantly moves his hands, and this time it’s not a screech he hears. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, _old friend_.” 

 

 

⟴

 

 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun smiled for the first time that game- before the smile slid off his face. 

Jongdae smiled evilly at Baekhyun, who froze in terror at the malice in his eyes. Jongdae hummed, shifting the dice around in the palm of his hands. “You see, I have two options.” He paused dramatically, before continuing. “I could help Jun out, and kill you Baekhyun. Unlike Junmyeon has been _extremely_ helpful to me.” He places a finger on his pursed lips, tapping it mechanically. “Or I could leave you to _rot_.” 

Baekhyun gasped, “You wouldn’t!” 

Jongdae smiled again. 

 

 

⟴

 

 

From the shadows, a cloaked figure walked out seamlessly from the dark- as if it were one with it. Red eyes flashed mysteriously, and a kittenish smile curling on his lips. Baekhyun gasps in recognition- it was Jongdae!

Jongdae was his friend...ish. But either way, he would help Baekhyun. Despite his seemingly cold an uncaring nature, the vampire was quite the opposite. That must’ve been why he had come in the first place- Baekhyun was convinced.

“So,” Jongdae clears his throat. “I could help you…” The vampire trails off, looking at Baekhyun with a look that could only be described as malicious. Baekhyun feels a trickle of doubt enters in his mind. He wants to facepalm at how naive he is- he was so blinded to get out it hadn’t hit him Jongdae could just be here for a _snack_.“Or, I could just leave you here to rot.” He smiles, pointy fangs glistening under a small sliver of moonlight slipping through the cracks of the dungeons. 

Rot? Oh, that was worse. That was much worse. Jongdae didn’t want to _feed_ off Baekhyun. No that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to see Baekhyun rot, and crumble away in the small cell, as every bit of his sanity dwindled away bit by bit, piece by piece. Jongdae was his friend yes- but for the most part, Baekhyun presumed he was playing the role of his enemy. 

“I did hear about what you did to Junmyeon, you know? How do I know you won’t do the same to me?”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun pleads, “I would never do that!” He grabs the bars and pulls himself closer to them, as close as he could get without actually physically touching the bars with his face because, to be honest, those bars were disgusting. “I'm your best friend,” he reasons, ”We’ve been through so much together…” He trails off, looking him right in the eye. “I know you’re better than this,” He continued, slowly batting his eyes. “Surely you don't want to leave me here to die?” He bats his eyes some more. 

Jongdae makes a mild expression of disgust. “Is there something in your eye?” He asks bluntly, even backing away a bit from the cell Baekhyun was imprisoned with. 

“What?” Baekhyun questions, “No-”

Jongdae’s face goes from mild disgust, to angry. Baekhyun’s blood turns cold and he _knows_ he’s made a grave mistake. “Are you- are you trying to _charm_ me into letting you out?” He growls under his breath, watching Baekhyun like how a predator would watch their pray. 

“No-no! I would never” Baekhyun reasons hastily, watching as Jongdae’s eyes turn a deeper shade of red under the moonlight. 

“Really?” Jongdae hisses. Taking a step back as if scared he might catch the plague- or a grave sickness from Baekhyun. “I don’t believe you.” 

Baekhyun grips the bars tighter, “I _swear_ -” 

“You forget,” Jongdae coldly interrupts. “That I have the chalice of truth!” He whips out an intricate gold cup from the depths of his clock. 

Baekhyun frowns, momentarily confused. “Do you just...carry that around everywhere?” he questioned, eyebrows furrowed. “Isn’t it like, heavy?” 

Jongdae smiles, “No it’s actually quite light! Plus it makes a great container for blood!” His face darkens immediately after that. “Don’t change the subject-for lying, I shall leave you here. You chose your own fate.” 

Before Baekhyun can even say anything, Jongdae is gone, vanishing back into the shadows he came from. 

 

 

⟴

 

 

Baekhyun stared at Jongdae, lips pursed, doing the math in his head.. “I have the deceiving tactic card of ‘batting eyes’, which has a working power of _seven_ , so why didn’t it work on you?” He complained, looking accusingly at Jongdae.

Jongdae merely frowned, shuffling his cards around, looking through all of them until he grins triumphantly, pulling out two cards, and slamming down on the table. “Chalice of truth and armor of divulgence!” He crowed victoriously. 

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, ready to argue- Minseok sensing this quickly grabbed the dice from the table, “It’s Jongin’s turn, settle down you two.” He placated before handing the dice over to Jongin

 

 

⟴

 

 

Jongin stumbled in the dark, hands reaching out blindly to find a surface- and make sure he doesn’t just walk right into a stone wall- that would hurt. A lot. He squints, before sighing, pulling a cylinder out of his silver pouch. He scrummages in the bag before pulling out a set of matches, striking the matches on the nearby wall to get them lit. He places the flaming match onto the inner parts of the cylinder- and it comes to life. Whirring and licking before it illuminating brightly enough for Jongin to map the entire area. “The lamp of wandering, huh.” 

His eyes scan the area, taking in the same repeated pattern of cement slab after cement slab, and tiny windows with horizontal bars barricading them- and then it hits him, he’s in a dungeon. 

He gasps at the realization, almost dropping the lamp. Almost immediately- a voice calls out. 

“Hello?” 

Jongin freezes, and the voice calls out even louder. 

“Hello?” 

“Yes?” Jongin tentatively replies, unsure of what was ahead of him. 

 

 

⟴

 

 

“Oh! Thank _God_ ,” Baekhyun groaned, looking at Jongin with wide eyes. “Jongin you better set me free.” 

Jongin frowns, before sighing. “Fine. But only because I feel bad for you.” 

“What!” both Junmyeon and Jongdae whip their heads around towards Jongin, who shrugs. 

“What you two teamed up, so I can team up with him. I don’t see why not.” 

“You don’t see why not?” Jongdae questions in disbelief, “You’re on the losing team now Jongin!” 

 

 

⟴

 

 

Jongin approaches the cell, looking carefully at the man in front of him. He was shorter than he, but his eyes shone with intelligence. “You!” He cried out, “You seem strong,” That was in fact, true. Jongin was rather strong, he had decided to indulge on quite a few of those strength sweets the other day- it upped his strength immensely. “Why don’t you bust these bars, hmm?” 

Jongin stared a bit, before shrugging. He didn’t really care about the potential consequences, because he could always crush the prisoner to death need be. “Stand back.” He warned, waiting for the prisoner to take a few steps before he slammed his hand into the bars. 

At the exact moment of impact, the bars crumbled to dust. The prisoner watched in amazement before he immediately ran forward, hoisted himself out, and climbed through them. He made fast work of it, scurrying through the window before quickly dusting the dirt off himself. “Come on,” he quickly grabbed Jongin’s hands, before he started to run. “We have to stop them!” 

 

 

⟴

 

 

Jongdae shook his head. “You’ve made a grave mistake Jongin.”

Junmyeon reached for the dice, but Baekhyun cleared his throat, smiling pleasantly. _Too_ pleasantly. He smoothly slid two cards across the table, onto the center of the board. Minseok reached over, flipping the cards around before reading it aloud. “It reads- Skip your turn.” He said, before turning to Yixing and Junmyeon, shrugging. 

Junmyeon groans while Yixing didn’t seem to perturbed by it, simply shrugging his shoulders to say ‘oh well’, before prompting Baekhyun to roll.

 

 

⟴

 

 

Baehyun ran as fast as he could, running out the dungeon with the man who busted him out. The moment he reached the outside, he ran towards the graveyard, halting in front of it. The stranger looked at Baekhyun confused, watching as Baekhyun looked around rapidly to find what he was looking for and watching as Baekhyun’s eyes filled with dread. 

“Oh no…” Baekhyun whispered, going closer to the ground. 

“What is it?” Jongin questioned looking at the ground too. On the ground was something that resembled those directional stars, but it was filled with something red- _oh_ , that was blood. Jongin realizes in horror. Crouching down beside Baekhyun he examines it, “What’s it for-?” He asks at the same time Baekhyun breathes, 

“We’re too late-” He stands up, eyes looking at the compass before pointing somewhere- “That way!” 

 

 

 

⟴

 

 

“My turn!” Jongdae sings, grabbing the dice. 

Junmyeon settles into his chair. “Anyone hungry? This looks like it’ll go on a while.” 

Five hands raise up in the air, Junmyeon sighs, excusing himself to get snacks as Jongdae rolls. 

 

 

⟴

 

 

“She’s here,” Junmyeon breathes, looking at Jongdae, who simply raises an eyebrow. 

“I know,” He replies. “I know what her spirit feels like.” 

Sometimes, it slips Junmyeon’s mind that Jongdae is centuries older than him, dating back to maybe the second- or even third generation of Kims. Junmyeon himself was the eleventh. He stares at the tombstone, it was evidently old. This was apparent from how cracked it was, little vines and plants snaking up it. 

Despite his hand throbbing, and the blood that’s dried all over it- Junmyeon raises his hand, muttering a quick cleaning spell to clean it. It was time. 

Jongdae worked quickly, hesitating, before kicking the tombstone in the center- they both watched with bated breath as it cracked, before crumbling into black inky dust. From the dust, a spirit rose. 

She slithered out, pale and blue from the pile of ashes hissing. “A contender?” 

Jongdae and Junmyeon nodded, looking at her. “Kim Junmyeon,” Junmyeon said quietly, but confidently. “I’m here to gain the full extent of power granted to all the Kims.” 

The ghost didn’t say anything, reaching her fingers out to Junmyeon’s head, before her fingers dropped to his heart. “So be it,” She paused, fingers going through Junmyeon. “I hope you can handle it.” 

 

 

⟴

 

 

Junmyeon laughed evilly, loving the looks of distress and panic and Jong and Baekhyun’s faces. “W-what?” Jongin spluttered, reaching for the dice. “So now what?” 

“Now-” Jongdae stated triumphantly, as Junmyeon placed a card on the table. “Junmyeon has full power- that’s right bitches! Power level of _one hundred_.” 

Jongin groaned rolling the dice, “Baek why did I join your team?”

 

 

⟴

 

 

Jongin and Baekhyun ran, after that, it was easy to find what Baekhyunw was looking for. There was an onslaught of lightning bolts, each one seemingly striking the same place. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he yelled faster, “Come on! We’ve got to go before he reaps the full powers- otherwise, we’re as good as _dead_.” 

Jongin huffed, running even faster, they ran for seemed like miles, until they came to the site of well, destruction.

It was chaos, pure chaos. That was the only way Jongin could describe it. Swirls of reds and greens, blacks and oranges were flying around- resembling a tornado. Not to mention how lightning bolts kept striking the ground, each one closer to them. Jongin froze as the tornado died down, and two figures were revealed. 

They both turned, looking right at Jongin and Baekhyun, who seemed rooted to the ground. Frozen. 

“Hello,” One of them said slowly, looking Jongin top to bottom. When he smiled, pointed teeth were revealed- his eyes glowed an electric blue when they fell across Baekhyun. 

“Glad you could make it.” The other finished, raising his glowing blue hands. 

The all stood there, completely unaware of the shadow lurking in the back.

 

 

⟴

 

 

 

Baekhyun, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Jongin, look at Yixing expectantly with bated breath- it was his turn, who remained as calm as ever. Yixing simply raised an eyebrow at their befuddled expression, smiling a little at Minseok’s scrunched eyebrows as well. 

The all were practically shaking from the suspense. It was the cliffhanger- the big moment where it would be decided, would Junmyeon and Jongdae win? Would Baekhyun and Jongin escape? Would Junmyeon be able to withstand the weight of the power?

Yixing merely smirks, waving his cards around slightly, teasing everyone who wanted to see what card he was gonna play before he selects a card and slides it face down onto the table. Minseok leans over, flipping it around before his jaw drops. 

Everyone turns to look at the card, before looking at Yixing with wide eyes and gaping mouths.  
⟴

Junmyeon had a bit of a crazed look in his eyes, they were flashing all sorts of colors ranging from blues to golds to greens to purples. He raised his glowing hands ready to launch an attack at Baekhyun. 

Yixing holds his fingers up, a calm expression on his face- and then he snaps. 

Everything goes black.

⟴

“The apocalypse card.” Yixing states calmly. Picking up to read the little description engraved onto it. “Causes immediate death for all other players- deeming the user of the card,” He flips it around to show everyone. “The ultimate winner.” He smiles smugly while placing the card back onto the table.

There’s a moment of stunned silence, everyone looking at each other in shock and confusion, before Baekhyun speaks up. “Isn’t that- isn’t that cheating?” He turns to Minseok who looks just as lost. “Ref?” He asks desperately, a last-ditch effort. He never did get out of that dungeon. “There’s no way that’s a legal rule in the game.”

“I mean…” Minseok starts off slowly, examine the manual. “It says nothing here…” He reaches for the card and promptly examining it back and forth, and back and forth, trying to find something- _anything_ on that card. But he couldn’t “It exists so...I guess he wins?” 

Yixing grins wildly, as Jongdae and Junmyeon groan. Junmyeon drops his cards onto the floor in disappointment while Jongdae buries his face in his hands. “I would’ve won!” Junmyeon complains, shooting a pouty look to Yixing he just grins bigger, dimple deepening. 

“What kind of card is that?” Jongdae complains even louder, slumping in his seat. “I didn’t even know it existed!” 

There’s a pause, Junmyeon looks up with furrowed eyebrows. “I didn’t either actually.” 

“Huh,” Minseok says contemplatively. “Neither did I…”

There’s a pause, and then everyone collectively shook their heads. 

“How long did you have that card for anyways?” Jongin questions, squinting at the deadly card. 

Yixing shrugged, leaning back into his seat. “From the start of the game.”

“Yixing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And spooky season is officially at it's end! So i'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but hey, gotta do whatchu gotta do, I guess? i felt bad that I wasn't going to have a update, so I threw together quick (and messy salad) of Vampire Jongdae, Witch junmyeon, who-knows-what-Jongin-and-Baek-is, with a side of Referee Minseok, and plenty of diabolical Yixing dressing.
> 
> Please, feel free to comment! Drop by with some things you wouldn't mind seein gin this fic or smth- have a fun night! If you're going out, please be safe and careful, remember, tell puns to escape bad situations! 
> 
> Actually tho, pls be careful everyone!


	8. D-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon whirls around to face Jongin, looking two seconds from having an aneurysm, or breaking down into hysterical laughter and crying. “I’m-” He stammers, looking between Baekhyun and Jongin in shock, “Did you say _strippers_?”
> 
> “He even added the face-palm emoji girl to the caption.” 
> 
> “I can explain-”

_The Day After D-Day_

 

 

 

 

 

“A club?” Junmyeon deadpans, whirling to look Baekhyun in the eye. “You decided to meet him in a _club_?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to defend himself, but Jongin cooly interrupts him. “Oh,” He mused. “So _that’s_ why Chanyeol posted strippers on his Snapchat story.” 

There’s the sound of a very, very strained groan that comes from Jongdae, who buries his face into Minseok shoulder. Minseok pets his head while looking as if he were trying to not combust into thousands of tiny ice shards. In fact, if you looked close enough into his eyes, you would probably see an army of tiny, tiny Minseok’s, screaming.

Junmyeon whirls around to face Jongin, looking two seconds from having an aneurysm, or breaking down into hysterical laughter and crying. “I’m-” He stammers, looking between Baekhyun and Jongin in shock, “Did you say _strippers_?”

“He even added the face-palm emoji girl to the caption.” 

“I can explain-” 

“Either way,” Jongin snaps back immediately. “Why would take him to a _club_? What about, Oh I don’t know,” Jongin’s words get faster the more agitated he becomes at Baekhyun. His face twists in sarcasm and annoyance. “A cafe? A Restaurant? A Bar? All of those are suitable, and all of those have really good food too!” 

Baekhyun clears his throat in an attempt to at the least, sound diplomatic. “All those options,” He begins dramatically, everyone turns to look at him, silence filling the room. “Are so, so…” He trails off, thinking of a word, to sum up, what he’s feeling. “... _basic_. I _swear_ The strippers were accidental, if you would just let me explain-” 

There’s a chorus of collective groans, and Jongdae- who had remained silent this whole time, piped up. “Why didn’t you consult one of us on this?” 

“I wanted to do this on my own!” 

“Well you _shouldn’t have_!” Jongin stresses, running a hand through his hair. “Because clearly, you fucked up!”

“He told me it was ok!” 

“He’s whipped for your dumbass!” 

“Oh-” Baekhyun snaps, “And that’s my fault?”

There’s a moment of silence, Junmyeon presses his lips together before speaking. “Sweetie...who else’s fault would it be?” His tone may have been gentle, but on the inside, he was probably screaming too. 

“His?” Baekhyun supplies unhappily, crashing down onto the nearest couch. “I don't know Ok? I can’t think straight when I’m around him!” 

“You can’t think straight _ever_.” Jongin snorts. “Now, we have to help your dumbass woo him.” 

“I thought you said he’s whipped?” Minseok questions confused.

Jongin sighs, “Yeah but, Baekhyun’s got to show he actually _cares_ , otherwise Chanyeol isn’t going to stick around.” 

Baekhyun purses his lips, tapping his fingers on his knee. “That’s a very true point.”

Junmyeon flops back onto the sofa next to Jongdae, massaging his temples. “That’s nice and all- but is anyone else curious about the strippers?” 

“Getting traumatic flashbacks of your days on the pole, Myeon?” Jongin hums, checking his nails as if he were _bored_.

There’s a sound of something clattering and everyone looks back to see Yixing standing there, looking quite shocked, his phone laying on the ground. 

“I’m sorry- _what_?”

 

 

 

 

 

_Several Days Before D-Day_

 

 

 

 

 

“Um , Jongin what are you doing?” Baekhyun demands. The younger was cooly holding his phone, casually typing something into it. He pauses the typing movements, raising a perfect eyebrow at Baekhyun- who practically swears he can feel chills run down his back. Baekhyun looks at him in suspicion, “Jongin what-”

“Well,” If Jongin had been chewing bubble gum, this is when he would have sassily blown a bubble and popped it. “You said you’re going to text him, so I jump started for you.”

“What-” Baekhyun’s eyebrows scrunch. “How did you even know my password?” He shrieks, looking at him in shock. Much to Baekhyun’s confusion, Jongin just shrugs. 

“He said hey.”

Baekhyun looks at the others, “What do I say?”

“Just say hey back-” Yixing deadpans. “No need to overcomplicate this too.” 

“Well then, hey it is,” Jongin says brightly. “Heeeeeeeeeey Chanyeol.” He says slowly as he texts it in for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looks at Jongin concerned. “Why, why’d you stretch it out like that? Jongin- Jongin what, how many “ ‘e’s” did you add?” He asks concerned, walking over towards him in mid-panic. 

“Just one.”

Baekhyun sags in relief. 

“I added seven “y’s” though.” 

“ _Jongin_ -” 

“Hey,” Junmyeon speaks up now, hands spread in a placating gesture. “I think we all just need to calm down, take some deep breaths,”

“Is this more of that meditating shit you do-” 

“Tai Chi is not ‘ _meditating shit_ ’-” Junmyeon refutes hotly. 

“ _Guys,_ ,” Jongdae speaks up. “There’s a bigger issue here.” He gives a pointed glare at Baekhyun, who shrinks further into his seat. “Now that we’ve figured out Mr.Fuck-Up over here-” 

Junmyeon immediately tenses up, Jongdae notices it and shakes his head. “Sorry Myeon- Now that we've figured out that Mr.Dumbass over here wants to get back with Chanyeol- we need a plan.” 

“A plan.” Yixing echoes, looking as though the life had been sucked out of him. “We need a plan on how to get Baekhyun back together with his complicated ex-of-sorts, who may or may not think that they’re still together.” 

Jongdae nods and Yixing continues on. 

“Why make a plan for a helpless situation?” 

“Hey!” Baekhyun frowns, “It’s not helpless.” 

Jongin shrugs, placing Baekhyun’s phone down on the table. “Seems pretty helpless to me.”

“The first step of the plan,” Jongdae begins, sitting up straight. “Is _optimism_. We, as a collective whole, need to tackle this situation with big smiles on our faces.” 

A moment of silence follows. 

“Sounds fake, but whatever.” Jongin shrugs again. 

“Let me say that again.” Jongdae looks at Jongin with burning eyes. “ _optimism_.” 

Jongin immediately plasters a fake grin onto his face. 

Jongdae nods in approval. “Much better, now we need Step Two.” 

“Meet up?” Junmyeon suggests hesitantly, leaning his head onto Yixing’s shoulder. “That seems to be the appropriate thing to do.” 

Jongdae nods in approval again. “But where should they meet up?” 

“A restaurant?” Minseok proposes, “That seems ideal.” 

Jongdae shakes his head, “Too fancy.”

“A cafe?” Yixing supplies helpfully, shifting to cross his legs onto the sofa. “It’s casual, has a comfortable environment, plus everyone loves coffee.” 

“I hate coffee,” Jongin adds from his seat on the floor. 

Jongdae frowns, thinking hard when Baekhyun pipes up. “I got it!” 

Everyone turns to look at Baekhyun, silently prompting him to continue, but he ignores them, rushing up from his seat and grabbing his phone. He shoots them all a devilish grin before scurrying away yelling, “Leave it to me!”

The others look at each other in equal shock from the sudden energy. Jongdae throws a clearly overly-dramatic smile on his face. “Remember, optimism!” 

Junmyeon eyes the hallway where Baekhyun ran from. “Anyone else concerned?”

 

 

 

 

 

 _One Mere Day Before D-Day_

 

 

 

 

 

“I-” Baekhyun declares dramatically to Jongin, who had been dragged from walking his precious babies, all the way to Baekhyun’s penthouse. “Need an outfit.” 

Jongin sits down on the edge of Baekhyun’s Unnecessarily big bed. “And you need me to help you because?” He asks, one eyebrow raised. 

“Because,” Baekhyun plasters a big smile on his face. ( _Optimism_ ). “You have done countless photo shoots, are known for your iconic outfits, will literally just go for a walk with your dogs and trend on Twitter, and could literally wear a potato sack and pull it off Marilyn Monroe style. Just to add to the list.” 

Jongin presses his lips together, looking at Baekhyun’s wardrobe with slight distaste. “You need fashion advice?” 

“Look,” Baekhyun sighs. “Normally, my outfits are killer and I look great- but this is different because I’m meeting up with Chanyeol.” 

“Oh.” Jongin straightens up, now looking at Baekhyun’s wardrobe with a more analytical lens. Baekhyun rubs his hands together in anticipation. 

“You need something...casual.” Jongin starts, getting up from his seat on the bed to rifle through some of Baekhyun’s clothes. “Yet not lazy.” 

“I need an outfit that’s effortlessly aesthetic, but also in a ‘not trying too hard’ way.” 

“Sexy, yet not too inviting?” 

Baekhyun snaps, watching as Jongin pulled out different sets of t-shirts. “Exactly.” 

Jongin holds up a black turtleneck. “Something that doesn’t scream ‘ I'm desperate for us to get back together because I’m lonely and being single is really hard after dating someone as wonderful as you’.” He throws the turtleneck at Baekhyun who rolls his eyes. 

“Not how I would’ve worded it.” 

“I tell it as it is,” Jongin replies smoothly, pulling out a pair of ripped jeans. “Simple, classy, elegant, and casual.” He grins smugly, pulling out a silver Rolex watch from Baekhyun’s collection. “I’m amazing.” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathes out, “Yes, you are.” 

“Now, how are you paying me?” 

“Are you _serious_ -” 

“Hey, fashion expertise doesn’t come cheap, especially from me.” 

Baekhyun deadpans. Jongin looks at Baekhyun's expression, dismissing his incredulous expression with a lazy hand wave. 

“You can pay me in fried chicken if that helps.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Name a date and time and I’ll take you.” 

“Now now, don’t want Chanyeol to think you’re cheating on him.” Jongin teases with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Baekhyun fixes an impassive gaze as Jongin, who merely chuckles. “Just kidding?” 

Baekhyun points towards the hallway, indicating Jongin to leave. Jongin, eager to leave so he can walk his dogs, walks out casually, calling out behind him. “Text us how it goes!”

 

 

 

 

 

_What’s this? It’s D-day?_

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sat in his booth, nervously tapping away when a shadow crosses the table. He looks up, and immediately his breath is taken away because it’s _Chanyeol_. 

He looks as good as ever, the sleeves of his button up shirt rolled up. Baekhyun’s eyes immediately spy a tattoo, an intricate looking thing that came together to form a guitar. Baekhyun shoots, up, smiling through the nerves as he greets him. 

“Chanyeol!” 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol greets, an easy grin coming to his face as he holds his arms out. Baekhyun gives him a quick hug before pulling away. They both face each other, awkwardly standing before Chanyeol gestures towards the booth. “How about we sit down?” 

Baekhyun nods hastily. Quickly sitting down as Chanyeol slid into the booth. 

Another awkward silence ensued. 

“So,” 

“Well,” 

They both stop, smiling although they were clearly jittery. 

“You go first.” Baekhyun nods. 

“No,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “You.” 

“No-” Baekhyun protests, “You should.” 

Chanyeol laughs, “It’s fine Baekhyun, you should probably go first.” 

Baekhyun purses his lips, “You sure?” 

“I’ll go first.” 

They both nod. Baekhyun mentally prepares himself for an onslaught of questions. Questions that would probably start with ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ and end with _what the even bigger fuck_ ’, but instead, he’s greeted with one simple-dare he say _easy_ question. 

“So,” Chanyeol blinks, leaning back into the plush wall of the booth. “Where’ve you been this whole time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IT'S LITERALLY BEEN AGES IM SO SORRY
> 
> Anyways, hey lovelies how y'all doing today? I know it's been a super long time, tbh I had the biggest mind block since like 1783. 
> 
> Anyways (huh I say that a lot), hope you guys liked this chapter, Chanyeol's character is just getting warmed up! No matter how big the breaks are, I do have a lot planned for this book and i will ride it out to the end. 
> 
> ^^lol I realize a lot of authors put that before they lose motivation but dw I have not lost motivation, Physics has just been kicking my ass a lil bit too hard this semester. 
> 
> Anywho, Can we talk about DMUMT bc D A M N they killed it!
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment if you feel anything should be added in the gas, or anything you would like to see in the story! Also, feel free to drop comments in general bc I LOVE THEMMMMM!


	9. Funeral WHAT now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pin Drop silence. 
> 
> “Oh my God-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey based of this: https://www.reddit.com/r/tumblr/comments/95wvej/in_his_memory/

Baekhyun appears to be a really damn excellent storyteller. 

That or Chanyeol was just good at listening. 

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was going to ask about him leaving, or the whole story, but he hadn’t expected him to actually stay quiet and listen to the Whole. Damn. Thing. Especially without saying a word in between. He just sipped on his soda, occasionally drumming his fingers on the wooden table- a habit Baekhyun knew by heart. 

The place Baekhyun had chosen to meet up was nice. Not too crowded, yet not too empty. Pretty big, darkly lit booths with velvet seats that reminded Baekhyun of the ones he saw in movies. The ones that served the giant milkshakes that someone led to the two main characters kissing. Maybe he could pull that on Chanyeol? Lure him in with a giant, whipped, ice-creamy-goodness of a milkshake- ok maybe not kiss him, but earn some good points? 

Chanyeol’s face had remained impressively impassive, his blank face rivaling Yixing’s legendary one. He plays a bit with his fries-they had ordered in between- before speaking up. “So…” Chanyeol starts. Eyeing the surroundings of their meet up place. Or well, what he could see from the darkness that shrouded the room. “Can I be honest?” 

Baekhyun, who looked like he was two seconds from fainting based on how much he was sweat, and the constant pattern his foot was tapping away to, looks up with a strained smile. “By all means, please be honest. I love honesty man, I dig honesty- it’s the new black.” 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with confusion written all over his face. Casually leaning to rest his head on his hand. Baekhyun immediately seizes up stammering an explanation. “Like- like how people say like ‘something is the new black’? Like the show _Orange is the new Black_ , but instead-you know- ‘Honesty is the new black’-” Baekhyun ends with a very, very awkward, panicked laugh. 

Chanyeol laughs at that. But his face soon drops and he stares at Baekhyun. Baekhyun feels goosebumps all over, trying to push down the feeling of wanting to bolt away from the diner as fast as possible, he swirls some pasta onto his fork. 

Chanyeol sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Let me get this straight. You, you fled the country.” 

“That makes me sound like a wanted criminal.” Baekhyun blurts out, immediately wincing from his unabashed reaction. “Sorry, continue.” 

“Because of this… _incident_.” 

Baekhyun nods, starting to feel a little hot in his turtleneck. 

“You failed to tell, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, and _me_ , that you had decided to just up and leave.” 

Baekhyun grimaces, taking a sip of his coke. “At the time I was extremely...pissed off at Jongdae. To say the least.” 

“And so you didn’t tell him?” 

Baekhyun nods in confirmation. 

“Your parents?” 

Baekhyun immediately lowers his gaze, looking at the bowl of pasta he ordered. 

Chanyeol bites his lip, knowing that he was touching on an extremely sensitive topic. “Are they why you left?” 

“They,” Baekhyun avoids the eye contact, tracing over someone’s carved initials in the booth. “Yeah,” he admits. “You know them…” He cracks an awkward smile but the pain in his eyes are evident. “Their way or the highway.” 

Chanyeol sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Why didn’t you just _tell me_? If they were bothering you again I could’ve spoken to them. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve spoken to them anyways-”

“That’s not how it works.” Baekhyun has his eyes closed, mouth set in s straight line. “I didn’t want you to be put in that situation, Every. Damn. Time.” Baekhyun sighs, “It wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t fair to you- to have you go and speak to them every time they messed up or offended me, or hurt me, because that would result in you having to speak to them many, _many_  
times.” 

“You still could’ve told me!” Chanyeol exclaims. “Instead of leaving, instead of literally leaving the country you could’ve told me that they were up to something, they were bothering you, you could have just _told me_ not to speak to them if it was what you really wanted! I don’t see why you had to _leave_.” 

Baekhyun can see the hurt in Chanyeol’s eyes. The way they flickered conflictingly, hurt and sympathy. “I wanted…” Baekhyun whispered, stirring his drink. “I wanted to teach them a lesson.” 

“A lesson?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief. “Seriously, a lesson? There are much better ways to teach someone a lesson.”

“Yeah? Well, either way, it didn’t even work.” Baekhyun comments bitterly. 

Chanyeol starts at that, mouth opening and closing before he settles down in his seat, contemplating. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means,” Baekhyun utters heatedly, “That my spur of the moment plan, _didn’t work_.” 

Chanyeol blinks in shock, reaching for his drink. “They didn’t believe the bait.” 

“Bait would have been me _threatening_ to leave Chanyeol. They didn’t even bat an eye when I left. Do you know how long it’s been since I talked to my parents?” 

Chanyeol stays quiet, prompting Baekhyun to continue. 

“Two years.”

“Oh,” 

“You know how long I was gone for?” 

“Two years,” Chanyeol answers, quietly. 

 

 

 

“So you literally just talked about what happened.” 

“Yes! And if anyone was _actually listening_ , it wouldn’t have had to repeat it several times!” Baekhyun exclaimed, reaching for some water, his voice was dry from all the talking. 

“What did he _say_?” Jongin asked incredulously, eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

“He didn’t say much it was just...awkward,” Baekhyun says hastily. None of the Kims knew about the ‘Parent Conversation’, Baekhyun wisely left that out of the narration. They would freak out if they knew he hadn’t been in touch with his parents.

Junmyeon let out a sigh, scrolling through his phone. “Is anyone else not surprised?” 

“You guys could at least _try_ to be supportive.” 

“It’s not that we’re not supportive…” Minseok trails off. “We’re just unsure of what to expect.” 

“Well wait until you hear the rest- it gets significantly worse.” 

 

 

 

It must be set for the record that Baekhyun has always been on the cockier side of things. Exuding an aura of confidence and swag that others envied, the ability to keep cool in any situation. He was always the chill one, never worried about deadlines or pressure- that was mainly Jongdae. 

“Are you going to contact them?” Chanyeol asks, absentmindedly fiddling with his fork.

Baekhyun however, is significantly less calm. Leaning towards the edge of panic. After their brief conversation about his parents, a silence had ensued giving Baekhyun time to think- And yet even that was interrupted by a hustle in the diner. 

“Well-”

The moment a group of scantily dressed women and men saunter in the diner, he can’t help but stop halfway through his answer to Chanyeol’s question, staring in confusion as they climbed onto the stage he didn’t even realize was there. 

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s divided attention, turning his gaze towards where Baekhyun was looking, his face rapidly following Baekhyun’s look of confusion, completed with the knitted eyebrows and slightly agape mouth. 

“I- what?” Baekhyun asks dumbfounded. 

Chanyeol looks just as confused as he watches the stage lights dim. He presses his lips together, eyebrows drawn as he turns towards Baekhyun. “Are we…?” 

“No- _no_ ,” Baekhyun warns him. “Don’t even finish that sentence, come on Chanyeol,” Baekhyun throws his hands in the air. “Really?”

Chanyeol holds his hands up in a panic, words scrambling. “I- 'm not saying we are, I’m Just,” He thumbs towards the group. “They look like strippers. So I’m just wondering-” 

“You really think that i’m dumb enough to meet you for the first time in _two years_ at a _strip club?_ "

 

 

 

“So,” Baekhyun continues on, his face a brilliant shade of red. “We were in the middle of talking- when a group of strippers walks in.” 

Pin Drop silence. 

“Oh my God-”

Jongin lets out a laugh, “Shit, that’s gold.” 

Junmyeon leans against Yixing’s shoulder, the latter’s hand coming to stroke his cheek. “Am I really surprised?” Junmyeon muttered to himself. “Should I be surprised?” 

“I think we’re cursed.” Jongdae declares, staring into his coffee with a soulless look in his eyes. “Or more accurately, _Baekhyun_ is cursed.” 

“Hey!” Baekhyun protests, ready to fight- before he can say a word Jongdae lifts up a finger, shushing him. 

“Think about it. The incident, the Fight, the Winedump, the plethora of embarrassing things that you’ve persuaded Junmyeon to do-” 

“Hey!” Junmyeon says. 

“Like the stripping?” Yixing asks, looking oddly hopeful for someone who was talking about their current partner, stripping. 

“They’re not going to tell you.” Junmyeon shut his hopes down immediately. Yixing rolls his eyes. 

“I’m just saying it seems awfully suspicious that all these things involve you.” 

“So you’re cursed _because_ of me, that’s different from me being cursed.” 

Jongdae shrugs. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his hot water. “Rather create curses than be cursed, that’s the chaotic energy I aspire to achieve.”

“Can’t aspire for something you’ve _already achieved_.” Jongdae stresses.

 

 

 

Baekhyun trailed off, glancing at the group warily. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“I looked up this place- researched this shit out of it. I made sure they had your favorite foods, they’re even dog-friendly in case you wanted to bring Toben, I do things right Chanyeol! We both know that.”

Chanyeol stays oddly quiet, looking somewhat nervous under the dim lights.

“Do I normally under research things?” Baekhyun snaps, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Well no!” Chanyeol replies frantically “But judging on how... there are..kind of _literal strippers stripping_ , maybe...I’m saying hypothetically-”

Baekhyun’s face remains unimpressed.

“Potentially-”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. 

“Purely theoretically in this case you did?” He questions sheepishly.

Baekhyun’s eyes glint darkly under the light. “Should ask them?” He asks in a low tone, annoyance clearly seeping in.

“No-” Chanyeol holds his hands out again, trying to placate Baekhyun. “You should definitely not- where are you going?!”

Baekhyun merely pushes himself up from the table, skirting out of the booth to head towards the strippers. He was not going to sit around and let the fact that he might’ve under-researched something, itch under his skin. Chanyeol protests, but eventually joins Baekhyun’s determined walk. 

 

 

 

“So,” Yixing repeats unimpressed. “You literally went up to the strippers.” 

“Yes.” 

“To ask them why they were stripping.” 

“Yes.” 

Yixing gives a subtle side eye to Junmyeon, who evades the eye contact. 

“Well, what did they say?” Minseok asks.

 

 

 

“We were hired for this funeral!” The girl responds peppily to Baekhyun’s question. 

Baekhyun blanches, practically reeling in shock. He glances up at Chanyeol who looks just as confused, eyebrows drawn together, mouth slightly agape. He shakes his head as if that could help him hear better. 

“I'm sorry?” Chanyeol questions her.

The girl shrugs, seemingly _calm_ about this situation. “We got called up, someone’s uncle had died, apparently he was a real partier so they decided to hire strippers- so I guess we're funeral strippers.” 

Baekhyun feels his soul leave his body. 

"Funeral _what_ now?" He manages to ask, dumfounded.

“I know, it’s pretty strange. But they offered a lot so…” The girl shrugged. 

“You got hired.” 

The girl nods.

“For a funeral.” 

“For like...a funeral after party.” 

Baekhyun nods slowly as if he got it. “And so the people here-” He gestured to all the people showing up as if the diner was a club. “Are people who just came from a funeral.” 

“That’s right!” 

 

 

 

Jongdae chokes on his drink. “Funeral strippers?”

Jongin perks up, a brilliant grin on his face. “That’s brilliant! I should-”

“Absolutely not don’t even finish that thought.” Junmyeon warns, shooting a sharp glare at Jongin, who deflates in his seat. 

“Well, why not!” Jongin whines. Slumping over in his seat. “It’d be like a party instead of a funeral!”

“Funerals aren’t meant to happy!”

“Hey everyone can see it differently,” Minseok cuts in, turning to look at Jongin. “You can’t want a happy funeral, but definitely no funeral strippers- why are those even a thing?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun, eyes wide in confusion and shock, he glances at the group before choking out, clearly trying to hold back his laughter. “I’m sorry did they say they're _funeral _strippers?”__

__Baekhyun’s gapes as the group of strippers continues to, well strip, he feels as though his soul was leaving his body. This was it, after all the years, one embarrassing moment after next, one weird encounter after the next- this was the one where he would just accept, life, or fate, hated him. “I,” He blinks hard to see if they're a mirage, but they continue to strip. “ _What the fuck?_ ” he breathes out, pinching his nose bridge. “What the actual fuck? What are funeral strippers?” He manages to choke out. _ _

__Chanyeol laughs, actually laughs, not the awkward ‘why am I even here’ chuckle he had been trying to pass off as a real laugh. A proper, slapping his hands on his knees laugh as he crouched down practically crying. “Oh my God- I need to hire those for my funeral!”_ _

__Baekhyun continues looks up to the sky, or well the dark ceiling of the diner. “Every time,” he mutters under his breath. “Every time I try to do something right, the universe has weirder and weirder _shit_ to show me.” He declared. “We should get out of here- soon.” _ _

__“Wait, no-”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Baekhyun questions, looking at the other in disbelief. “You really want to watch them strip?”_ _

__“ _Please_ -” Chanyeol chortles, wiping tears from his eyes. “Please let me snap this.” _ _

__“You have five seconds!”_ _

__In record speed, Chanyeol whips out his phone, records the strippers briefly, before tugging on Baekhyun’s arm. “Come on, let's get out of here. I know a nice cafe nearby, maybe we should just go there?”_ _

__So much for cafe shops being basic._ _

__

__

__

__“So you two went for coffee at the end?” Yixing asks, stretching his legs out._ _

__“Yeah,” Baekhyun shrugs, “turns out it’s not as basic as I thought.”_ _

__Jongin rolls his eyes. “I mean, the funeral strippers sure make a good story though.”_ _

__Baekhyun chuckles. “I swear I could feel my soul leaving my body, it was such a bad experience.”_ _

__“Are you and Chanyeol going to meet up again? Jongdae asked, folding up some blankets._ _

__Baekhyun grinned, his eyes squishing up. “Next week actually, he suggested it.”_ _

__Minseok nodded in approval. “So you’re getting somewhere.”_ _

__“So I am.”_ _

__

__

__

__

__

____Later that day__ _ _

__

__

__“Remind me again, _why_ you had the bright idea of stripping?” _ _

__“There’s no need to remind you of something I _never mentioned_ ,” Junmyeon stresses, attempting to chop up a carrot, doing his best to ignore Yixing. His head was resting on Junmyeon’s shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around his waist._ _

__“Come on Myeon,” Yixing laments, blowing into his shoulder. “Everyone else knows.”_ _

__Junmyeon giggles from the sensation, before remembering that he was supposed to be evading Yixing’s incessant questioning. With a huff, he grabs another carrot. “And there’s a reason you _don’t_.” _ _

__“I feel excluded.”_ _

__Junmyeon kept his back turned towards Yixing, despite the other now squeezing him tighter, clearly trying to get Junmyeon’s full attention on him. “Not my problem.”_ _

__Yixing sighs, letting go of Junmyeon and slowly starting to walk away. His back is exaggeratedly bent, “Fine...I might as well leave if you aren't going to tell me....” He trails off, sadly trotting out of the kitchen._ _

__“Are you guilt tripping me?”_ _

__Yixing’s face changes immediately, fake pout replaced with the quirk of an eyebrow. “Is it working?”_ _

__Junmyeon places the knife down, finally giving in and turning away from the counter with a deadpan expression that could rival Minseok’s. They stare at each other for a few moments before Junmyeon sighs, “How badly do you want to know?”_ _

__“Very,” Yixing walks towards Junmyeon grinning in a way that almost- _almost_ sends shivers down his spine. “Very, badly.” He leans against the counter beside Junmyeon. _ _

__Junmyeon sighs for what feels the twentieth time that night. He starts the story. “So once upon a time, I was dating someone who obviously, wasn’t you.”_ _

__Yixing makes a face that Junmyeon can’t help but chuckle at. “What? You definitely aren’t my first boyfriend.”_ _

__“No need to remind me,” Yixing hums, popping a carrot piece in his mouth. “Continue on.”_ _

__“He...wasn’t the best. In fact,” Junmyeon paused, trying to conjure a better word, but as his brain provided none he carried on. “He was pretty shit.”_ _

__Yixing snickered at that._ _

__“So, he did something- which I could _not_ , I just-” Junmyeon took a deep breath. He was pretty good at being discreet, it had been a while since he even _thought_ about this person, and if he was being honest- said person still bothered him. So instead of thinking and being angry, Junmyeon bottled up all his feeling about the biggest fuck-up in his life, in a tiny part of his mind called, ‘WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!’. “I just couldn’t forgive him, so we broke up.” _ _

__Yixing blinked, straightening up from the counter. “Sounds pretty bad.”_ _

__“It _was_ bad. Everyone was livid, but it was Baekhyun who suggested we bring an...old ritual back.”_ _

__“Old ritual?” Yixing echoed, taking another carrot piece. Junmyeon promptly (lightly) slapped his hand._ _

__“Stop it! Those are for Cotton.”_ _

__“I’ll cut some later.”_ _

__Junmyeon glared, before clearing his throat to continue on. “A revenge plot.”_ _

__Yixing’s curious face went into disbelief, he started at Junmyeon, before closing his eyes. “A revenge plot.”_ _

__“Are you honestly surprised?”_ _

__“I don’t even know Baekhyun that well and I’m still not that surprised.”_ _

__“He wanted me to do something that would make my ex-realize just what he was missing- which wasn’t much in my opinion.”_ _

__“He was insane if he didn’t realize that he had managed to fuck up a relationship with the most amazing person on the planet.”_ _

__Junmyeon beamed at that, “Really?”_ _

__“M-hm.”_ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__“Myeon, continue.”_ _

__“Right!” Junmyeon snapped his fingers. “I blocked a very large amount of this from my memory so- fair warning.”_ _

__Yixing patiently waited, fingers tapping on the counter. Junmyeon felt as though with every tap his heartbeat was increasing, he really, truly felt equal parts mortified- yet proud about this story._ _

__“Baekhyun had pulled strings- some friend of his owns a club of some sorts- and they were down, so we created a plan that involved with me stripping.”_ _

__Yixing had an impressive blank face on._ _

__“And so…” Junmyeon buried his face in his hands.“I basically did a strip routine in front of my ex and all his friends to make him jealous and annoyed so he would know just _who_ he had broken up with. It was the whole production. Me, the pole, stripping, lights dimmed, everyone paying attention kind of thing. They even had costumes.” _ _

__Yixing kept tapping his fingers, but he remained silent._ _

__“Please say something.” Junmyeon’s hands were muffling his words._ _

__“I’m…” Yixing pursed his lips, “Thinking.”_ _

__Junmyeon made some muffled groan against his palms._ _

__“What-”_ _

__“-Was I thinking?”_ _

__“-Were you wearing?”_ _

__Junmyeon lifted his hands up, disbelief written all over it. “I told you I stripped for an ex and you’re asking me what I was wearing?”_ _

__“Out of curiosity.” Yixing remarks with a sly wink._ _

__Junmyeon pursed his lips, thinking hard. “I don’t really remember, I do remember thigh garters- but that could also be from some drunk mishap, it wouldn’t be the first time I ended up in lingerie by accident.” Junmyeon jokes._ _

__The tapping stopped, Yixing’s fingers stilling on the marble, and in the dead silence that followed, Junmyeon realized just what he had said. His eyes widening, and he immediately turned to frantically cut more carrots._ _

__“Myeon.”_ _

__“Nope.”_ _

__“You can’t just say something like that and leave me hanging.”_ _

__“ _Nope_.” _ _

__“Baby come on-”_ _

__“Nope Nope Nope _nope_ -”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhahhah welcome! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's finally December so i've got a break coming right around the corner, and have already started writing out some Holiday Specials! Pls comment bc I love comments, don't be afraid to tell me what y'all think!
> 
> If you feel any warnings or tags should be added, please drop a comment below! 
> 
> LOVE SHOT IS COMING SOON HOLD MY EARRINGS IMA BOUT TO GO WILD


	10. Holiday Special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the story of how Minseok goes about proposing to Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place AFTER Baekhyun leaves due to The Incident, but BEFORE Baekhyun comes back for good.

The fire glows, crackling in the comfortable silence of the room. Minseok feels nervous, a bit shaky, trying to conceal how his hands were trembling under the covers. Jongdae was always sharp, keen. It was one of the things Minseok loved about him, how he was always able to read a person, know what to say and how to say it. 

“Min, you alright?” Jongdae questions. His voice is soft, coaxing. Jongdae quietly reaches over, grabbing Minseok’s hands. His nose wrinkles, but his lips curl into a little smile. “You’re all sweaty. You should I turn the fireplace off?”

“No,” Minseok embarrassingly enough _squeaks_ , “It’s fine as it is.” Minseok is more than aware of how unnaturally high his voice is, and how it just seems to be climbing in pitch. Jongdae shifts over, turning to face Minseok with a sharp eye. 

“You seem…” Jongdae hesitates, looking at the fire as if the warmth would provide him the words he was searching for. “Nervous?” 

Minseok’s heart pounds in his chest, loudly in his ears. Why was he so nervous? Jongdae wasn’t some stranger he had to present to, he wasn’t his parents, Jongdae was seldom a cause of stress of nervousness for Minseok. But with every passing second, the little box in his pants pocket seemed to get heavier and heavier. 

Was it possible to go insane over proposing to someone? He should’ve searched it up before today. What was he thinking? _Wing asking Jongdae to marry him?_ That was _not_ how proposing went. Jongdae liked things planned, he liked things meticulously laid out so he could know all the little details forming in the atmosphere of his life-

“Minseok?” 

He rapidly turns to face Jongdae, face flaming at the sudden eye contact. Jongdae raises an eyebrow at Minseok, crossing his legs under the cover. They’re face to face now, his eyes scanning Minseok’s face. “What’s on your mind? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Jongdae assures. 

Minseok should’ve replied, ‘Of course I know.’ Completed with a little reassuring smile. But instead, he blurts out, “If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?” 

Jongdae’s mouth drops, he blinks in shock as Minseok mentally facepalms himself thousands of times. His eyes were wide, and all he did was stare at Minseok, either waiting for him to continue on or genuinely shocked into silence. 

“Just, um-” Minseok stammers, his brain throwing thoughts around in a frenzy. “Ignore that, please ignore that oh my God- I don’t know why I just- ignore that?” He pleads, heart beating loudly.  
“I-” Jongdae closes his mouth, staring at Minseok. “Do you...want me to ignore that?” He asks carefully, tentatively. His voice wavers at the end. 

Minseok looks at Jongdae, taking in the whole scene. The snow outside, the fireplace inside, warming them toastily despite them previously snuggling in the covers. Jongdae’s eyes are practically glowing, just as warm as the fire. 

Minseok weighs his options. Say yes, and create that weird tension that seemed to happen in movies when someone awaited a proposal, and never got it, or he could say no, and just see how it played out. He was curious, he did want to know Jongdae’s answer. It was a crucial question, a make it or break it question. Jongdae had always wanted to get married, Minseok knew that. But did he want to get married to _Minseok_?

“No,” Minseok whispered truthfully. “I don’t want you too.” 

“Alright.” 

A moment of silence. 

Jongdae slowly turns back towards the fireplace, he’s stiffer than normal, his back resembling a straight pin. 

Another moment of silence. 

Minseok wills his flaming cheeks to go down, mirroring Jongdae’s actions of staring down at the fireplace. He focusing on breathing, the scent of pine and for some reason, candy canes, wafting in the air. His throat feels dry. 

“I would say yes.” 

Minseok’s head snaps up, turning to look at Jongdae, who keeps his eyes trained on the fireplace. He had whispered it so quietly Minseok had doubts to whether he had actually heard it or not. 

Jongdae turns to look at Minseok, eyes filled with warmth, with _love_. “I would say yes.” Jongdae smiles, happily, proudly. “I would marry you. In a heartbeat.” 

Minseok’s mouth forms a little ‘o’, clearing his throat a little. “That’s...that’s great.” He awkwardly manages to get out. He can see Jongdae bite back a grin, and probably bite back his laughter too. “Hey, don’t laugh at me!” He protests, looking at Jongdae in mock betrayal. 

That breaks the dam, Jongdae’s laughter comes bubbling out, loud and clear and warm- and that’s all it takes for Minseok to break out into boughs of laughter.   
He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, laughter echoing, he doesn’t know how long it takes for Jongdae to wipe the tears from his eyes, unable to form a sentence due to his amusement. His chest is heaving as he manages to chortle, “You were sweating over _that_?” 

“I wasn’t sure what you would say?” 

“What was I supposed to say, no?” Jongdae teases, continuing on. “Oh yeah, we’ve been dating for four years, _four years_ , and you really thought I’d say no?” 

Minseok clicks his tongues, throwing a pillow at Jongdae. “It’s nerve-wracking, you should try it.” 

Jongdae grins, tossing the pillow out. “If I didn’t think I was going to marry you at some point, we would have broken up _years_ ago!” 

“You’ve thought about marrying me?” Minseok asks, genuinely pleased.

His eyebrow goes up again. “You haven’t?” 

“I haven’t thought about marrying me?” 

“No,” Jongdae rolls his eyes, clambering over the sofas to get to Minseok. “ _You_ haven’t thought about marrying me?” 

“Well,” Minseok scooches over, “Clearly I did. Otherwise, why would I ask?” 

Jongdae shrugs. “Wanting to find out before buying a ring? In case I said no- that would save time and money.” 

Minseok purses his lips, blinking thoughtfully yet staying silent. 

Jongdae’s eyes narrow suspiciously, “What?” 

“Nothing.” Minseok hastily says, hand creeping into his own pocket to find the box. 

“Minseok,” Jongdae warns, crossing his arms like a kid. “What?” 

Minseok grins. 

“Come on,” Jongdae drags his words, whining childishly. “Tell me!” 

“I…” Minseok pauses, playing on his dramatic effect. 

“You…?” 

“May have already bought a ring?” 

Jongdae gasps, mouth dropping before forming a grin. “You’re joking!” 

Minseok pulls out the little velvet box, resting it on his palm. “Ta-da?” He smiles nervously. Jongdae stares at it as if it were going to explode. 

“This isn’t like the _Matrix_ Dae, no red-pill-blue-pill shit, it’s just one option.” 

Jongdae carefully takes the box, holding it gingerly as if he could break it. He opens it slowly, lips curling into a kittenish smile. He glances up at Minseok, before glancing back at the ring. “It’s perfect,” He breathes, still staring at the shiny ring. “It’s absolutely perfect.” 

“Glad you like it Dae.” 

“Now put it on me.” 

“Seriously? We were having a moment.” Minseok deadpans. 

“Sorry. Couldn’t think of a nicer way to word it.” 

Minseok chuckles, taking the box from Jongdae nonetheless. “Your Highness,” He teases. “Should I kneel on the floor too?” 

Jongdae rolls his eyes, gracefully displaying his left hand. 

Minseok grins, sliding off the sofa to kneel on the floor in front of Jongdae, who rotates so his legs dangle off the sofa. Minseok clears his throat, smiling widely at Jongdae. 

“Jongdae.” 

Jongdae smiles softly at Minseok. 

“Will you,” Minseok opens the box in the traditional proposal way. “Do me the honor, or marrying me?” 

Jongdae smiles even wider, his eyes crinkling. Minseok resists the urge to get up and kiss him. “Of course I will.” 

Minseok fakes a sigh of relief, earning a small kick from Jongdae. He takes Jongdae’s hand- giving it a small kiss- before he slides the ring on his fourth finger.   
A moment of peaceful silence passes. 

“Did you get yourself a ring?” 

“Huh,” Minseok pauses. “I didn’t think of that.” 

“We’ll get one tomorrow.” 

Another moment of silence. 

“Can I pick it?” 

“If it’s my ring, why would you pick it?” 

“Uh hello, you picked my ring!”

“Oh… that’s true.” 

“So can I?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

 

 

“Hey,” Jongdae adds, looking down at Minseok with a slight smirk. “You know seeing as you’re kneeling down there...there is something you can do.” He finishes, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Happy holidays, the winter break is coming up so I hope that in between assignments, parties, and relative staying over, I have time to update and write a couple of chapters so I can update regularly. 
> 
> HOWEVER, I WILL ADD, I HAVE STARTED WRITING THE NEXT STORY ARC AND DAMN NDSOHOW IT MAY BE MY FAV YET (MAINLY BC ISSA ABT TO GET WILDDDD WITH THE KIMS)
> 
> But anyways, I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday break, keep warm, or keep cool depending on where you live!


	11. The One with the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn’t that him?” Minseok questions, looking at the figure walking towards their table. Junmyeon looks up briefly, beaming and waving at Yixing who jogs up to the table, apologizing profusely while pressing a brief kiss to Junmyeon who beams in response. Junmyeon was _content_ , he had that signature warm feeling of happiness, and he was sitting at a table with all the people who he loved and cared about. What else could he ask for? He smiles to himself, reaching for another sip of his drink as he gazes out into the reception, watching as people flitted from table to table, smiling and conversing. 
> 
> And then he chokes.

If Junmyeon had known all the problems- and by all the problems he means the _full extent_ of issues- this one wedding would create in the future, then he wouldn’t have come to it. He would have insisted on staying home, relaxing in his pajamas, instead of dealing with the rather shocking predicament he was in now. 

Was Junmyeon cursed when it came to anything related to love? 

 

 

 

_Several weeks before_

 

 

 

“A wedding?” Chanyeol asked pensively, taking a sip of his ridiculously sweet coffee. Whipped cream piled on top and everything. 

Once a week coffee dates. That was what he and Chanyeol had decided to do. Wednesday afternoons, smack in the middle of the week, where both people were lucky enough to have a clear schedule. Between balancing a busy work life and a hectic social life, these Wednesday coffee meetups was exactly what Baekhyun needed. A sweet breath of fresh air. 

Baekhyun nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. Not as sweet as Chanyeol’s, but not bitter. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to!” He adds hastily, taking a gulp of his coffee.  
Unfortunately, it’s still scalding hot and burns off a good portion of his taste buds, but he can live. 

“No, no- it’s fine.” Chanyeol bites into his lip, “You don’t think it's too soon to take me to weddings as a plus one, do you?” 

Baekhyun blinks, “It's not really a _plus one_...it’s more so as a friend? Unless you want to come as a plus one? I have no problem with that either.” He replies confidently, and then it hits him then maybe, Chanyeol thought it was too soon. He had been working on...paying attention to other people’s wishes. ‘People-watching 101’ as Junmyeon called it. “Do you- do you think it's too soon? You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I wouldn’t do that to you. That’s too awkward of a situation to be in, like ‘hey we’re not quite dating but you asked me to be your plus one and I wanna be polite but I don’t want to come-’, I didn’t occur-” He stops short when he sees Chanyeol biting back a grin, not so suavely hiding it by sipping his coffee. “Sorry I was-”

“Rambling again,” Chanyeol grins easily, placing his coffee cup down. “Don’t worry I got it.” He adds a sly wink. “I don’t think it’s too soon at all, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t... A pity invite or something.” 

“No, of course not!” Baekhyun reassures. “You’re not a pity invite. I wouldn’t- I’m not that kind of person.” 

“Would you get offended-”

“If you said you don’t know what type of person I am? No.” Baekhyun deadpans. “You literally tell me that every week, how long have we been meeting up for?” 

Chanyeol purses his lips, relaxing in his chair. “A bit over a month?” 

“Huh,” Baekhyun blanches, “That is rather soon, isn’t it?” 

Chanyeol shrugs, “So…” he grins, “A plus one?” 

Baekhyun bites his smile back, trying to hide his hopefulness. “If you’re down to come as one…?” 

Chanyeol places his hand on his face, stroking an imaginary beard. “Hmm, give me some time to think about it.” Baekhyun shakes his head, taking another sip of his coffee, thankfully it had cooled down. “Ok!” Chanyeol agrees, rather cheerfully. “I’m down.” 

“Great,” Baekhyun nods amiably. “Perfect actually.” He can’t hold back his grin. 

“Good.” Chanyeol smiles, lips stretching, and Baekhyun catches a glimpse of his dimple. Not as obvious as Yixing’s, but still a distinctive marking on his handsome face.

Ah, how he forgot what it was like to be whipped. 

 

 

 

Jongdae scrunches his nose, flipping through the invitation. “It’s just a wedding. It’s really not a big deal.” 

_’Yeah, I know, but it was still nice y’know?’_ Baekhyun sounded slightly grainy through the phone. _’Do you think it’s ok that I invited Chanyeol to it? My invitation said I could bring a plus one I don’t want to seem too pushy or make it seem like I just need him for social gatherings, I just wanted to kind of...I dunno.’_

“Ease your way into it?” Jongdae completed for him, eyes scanning the details of the invitation. “Seems harmless enough, it is just a wedding after all. Oh, Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongin, and Minseok are all coming by the way.” 

_’Really?'_ Baekhyun breathes out, relief clear in his voice. _’That’s fantastic, I need all the backup I can get to make Chanyeol feel less awkward, he already agreed to come.”_

“Why would you ask me if it’s acceptable if you _already asked him_?”

_‘Just to make it seem like I consult you on important decisions.’_

“I already know you don’t do that in the first place!”

 

 

 

The wedding is nothing short of exquisite, Junmyeon thinks to himself as he sits at his reception table, a fancy picnic table that was set outside in the back of a massive winery, or moreso the winery field. The flowers and vines climbing up the building, the field that seemed to stretch for miles and miles. The ambiance was perfect, a balance of happiness and carefreeness that Junmyeon admired. Now that he thought about it, outside receptions weren’t that bad. Junmyeon never really considered himself an outdoor person, but this was nice. The weather was sunny, maybe a bit too sunny, but luckily the canopy they were sitting under guarded him against it. 

“I have to ask who their wedding planner is,” Jongdae murmurs to Baekhyun, who was currently trying to get Jongin to fork over some of his spring rolls. “It’s really beautiful.” 

Baekhyun hums, turning to Chanyeol. “It’s nice isn’t it?” 

Chanyeol nods in agreement, happily chewing to some spring rolls as well. 

Junmyeon sighs, staring at the two in an almost dream-like manner. What could he say? He was so happy for them. Sure, they weren't quite dating yet, but there was no denying that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were good for each other. 

Chanyeol grounded Baekhyun without _even trying_ , which was the most fascinating thing, seeing as Baekhyun had quite the strong personality. They balanced each other, Baekhyun's need to retaliate balanced by Chanyeol's calm.

Junmyeon takes a sip of his champagne, the fruity drink lifting his good mood even more as he gazed across the table. 

Baekhyun turns to Junmyeon, frowning. "Where’s Yixing? The receptions about to start.” 

Junmyeon takes a sip of his champagne. “He’s running a bit late, he had some last minute work to do.” shrugging, Junmyeon sets the glass down, “He should be here soon enough.” 

“Isn’t that him?” Minseok questions, looking at the figure walking towards their table. Junmyeon looks up briefly, beaming and waving at Yixing who jogs up to the table, apologizing profusely while pressing a brief kiss to Junmyeon who beams in response. Junmyeon was _content_ , he had that signature warm feeling of happiness, and he was sitting at a table with all the people who he loved and cared about. What else could he ask for? He smiles to himself, reaching for another sip of his drink as he gazes out into the reception, watching as people flitted from table to table, smiling and conversing. 

And then he chokes. 

His eyes widening as he watches a certain tall being conversing rather normally for a _complete shit-dick-pe-_ Junmyeon coughed, clearing his throat as he watches the person in budding shock, and anger. 

Standing, conversing behind their table was someone who Junmyeon had not seen in many, many, years. 

 

 

 

_“Oh my God-”_

_“Look you need to calm down-”_

_“Calm down?” Junmyeon demands, hands pulling at his own hair. At this point, if he went bald he wouldn't be surprised. “You cheated on me and you're telling me to calm down?!” He can’t believe the words being told to him as he stared at the man in front of you. “How could you do that to me?” He demands again. Wondering if he’ll be graced with an answer, or if his questions will go ignored._

_He inhales sharply, shooting a withering look at Junmyeon. “You wanted to talk?” He asks bitterly, although he brought this onto himself. “Fine let's talk.” he spits out, grabbing his coat from the chair harshly. “We’re done Junmyeon.”_

 

 

 

Junmyeon feels woozy. As if he's woken up after years of slumber, a cold bucket of water splashed on to his face. He’s snapped out of his reverie by Yixing, whose frowning at him, eyes flashing concerningly. 

“Is everything alright?” He asks, looking concerned at Junmyeon's wide eyes. 

Junmyeon swallows nervously, smiling as genuinely as he can for someone whose heart was beating unhealthily fast. “I- I'm fine.” He smiles reassuringly. 

He takes another sip of his drink, unaware of how Jongdae is watching him suspiciously. 

 

 

 

It’s after the formal part of the reception is finished, when Jongdae pulls Minseok aside, eyes flashing angrily. Minseok looks rather scared when Jongdae practically marches him out of the canopy towards the field, where he then whirls towards Minseok with narrowed eyes. 

“What did I do?” Minseok blurts out, cutting to the chase. He went over everything in his head, he wasn’t late, he was dressed matching to Jongdae, everyone was well and accounted for, Jongdae’s clothes looked fine, no stains or spills on it so what-

Jongdae hits his arm, eyebrows furrowed. “You didn’t do anything.” He hisses, peering over Minseok’s shoulder to make sure no one’s there to overhear their conversation. “I saw _him,_ ” Jongdae hisses, eyes scanning the area for a rather tall, annoying, rude-ass-dick-head-of-a-person. 

“You saw _who_?” Minseok asks, clearly confused. 

“Mr, Fuck-Up!" Jongdae all but screeches, running a hand through his hair. “Shit, this is literally the worst timing!” Jongdae was clearly _stressed_ , something he tended to be all the time, but now Minseok could also feel the dread lurching in his stomach. How long had it been since what was historically the worst break-up in the Kim Family? Three years? Five years? Surely it hadn’t been that long. 

Minseok bites his lip, looking back at the table. “Did Junmyeon see him?” He eyes Junmyeon, who was currently talking animatedly to Yixing. Yixing was smiling at whatever Junmyeon was saying, even nodding his head occasionally. To be honest, Minseok doubted Yixing was even listening to whatever Junmyeon was saying, seeing as Yixing had admitted to Minseok before that he often got distracted by how Junmyeon’s eyes lit up when he spoke. That was the most disgustingly cute thing Minseok had ever heard of. 

Jongdae glances back, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think so. But it’ll be a matter of time before he _does_ ,” Jongdae stresses. “So we need a plan.” 

 

 

 

Chanyeol glanced warily at Baekhyun, he was losing feeling in his hands by how tightly the latter was squeezing it. “Are you sure?” Baekhyun breathes out, staring at Jongdae with wide eyes. “Mr. Fuck-Up? The crustiest person on earth?” 

Jongdae nods in response. “We’ve got to get him out of here before Junmyeon sees him.” 

“Is he…” Chanyeol starts slowly, stopping when all four heads turn to look at him in unison. Baekhyun, Jongin, Jongdae, and Minseok had all gathered in a more secluded area by the bar, whispering in hushed tones. Yixing had seen someone he knew so he wasn’t there. “Is Junmyeon not over him?” He questions tentatively. 

Jongin purses his lips, “Good question. I would say he is-” 

Minseok nods in agreement. “-He wouldn’t be dating Yixing is he wasn’t, however-” 

“Junmyeon can be...fragile.” Jongdae finishes. Fiddling with a lone coaster on the table. “We don’t want him to see anything that could trigger horrible memories that we all know Junmyeon has locked up into a little cage to never see the light again.” Jongdae replies gravely, looking solemn. 

Chanyeol gulps, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand back. “So right now you guys are…?” 

“Creating a plan,” Baekhyun answers, looking at the piece of paper. “We… sort of traumatized the guy the last time we saw him-” 

“-So we know he won’t be that happy to see us,” Jongdae adds.

“In fact,” Baekhyun continues with a rather sinister smile. “We left him terrified of us. So we should use that to our advantage.” 

Jongin spreads out the napkin, which had a simple layout of the property drawn onto it. “So this is where we are.” Jongin points to a little square on the napkin. “Based on basic social habits and how people tend to cover their ground in a full circle when trying to say greetings to everyone, he should be somewhere…” Jongin’s finger moves to another square. “Here. And our job is to get him...here.” He taps another area. 

“The parking lot,” Baekhyun translates to Chanyeol, who looks bewildered. “That way he can hop into his car and just _skrrt skrrt_ out of here.” Chanyeol nods slowly. 

“So we need to corner him,” Minseok explains further. “Jongdae will situate himself here,” Minseok points to the napkin. “And I’ll be on the other side to direct him down here,” Minseok indicates towards the field area. “Jongin will be waiting in the fields to direct him towards the bathroom, where he’ll _try_ to go inside and hide-” 

“Only to be met by me at the bathroom door,” Baekhyun concludes. Turning to look at Chanyeol. “Don’t worry, you have a job too.” Baekhyun’s eyes glint in the light. “Because he doesn’t know you, you can’t really scare him. So you need to keep Myeon and Yixing busy. Just do what you feel is right.” 

Jongdae nods, looking a bit too serious for the situation. “It’s the most important job. We don’t want them to find out what we’re doing, or that _he’s_ here.” 

“Does Yixing even know that Mr.Fuck-Up exists?” Jongin murmurs with furrowed brows. 

“I have no idea,” Minseok shrugs, “But let's just say he doesn’t.” 

Baekhyun nods, turning to Chanyeol. “Keep them occupied. They love to talk about everything and anything, so use that to your advantage.” 

Chanyeol nods, looking more determined. “Roger that.” 

Baekhyun nods. “Alright, everyone knows the game plan?” 

They all nod. 

Baekhyun grins, crumpling up the napkin. “It’s showtime.” 

 

 

 

Junmyeon realizes that he forgot his cell phone in his car, half-way through Chanyeol’s fascinating talk about his dog- Toben. Junmyeon politely excuses himself, wondering as he walked to the parking lot if he was simply imagining the brief look of panic on Chanyeol’s face, or if he genuinely saw it. 

He shakes his head, humming to himself as he walked over to the parking lot. He probably imagined it. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He can see his car in the distance, and he looks up to the sky, admiring how pretty the clouds look when he suddenly feels something _slam into him_. It’s a flurry of motion, and he catches a glimpse of something blond, before he hits the ground, looking up at the person practically lying on top of him in shock, and then in pure, utter, disbelief. 

He feels his heart pace speed up, and he nearly chokes at the churning feeling in his stomach as he stares at the man in shock, the latter looking just as scared as Junmyeon felt. 

Lying on top of Junmyeon, was Wu Yifan. 

Also known as, Mr. Fuck-Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I love Kris ok, but I needed someone to be Mr.Fuck-Up, and then at 1:37 in the morning, I stumbled across that one video of Kris aggressively singing juice and I was like h e y
> 
> h e y h e y h e y n o w
> 
> But trust me, I still love that giant.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all have had a good holiday so far! Happy New Year! I was having a lil trouble with how to end that chapter, but I decided that seemed a pretty good way to do so. Don't worry, I will get into the schemantics of how they got him to the parking lot...if I don't feel too lazy. 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I LOVE COMMENTS. 
> 
> If you feel like any tags should be added, drop a comment below, if you have any criticism, drop a comment below, if you just wanna say hey, drop a comment belowwww.


	12. The One with the Terrified Ex

“Red light!” Yifan yells.“Call off your family! I don’t need them glaring at me any harder!” 

Junmyeon brakes, _hard_ , turning to look towards Yifan with an incredulous look. “Are you indirectly saying they’re _dogs_?!” he shrieks back.

“Well they’re certainly _bitches_!” Yifan shouts, gripping onto his seat for dear life when the red light turns green.

 

Out of all situations Junmyeon had been in, he had never expected to be in one where he was frantically driving his ex to protect him from his own family.

 

 

_A few minutes earlier_

 

 

Junmyeon stares in shock, blinking repeatedly as the man above him stares at him in equal shock. 

“Yif-”

“Junmy-” 

They both stop words stumbling off in a lost breath. Yifan scrambles off Junmyeon in record speed. He looks pale even though the sunlight is streaming bright into the parking lot. 

“I- what are you doing?” Junmyeon manages to get out. He doesn’t know how to react, how to breathe. 

“Running away from your family!” Yifan hisses, comically enough running behind some random car and crouching down. Junmyeon stares dumbfoundedly, before rolling off the ground and following him. Yifan stares at him in shock, “What are you doing?” 

“What are _you_ doing?” Junmyeon retaliates sharply. “What do you mean running away from my family?” Junmyeon asks equal parts confused and equal parts shocked that he’s even conversing with the man who broke his heart so severely. 

Yifan purses his lips, “Well…” 

 

 

 

Yifan was just trying to enjoy his cousin’s wedding. 

It was a small wedding, big reception affair, the atmosphere was friendly and Yifan felt _good_. He had just flown in from a site check just a few hours form the reception location, so he had a grand total of twenty minutes to check into his hotel, freshen up, and get ready for this reception. He was a bit worried about how he looked, of course, seeing as he missed out on a good portion of his beauty sleep, but the more he saw his reflection in his wine glass, the more confident he felt in his looks. 

Yifan was casually hanging out in the lobby, a nicely decorated area he might add, complete with nice tones of dark reds and purples that added to the grandness of the whole ordeal when he feels as though someone is _watching_ him. He can feel the telltale shiver of fear run down his spine as he turns around slowly, wondering if these will be his last moments alive. 

A list of the things Yifan was expecting to see behind him included:  
-A vampire  
-Any of the characters from a fighting anime  
-A giant Pikachu Mascot

He thought those were all decent enough things to be scared of, and decent enough things to die in the hands of. 

A list of what he was not expecting to see:  
-Kim Jongdae  
-Glaring at him cooly, in a fashion that could only be described as downright _chilling_ , casually sipping a glass of red wine with his legs crossed underneath the table he was sitting at

Yifan blinks slowly as he continues to gape at the said man, wondering if he was a mirage, a mere hallucination his mind produced out of nowhere, or perhaps even the demon he sees when he gets sleep paralysis. 

But then Jongdae _smiles_. 

Even smiling, an act that was supposed to depict happiness and joy, seems evil and menacing when performed by Jongdae. It seems borderline threatening and Yifan continues to stand mutely, and quite dumbly.

Yifan snaps out of his daze, eyes widening as he hastily gulps his wine, and promptly turns in the other direction. 

Only to make eye contact with Kim Minseok. 

Yifan lets out a barely contained yelp out of shock. Minseok continues to stare him down with raised eyebrows and that iconic expression that could pull out the hardest of confessions from the best liars. 

Well _shit_. 

Minseok raises a finger to his neck, motioning a straight line right across it while continuing to stare right at him. 

Yifan doesn’t even hesitate to _bolt the fuck outta there_ because no way in hell was he going to continue to stay in the room where two of his biggest nightmares were casually sitting. What were they even doing here? He hadn’t thought about Jongdae or Minseok since he had broken up with Junmyeon. 

Yifan stops dead in his tracks, looking at the reception area which was just a short distance away from him. He looks through it frantically, eyes combing through each and every person his eyes could see. 

If they were here, was Junmyeon here too? 

 

 

 

Jongin thumbs down his Instagram feed, feeling bored. 

If he was being honest, he always got the so-called ‘short end of the stick’. Being the youngest had its perks, perks which included things such as being able to convince his brothers to do quite literally _anything_ for him, and being able to get away with quite literally, everything. 

But the downsides of being the youngest was that they were always going to be more protective of him, which meant that he was always going to get the milder roles in their big schemes. Jongin could actually remember how much he had to beg everyone to let him in on schemes before, but they hadn’t let him play any superly huge roles yet. 

His phone lets out a ping, flashing with a text from Jongdae.

JongBAE: Mission success  
JongBAE: Grease has left the building  
JongBAE: God I forgot how much I actually hated him yk 

Jongin smiles to himself, clicking his phone off. He scans the area quickly looking for a somewhat familiar mop of blond hair. 

********

********

Showtime. 

 

 

 

Yifan doesn’t know what’s going on, but he feels even _more_ confused when he literally runs into someone. He pauses, ready to apologize when he’s hit with a blinding smile and a shockingly handsome face- and then it hits him just who he ran into. 

Kim Jongin. 

Ok, what the absolute fuck was going on. 

He continues to stand as Jongin stares at him, smiling strongly. “Hey Yifan,” He greets smoothly. “How’re you doing?” Yifan is actually contemplating answering the seemingly harmless question, until Jongin’s soft smile goes hard, and his eyes narrow sharply, staring down Yifan. “That is, how’re you doing after breaking my brother's heart and running away from the issue like a coward, of course.” He adds simply, still smiling, still looking friendly, yet also looking frightening as fuck. 

Yifan stammers some response he doesn’t know, looking for any way to escape, any escape route that could save him from the situation that was number one on his ‘Dear God I Really Hope I Never Have to Go Through This’ list. 

He goes through his options. 

A). He could run towards the reception but risk interrupting it and risk into running into Junmyeon. 

B). He could go and hide in the bathroom. 

Yifan mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _’gottagotakeapissorsomethingpleaseleavemealone’_ before bolting off into the direction of the bathroom. 

 

 

 

Junmyeon stares at Yifan, before peeking past the car’s headlights to see if anyone is approaching. It would be pretty embarrassing, and suspicious if someone found him crouching down behind some random car with his cheating ex. “They…” He tilts his head, closing his eyes briefly. “I don’t think I got that right.” 

“They’re out to get me!” Yifan whispers like some crazed man. “First I saw Jongdae, and the Minseok right _fucking behind me_ , and then I run to the field, which think would be safe, because hell it’s supposed to be safe, it’s supposedly a nice little safe haven from exes to run away from ridiculously scary families-” 

“You’re rambling.” Junmyeon cuts him coldly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “So you ran to the bathroom?” 

“And _then_ -” 

 

 

 

Yifan lets out a breath of relief when he reaches the heavy bathroom door. He places his hand firmly to push the door open, when all of a sudden, the door _swings_ open, and Yifan is face to face with none other than Byun Baekhyun.

“I- I’m, Ok? What the fuck?” He whispers, questioning to no one in particular. 

Baekhyun seems rather amused judging by the snobby smirk adorning his face. He crosses his arms, looking up at the man who he hates almost at the same level as his worst enemies. “Yifan.” He says, cooly. “What brings you here?” 

Yifan gives up. At this moment he accepts that he’s being cornered and targeted, and he wants _nothing more_ than to just get out. “I’m trying to enjoy my cousin's wedding.” He states simply, wondering if being honest will actually work. “Which I can’t do when you and your...cronies are _cornering_ me.” 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. Moving to lean against the door frame. “Cornering you?” There’s a lilt in his voice. “I don’t think so. We’re past cornering you.” 

“Well then what do you want?” Yifan asks. Baekhyun was the least threatening of them all, he never outright did anything to Yifan in the past that would cause him to be on high alert. Baekhyun breaks out in a blinding smile, even snickering a little. “You need to leave.” 

Yifan almost laughs but stops when he sees Baekhyun’s expression. 

Yifan certainly _thought_ Baekhyun was the least threatening, but something in the way Baekhyun’s bubbly personality drops, and something about the way his face adopts a serious, cold look, almost leaves Yifan trembling. “Was I not clear enough?” The smile is back, small and polite, but it doesn’t reach Baekhyun’s eyes. “Leave. Before I make you.” 

 

 

 

And that’s how Yifan ends up stumbling into the parking lot, running for his dear life, until he ran into the one person he was most certainly _not supposed to_. 

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrow as he listens to the story. “That...seems incomplete.” 

Yifan’s eyebrows raise in disbelief. “I just told you how they terrorized me and the only thing you can say is my story seems incomplete?” He demands, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh shut up!” Junmyeon hisses, leaning against the car. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised,” He narrows his eyes towards Yifan. “You should’ve known better. Especially seeing as you know what my family thinks about you.” 

Yifan raises his eyebrows. 

“I’m not saying that I’m not disappointed with them! It just…” Junmyeon sighs noisily. “Something doesn’t seem quite right… they had no way of guaranteeing that you would actually leave...unless…” Junmyeon’s eyes widen, and he quickly turns to look past the parking lot and he sees them. 

Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Jongin. Walking toward the parking lot. 

_Shit_. 

Junmyeon couldn’t believe them, did they really think he couldn’t handle this on his own? They really didn’t have to kick Yifan out, no matter how much of a dick-bag he was. Junmyeon feels the panic rising in him as he turns to look at Yifan. Yifan looks at Junmyeon expectantly, before it hits him too. Junmyeon can almost see the light bulb go off his head. 

“They’re _here_?” Yifan hisses, looking at Junmyeon in disbelief. 

Junmyeon groans. He has three choices, leave Yifan to his fate. Let his family see him talking to Yifan or…

Escape. 

“Come on!” Junmyeon hisses, scrambling off. “I’m not going to let them do this.” 

Yifan’s eyes go wide as he stares at Junmyeon, “Wh-what are you-” 

Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s arm, running towards his own car, shoving Yifan in before jumping into the driver’s seat. “You have two choices,” He rushes out, “I drive you away and you talk to _me_ , or I leave you here and you to talk to _them_.” 

Yifan’s eyes move, glancing between Junmyeon, and then the four people walking trying to find him. 

“Quickly please!” Junmyeon snaps. 

“I’ll go with you!” 

Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate to start his car, jamming his foot onto the accelerator and zooming away in a cloud of dust. 

And then it hits Yifan. 

Junmyeon is a _terrible_ driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit disappointed in this chapter but I will admit I do feel bad for Yifan... but w h o o ps
> 
> Anyways, the break is technically officially over and I can't help but NOT be overjoyed because seriously I love sleep and now I won't be able to sleep in...sigh. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! And I hope you liked this chapter as well. 
> 
> If you feel like any tags should be added drop a comment! The same applies to criticism or any remarks! I promise I don't bite ;)


	13. The One with the Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fact that he fucked up is a fact Yifan does reluctantly acknowledge.

Yifan lets out a loud screech as Junmyeon manages to evade _yet another_ crash. He swerves lanes like a mad man, not even properly watching to see if there were any cars approaching. “Junmyeon!” Yifan yells, “What the _fuck?_ ” Junmyeon continues to speed like some mad-man, as if his family was chasing him, or as if he was in a spy movie car chase or something. Yifan’s face pales as he sees an approaching red light. “Red light!” Yifan yells.“Call off your family! I don’t need them glaring at me any harder!” 

Junmyeon brakes, _hard_ ,halting to a sudden stop, turning to look towards Yifan with an incredulous look. “Are you indirectly saying they’re _dogs?!"_ he shrieks back. 

“Well they’re certainly _bitches_!” Yifan shouts, gripping onto his seat for dear life when the red light turns green. Why had he let Junmyeon drive? Why the hell did he think going with his ex would be better than facing his family? He had no idea, but if there was one thing he remembered from their mess of a relationship, it was that Junmyeon was a _horrible_ driver. They hadn’t even been driving for fifteen minutes and he had already almost crashed around what felt like seventeen times. Why was Junmyeon even driving? The Kims had a car service specifically for them that literally followed them everywhere, there was no _need_ to drive. If Yifan remembered correctly, Jongin did use it this most- as the youngest that was the most explainable, but _anyways_ -why oh why had he let him drive? 

Oh right. The small detail that he was actually internally terrified of Junmyeon, because another fact he remembered from the Great Mess was that Junmyeon frequently became panicked, but he never actually became _angry_. Which meant when he was angry, whoever he was angry at had really fucked up, and Yifan really, _really_ didn’t want to cross Junmyeon.. 

And the fact that he fucked up is a fact Yifan does reluctantly acknowledge.

And so, he let Junmyeon drive, if it could even be _called_ that. 

“Oh, this-” Junmyeon seethes, gripping onto the wheel hard. “This is so _typical_ you!” The light turns green and Yifan is left hanging on to his chair for dear life. Junmyeon quickly signals left, turning into an empty parking lot, not even caring about the reckless way he turned in to it, or about how he’s currently parked diagonally, his car cutting across two parking spaces.

“What’s so ‘typical me’?” Yifan jumps defensively. 

“Making my family seem like the bad guys!” 

“They hate me! They’ve _always_ hated me! Even before...well even before-” 

“Even before you cheated on me.” Junmyeon cuts in coldly. Yifan looks guilty like a child caught red-handed with their hand halfway in the cookie jar. “And by the way, you’re wrong.” 

Yifan blinks, “They don’t hate me?” If Junmyeon had been paying attention to anything other than the fact that he was currently in an empty parking lot with the one person who he’d rather die than talk to, then maybe he would’ve picked up on the slight, _very_ small amount of hopefulness in Yifan’s voice.

“Oh don’t kid yourself Yifan.” Junmyeon snorts, “They hate you _now_ , but not while we dated.” 

Yifan, Junmyeon will actually give him credit, looks shocked at that little bit of information, blinking confusedly, his mouth hanging dumbly as he stared at Junmyeon in disbelief. “Wh-”

“They _tolerated_ you while we were dating, and _then_ they hated you.” 

“Well, that’s not-” 

“Which I might add they have good reason to do.” 

“Really?” Yifan asks deadpanning. “They have good reason to hate me so much that I had to escape in _your_ car to get out of the devil’s pathway-,the devil being your family.” 

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon states in a rather monotonous tone, “You tell me. We date for a few years and then you _cheat on me_ with your _best friend_ , who might I add, when I confronted you the first time you called me ‘delusional’ and said that if I was going to accuse of something like that,” Junmyeon’s eyes narrow at Yifan, simmering dangerously. “Then I had a permanent stick up my ass,” 

Yifan groans, pinching his nose. “Junmyeon-” 

“The second time, was when I actually walked in on you _fucking_ said best friend,” Junmyeon stresses angrily, making sure that Yifan was holding on to every word he said. He needed this, hell, Junmyeon _deserved_ this. This thing, this whole _scenario_ had been continuously building in his head and on his chest for years, accumulating dust in his mind, stored away in that one box he never took out. But now it was being taken out, and it was going to be _shredded_. “And you basically told me,” Junmyeon changes his voice to an exaggeratedly low voice, dramatically adding a little stuffiness. " ‘hey you were my ride or die but I guess not’.”

“I _do not_ sound like that-”

“I’m. Not. Finished.” Junmyeon enunciates. “You promptly announced that you were moving to _another country_ , with ‘Mr. Sexy Best Friend’-”

“Please don’t call him that.”

Junmyeon’s eyes narrow accusatorily. “So what was he then? ‘The fun fling I had because Junmyeon had a constant stick in his ass’-”

“No-”

“The ‘My boyfriend isn’t fulfilling my sexual needs because I’m a man-whore so I took it out on my sexy best friend’-”

“ _No_ -”

“The ‘whoops! I accidentally fell into bed with my best friend and my dick just _happened_ to be up his ass so _might as well_ ’-”

“Junmyeon I swear-”

“You swear what!” Junmyeon loudly exclaims. “We were in a _committed relationship_ , I actually thought we were going to get _married_ one day! And then you pull some shit like that!” Junmyeon waves his hands around in the air with every word. “And to make matters _worse_ , I actually defended you! When Jongdae sat me down practically _daily_ , telling me you were just _nothing but shit-_ ”

“Thanks!” Yifan sarcastically quips. “ I really needed that.” 

“The point is I fought my family over you and they were right, you really were nothing but shit.” 

“And you?” Yifan questions, eyes narrowing in anger. “You were _so_ perfect right? Of course, Kim Junmyeon thinks he has nothing to do with our break-up.” 

“What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?” Junmyeon’s voice quivers as he glares at Yifan. 

Yifan snorts, looking right in back at Junmyeon defiantly. “You were so caught up in not letting your guard down, on not letting anyone infiltrate your damn walls, it was impossible to get close to you, we were doomed from the start!”

Junmyeon’s mouth drops, he closes it, pressing his lips together in a thin line trying to contain the anger bubbling in him. “Then why bother _dating me_ , why bother to tell me you love me, only to leave me?” Junmyeon’s voice shakes along with his fingers, He quickly balls them into fists, keeping his voice low in order to not let the anger seep through. “ _Everyone_ has walls you insufferable prick!” His voice raises. “So what was the cheating about then? Trying to break them? Trying to see how far you could emotionally stretch me before _breaking me_?” He demands. “Because congratu-fucking-lations you certainly succeeded!” The crude words slip out of Junmyeon’s mouth harshly.

“What kind of person do you think I am!?” Yifan yells. “Why the fuck would you even suggest that? You know what, this whole time I’ve been trying to keep it cool, because _I know_ I fucked up Junmyeon, and there’s not a cell in my body that wishes I could take back what I did, but seriously?” He demands. “Why would you even suggest something as messed up as that! Cheating on you to get closer to you?” 

“I’m just, _trying to find a reason_!” Junmyeon yells back. “Because after years to think, the only reason I can think of is that I’m just doomed when it comes to love! And I will adamantly _refuse_ to believe that! Like you said I guess, we were doomed from the start.” Junmyeon adds bitterly. “Yet you still dated me.” 

“I didn’t _think_ we were doomed when we started our relationship-”

“Well at some point in our relationship you did!” Junmyeon snaps. “And instead of doing the normal thing and just _breaking up_ , you dragged me around like a lifeless puppet!” 

“That’s not-” 

“Was it a game to you? Was it all just a game to see if we could withstand time or some _bullshit_ -” 

“Of course _not_ -” 

“I know relationships are meant to ‘withstand the toughest of situations, but cheating should not be one of those-”

“God Junmyeon!” Yifan exclaims. “I just fell out of love with you! Ok?” Yifan snaps. Running a hand through his hair. “Happy now?” He asks rather bitterly. “You got your fucking reason.”

“Why would I be _happy_ about that!” Junmyeon shrieks. “No! Of course, I’m not happy!” he snaps, turning vigorously towards the blond, chest heaving. There’s an unexpected glimmer of _tears_ in Junmyeon’s eyes that cause Yifan to do a double take, immediately regretting the words that sprung from his mouth. “If you weren’t in love with why couldn’t you have just told me that?” Junmyeon demands. “If you wanted to break up you could have just _told me_. Pretty ironic how you’re all about that ‘communication is key’ bullshit when that's the exact opposite of what you did with me!” This was not the conversation Junmyeon was picturing. If he was being honest, he wanted their whole mess of a relationship _behind him_ , yet he couldn’t even seem to do that. 

“It’s not bullshit-” 

Junmyeon breathes in and breathes out. “What I really, truly, _genuinely_ believe is bullshit is how you fell out of love with me but didn’t tell me.” 

“It’s not that simple-”

“ _Instead_ , you decided to do something that would permanently damage and emotionally scar me forever.” He states rather plainly for someone who was raging just a few seconds ago. “I don’t think you quite understood how _damaged_ that made me Yifan.” Junmyeon says slowly, leaning back into the car seat. 

Yifan stays silent, letting Junmyeon continue. 

“Because of you, it’s _impossible_ for me to believe that my partner genuinely loves me.” Junmyeon’s voice breaks, he presses the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Because of you, I _literally cannot_ accept that I’m loved, and that I’m cherished, and sure I’ve come a long way from when we broke up- but that doesn’t mean I’m still not hurt.” Junmyeon’s voice starts to waver. “And on top of it all, I can’t even blame you. And I think that’s what makes me the angriest in all of this. “You broke me, and I _wish_ I could hate you, but I can’t bring myself to do that,” He chuckles, wiping the tears from his eyes. “After everything you did to me, _I can’t hate you_ , because I know it’s my fault too.” 

Yifan looks down towards his lap. Normally, he would been angered. He hadn’t been able to tell his side, he hadn’t been able to finish one sentence- but he knows with Junmyeon it’s always going to be tricky. That was just his personality, a little hard to read, too complicated to fully understand- which was strange for someone who seemed to throw their all into everything. Junmyeon really didn’t deserve what Yifan had done to him, and that was why he was staying silent. 

“You’re right you know. I’m too guarded, too walled up. Not willing to let many people become close to me- and maybe it’s because I care too much.” Junmyeon sniffs. “Maybe I’m upset because I poured out everything to you and you just,” Junmyeon waves his hand in circles. “Threw it away. Or maybe I’m upset because _I know_ it’s my fault too and I’m too damn scared to tell anyone that. Which is why I let my family hate you. “ Junmyeon continues on quietly. “Even after all these years. Because I feel like they’re expressing and feeling all the emotions I can’t afford too.” And that’s when the dam breaks, and Junmyeon loses all regard of who he’s with and how to compose himself, letting the tears fall freely down his face. He lets out a sigh of disappointment, and _hurt_ , not even bothering to wipe the tears off. “I don’t even know how to love anymore Yifan, and it’s all because of you.” He rests his head against the seat. 

Yifan is quiet, looking guilty as he stares forlornly out the window. 

Junmyeon also stays silent, willing his tears to stop, oh God, this was embarrassing. Embarrassing, but necessary. Junmyeon had gone years, trying to not think about Yifan, trying to not think about his relationship with him. But The scary thing was, Junmyeon had thrown in his _all_. He had given every breath and effort to their relationship, at one point truly thinking Yifan was ‘The One’ when it became apparent that clearly, he wasn’t. They had broken up, gone their respective ways, made a few choice (regrettable) decisions, but it was still final. 

No one seemed to love Junmyeon as much as he loved them. 

Which was why everyone always got so mad at him. He can practically hear all the countless times Minseok, or Jongdae, or even Jongin, would pull him aside to tell him that maybe he cared too much. It was Baekhyun who had finally snapped one day, telling Junmyeon that if he didn’t learn to care for himself, how on earth could they, how the hell could _he_ , trust someone else to care of Junmyeon?

Junmyeon knew he was guarded, several walls guarding him and his heart because of the countless ways he had been hurt over and over- his family and his walls both being strong contributions to why Yixing had such a hard time getting Junmyeon to date him, mainly because Junmyeon simply didn’t believe in happy endings anymore. 

But Yixing changed that. He had flown in with his charming smile and his damned dimples, the mischievous twinkles in his eyes, and not to mention the flirtatious gestures. He wasn't pressuring or demanding, he was _Yixing_ , impossibly polite, suave, while casually mentioning to Junmyeon how he really really liked him- and that even though the both of them had quite the reputation, Yixing still wanted to give it a try.

Which is why when Junmyeon saw Yifan at the wedding, he had to talk to him. Get him alone and just _talk_ to him. Ask him about what he did, why he did that. Sure he was shocked, but he felt almost as if it was… _fate_. An opportunity to at the least, finally forget the whole ordeal. Forgive and forget was what people always told him, you could forgive, but not necessarily forget. This situation was one that hand plagued Junmyeon’s mind for years, and when he saw Yifan, he realized this was a way where could he get it to stop. 

“I,” Yifan starts, unsure of what to say. He searches his pockets, pulling out a tissue. “I wish I could say I’m sorry,” He says quietly. “But I know that would be useless.” He hands the tissue to Junmyeon, who graciously accepts it. “I wish I could take back what I did, turn back time, and just,” He breathes out, closing his eyes. “Turn the clock back so I could do it _right._ So I could’ve just _told you_ instead of being the coward that I am. Junmyeon I, _i’m so sorry_.” Junmyeon turns towards Yifan, looking in his eyes. The sincerity was all there. Yifan actually felt _bad_. But he had apologized, and in a way that was all that mattered to Junmyeon. He feels himself smile, it’s a tiny smile, but it’s a start. “I…” He breathes out, closing his eyes. “I can’t express how much I regret it. I wish I had ended it peacefully, civilly, but it was a temptation.” 

Junmyeon says nothing, staring at his hands interlocked tightly in his lap. 

Yifan sighs, “You didn’t deserve that Junmyeon. No one deserves that, and I guess I’m a bit of an asshole to realize that years after- and I am sorry you know? I am truly sorry about all the shit I put you through.You were great, perfect really. It’s hard to find someone as dedicated and loving as you, you really do put you all into everything.” 

“A bit of an asshole?” Junmyeon chuckles all watery. 

Yifan lets out a little smile. “A bit.” 

A pause remains between the two before Yifan continues. 

“I’ve changed you know. I don’t,” He pauses, rearranging himself in his seat. “I don’t think you particularly care, but I just want you to know, I’ve changed. I would never _think_ about cheating now- which I understand isn’t something you want to hear now,” he hastily adds. “But I hope it gives you a little peace, a little… _comfort_ , knowing that even after we’ve broken up, you’re still changing me for the better.”

Junmyeon blinks, dabbing the tears in his eyes, turning to look at Yifan, not looking down at his hands, making eye contact with the one thing that brought him so much _pain_ over the years, but so much learning experience as well. “That,” He starts slowly, relaxing his shoulders. “That is comforting Yifan. And believe or not…” He trails off searching for the words to convey what he felt. It wasn’t gratitude, or happiness, it was just _peace_ , peace of mind. 

_Forgiveness_.

Junmyeon had every reason to not forgive, but at the same time, he had every reason to do just that. 

He was longer heartbroken over Yifan, he was no longer regretting every life decision he ever made, he was no longer upset, lonely, or miserable. 

He was happy, overjoyed even, and in _love_. 

And if that wasn’t reason enough, then would he ever find a reason? 

“That does bring me peace.” He finishes quietly, turning to face the front again. 

 

 

 

They continue to sit in Junmyeon’s car. Junmyeon staring out the front window, watching the approaching sunset. The rays reaching out and blending with the sky, painting it the prettiest shades of pink and orange. He watches it set, feeling as though a giant weight, a giant burden, had just been lifted off his shoulders. It feels like a breath of fresh air, a cool refreshing breeze even. They sit like that for a bit, watching in strange harmony as the sun started to set. Eventually, Junmyeon dabs his tears away, wiping the streaks off his face.

“We should probably head back.” He says in a reserved tone.“Don’t want people getting worried about us, do we?” He adds, starting the car’s engines. 

“No,” Yifan shoots a small smile to Junmyeon. “No we don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates in one week? A record? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone has had a marvelous start to the new year, and that everything is running smoothly. Sadly, the causes of stress in my life (E X A M S) are nearing the corner and running towards me very very fast, so I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I can assure you, It's already in the making! 
> 
> I tried something new this chapter actually, I wanted to give an insight into Myeon's character, give some background (hint hint it becomes v e r y important ve r y soon, so take notes lovelies ;) ehehehhe)
> 
> Anyways, feel free to comment! If you feel any tags or warning need to be added drop a comment as well!


	14. The One Where Everything Seems Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Zhi Ruo? Hey It’s Yifan.’_

Chanyeol continues to sit at the table, trying not to wonder if he has been cursed by some god out there, who felt it was necessary for him to suffer through sitting in awkward silence. 

_’So you need to keep Myeon and Yixing busy. Just do what you feel is right.’_

That’s what Baekhyun had told Chanyeol. 

And yet right now, as he was blabbering about God-Knows-What, desperate to think of some topic, _any_ topic to chatter uselessly about. Chanyeol felt as if he was doing the exact opposite of right. Chanyeol was doing wrong. 

So so wrong. 

So incredibly wrong. 

Although it didn’t seem like that based on he had somehow kept Yixing entertained for what seemed like _ages_ , the only interruption being the five times Yixing had wondered where Junmyeon was, or where the others were, leaving Chanyeol to frantically change the topic and blabber some excuse like _’Well Baek went to get some drinks’_ , which left Yixing to ponder where literally _everyone else_ which led Chanyeol to- Ok, he was rambling. But could he really be blamed?

Yixing somehow knew things about every damn topic Chanyeol chose to talk about. No topic was safe from the man's somehow extensive knowledge about every single thing on the planet. Running? _’Oh I go on morning runs, it’s good for the heart, despite me nearly giving Myeon a heart attack everytime-’_ Dogs? _’Oh I funded a healthy dog diet research project when Jongin’s dogs fell sick, poor babies-’_ , Food? _’Oh! You haven’t lived until you’ve tried the street food in Thailand there's even a food stand that-’_ Even on the smallest of topics, random topics! Yixing had some opinion or the other! _Brooches_ , like those weird pinned things which Chanyeol only brought up because he was extremely desperate- was an inescapable topic! _’Brooches? I actually have two family heirlooms that are are brooches, they’ve been passed down to the heirs of the family for centuries.’_ Yixing could talk about _everything_ , which ended up leaving Chanyeol’s with an extremely dry throat, hurting enough for him to contemplate whether or not he should just _call it quits._

 _’Was Junmyeon just as chatty?_ ’ Chanyeol ponders to himself, wondering if he had made a grave mistake to keep Yixing entertained until he sees everyone rushing to the table. 

Not a good sign. 

Also not a good sign? 

The expressions of _panic_ adorning everyone’s faces. 

Yixing looks up, mildly surprised to see the whole gang’s faces a mixture of pale and flustered, while Minseok eyes the wine bottle on the table as if it was tempting him. 

“What…” Yixing starts slowly, turning to face them all properly. His eyes go from one to the next, taking in Baekhyun’s panicked expression, Minseok’s ‘i’m so done with this shit’ one, and Jongin and Jongdae’s mixed looks of surprise and fear. Yixing raises his eyebrows, glancing at Chanyeol. “Everything alright?”

Baekhyun wipes his forehead, also eyeing the wine-clearly it was tempting all of them- albeit cautiously. 

“Well,” Jongdae huffs. “To say it _nicely-”_

“We fucked up.” Jongin cuts in, plopping down into his seat.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol can feel the sweat dripping down his neck as Yixing’s face gets stonier and stonier with every word until the expression just slides off his face completely and they’re left looking at what looks like an echo of an expression. His eyes were blank unreadable. His mouth set into a straight line, no charming dimples in sight. Complete disappointment and disapproval were written all over his face. There had been moment where surprise had slipped out into his expression, like when they started with ‘Well Junmyeon’s currently driving away with his ex’ while Minseok, already on his third glass of wine, muttered ‘I swear if they get eloped I’m suing everyone’, and Jongin coughed to hide his laughter, wilting when he was faced with a blank stare from Yixing. But other than that, his expression stayed basically the same, unmoving, frozen blankly, silently questioning everyone’s sanity. 

Yixing clears his throat, briefly rubbing his temples before his eyes skip around the table. It’s almost as if he’s making a point, making eye contact with each and every one of them. Jongdae looks down sheepishly, while Baekhyun looks up to the sky in hopes of avoiding ice-cold eye contact. Chanyeol cowers a bit lower in his seat, while Minseok silently finishes his glass of wine. Jongin stayed seemingly unperturbed, continuing to push spring rolls around his plate. 

“I’m sorry,” Yixing pauses, smiling serenely at everyone. The tension from the table evaporates, everyone realizing a breath of relief when Yixing’s dimples make an appearance. He seemed calm, laid-back even. 

You did _what_?” Yixing asks again calmly, linking his fingers together. Mock thunderclouds roll in, Baekhyun shivers a little sinking in his seat as Yixing fixes a dark glare at all of them. Jongdae refuses to look him in the eye, and Jongin stops mid-chew, glancing over to Minseok who actually looks slightly _scared_.

Yixing continues to look at all of them, silently _daring_ them to utter another word. Eyes flashing as his smile went from serene and sweet to sharp and daunting. “Quick question,” He pauses, debating a few words for dramatic effect. “Did you even consider Junmyeon’s feelings?” He questions, tapping his fingers against the table. Jongdae opens his mouth, but Yixing shuts him right down. “You know I love you guys, and the schemes are great, really. They’re very entertaining, but surely there was a better way to get him out.” He states plainly, leaning back into his chair. Jongdae is instantly reminded of a particular meeting he was in with Yixing. A small smattering of chairholders who were old, and annoying, and how Yixing found them to be too, and he distinctly remembers Yixing leaning back in his chair, cooly gazing at them all while questioning right to their faces whether they were… _medically fit_ to be there. The incident had brought shivers down Jongdae’s spine and bred a newfound sense of respect for Yixing as well. Jongdae glances out, the sun was starting to set, painting the sky pretty hues. Yixing continued on.“Couldn’t you have just ignored him? The chances of talking to him were already low, but then somehow everyone managed to get him to _literally_ run into Myeon.”

“Well-” 

Yixing’s momentary glance at Baekhyun is enough to make him automatically shut up. Baekhyun clams up, sneakily holding Chanyeol’s hand under the table as if it would help his chances of not getting scolded. Yixing and Junmyeon were similar in that sense, hard to anger, difficult to piss off. And yet here Yixing was, not angry, but clearly disappointed, or at the least, slightly pissed off. And was enough to shut everyone up, leaving them feeling like children getting a bad scolding.

“You chased and practically terrorized Junmyeon’s ex enough to leave him running out of here like there would be no tomorrow, and then he quite literally ran into Junmmyeon, who was so desperate enough to _shove him into his car_ ,” Yixing emphasizes. “Let me repeat that he was so desperate to help him that he shoved someone who you named _Mr. Fuck-Up_ into his car, so said ex wouldn’t have to face you guys.” 

Everyone stays silent. 

“You know Junmyeon wouldn’t like you guys doing that.” Yixing frowns disappointedly. “And despite that knowledge, you still made the decision to continue on with your frightening plans,” Yixing states rather blandly. 

Everyone looks down guiltily, Jongdae sliding further down his seat while Jongin picked at the little spring roll crumbs on the table. 

Yixing glances at everyone, unsure of how to feel. He understood why they did it, he really did. Yixing himself wants to do nothing more than punch said ex in the face and send him home crying for his mother, but he knows better than to do that because Junmyeon wouldn’t like that. And why would Yixing do anything Junmyeon wouldn’t like? He literally had no reason to. If Junmyeon wanted him to be civil, he would have been civil. If Junmyeon had wanted him to fight Wu Yifan, then he most certainly would have. But Junmyeon chose to remain silent and probably chose to ignore Yifan for the rest of the reception. Yixing sighs, rolling his eyes a little. “Although your staged intervention was unnecessary, I will admit, I _personally_ appreciate what you tried to do.” 

Jongdae brightens up at the same time Baekhyun perks up, instantly exchanging grins. “I told you he wouldn’t be that upset!” Baekhyun crows, looking at Yixing, instantly closing his mouth when he sees Yixing deadpanning at him. “But don’t take that as a stamp of approval until I see Junmyeon myself.” 

Jongdae smiles sheepishly, trying to hold his grin from Yixing. “Sorry Yixing. We couldn’t help it. We won’t do it again,” He pauses, frowning at Baekhyun who was looking at him with pursed lips. “What?” Is asks indignantly. 

“That was a big fat lie.” Baekhyun smacked his lips together, facing Jongdae with a ridiculous expression. 

“Ok fine,” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “We’ll inform you next time we decide to take charge.” 

Yixing leans back into his chair again, grabbing the nearly empty wine bottle. “Next time?” He questions with a raised eyebrow. “Who said there would be a next time?” 

“Trust me,” Jongin snorts. “There’s always a next time.”

Yixing sighs for the umpteenth time. “Whatever, next time just tell me when you decide to do something like this, because I knew from the moment when you all left that something was up.” He empties the bottle into his glass. “Also please,” He turns towards Chanyeol, “Don’t make Chanyeol The Distracter- no offense Chanyeol-” He hastily adds at the others exaggeratedly offended expression. “He was more obvious than Junmyeon,” He pauses to take a sip. “I knew something was up the moment he started his third topic change.” 

“What?” Chanyeol gasps, clearly flabbergasted. “I thought I had you fooled this entire time!” He nearly wails, “You should have said something.” 

“I didn’t want to embarrass you,” Yixing reasons, “It was your first time, you’ll get better eventually. Or maybe…” He grins towards Baekhyun, eyes glinting. “You need a better mentor, may I suggest Jongdae?” 

Chanyeol pouts, turning his head the opposite direction, only to see Junmyeon climbing out of his car.

“You may not!” Baekhyun says hotly. “I’m a pretty good mentor if I do say so myself.” 

“We stan self-confident foolish kings,” Jongin utters in a grave tone, stealing a sip of wine from Minseok’s glass. 

“Hey, guys-” Chanyeol starts.

“Oi!” Baekhyun chucks a crumpled napkin at Jongin. “Respect your elders!” 

“Hey-”

Jongin sticks out his tongue, “Respect your elders my ass, as if you respect _your_ elders.” 

“I very much do respect my elders _thank you very much_ -” 

“Junmyeon’s back!” Chanyeol practically yells, eyes looking at the parking lot. 

Everyone freezes, staring at each other with wide deer eyes, and then suddenly clambering out of their seats at the same time to rush towards him. 

 

 

 

The car ride back had not been as awkward as Junmyeon had expected it to be. 

“So,” Yifan starts a little awkwardly. “Why’d you drive here?” He grips onto the edge of his seat a bit harder when Junmyeon makes a rather rough turn, skidding a few feet. 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, knowing where this conversation was already leading. “Yifan we _just_ made amends, why don’t you start but not slyly dissing my driving.” 

Yifan gulps a tad nervously, eyeing Junmyeon carefully. “I’m only asking for safety reasons, and because you guys have a car service that literally follows you everywhere so-” he immediately quiets down when he sees the glare Junmyeon shoots him. “It’s- it’s a reasonable question, it’s just you don’t, you’re not, the best driver…?” He stammers. 

“I thought,” Junmyeon says rather crossly, “I said to start off by _not_ slyly dissing my driving.” 

“Right, my bad, my bad. I didn’t mean it.” Yifan hastily mumbles. 

They continue on in silence until Yifan pipes up again. 

“So… you still on the market?” 

Junmyeon breaks hard, whipping to look at Yifan with an incredulous expression. “Oh my God!” he proclaims, staring back at the red light. “I can’t believe you.” 

“Once again,” Yifan starts, “A completely justified question.” 

“Is it?” Junmyeon questions, narrowing his eyes. “How is it justified? How is it possibly justified?” 

“Well, we’re exes.” Yifan gestures between them. “And now we’re on slightly good terms-” 

“We’re on _better_ terms not _good_ terms.” Junmyeon huffs. 

“Ok whatever,” Yifan responds nonchalantly, surprisingly so considering how nervous he was ten seconds ago. “And I’m curious?” Junmyeon shoots Yifan a strange look, the car lurching forward as the light turns green. “I’m pretty sure cars aren’t supposed to that.” He adds, sweating a little. 

“I’m pretty sure I told you to _stop judging how I drive.”_

“I’m really-” Yifan flinches when Junmyeon turns again. “I’m really trying to, but the way you’re driving is making that difficult- _Oh my God_ ,” he gasps when Junmyeon speeds up to make it past a light. “This is why I asked about the relationships, because it distracts my mind from your crazy ass driving, you guys have car service!” he blurts out frantically. “A personal car service that’s currently being wasted, which I think you should really, _really_ , use so you don’t _kill anyone_ in death by Junmyeon’s really-fucking-bad-driving!” He shrieks as Junmyeon swerves to miss something on the road.

Junmyeon stares at Yifan, head tilted up. “What did I say-” 

“Sorry! Sorry,” Yifan says hastily. “I’ll change the topic.” 

“Good.” 

“...So, are you taken?” Junmyeon throws his hands up in the air in frustration, leaving the steering wheel unguided as Yifan’s eyes widen. “Hands on the wheel!” He shouts. “For God’s sake put your hands on the wheel!” 

“Sorry! Sorry,” Junmyeon grips the steering wheel tightly. “I was just frustrated by you _asking the same questions_ ,” he adds. “Why do you want to know so bad?” 

“Curiosity?” Yifan shrugs. 

“Fine.” Junmyeon huffs. “But only because I almost killed you two times today by driving.” 

“Seven,” Yifan says casually, running a hand through his hair. “You almost killed me- right.” he shuts up when Junmyeon shoots him a withering look. 

“So,” Junmyeon says, awkwardly clearing his throat. “I am taken.” 

“Ah,” Yifan smiles politely. “Good for you. What’s he like?” 

“He’s very sexy.” Junmyeon answers, “And sweet. And smart, and he’s a dream really.” He adds seriously. 

Yifan nods in approval, a fact slightly unnerving to Junmyeon. “What’s his name?” 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon pauses to make sure there’s enough distance between him and the car in front of him. “His name is Zhang Yixing.” 

“Zhang Yixing like _the_ Zhang Yixing? From Zhang Enterprises?” Yifan questions, looking mildly surprised. The surprise could have also been from how Junmyeon turned into the parking lot smoothly. 

“Yes,” Junmyeon answers soundly. “What?” He asks when seeing Yifan’s expression. Yifan’s eyebrows had become drawn, and his lips pursed, a look Junmyeon recognized to be his thinking face. “What is it?” he questions again, feeling a bit paranoid. 

Yifan hesitates to answer, eyebrows still drawn. “Isn’t he…” he pauses tapping his fingers onto his thigh. “Never mind,” Yifan says hastily, shaking his head. “I’m probably thinking about the wrong Zhang or something.”

Junmyeon glances at Yifan one last time, before shaking his head, choosing to ignore Yifan’s confused expression and the brief feeling of dread. He had better things to worry about, like how he was going to face his family after they tried to scare Yifan. 

 

 

 

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun wails, flailing towards the man. Junmyeon looks up mildly surprised, smiling at Baekhyun, and everyone running, until the smile drops, causing everyone (except Yixing) to halt in their tracks. Baekhyun gulps audibly as Junmyeon frowns at all of them while leaning back into Yixing’s back-hug. 

“So,” Junmyeon starts, eyes roaming to everyone’s faces. “I’m only going to say this _once_ , so you better be listening.” He warns. “What you guys did was _stupid_.” He watches as Jongdae wilts a little, looking towards the ground. 

“Irresponsible.” 

Jongin flinches. 

“Careless.” 

Baekhyun holds onto to Chanyeol, who looks like an adorable kicked puppy. 

“And not to mention, _completely unnecessary_.” He continues, watching as Minseok swirled the wine around in his glass. 

“However,” Junmyeon purses his lips, “I understand why you did it, and the outcome was much better than expected, so I have to say, thank you.” Everyone looks up, blinking in surprise as Junmyeon shrugs. “If it weren’t for your ridiculous plan, I would have never gotten to actually talk to him.” 

Everyone straightens, grins ready to be brought back- 

“Yet if this happens again I _will_ go Mother Dragon Mode so _do not_ test me.” Junmyeon says with narrowed eyes. 

There’s a chorus of ‘Yes we promise’ and even a reluctant Jongdae agrees as well. Junmyeon nods in dismissal, watching in satisfaction as everyone walked back to their table looking considerably happier. 

Junmyeon smiles contently, turning around to face Yixing, who was looking at Junmyeon with raised eyebrows. “Hey you,” Junmyeon greets happily, “How was the reception?” 

Yixing chuckles at that, hands comfortably wrapping around Junmyeon’s waist. “Hey you,” He gazes out to the table. “It was pretty bad. The food wasn’t great.” 

“I wasn’t talking about that.” Junmyeon comments, rolling his eyes. “I’m curious, how’d they distract you?” 

Yixing rolls his eyes, unable to fight the grin off his face. “Chanyeol. Poor guy, he looked so desperate to get out of there by the fourth topic change. I didn’t have the heart to tell him something was up.” 

Junmyeon mock-gasps, eyes twinkling. “You’re _Evil_ ,” he accuses. “You saw Chanyeol’s iconic look of panic and you decided to let him suffer?” 

“I thought leaving it be would be better than asking him to be honest.” Yixing shrugs. 

Junmyeon laughs, unable to contain himself longer. He pulls Yixing into a brief kiss, a peck really, pulling back to see the other looking at Junmyeon hesitantly. “What is it?” He feels that brief feeling of dread again, and he chooses to ignore it. 

Yixing opens his mouth, before closing it, smiling down at Junmyeon. “Nothing I’m just...happy that you’re happy.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, sensing a little bit more. 

Yixing sighs, tilting his head.“Should I be concerned about how you drove away with your ex for a few hours or something?” he asks casually. 

Junmyeon sees right through his charade, knowing how Yixing was probably feeling a touch insecure about it. That must it be it, the weird feeling. Yixing was aware of Junmyeon’s… _boy problems_ , even before they had started dating. Of course, how could he not when Junmyeon had pretty blatantly refused to date him claiming that he was cursed in all dating aspects thanks to a certain ex. Junmyeon smiles knowingly, smoothing down Yixing’s suit. “No.” He says firmly, shooting Yixing a reassuring smile. “No. There’s no need to be concerned. I’m been over him for a while.” 

“Nice to know.” Yixing grins, “You know what my first thought was when the gang told me what they, or what you did?” 

Junmyeon hums, eyebrows raised expectantly.

“I wasn’t sure if I should punch your ex, or thank them. Punch them because of what they did to my baby, or thank them because that’s the only reason _why_ you’re my baby.” Yixing explains with a big smile. 

Junmyeon wrinkles his nose. “That’s cheesy, and a little gross.” 

“You love it. “ 

“I do love it. You know what else I love?”

“Oh yeah?” Yixing questions, smirking a little, “What’s that?”

“My bunny.” Junmyeon answers, “And my boyfriend, I must admit he’s pretty great.” He finishes with a wink. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Legs are stretched out, ready for a relaxing day beside the pool that stretched for what seemed like miles and miles. Maids were quietly slinking by, serving matching fruity red drinks to go with the red bikini. A phone ringing disturbs the peace of the massive garden, the red-manicured hand reaches over for the phone impatient to relax.

“Hello?” It’s said with a fake charm, with just the barest hint of annoyance seeping through.

_‘Zhi Ruo? Hey It’s Yifan.’_

“Yifan!” All annoyance disappears, replaced with a genuine cheeriness. “How are you? It’s been quite a long time,” a high-pitched voice gushes. “How’s the beau? When are you planning on visiting on the estate?” a high-pitched voice trills to the phone. 

_‘I’m good. The beau, like always, would like you to stop calling them the beau. I told you I’ll visit if I find the time, you know I’m busy. How have you been?’_

“Wonderful. I was just about to do a quick soak before you called, how's everything on your end?” 

_‘Well it’s….confusing. I ran into someone, and they told me something interesting. I know it’s abrupt but it’s why I called.’_

“Well, what is it?” 

_‘Well an ex of mine told me they were dating someone.’_

“That’s hardly a problem.” the voice snorts, twisting a lock of their hair. 

_‘It was who they were dating that raises some concern for me’_

A perfectly shaped eyebrow is raised, “Well that’s interesting. Who is this ex of yours dating?

 _‘Zhang Yixing’_ There’s a pause. _’And I’m pretty sure it’s_ your _Zhang Yixing.’_

 

 

 

_Two Days After the Wedding and a Few Weeks Before_

 

 

 

A doorbell ringing pierces through the air, causing Junmyeon to jump. He quickly pulls himself off the big sofa, dusting off his sweatpants as he slouched towards the manor hall, yawning. He was just in the middle of a rather good nap.

He rubs his eyes sleepily once he reaches the door, trying to quell his urge to yawn as he opened the door. He blinks in surprise at the person standing in front of him. It’s a lady, a rather pretty one too. She smiles brightly at him, tucking back a strand of her hair with red-painted fingernails. 

“Hi,” She greets, smile adorned by matching red lipstick. “I’m looking for Zhang Yixing, is he in right now?” She asks, tilting her head to observe Junmyeon. 

“Hello?” Junmyeon says rather dumbly, fully aware of his lazy appearance compared to this random lady’s very put together, classy look. “No, he’s not… if you don't mind me asking, who are you?” he questions slowly. 

The lady smiles, eyes glinting in the light. “His fiancee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all like the new tag? #surprise ;) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Zhi Ruo is by NO MEANS referring to anyone alive or dead! It's just a name I used for dramatic purposes, if this is your name, it is a very pretty name!


	15. Girl Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of things Sehun: was a wedding planner, a deep-thinker, and a secret love-despiser. 
> 
> A list of things Sehun wasn’t: A babysitter

Junmyeon rounds the corner hurriedly, slamming face-first into someone. “I’m so sorry- _Sehun?”_ He gasps, gaping at the annoyingly tall lanky person he had bumped into. “What are you doing here?” 

“Junmyeon?” Sehun asks dumbfounded, just as shocked. But he recovers quickly. “What are _you_ doing here?” he demands. 

Junmyeon opens his mouth to answer, but all common sense leaves when he spots a familiar face trudging slowly down the hallway, eyes glued to his cellphone. “Kyungsoo?” he asks dumbly, voice ringing out in the empty hallway. 

The shorter’s head whips up, expression going from impassive to shocked and dare Junmyeon say, _scared_ , in seconds. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as they flicker back and forth between Sehun and Junmyeon. “Oh no,” he utters, calmly wiping his hands on his pants. “Oh no no no no _no_ this is _not_ happening-” 

“Oh yes,” Sehun interrupts calmly, eyes glinting. “Oh yes, it is.”

 

 

 

_A few weeks earlier_

 

 

 

Sehun didn’t believe in love. 

Sometimes when it was dark, and he had more than enough alcohol to be past the point of tipsiness, in the comfort of his massive bed, burrowed in his fluffy blankets, he muses about life. 

He was no philosopher, but he did give life quite a bit of thought, and one topic he always managed to think about was _love_. 

That four letter word that caused so much _happiness_ , but so much _pain_ , only because people let it. There were so many other words out there! Words better than love, _way_ better than love. Sehun’s favorite being ‘cake’ and ‘shots’ (alcohol shots of course). 

The point was, love was _stupid_ , and _idiotic_ , and there was virtually no point in love existing, it made people blinded and all fuzzy, it blurred the lines of reality- he had _so much to say_ about love, so many _warnings_ to tell people about the world’s most dangerous element, but he kept all his opinions to himself. 

Sehun also muses that based on how well he masks his disgust for love, he should be an actor and _not_ a wedding planner. To be fair, the wedding industry paid very, _very_ , well, and Sehun had climbed up the social ladder so quickly that he couldn’t afford to be super public about his opinions. But once again, to be fair, who would pay someone who doesn’t believe in love to plan _weddings?_

Once again, Sehun muses, stupid people. Stupid people would hire him to plan their public declarations of love, stupid people who were stupid enough to believe in something as stupid as love in the first place, 

One of the things that came with wedding planning was organization, and with organization comes tables and lists to sort all the details in, so Sehun nurses his drink, and makes a mental list. 

A list of things Sehun: was a wedding planner, a deep-thinker, and a secret love-despiser. 

A list of things Sehun wasn’t: A babysitter

Which was a job he found himself unwillingly doing to the stranger at the bar who he had accidentally started a conversation with. His name was Junmyeon -supposedly- and Sehun had felt bad for him because he looked downright _miserable,_ so he decided to attempt to use small talk to distract him from the multiple rounds of drinks he was ordering- but to be fair, Sehun was enjoying his talk with Junmyeon. They were both having good fun, he made some cheesy puns, but overall his character was pretty good. 

Sehun was having a tough day, hard clients, and his face honestly hurt from all the smiling he had been doing so he decided he would head down to his favorite private bar, and have a few drinks to cool down before he headed home. 

But instead, he found himself conversing all friendly like with this Junmyeon. 

“Hey hey,” Sehun chuckles at the shorter sitting in front of him who was signaling the bartender again. “I _just_ said you should slow down on the drinks- Junmyeon put your hand _down.”_ He warns jokingly

Junmyeon sticks his tongue out childishly towards Sehun, hand limply flopping back down onto the countertop of the bar. “You’re a party pooper.” he mock-glares at Sehun. “I deserve this drink. Stop making me feel guilty.” 

Sehun purses his lips, looking down at the other. “You’ve said that about the past _seven_ shots.” 

Junmyeon merely raises an eyebrow along with his hand to signal the bartender, ignoring Sehun’s mild concerns. “I deserved those too.” he giggles suddenly. 

“You-” 

Junmyeon sighs contently, resting his head on his hand. “You want to know _why_ I deserve these drinks?” 

Sehun opens his mouth to answer, but Junmyeon smoothly continues on, a big grin on his face. “My boyfriend of two-plus years has a fiancee.” Junmyeon pauses as the bartender slides his drink down. Sehun blinks in delayed shock as Junmyeon grabs the drink, raising it in a cheering motion towards him. “So,” Junmyeon looks steadily at Sehun, smiling sardonically. “Now do you think I deserve these drinks?”

 

 

 

Junmyeon didn’t remember much of his childhood. 

He remembers glimpses of his family, little wisps and images of the five of them, laughing and giggling, he remembers the iconic Ice Cream Fight he had with Minseok, and if he concentrates hard enough, _really_ tries to remember, his flooded with memories of trying to entertain himself at his Father’s company events, Minseok saving him from falling off a boat, and holding Jongin when he was baby. 

But it wasn’t _enough._

He didn’t _remember_ enough. 

Maybe, just maybe, it was because he had blocked off a good portion of his childhood, simply because his memories were tinged with sadness after the fatal car crash that took his parent’s lives. After that, he didn’t _want_ to remember, he didn’t want to remember his Mother’s laugh, or the way his Father’s eyes twinkled, he just didn’t want to hold onto to memories that would just leave him miserable. 

So he chose to forget, leading him to the conclusion that at the least his memory was faulty, and, choosing to forget was one of the reasons why he struggled to remember things. 

_However,_ when he’s standing face to face with some lady who was wearing nauseatingly red lipstick, who claims to be his boyfriend’s _fiancee_ , the first thought that occurs to him was that he knows for a fact, that his memory was _not_ being faulty, and that Yixing had certainly _not_ mentioned a fiancee. He desperately hopes that the strange constricting in his chest is not a heart-attack waiting to kill him. 

The lady raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Junmyeon, lips twisting into a faux-concern. 

Actually, a heart-attack didn’t sound too bad. 

Junmyeon stares at the girl, blinking rapidly as he tries to process her words. Junmyeon feels light-headed, woozy even. He moves to clutch onto the door frame of the large maple door, staring at her rather vacantly. “I’m sorry,” he begins slowly, blinking owlishly. “You’re Zhang Yixing’s _what?”_ He questions rather calmly.

“Fiancee.” She replies, confidence ringing in her voice. “I’m Zhang Yixing’s fiancee.” 

“You’re positive.” 

“Completely.” 

Junmyeon stares at her incredulously. “That’s impossible.” He states firmly, looking her in the eye. “Are you a delulu...fan or something?” 

She smiles amusedly, one hand pressed to her chest. “Excuse me? I could ask you the same thing,” she pauses, sliding the sunglasses off her face, smile dropping. “You’re in my fiance’s house.” 

Junmyeon scoffs, crossing his arms. “Fiance’s house? Last time I checked, we _both_ lived here.” 

She narrows her eyes, eyes glinting maliciously. “Who are you again? Some delulu fan or something?” 

“I’m-” Junmyeon pauses, closing his eyes. “What?” He stares at her incredulously, finger raised in disbelief. “You seriously don’t know? I’m Kim Junmyeon.” 

Her face remains impassive. 

Junmyeon clears his throat awkwardly. “From the Kims-” 

“Do you _know_ how many Kims there are?” She demands rudely. “You think that will actually help?” 

“Well, we’re not your average family-” 

“Oh,” A brief flash of recognition flashes across her face. She looks Junmyeon up and down, “You’re right.” 

“See-” 

“You look less than average.”

A moment of silence. 

“Excuse me?” Junmyeon demands. “Well, who are you Lady in Fucking Red?” 

She sighs, shaking out her hair. “I’m Zhi Ruo.”

“Who?” he asks rather dumbly. 

She raises an eyebrow at Junmyeon, red lips turning into a mild frown. “You actually don’t know? I feel...offended?” She mumbles to herself, before steadily looking Junmyeon up and down. “He really prefers _you_ over _me?”_ She questions, wrinkling her nose.

Junmyeon has never felt more aware of his stained sweats and crumpled t-shirt in his life. Not to mention how his hair was sleep mussed, and how he looked like a hot mess compared to this very put together and, (Junmyeon reluctantly admits, _stunning_ woman.) he felt as if he was hit with a one million ton truck.

She sighs, “So you’re the boyfriend?” She looks at him longers, eyes narrowing. “The new boy-toy?” 

Junmyeon blinks in response.

She rolls her eyes at Junmyeon’s delayed expression, her hand coming to rest on her hip. “Yifan’s emotional ex?” 

“I- I’m sorry?” Junmyeon stutters. He blinks owlishly at her before snapping up. _“Excuse me?”_

“You know, the hysterical ex. That’s you. The one who kidnapped him into a car or whatever.” She waves her hand around. 

“I didn't kidnap him!” Junmyeon protests, mouth dropped open in disbelief. “I’m also not his _emotional ex_! I’m so much more than that.” He huffs, crossing his arms. 

“I said what I said.” She snaps. “Now where is Yixing?” She hisses. 

Junmyeon stares at her with a gaping mouth. “Have you been listening? I said he’s _not here.”_

She opens to mouth to snap something, before snapping it shut, glaring at Junmyeon. “If you’re lying-”

“If he was here I would have called him down to call out your craziness!” Junmyeon interrupts hotly. 

Her- _Zhi Ruo’s_ \- mouth twists in anger. “Fine.” She snarks. “I’ll just find him myself, you useless shit.” She swirls around, her hair swinging behind her. 

Junmyeon is torn between fighting her, calling Yixing, or simply willing his body to have a heart attack. 

 

 

 

“I don’t know why you were stupid to believe in love in the first place.” Sehun says, shrugging. 

Junmyeon’s eyes narrow as he leans back into his booth seat, hair shining under the bright lights of the bar. “Insensitive much?” he snorts. “Why shouldn’t I? Everyone believes in love so why shouldn’t I?” 

Sehun raises an eyebrow at Junmyeon, leaning into the table. “You should never do anything just because ‘everyone else does it’. It’s a terrible excuse. Plus you said it yourself, you suspect you’re _doomed_ when it comes to love, so why believe in it in the first place?” 

“I don’t like you.” 

“You don’t like my _honesty.”_

Junmyeon frowns, eyebrows scrunching funnily. “It’s a wonderful thing to believe in.” 

“Really? It’s wonderful?” Sehun scoffs. “Trust me, I work in the wedding industry- and half the marriages, half the ceremonies that are meant to a _public declaration_ of that _wonderous_ thing you called love, fall out. Arguments, cheating, mother-in-law’s,” Sehun pauses, looking Junmyeon in the eye. _”Secret fiancees,_ I’ve seen it all. I’ve seen enough for me to reach the conclusion that love _isn’t real.”_

Junmyeon groans, face planting into the bar counter. “It could be a lie. A prank. A well-played joke. There’s no way in hell that I ’m going to believe that some _stranger_ from God-Knows-Where is really my boyfriend’s fiancee. I’m gullible, but not _stupid_.” He rants to Sehun, who listens to him calmly. 

It feels like a joke, like a very, very, cruel joke. As if the universe decided to prank him very, _very_ badly. Horribly bad. Stupendously bad. Shockingly bad. How many more types of bad was there? Extremely bad, cruelty bad, stupefyingly bad, just really really fucking bad. 

Junmyeon stares at the floor blankly as his mind attempted to process what was happening. Zhang Yixing, with his stupidly sexy undercut, and his stupidly cute dimples, had a not-so-stupid fiancee, who was the complete set of Junmyeon’s worst nightmare, red nail polish and all. 

Sehun clears his throat, staring diplomatically at Junmyeon. “I have questions.” 

Junmyeon raises his head. “What kind of questions?” he asks miserably. “Is the first one ‘Junmyeon, why is your love life always so messed up’?”

Sehun rolls his eyes, flashing his phone screen to Junmyeon. “I wrote down some questions, if you’re handling this I want you to handle this _right.”_

Junmyeon blinks. “You don’t even know me.” he states bluntly. 

Sehun raises an eyebrow at the shorter. “You just told me your life story from your parents dying, to your cheating ex, to your boyfriend and this...stranger.” 

“Fiancee.” 

“She could be lying.” 

Junmyeon groans. “Your questions?” 

“Right.” Sehun clears his throat. “For starters, did you tell anyone? Or did you even _talk_ to him?” 

Junmyeon looks down. 

“Junmyeon,” Sehun says sternly. “Have you even _spoken_ to him?” 

Junmyeon sips his drink. 

“Junmyeon-” 

“God!” Junmyeon exclaims, setting his drink down. “I haven’t! Ok!” Junmyeon runs a hand through his hair frustratedly. “I don’t know what to _say.”_

Sehun groans in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. “What about your family? Have you told them? You said Y'all were close-” 

Junmyeon laughs. 

Like actual, full-blown, hysterical laughter. Breaking out into fits of giggles. 

Sehun stares, eyeing him warily. “Are you-” 

“Tell my family?” Junmyeon shrieks, going from hysterical to pulling out his hair in seconds. “Are you _crazy_ have you _met_ my family?” 

“Well no-” 

“They would kill me, and then Yixing, and then while they bury me they would rant about me failing to get my life together.” 

“Wow,” Sehun blinks. “That sounds...mean?” 

Junmyeon shakes his head. “I’m sorry- I, I shouldn’t be shoving all this on a stranger.” 

“Hey,” Sehun smiles reassuringly. “We don’t have to be strangers. I’m Sehun.” He extends his hand. “Wedding Planner Extraordinaire, great listener.” 

Junmyeon smiles back, shaking his head. “Kim Junmyeon. Boy Problem Extraordinaire- or well, I guess this time it’s a _girl_ problem.” 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Sehun spits out his drink, choking on his words. “I’m sorry _who?”_ He manages to spit out. 

Oh, God. He had revealed _way_ to much hadn’t he? Why didn’t he ask for a name _earlier_ or why could he not recognize someone that closely affiliated to Kim-

Junmyeon slumps, looking defeated as he reaches over to grab a fistful of napkins- which he throws at Sehun messily. “I really hope you’re not a journalist.” He says absentmindedly, reaching for his shot-glass. “But then again, even if you were, I wouldn’t really care. People are going to find out eventually.” 

Sehun wipes the table with the crumpled napkins. “I _fully said_ I was _Wedding planner_. Kim Junmyeon like-”

“Kim Junmyeon from the Kim Family? Yeah.” Junmyeon says nonchalantly. “Well I guess I’m lucky you’re not going to...rat out my secrets or whatever.” he waves his hand absentmindedly. 

“Kim Junmyeon brother to Kim Minseok?” 

“Is there any other Kim Junmyeon?” Junmyeon sighs. “What?” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at Sehun, noting his hesitation. “Do you want the whole lineage or something?”

“This is going to sound crazy.” 

Junmyeon snorts, waving his hand languidly. “I’ve had plenty of experience with crazy, try me.” he challenges, leaning back in his seat. 

“So,” Sehun starts hesitantly. “I’m a wedding planner, a famous one of that.” 

Junmyeon nods. 

“Who doesn’t believe in love.” 

Junmyeon nods again.

“Who may or may not be in charge of your brother’s wedding…?” 

“I need a drink.” Junmyeon states bluntly. “And I’m going to pretend like the past minute or so didn’t just happen.” 

“Well-” 

Junmyeon looks over sharply as he receives his new shot glass. “If you were smart you would agree. Do you agree?” His eyes glint scarily in the light. 

Sehun nods, reaching for his own drink. “Right.” 

“Good.” Junmyeon throws back his drink in seconds. “Questions?” 

“R-right.” Sehun stammers whipping out his phone. “Questions, lots of questions.” 

He clears his throat as Junmyeon settles into his seat. “Well? Hit me with ‘em.” 

“For starters, where did she come from? How long were- no how long _have_ they been engaged for? Why didn’t your boyfriend mention this? Why didn’t she come _sooner?”_ He pauses to take a breath. “Seriously you guys aren’t the average family-” 

_“Thank you-”_ Junmyeon gasps. “Anyways continue.” 

“As I was saying you guys aren’t exactly the definition of average or typical, and not to mention you guys are _crazy_ famous, so why didn’t she know earlier?” 

“Uh,” Junmyeon pauses, tapping his finger on his lip. “He’s not from here? He’s from another country so maybe she came from there?” 

Sehun nods, “Ok,” he opens his notes app, quickly labeling it ‘KJM CONSPIRACY THEORIES’. “That’s reasonable, from what I know about him- Zhang Yixing right?” 

Junmyeon nods solemnly. “That’s him. Zhang Entreprises, _Valentino_ ambassador, whatever. I’ve lost track.” He sighs. 

“Right, so he’s famous on his own as well right?” Sehun pauses, leaning onto the counter. “So how could she not know? Wouldn’t she keep tabs on her fiance? Yixing was _publically_ dating you. How the hell could she not know? But also, how do you know she’s not lying?” 

“I saw the ring on her finger Sehun,” Junmyeon looks down. “It was scarily huge, and legit.” Junmyeon purses his lips. “I think you’re looking at this the wrong way.” 

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“Well, I have questions too,” Junmyeon pauses eyebrows scrunching. He can’t help but acknowledge the sinking feeling in his stomach that practically screams _’she’s telling the truth.’_ “Like, ‘How could I be completely unaware of the fact that my boyfriend has a fucking fiancee’?” 

“Well you don’t _know_ that!” Sehun exclaims. “Because you haven’t talked to him, which brings me to the bigger question!” he slams his phone onto the counter. “Why haven’t you told anyone?” He demands. “This isn’t shit you deal with alone!” 

“Well, I’m dealing it with you aren’t I?” Junmyeon demands. 

Sehun huffs noisily, running a hand through his already messed up hair. “Tell a stranger isn’t dealing with it. It’s not dealing with it _properly.”_

“Technically-” 

“Technically you don’t know me.” Sehun shuts him down, already knowing what he’s going to say. “I’m your brother’s wedding planner, not yours. We haven’t met before so yes, I’m a stranger.”

Junmyeon pouts. 

Sehun sighs. “Fine, we’ll narrow down the list of who you can tell.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but agrees nonetheless. “Fine.” 

“Jongdae?” 

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Jongdae would freak out, Jongdae would come reigning down in his golden chariot screaming bloody murder and revenge all over Yixing, which isn’t something I want to happen.” 

Sehun nods in agreement. “Ok, that’s fair. Baekhyun?” 

“Baekhyun?” Junmyeon pauses to think. “He would do the same, possibly even worse. He would come banging pots and pans demanding answers from Yixing and the fiancee relentlessly, of course, Chanyeol would be there to reign him in, calm him down, ground him- but I’m not too confident that Chanyeol himself wouldn’t be angry-” Junmyeon grimaces. “An angry Chanyeol is quite possibly one of the scariest things I’ve ever witnessed.” 

“What about Jongin?” 

Junmyeon's mouth twists as he thinks. “Jongin’s sweet, but literally wouldn’t hesitate to judo-flip someone if they hurt Minseok and I, trust me.” Junmyeon’s expression turns serious. “He wouldn’t even hesitate to fight Minseok and I if we were being insecure about ourselves, he’s too much of a wild card for me to say.” 

“So no,” Sehun concludes. “Minseok?” 

Junmyeon hesitates. “That’s...that’s reasonable.” 

“Then why don’t you tell him? Sehun suggests gently. “It’s a good option. That or you call Yixing himself.” 

“Mm no.” Junmyeon shakes his head vehemently. “Not happening, I don’t think I can.” 

Sehun sighs. “Where’s your phone?” 

“In my unlocked car. Where I hope someone steals it so I have a good excuse to not answer my calls.” 

Sehun gets up, immediately tugging Junmyeon up. “We’re going to go get it.” 

“I don’t think-” 

Sehun fixes a stern expression onto Junmyeon, mouth dropping into a frown. “We. Are. Going. To. Get. It.” 

“Fine.” 

 

 

 

 

“Uh, Mr. Zhang?” 

Yixing looks up from papers, blinking when he takes in the sight of his secretary practically shaking. “Are you alright?” He questions cautiously. “Do you need to take the day off? You seem pale-”

“There’s someone here to see you-” 

His assistant is suddenly shoved aside, and Yixing feels his heart drop right to his stomach. Holy shit. This was _not_ good.

A bright grin outlined in red is shot at Yixing as red heeled feet strut towards him. “What-” he demands, feeling the anger boiling in him. “What are you _doing here-”_

“Hi babe,” Zhi Ruo greets, slamming her hand onto Yixing’s desk. He looks up in disbelief. “Did you miss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bump Girl Problems by CBX y'all
> 
> Feel free to comment! 
> 
> Also sorry about the super long wait hsiodh but happy march 3rd! Is it the 3rd? I've all concept of time but heY whatever


	16. ( I don't wanna) Drop His Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as Kyungsoo walks to the delivery car, he reaches some conclusions. Love was sweet, but complicated, silly breakups could honestly be avoided in general, and pizza really was the staple food.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really understand breakups- or more accurately, for his whole life he’s just completely unable to grasp the idea of _love._

You would think, as a manager of a pizza shop, he would have a pretty normal life. Wake up, go to University, come back, change, do his shift. Simple, easy, efficient- but some of the shit he’s _seen_ , shit which renders him speechless and confused, is the reason why he’s left bewildered, befuddled, and in general just lost in the strange concept known as love. 

Love was weird. It was nice, and warm, and mushy, but it could cause desperation, and heartache- but Kyungsoo pushes the negatives away to focus on the _positives._ Love was like a good customized pizza. Perfect balance of cheese and tomato sauce, with the addition of whatever toppings people preferred on their pizza. 

Seriously, it was pretty simple. 

However, breakups were _not_ simple. As Kyungsoo packs up a delivery pizza- normally he wouldn’t be doing delivery service, but the other employee on the shift was sick and plus, Kyungsoo didn’t mind a little drive around, anyways- he finds that working by himself means time to think by himself, so think he does. 

Breakups were like pasta. Messy, different forms, a surprise in the sense that you wouldn’t know if you would like or not, wouldn’t know if it would go down smoothly. 

Kyungsoo was lucky that he had never had any big, messy, breakups. He liked good terms, he liked simple, easy, and efficient, and that’s what his breakups tended to be. None of the sneaky fine print, no secrets embedded in small letters, simple and easy. Whether he was the ‘breaker’ or the ‘breakee’, it always ended nicely. 

But that didn’t mean he had never witnessed a bad breakup. 

For example, just twenty minutes ago, he had witnessed a couple fighting over the kind of tomatoes used in pizza sauce, and then he proceeded to watch in shock as one of the people literally _chucked the chair over the table_ , and broke up with her boyfriend because he ‘didn’t understand the science behind pizza.’ 

_Seriously?_

That was so stupid. And silly. If they had simply talked for more than two seconds, he’s positive they could have changed the outcome of their fight, and still be together. 

Plus, the more he stared at them, the more certain he was that the woman was crazy for breaking up with her boyfriend because he was a _snack_ , tall, tan skin, plump lips, he really was a package deal. Kyungsoo can’t help but feel as if he’s seen the man somewhere before bur 

Yet, Kyungsoo was too chicken to even attempt to interact with said handsome man. He had simply blinked in shock at the man, who stared at the chair for a second, before shooting a small, apologetic smile at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know if he believed in Cupid or not, but when he saw the handsome man shoot him this _gorgeous_ smile, he couldn’t help but wonder if the little ‘pang’ in his heart was real or not. 

However, Kyungsoo was not an idiot, and he didn’t exactly believe in love at first sight, so he quickly helps to set the chair back up, and retreats (hides) in the kitchen to prepare the pizza order that had just come in. 

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get that scenario out of his min. As rude as it sounded, didn’t people have… _better_ reasons to break up? Or better justifications for breaking someone’s heart? Justifications that didn’t include the semantics involved with pizza? It was _pizza_ for crying out loud! Kyungsoo dealt with it every day, and he failed to see anything other than simplistic. 

So as Kyungsoo walks to the delivery car, he reaches some conclusions. Love was sweet, but complicated, silly breakups could honestly be avoided in general, and pizza really was the staple food. 

 

 

 

“So,” Sehun drawls, staring at the phone now resting on the glass table. He lazily points at it, staring at Junmyeon blankly. “Call them.” 

“No.” Junmyeon refutes almost immediately, not even looking at Sehun.

Sehun groans, sliding down a bit further down the couch, his long legs spread out in front of him. “We’ve been at this for an _hour_ , you said you call Minseok!” 

“Well, I’ve decided not to.” Junmyeon says stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

Sehun groans again, resting his head on the back edge of the couch, his head facing the ceiling. After drinks Junmyeon and him had decided that instead of Junmyeon calling Minseok in his car, they would go to Junmyeon’s penthouse instead- not his house because who knows if Yixing was there- and Junmyeon could call Minseok from the comfort of his sofa, and then Sehun hoped, he would call Yixing, and break up with him. 

He had voiced that to Junmyeon several times, each time Junmyeon’s face turned sour, and he scrunched his nose rather unflatteringly towards Sehun. 

“Junmyeon,” Sehun warns. “The longer you let this sit, the more you’re going to regret this. It’s going to sit in a pot, and simmer, and boil and spill over- and when it _does_ ,” he warns, waggling his finger at the shorter. “It’s going to be hot and messy, and a shit-fest, so please, don’t argue. You should call them. They’re your family. They deserve to know.” He states with finality.

Junmyeon groans, burying his head in his hands. “You think I don’t know that?” he practically wails. “I don’t want them to see me like this, all pathetic and uncertain about whether my life is a lie!” Junmyeon purses his lips, eyeing his phone warily. “The moment I get them involved is the moment it gets messy.” 

“How so?” Sehun questions, clearly bored. 

“Because, the moment I tell them, the moment it becomes real.” Junmyeon says quietly. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t help the shock and excitement that bubbles up inside him when he sees the building he’s supposed to deliver them. It’s huge, and extravagant. Not to mention it was obviously on the nicer part of the city. He schools his expression to an impressive impassive face as he walks through security, admittedly checking himself out in the reflective gold colored surface in the elevator while he presses the top floor button. 

It’s not often he gets to check out fine buildings like this, Kyungsoo muses in the far, far future, when he’s a famous chef, he can look into moving out. But for now, his off-campus apartment would do. Sure, his roommate- a lanky, big-eared boy named Park Chanyeol- was loud, and kind of annoying, but he’s also a big, clumsy, sweetheart, and Kyungsoo will be damned if he lets his Chanyeol live on his own because despite how he looked, he was _not_ put-together. But then again, Chanyeol was always occupied with his boyfriend and practically spent every night at said boyfriend’s place. 

Kyungsoo has actually _never met_ said boyfriend, and every time he casually brings it up, Chanyeol hastily changes the subject, so Kyungsoo let the topic drop. 

The elevator dings, and Kyungsoo steps out, looking down at the printed order to see which apartment (penthouse? condo?) Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t know. He knocks on the wooden door, already thinking about what he’s going to cook to dinner, when he the door opens. 

Kyungsoo nearly drops the pizza when the door flings open, because standing in front of him, the person who ordered an ordinary cheese pizza, it none other than _Kim Junmyeon._

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has had a fair few celebrity encounters, but this is something _different._.

The Kims, The-Fucking- _Kims._

Kyungsoo isn’t the type to be star-struck, isn’t the type to really care about the modern celebrity world, but even he can’t help but feel a bit star-struck. 

They weren’t celebrities per se, they weren’t actors, they weren’t movie stars or singers, but they were _famous._ Who didn’t know about them? It was quite the story three rich kids, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, and Kim...something, (Kyungsoo could never remember the last one, maybe it was because he was more of a socialite and model or something? But he doesn’t really care enough to learn.) Anywho, the three brothers whose parents had unfortunately died in a car crash, who had stuck by each other even through the mass corruption in their lives, all the lies their parents had woven, which _they_ , as _children_ , were exposed too. It was a remarkable story of three siblings, who had unwoven the lies, and broke out of the corruption. 

They were good people. That was why they were liked by so many. 

“Uh, Hi.” Kyungsoo gets out, stiffly holding the pizza box, balancing the card machine on the box. 

Kim Junmyeon- who was actually _way_ prettier in person, smiles widely at Kyungsoo pulling out his card. The tall man beside him rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo can’t help the way his eyebrows scrunch at the blatant display of disrespect, unsure at what the man was rolling his eyes at. 

“Don’t mind him,” Junmyeon comments, tapping his card. “Sehun’s just annoyed at me.” This ‘Sehun’ takes the pizza box, leaving Kyungsoo staring wordlessly at him. He raises an eyebrow, looking Kyungsoo up and down. 

“Why don’t you ask him?” 

Junmyeon peers at Sehun curiously, before turning to Kyungsoo. “Him?” Junmyeon actually looks at Kyungsoo approvingly, nodding his head. “He seems sensible.” 

“Hm, not a die-hard fan either.” 

“He could work.” 

“Yes, he could-” 

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo interrupts, confused. “Work for...what exactly?” 

“Temporary therapist.” Sehun deadpans. 

Junmyeon swats Sehun’s arm, eyeing Kyungsoo carefully. “Sehun’s playing with you,” he frowns when Sehun snickers. “Would you,” Junmyeon eyes Kyungsoo, leaning heavily on Sehun who maintains an impressive impassive face. “Would you get in trouble... if I ask you to stay and listen to my problems?” He questions hesitantly, peering at Kyungsoo. “Like, for a short time?”

Kyungsoo stares at him in disbelief. “I- I’m sorry what?” He blinks owlishly.

“This guy over here,” Junmyeon roughly pats Sehun’s arms. “Is not a good temporary therapist, and is also pessimistic as hell-” 

“I wonder why,” Sehun snorts. “Maybe it’s because of how you’re too cowardly to just _confront the problem.”_

“Shut up,” Junmyeon frowns, before quickly smiling at Kyungsoo. “I promise we’re not crazy! It’s just I have this huge problem, and I desperately need another opinion before Sehun’s downright pessimism starts to get to me.” 

“Uh,” Kyungsoo stammers, eyes flickering back and forth between them. “I should- I should go-” 

“I’ll pay you,” Junmyeon says suddenly, turning to Sehun. “What’s the normal pay rates for therapists?” He pulls out his phone, nodding as he swiftly searches before turning to Kyungsoo with a tipsy grin. “I’ll pay you 250 per hour.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raise in shock. “That’s, that’s a lot of money.” 

Junmyeon shrugs. “It’ll be worth it.” 

And that’s how Kyungsoo ends up in none other than Kim-Freaking-Junmyeon’s penthouse. 

 

 

 

“So, let me get this straight.” Kyungsoo reaches over to help himself to another slice of pizza. “You’re boyfriend, may or may not have a fiancee.” 

Junmyeon nods solemnly. 

“Ok…” Kyungsoo nods slowly, “So you want to know what to do.” 

Junmyeon nods again. “Sehun here wants me to call my family, and then call Yixing and break up with him.” 

_”What?”_ Kyungsoo exclaims, spewing pizza crumbs everywhere. He immediately glares up at Sehun. “Why would you think that’s a good idea?” 

“Because he’s clearly liar!” Sehun says hotly, chewing ferociously. 

“No,” Kyungsoo says firmly, turning to look at Junmyeon. “You are _not_ going to do that.” 

Junmyeon blinks bewildered. 

“Look,” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I’ve seen my fair share of breakups, hell, today I witnessed someone breaking up with their boyfriend over fucking _tomato sauce.”_ He sets his plate down. “Miscommunication is like, the number one reason to why breakups happen. You need to properly talk with Yixing-” 

“Thank you!” Sehun exclaims. 

Kyungsoo whirls around, shooting Sehun a death glare. “Talk to him in _person_ ,” He growls. Turning back to Junmyeon, his expression morphing into a gentler one. “Sit down, just one on one, and ask him to explain. Talk to him _first_ , and _then_ talk to your family.” 

“What?” Sehun asks incredulously, staring at Kyungsoo as if he’s grown two heads. “He should talk to his family first,” Sehun crosses his arms together. “It makes the most sense.” 

“No, no it doesn’t.” He huffs, watching as Junmyeon’s head whipped back and forth between him and Sehun. Kyungsoo demands. “Plus, in the past hour, Junmyeon has referred to Yixing as ‘lovely, wonderful, the dream guy’ while he’s referred to his family as ‘crazy, insane, would probably kill him’.Why talk to his family when this problem could potentially be solved if he just talks to Yixing?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun drawls sarcastically. “Maybe it’s because he needs an emotional backup for something as shocking as this. _Maybe_ because he knows he’s doomed when it comes to love and that’s not easy to live with-” 

“Hey!” Junmyeon exclaims. “It’s one thing to _think_ that, and it’s an entirely different thing to _accept_ that, besides, I feel like we’re focusing on the wrong thing here.” 

“Then what do you propose we focus on?” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

Junmyeon shrugs, “This Zhi Ruo lady? How do we know she’s legit?” 

“Lemme google her,” Kyungsoo pauses to swipe at his phone screen, deftly typing in her name. He blinks in shock, eyes flitting up to Junmyeon, to Sehun, and back to his phone. 

“What?” Sehun asks, eyebrows furrowed. “Let me see,” he demands, eyes instantly widening when he sees what’s on Kyungsoo’s screen. 

“What?” Junmyeon asks, head tilting in confusion. 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo says hastily, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. His eyes glare warning daggers at Sehun, who thank _God_ keeps his lips sealed. Junmyeon clearly didn’t think it was such a big deal that he had to press for details. “You should really talk to one of them.” 

Junmyeon sighs, eyes flitting back and forth. “This is like having a physical representation of the angel and demon on my shoulders.” Junmyeon chews his lip, “I don’t know who to listen to.” 

“The angel.” Kyungsoo says straightforwardly. 

“How do you know I’m not the angel?” Sehun questions, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Kyungsoo’s the angel.” Junmyeon replies without hesitation. 

Sehun blinks in disbelief. “Whatever,” he shakes it off. “I think you should listen to the devil.” 

Junmyeon bites his lip again, wincing. “I think I’m going to go with the angel.” 

“What!-”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo fist bumps the air. 

“It makes sense, why talk to my family when it could be solved if I talk to Yixing first? I’ll visit him in the office tomorrow, and talk to him.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “You’re loss, I won’t let you cry on my shoulder if it goes horribly,” he comments blithely. 

“Bitter that you lost?” Kyungsoo grins. 

Junmyeon glances at the time, eyes widening. “It’s late,” he glances at both Kyungsoo and Sehun, and then at the four empty bottles of alcohol. “And you two are in no condition to go back, should I call my driver?”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but Sehun responds before him, standing up and dusting imaginary dust off his pants. “That would be fantastic, I’ve got clients to see tomorrow.” He looks over to Kyungsoo, pursing his lips. “You wanna hitch a ride?” 

“Nah,” Kyungsoo clears his throat, “I gotta return the company car.” 

Sehun shrugs, unperturbed. “Your loss,” He smiles, eyes glinting. “Have fun dealing with Junmyeon crying when it goes down badly tomorrow.” 

“Hey I’m- I hate crying!” Junmyeon splutters. “I’m not go-” 

“Whatever,” Sehun waves his hand dismissively. “I’m going to make a group chat. See you guys later.”

 

 

 

 

**Junmyeon: Sehun why is this group chat called drop his ass**

** < **

****

****

****

****

**Junmyeon: how many times do i have to say this**

 **Junmyeon: I dont wANNA drop his ass**

****Kyungsoo stares at the messages lighting up his phone, quickly swiping, to change everyone’s names.

**Devil: Kyungsoo I’m going to kill you**

**Angel: I’d like to see u try noodle looking ass**

**Sad-Ass crybaby: IM!**

**Sad-Ass crybaby: NOT!**

**Sad-Ass crybaby: A!**

**Sad-Ass crybaby: CRYBABY!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehuhuui i hope y'all liked this????
> 
> I had a plan to name every chapter in this arc after a song but I couldn't think of one for this
> 
> If you feel like a tag should be added, drop a comment! Or just drop a comment! If you wanna talk, dropa comment! I also made a tumblr, which is currently very empty but lol the user name is iteunmul so hmu!!! I'ma make it less empty lol, maybe I should make a twitter account too?


	17. Boom Clap (the Sound of these BOMBSHELLS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real issue, the real root of Junmyeon’s disbelief and _hurt_ was simply that Yixing _never told him._

Elevators of doom weren’t a thing, right? 

Just because Junmyeon was in his boyfriend’s company building, going to talk to him about a fiancee-of-sorts, didn’t mean that he was doomed. Right? 

Just because Junmyeon was dumping his anxieties in the elevator he was riding to (to get to where said boyfriend was) while trying to achieve a last-minute aura of the three C’s (Cool, Calm, and Collected- Kyungsoo’s words to live by) didn’t make the elevator cursed- right?

The ding of the elevator shakes Junmyeon out of his nervous, rambunctious, thoughts. He takes a deep breath, walking out of the elevator attempting to be nonchalant. He _not_ was calm, cool, and collected. In fact, he was probably the epitome of an agitated hot mess. However, the hot mess was disguised by the outfit Sehun had put-together for him. 

Junmyeon was almost, a nightmare dressed like a daydream. 

If your definition of nightmare was a hot nervous mess who got almost no sleep the previous night, and the daydream was Junmyeon’s turtleneck being his way of self-defense because he could just burrow himself in its comfiness.

“Mr. Kim!” Junmyeon blinks, a smile falling on his face when Yixing’s secretary greets Junmyeon with a wide genuine grin. “It’s so nice to see you!” 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon greets her amiably, walking towards the front desk. Just because he was here for unpleasant-business doesn’t mean that he actually had to be _unpleasant._ “How are you Seulgi? I heard about your cat is she doing better now?” He leans on the desk.

Seulgi nods happily, fingernails clicking away on her keyboard. “Yes she is, she’s recovering quite nicely.” She taps some more, before looking up at Junmyeon. “I’m assuming you’re here to see Mr. Zhang?” 

Whether she notices the way Junmyeon’s smile drops by a fraction or not, the slight dip in his confident aura, Junmyeon doesn’t know- but he sincerely hopes she didn’t. Junmyeon likes Seulgi, she’s sweet and kind, and he knows she respects him and Yixing- maybe idolizes them a touch- but she’s sweet enough for Junmyeon to hope she doesn’t have to eventually choose a side. 

Junmyeon shakes his head to answer her question, trying to keep his inner monologue at bay. This wasn’t that bad, Junmyeon reassures himself. This wasn’t a divorce where they’d have to decide who gets what, and quite frankly he shouldn’t be thinking about anything other than simply talking to Yixing. That was the goal Kyungsoo and Sehun had set for him, as if Junmyeon was their own video-game character. First Mission: Talk to Yixing. 

Seulgi smiles again, “Should I notify him or would you like to surprise him?” 

“Surprise him,” Junmyeon blurts out, before smiling again, trying to relax his nerves. “I’ll just help myself to it then.” 

“Third door to the back, hard to miss!” She calls as Junmyeon walks away. 

 

 

 

Seulgi was right, It is hard to miss Yixing’s office. Junmyeon had been there so many times and yet it still took him for surprise. Yixing’s office was _huge_ , floor to ceiling windows behind where his long desk was, artistically decorated, clean space with comfy additions that somehow didn’t take away from the professionalism of it all. 

Junmyeon inhales softly, lifting his hand to knock on the door. 

The door swings open in no less than four seconds, and Junmyeon can’t help the way his hands start to shake slightly when Yixing stares at him, blinking. He looks as annoying handsome as also- maybe even more with how his black hair is styled swept up, and the way his suit fits him nicely- _'No’_ , Junmyeon thinks desperately to himself, _'don't get sidetracked-’_

“Myeon-” 

“Hi-” Junmyeon blurts at the same time, frozen on the spot. 

An awkward pause. Junmyeon doesn’t blink, Yixing doesn’t move, they just stand there, staring. 

“How are you?” Yixing breathes out, “I’ve been so worried, you didn’t come back home-”

“We need to talk.” Junmyeon cuts in softly. “I was...I was at the penthouse.” He can practically hear Sehun saying how he doesn’t need to explain himself and Kyungsoo silently cheering him on. 

“I- yeah. We do need to talk.” Yixing comments quietly, “I’ve been trying to reach you for that reason.” 

Ah yes, Junmyeon had been on the receiving end of quite a lot of calls and text messages, which he dutifully ignored in favor of getting wasted and ranting to Kyungsoo and Sehun. 

Maybe this wasn’t going to go badly at all. Yixing wanted to talk, Junmyeon wanted to talk, and so it made the most sense for them to sit down and talk through it. Junmyeon starts to feel a little hope rise in him. Talking is good, talking is key-

“Why don’t you let him in?” 

Junmyeon stiffens when he hears that voice, her voice, ringing out through the office. He notes how Yixing’s previously soft expression goes hard in an instance. 

He blinks in shock, feelings going from hopeful to almost _offended_ in seconds.

“Is she- Is she _here_ ,” Junmyeon demands, gaping at Yixing. 

Yixing winces. 

“Yes, ‘she’, is here.” Junmyeon’s jaw clenches when Zhi Ruo appears in his line of sight, red lips stretched in a simpering smile. “Always nice to see you.” 

Yixing purses his lips together. 

“Right,” Junmyeon says after a moment. “Right. Right right right right,” He stares at the two, back and forth between Yixing and red-devil-lady as Junmyeon oh-so fondly called her. “That’s fine, really, that’s wonderful-”

“I think we broke him,” She cuts in cheerfully, daintily placing a hand on Yixing’s arm.

Yixing immediately shakes it off, narrowing his eyes at Zhi Ruo. “ _You_ broke him,” He accuses sharply, glaring. “Come on in Myeon,” It’s almost dizzying how Yixing’s eyes go from agitated to affectionate the moment he looks at Junmyeon. He bites his lip hesitantly. “We need to talk.”

 

 

 

Awkward does not even begin to cover it. 

Junmyeon sitting in one chair, Zhi Ruo on the couch in front of him- thankfully a few feet away, and Yixing situated behind his desk. 

All three of them sit there, Zhi Ruo cooly with her legs crossed, Yixing impassively, chin resting on his hands, and Junmyeon awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at the picture of him on Yixing’s desk. Even though it wasn’t facing him, Junmyeon already knows what the picture looks like. It’s one of Yixing’s favorites, a little blurry, a little lopsided, taken at Jongin’s club, one of Junmyeons’ arms cut out of the frame because while Jongin was taking the shot Yixing had back hugged him so hard he lost balance. It was the perfect picture, maybe because it was so _real_ with Yixing’s grin and Junmyeon’s laughing face being natural. 

“So,” Junmyeon clears his throat.

“So?” Zhi Ruo questions back. 

Junmyeon balls his fists in annoyance. “So.” He repeats firmly, as patiently as possible. “What exactly is…” He trails off, glancing at Yixing. “This-” 

“A silly problem.” Zhi Ruo answers, smiling. “It’ll all be fixed soon.” 

Junmyeon smiled politely. “Will it?” He glances at Yixing, who remain stubbornly silent.

Zhi Ruo rolls her eyes, flipping her glossy hair back. “Don’t mind him he’s being silly,” 

“And you suddenly speak _for_ Yixing?” Junmyeon quips, eyebrow raised. 

Calm, cool and collected. 

She sighs, examining her nails with a nonchalance Junmyeon would die for. “Well he’s clearly not speaking,” She eyes Yixing carefully, daring him to challenge her. “He wouldn’t dare speak against his fiancee-” 

“We’re not fiancee’s.” Yixing cuts in smoothly, coldly. 

She wiggles her ring finger, the ring catching the light while she tilts her head. “Oh? Then what’s this?” 

“A false-” 

Junmyeon clears his throat. Both Yixing and Zhi Ruo pause their arguing to look at him. “So are you two…” Junmyeon shrinks because of how fiercely she’s glaring at him. “Are you two,” he pauses, gulping when Zhi Ruo’s eyes narrow. “Never mind.” He finishes meekly. 

The glimmer of triumph in her eyes. “See-” 

“Ask your question.” Yixing cuts her off coldly again, although his gaze on Junmyeon is warm. “You came here to talk to me, right?” 

“Right,” Junmyeon mumbles, looking down at his feet. “So you two are not fiancees…?” 

Zhi Ruo’s face turns indignant. “How many times do I-” 

“We’re not.” 

“And you two know each other...how exactly?” Junmyeon questions hesitantly. 

Both of them shut up. Glancing at each other precariously, clearly having a silent conversation between them which Junmyeon obviously couldn’t understand. He sighs. 

“Look,” He looks at Zhi Ruo. He was going to be calm, cool, and collected with a side of politeness that she would envy. That was the goal. “You can’t just show up to our house, claim to be Yixing’s fiancee-” 

“She came to our house?” Yixing asks incredulously, miffed. 

“Uh,” Junmyeon stammers eloquently. “Yes?” 

“You went to our _house_ ,” Yixing demands, eyes focused on Zhi Ruo. “What the hell?” 

“Well, what did you expect-” 

Junmyeon stares wide-eyed, attention flickering back and forth between Zhi Ruo and Yixing. He’s never seen Yixing this angry before, this pushed over the edge, tone exasperated and upset, eyes hard and cold while he _glared_ at Zhi Ruo. She met his gaze head-on, eyes glowing with intense anger. 

“What lies did you tell-” 

“I told him I’m your fiancee,” She smiles widely. “It’s not a lie.” She states matter-of-factly, waving her hand around. “Is that so bad?” Her voice lilts sweetly but Junmyeon knows she’s anything _but_ sweet.

Yixing shuts his eyes together, and Junmyeon can see the way he’s barely containing his anger. He takes a deep breath in, exhaling as he opens his eyes, turning to Junmyeon. “She’s not my fiancee.” He says firmly, glaring at Zhi Ruo once again. “She is _not_ my fiancee.” He repeats hotly, eyes burning. “How dare you even say that, after everything I tried to do for you?” 

“Do for _me_?” She asks incredulously. Junmyeon watches with equal amounts of horror and amazement as her face changes, turning angrier. A dark look surpassing it. “What do you mean everything you tried to do for me?” She snaps. “The only thing you’ve done for me is cause a big headache, the _biggest_ headache you fucking-” She pauses suddenly, inhaling and exhaling deeply, her face turns sweet and nice again. “Never mind that, this will be all be solved in no time, _when_ you come back.” She says smoothly, nose wrinkling at Yixing’s disgusted expression. 

“I’m _not_ coming back.” Yixing refutes hotly. “It’s what I told you then and it’s what I’m telling you now.” 

“Going… going back?” Junmyeon starts slowly, cautiously. “Back where?” 

Yixing looks over at Zhi Ruo warily, meeting her amused ones with an unmatched intensity. Junmyeon’s question hangs in the air, ignored. 

“Do you really despise our engagement that badly?” She frowns at Yixing, eyebrows furrowing. “Because I simply can’t fathom why you have such… such a difficult time trying to comprehend a simple fact-”

“It’s not a fact of it’s _not true_.” 

Zhi Ruo tsks, with every shake of her head, her hair gracefully sways. 

“I’m- I, sorry, what?” Junmyeon stammers, looking back and forth between Yixing and Zhi Ruo. Were they engaged or not? His heart desperately wants to go with Yixing, but his brain begs him to listen to logic- even if there was no logic present in the conversation. “Are-are you two…” he keeps looking back and forth between Zhi Ruo and Yixing, unsure to whether or not he should continue. “Engaged…?”

“Well-” 

“We are not engaged!” Yixing exclaims, hitting his palm on his desk. “We,” He looks right into her eyes. “Are _not_ engaged, how many times do I have to repeat myself?” Yixing questions angrily, eyes glaring _daggers_ at the red-clad lady. “We haven’t been engaged for over four _years.”_

“Don’t-”

“So you were engaged at some point?” Junmyeon blurts out, biting his lip when he sees the way Yixing closes his eyes tiredly. 

Zhi Ruo scoffs. “Some point? Try our _whole lives.”_

Junmyeon’s eyebrows raise, his dread turning into something more...skeptical. “Your whole lives?” He questions doubtfully, twisting his hands in his laps. What did that even mean? “Like… when-” 

“Since we were kids.” She interrupts coldly, red lips pursed, clearly annoyed at Junmyeons confusion. “We’ve been engaged since we were little kids.” 

“Not engaged anymore,” Yixing reminds her _again_. “And certainly not by choice either,” Yixing mutters. “You’re the last person I would ever want to be engaged to.” 

“Right,” Her eyes narrow towards Junmyeon. “And let me guess, _he’s_ the first?” She sneers, her lip curling towards Junmyeon. 

“Yes,” Yixing snaps, “Yes he is.” 

Junemyeon’s mouth drops, he gapes at Yixing, and then at Zhi Ruo. Yixing could _not_ just drop a bombshell like ‘I have a fiancee-of-sorts-Junmyeon’s-still-very-confused’ (even if Yixing himself technically didn’t drop that bomb) and then say something like ‘Junmyeon-I-want-to-marry-you’ in very indirect, weird, confusing terms. 

Junmyeon feels a shiver crawl down his spine as he watches Zhi Ruo’s (annoyingly) pretty face morph into something sharper, colder, he can’t control the goosebumps that flare on his arms when her previously sweet and open expression turns into something more cold and vicious. “Really?” She questions quietly, deadly. “You would choose him?” She laughs, gentle, sweet, and out of place. “He doesn’t even _know_ you-” 

“He knows me better than you _ever_ will.” Yixing interrupts coldly, hands interlocked together under his chin. 

“Not the real you.” She spits. “Not the _true_ you.” She glares at Junmyeon, who gulps silently. 

Junmyeon leans the slightest into his chair for support. He feels dizzy. His mind whirling a mile a minute as he tries to keep up with the conversation. “What- what do you mean by that?” he manages to get out, refusing to look at Yixing, eyes locked on Zhi Ruo. 

“So I was right.” Zhi Ruo confirms smugly, her expression going from angry to calm in mere seconds. “He didn’t tell you?” She smiles sweetly. Junmyeon holds back the urge to either vomit or punch her, simply resorting to balling his hands into fists in his lap, and glaring at her full-forcedly, while smiling back just as sweetly.

“Tell me what?” Junmyeon questions hesitantly.

Yixing, says nothing. Merely sitting in his office chair, jaw clenched, glaring daggers at Zhi Ruo, who pays no mind. She mimics Junmyeon’s smile, crossing one leg over the other, her red heel dangling in the air. She shoots Yixing a smug look, “You didn’t tell him?” She questions, clearly amused. 

“There was no need to,” Yixing says coldly, detached. “There never has been.” 

Junmyeon glances down at his feet, and then back to Zhi Ruo’s red-heeled ones. This, _this_ is new. He has never seen nor experienced this side of Yixing before. The normal Yixing, _his_ Yixing, was never this cold, rude, or even remotely disrespectful to anyone. 

Yet this Yixing, this Yixing with a fiancee, was different from the normal Yixing. This Yixing was cold, detached, his eyes showed no emotion, his posture was guarded and stiff. Every look at Zhi Ruo was feeling with muddled emotion, emotions Junmyeon couldn’t pick and say for certain because he hardly saw emotions like these reflect in Yixing’s eyes. Emotions like disgust, anger, _fury_. 

That was what Yixing was showing. 

Yixing was _infuriated._

Zhi Ruo however, must have been used to this side of Yixing, because she hardly flinches, doesn’t even bat an eyelash towards Yixing’s cold demeanor. Simply resting her arm on the armrest of the chair, eyeing Junmyeon as if he was the new exhibit at a world-renowned zoo. She’s tip-toeing on a very, very thin line. Junmyeon can see it, he can sense it in the way Yixing is watching her every move, and he can’t help the way his stomach plummets as his mind races to try and think of something, _anything_ , that Yixing could want to hide from him more than a hidden childhood-arranged fiance.

“You’re not going to ask me?” 

Junmyeon snaps out of his thoughts, glancing hesitantly at Zhi Ruo. 

She looks as if she’s using all of her willpower to not roll her eyes at Junmyeon. Zhi Ruo shakes her head, red lips pursed towards Junmyeon. “Certainly you have questions.” 

“Well it’s not like I want to hear the answers from you,” he snaps, immediately regretting how rudely he says it. Junmyeon never considered himself to be a rude person. Sure, he could be sassy, and he could be hard to control times, but his parents- no _Minseok_ , had never raised him to be rude. He had never slammed a door in someone’s face _ever_ and that included Jongdae.

Despite the age difference only being a grand total of one year between him and Minseok, Minseok had always been the parental figure in Junmyeon’s life, and he probably would have scolded the _shit_ out of Junmyeon if he witnessed what just happened-even if it was the treatment the person, in this case, Zhi Ruo, deserved. He inhales, exhaling very slowly, resisting the urge to pull out his phone and just bolt out of Yixing’s office. 

“I guess not,” her lips curve into a smile. “But no harm in telling.” She shrugs. 

Yixing grits his teeth, “It’s not your-” 

“Yixing here,” She gestures to Junmyeon’s very tense boyfriend. “Is obviously not an average man. You know that, I know that, the universe knows that.” There’s a praising lilt in her voice that throws Junmyeon off. “I don’t know anyone as dedicated, hard-working, and level-headed as he is.” She says sincerely, “And I have no doubt that you don’t know anyone as amazing as he is either. Which leads me to believe,” She looks Junmyeon right in the eye, smile dropping seriously. “That you don’t deserve him.” 

Junmyeon starts to feel lightheaded.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me,” Yixing bites, looking at her incredulously. 

“Shut up,” She says calmly, not even looking at Yixing, eyes trained on Junmyeon. “You want the short story, fine, I’ll give it to you straight up pretty boy.” The words leave her lips dripping with sarcasm. “Yixing isn’t just rich, he’s not your kind of money. He’s not from _new_ money,” They way she says ‘new money’, her mouth twisting in disgust, makes Junmyeon’s insides curl. 

‘New money’? What did she mean? Everyone was ‘new money’ weren’t they? How old-fashioned was she- was Junmyeon even understanding this correctly? Why did she say as if the words itself were going to make her vomit? 

“Stop it-” Yixing says, closing his eyes. 

“And if you still don’t know what I’m talking about, let me spell it out for you,” She smiles comfortably. “Yixing here, is from old money. Money dating back centuries and centuries, more money than you could ever imagine, and that money needs to fall into _good_ hands, Yixing’s hands, more specifically.” She continues on slowly, as if talking to a five-year-old. “He, however, caved under the pressure, couldn’t handle being the heir to all the estates, and money, and fortunes, so he straight up left his family years ago. Broke off our pre-planned engagement, and bolted to this dreadfully modern society. He left his parents, his grandparents, and me, very _very_ concerned considering how abruptly he left.” 

“That’s _not_ what happened,” Yixing refutes hotly. “I sat everyone down and told them I was leaving-” 

“Well, you didn’t tell me,” She replies conversationally. “So at least I’m telling the half-truth? I was terribly concerned Yixing.” 

“Don’t lie-” 

“Look, your boy-toy looks rather confused I’m going to continue.” 

“Don’t you dare call him-” 

“The point is.” She smiles widely, cutting Yixing off again. “You don’t know him. Not the true him, clearly. You don’t know his family, or his origins, or his background, history, whatever it is, you don’t know him.” She shrugs simply. “You don’t know how he left his family, and hasn’t talked to them in years, you don’t know how heartbroken he left his Grandpa, you don’t know how heartbroken he left _me_ ,” She pauses, glancing down to the ring on her finger. “For God’s sake you’re not even in the same social class so how the hell did you expect it to work?” 

“That’s the most backward thinking I swear to-” 

“You swear to what?” She cuts Yixing off, amused. “Surely you knew that as well, it would never work.” She pauses, glancing over to him. “They’re your family Yixing, this isn’t a 'him or family situation'.” She chastises him lightly, as if she wasn’t tearing his world apart. “You’re going to end up choosing your family over him, and plus it’s not like you can just ignore them forever.” She sing-songs.

Junmyeon gapes at her, not quite fully comprehending what she was saying. Did Yixing… did Yixing abandon his family? He had never told Junmyeon that, did Junmyeon even ask? 

Family was so, _so_ , important to Junmyeon. Minseok and Jongin were Junmyeon’s people, he loved them to death, would do anything and everything for them. Jongdae and Baekhyun were family too, Junmyeon had been involved in their lives for so long, and they had been involved in his too. Chanyeol, Yixing, they were Junmyeon’s family too. 

Hell, Junmyeon’s family was precious, to be protected, and an insider’s only exclusive club that was the best possible thing in Junmyeon’s life. Sure they could be too protective of him, and they could be overbearing, but it was for his _own good_. 

And Yixing? Yes at first Junmyeon’s family accepted him reluctantly, but that wasn’t because of Yixing, that was because of all the bad decisions Junmyeon had made in the past. After some time they accepted Yixing with open arms now. 

Junmyeon couldn’t wrap his head around anything, his vision swimming momentarily as the realization hit him. 

Was she right? Did he really not know Yixing? He didn’t know anything about his family, or his origins, or his background, or his history. 

Was their relationship a lie? 

Yixing had left his family. His own _family._

Junmyeon ignores the queasy feeling in his stomach. There’s a ringing noise in his ears, he tunes out everyone, everything, and focuses on the ringing, focuses on staring at his feet with wide, shocked eyes. 

God, Junmyeon can’t even bring himself to _look_ at Yixing right now, he doesn’t know what to think, what to do, or even what to say. He stays there, frozen in his seat, feet planted firmly on the ground as disbelief creeps up his legs and into his heart. It’s not even what she’s saying that’s causing Junmyeon’s breath to halt, causing his heart to burn, it’s the fact that Yixing _hid_ it. 

_“He knows me better than you ever will.” Yixing interrupts coldly, hands interlocked together under his chin._

_“Not the real you.” She spits. “Not the true you.”_

That’s when it hits Junmyeon, as he replays that part of the conversation over and over again. 

Yixing, who was so sweet and kind. 

Yixing, who swayed Junmyeon with his charming personality and dimpled smile. 

Yixing, who Junmyeon naïvely put his trust in. 

_Yixing._ The person who Junmyeon actually trusted, legitimately _loved_ , Yixing who didn’t give up on Junmyeon. Yixing who was always honest, and open. Yixing who made his intentions clear and obvious from the moment he had met Junmyeon, from the moment he called him cute at the bar, to the moment where Junmyeon told him he wanted to be in a some-term relationship with him. 

Yixing, who _knew_ Junmyeon’s heart was fragile and carefully bandaged together with the shakiest hands.

Yixing, who lied to Junmyeon. Or well, moreso, kept a part of him hidden. A big part, a part that included his family, his origins, his _real self._

Yixing, who was not just the CEO of Zhang Entreprises, but the supposed heir to heaps and heaps of money, and not just money, but the family name, what was it she had said? Old money? Junmyeon isn’t an idiot, he knows what the words ‘old money’ entails. It means power, it means wealth dating back years and years, generations and generations.

_“For God’s sake you’re not even in the same social class so how the hell did you expect it to work?”_

Yixing, the heir to the Zhang Family, whose wealth and influence reached far beyond what Junmyeon’s mind could imagine. 

The Zhang Family who had plucked and pruned Yixing to be the person he is today, who groomed him to be their perfect heir, a smart decisive businessman, who was level-headed. 

The Zhang Family who Yixing had left for reasons unknown to Junmyeon, reasons he’s not even sure he wants to know judging on how this conversation went. 

The Zhang Family who had picked out a fiancee for Yixing when he was just a _kid_ , picked someone who was perfect for their status. 

Someone who was sitting in front of Junmyeon, legs crossed, red lips pulled into a smug smirk as she watches Junmyeon process the information, the shock clearly displayed on his face, the distress of the moment, of the situation, _truly_ hitting him. 

_“They’re your family Yixing, this isn’t a 'him or family situation'. You’re going to end up choosing your family over him”_

Zhang Yixing, the man sitting to Junmyeon’s side, who Junmyeon could have sworn he knew better than himself, Zhang Yixing who Junmyeon's heart wanted, who Junmyeon’s heart _yearned_ to be the end-term. Zhang Yixing who Junmyeon would stay awake at night thinking about, thinking about how he was perfect for Junmyeon, maybe even his soulmate. 

Did that Yixing even exist?

This Yixing was different. Yixing wasn’t average. He wasn’t even a part of Junmyeon’s world, he was a part of a completely different world. One with arranged fiancees, pressuring grandparents, one where he had responsibilities such as produce a _fucking heir._ Yixing had hidden that from Junmyeon, kept it to himself, and Junmyeon doesn’t know how to process this. 

Yixing and him, would never be end game, would they? With the number of responsibilities Yixing had, the duties he had, the people he had left- oh God his _family_. Was Junmyeon the reason Yixing has not returned to them? Was Junmyeon the reason why Yixing’s family was torn apart?

_“Yixing, you can’t ignore them forever.”_

“Myeon,” Yixing starts softly, gently, eyeing him as though he might get up and pounce at him. “I can expl-” 

“Get out,” Junmyeon whispers softly, not caring that he interrupted, refusing to look at both of them. He keeps his eyes trained on the floor, keeps them glued to his feet. “Both of you get out.” He says louder, hands trembling. 

Junmyeon swallows, remembering that he’s in _Yixing’s_ office. He can’t kick him out of his own office- even if it was what the man deserved. Junmyeon shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the fuzzy feeling in his head. Preventing himself from thinking too hard, preventing himself from thinking _at all._

“Sorry, that makes no sense, can’t kick you out of your own office, can I?” He questions zombie-like, hastily getting up from his seat. “I’ll leave.” He says after a beat, eyes trained on the floor, the chair legs, the rug, anything but their _faces_. “I- I’ll go,” He nods towards Zhi Ruo, “Nice meeting you.” He says faintly, ignoring the mild shock on her face, pushing through the emotional pain threatening to spill out of him. 

Junmyeon doesn’t even care that it’s awkward, or that Yixing looks upset, or that Zhi Ruo looks confused, or that one bombshell after the other was just being dropped on his head. He just wants to get _out._ He needed _air._

He makes it towards the glass door, quickly swinging it open. He exits the office abruptly, walking briskly towards the elevator, ignoring the concerned look Seulgi gives him. He can feel the tears building up in his eyes, tears of shock…? Dread? Disappointment? He can’t even tell, he’s not even in the right state of mind to judge his emotions. He hurriedly presses the elevator button, jabbing his thumb against it repeatedly, watching with shaking legs as the lights lit up indicating every nearing floor. 

He lets out a relieved breath when the elevator doors ding open, briskly walking in. He selects the ground floor quickly, blinking the tears out of his eyes. 

“Junmyeon wait!” 

Junmyeon looks up startled, holding his breath when he sees Yixing running to the elevator doors. He stays like that frozen, hand hovering over the buttons, unsure what to do. Yixing reaches the elevator in no time (courtesy of his morning runs) using his hand to prevent the door from closing. He scans Junmyeon’s face hurriedly, taking in the shock, the _betrayal_ all over Junmyeon’s face. His face drops when he sees how Junmyeon remains unresponsive, impassive, face dull from shock as he stared at Yixing with glistening eyes. 

“Listen,” Yixing pauses hesitantly, “It’s not that big of a deal- the...the money thing.” He trails off, biting his inner cheek. “I… I didn’t think it was something I needed to mention, I’m not affiliated with that side of my family so there are no family ties there.” 

Junmyeon closes his eye, willing Yixing to stop, to just _Stop talking._ Yixing was getting it all wrong, misunderstanding why Junmyeon was upset. If Junmyeon was being honest with himself, _really_ honest, he knew deep down that it wasn’t Yixing’s background- the whole ‘new money’ ordeal that was bothering him. The real issue, the real root of Junmyeon’s disbelief and _hurt_ was simply that Yixing _never told him._

“I’m sorry I-”

“I-” Junmyeon cuts in, shaking his head in disbelief. “It’s not that at all.” He says quietly, pushing Yixing’s hand out of the way. 

The last thing he sees as the elevator doors close is Yixing’s face, filled with a sense of desperation, and hopelessness. 

It’s funny how Junmyeon feels the same way too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ihdiguio don't ask abt the title I just thought of it two seconds ago and I was like hey imagine 'boom clap the sound of my heart' but insetad' boom clap the sounds of these BOMBSHELLS
> 
>  
> 
> bombshells being every single thing myeon just found out,,,, y e e t 
> 
> anyways, how is everyone doing? I hope y'all r well in just started warming up where I am so im looking forwards to SPRING spring makes me so happy 
> 
> AnyWHO If u feel any tages or warning should be added, drop a comment! Or drop a comment ingeneral bc other than craving love an affection i also just LOVE COMMEnts feel free to critique! Feedback is a necessity for change! 
> 
> also, as always, 
> 
> ;)


	18. Shaky Shaky (My feelings are shaky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae stares at Junmyeon perplexed, lips pursed as he watches Junmyeon down the bottle in his hand. “Did you...did you break into Minseok’s liquor cabinet?” he asks hesitantly as Junmyeon wipes his mouth, sloppily grabbing the controller back from Jongdae.
> 
> “Yeah, It’s been the same lock combination since we were kids.” Junmyeon squints at the buttons. “How do I play this thing?” He mutters more so to himself. Junmyeon’s face brights up as he presses play, and once again Jongdae is taking aback by the weird jelly looking man on the screen, and he can feel himself slowly starting to lose it.

Jongdae was always, an _is_ always, prepared for life. 

Most lives are typically filled with unexpected turns and twists, but Jongdae’s is not. 

From the moment he was born, throughout his childhood, carrying on to his adult years in university and out, he always made sure to be most the prepared he could ever be. Jongdae’s Kims were organized and orderly people, there was always a plan, a backup plan, and a backup to the backup plan. 

However, Minseok’s Kims, were and always have been, the _total opposite._ Jongdae is completely convinced that in another life the Kims were a trio of chaotic gods or something who bestowed the ‘gifts’ off last-minute planning and being late to all of humankind- only to be subjected to those ‘gifts’ as well. They were straight up chaotic forces. There was no argument needed. Always late, always underprepared, (To be honest, Minseok was now an outlier thanks to Jongdae’s constant meddling), always leaving Jongdae a little clueless to what he was supposed to do. 

Which is why Jongdae doesn’t have the foggiest clue on what to do when he enters his penthouse, only to be greeted with the strains of an accented voice singing (could it even be called singing?) the words ‘shaky shaky shaky’ repeatedly. Upon further searching (i.e, walking to his clean living room) he’s left with a sight that leaves him a little more than perplexed, breathless, and so, _fucking_ , done. 

It’s Junmyeon, in his living room, squinting at his T.V, bottles strewn all over the floor, trying to dance along to this weirdly shaped pink blob on the screen. 

Did Jongdae mention the weird pink blob was _twerking?_

“I- I’m? Junmyeon?” Jongdae stammers, bags slipping out of his hands. It appears that Junmyeon has done the impossible. He has rendered Jongdae fully speechless. Jongdae glances at the screen, the image of the weird blobby jelly-like _thing_ burning into his eyes. “What the fuck-” He breathes out, turning his attention back to Junmyeon, who was making a sad attempt to twerk alongside the jelly-thing. Jongdae’s eyes widen, “What the _fuck_ , Junmyeon!” He stares in disbelief, finally snapping out of his confused daze to march over to him and grabbing the remote. “What are you doing?” He demands, jabbing random buttons on the remote to try and just pause the stupid thing. 

“What am _I_ doing? More like what are _you_ doing?” Junmyeon whines back, the drink in his hand dangerously close to spilling over the shiny hardwood floors. “I was in the middle of playing!”

“What am _I_ doing?” Jongdae inquires, glaring at Junmyeon incredulously. The song plays on obnoxiously in the background “What are _you_ doing? What-” He twirls towards the T.V. “How do I turn this stupid thing off?” He demands. Pausing his frantic button-smashing to stare in disgust at the pink blob. “What even is this?” he gestures wildly to the TV. 

“ _Just Dance_ ,” Junmyeon replies plainly, stumbling a little in an attempt to reach for the remote in Jongdae’s hand. “Duh.” He adds, looking at Jongdae as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“We- what? We don’t even _own_ -” He pauses, turning to look at Junmyeon in disbelief. “Are you _drunk?”_

Junmyeon avoids Jongdae’s questions, choosing to stare with a newfound interest at the fluffy carpet. 

Jongdae stares at Junmyeon perplexed, lips pursed as he watches Junmyeon down the bottle in his hand. “Did you...did you break into Minseok’s liquor cabinet?” he asks hesitantly as Junmyeon wipes his mouth, sloppily grabbing the controller back from Jongdae.

“Yeah, It’s been the same lock combination since we were kids.” Junmyeon squints at the buttons. “How do I play this thing?” He mutters more so to himself. Junmyeon’s face brights up as he presses play, and once again Jongdae is taking aback by the weird jelly looking man on the screen, and he can feel himself slowly starting to lose it. 

“What-” Jongdae starts, top tired to even finish the sentence this time. “How, why would you even play this song?” He asks exasperatedly. 

Junmyeon wrinkles his nose. “This song is great. I’ve been dancing to it for the past...” He trails off, glancing at the clock ticking above the T.V. “Oh shit.” 

“To the past?” Jongdae questions absentmindedly, before he whirls around to face Junmyeon, his words hitting him. “How long have you even been here?” he demands, mouth gaping when Junmyeon avoids his eye contact. “How long have you been at my house drunkenly dancing to a disgusting pink blob of jello?” 

Junmyeon stays silent. 

“ _Junmyeon_ -” 

“The past three hours or so…?” Junmyeon answers, leaning heavily onto the wall.

“Are you kidding me!” Jongdae blasts, staring at him with a gaping mouth. “We don’t even own _Just Dance_ how-” He closes his mouth at Junmyeon’s scared expression. “Never mind, never mind I-” Jongdae is actually _flustered_. This was _Junmyeon_! The normally calm, flustered to easily, head-over-the-rest, arguably the nicest Kim (excluding his fiancee of course.) “Why are you- _stop twerking dammit_ -” He shrieks, pushing Junmyeon onto the sofa, previous confusion converting into anger. He grabs the remote and snaps the T.V off in seconds. “Sit. down.” He orders, glaring at Junmyeon who looks exactly like a child who was being scolded.

The only difference was instead of a child, Jongdae was scolding a very drunk, wobbly, emotional, _adult._ “What is going on with you?” Jongdae demands angrily. “You haven’t been answering our calls, or texts, and then on top of that you-you do _this?”_

Junmyeon opens his mouth, only to stubbornly close it. Mouth glued shut. 

“Are you refusing to talk?” Jongdae’s eyes narrow in suspicion, his mind racing, trying to come up with any conclusion that would explain why Junmyeon was drunk in his penthouse trying to twerk along to a game in the middle of the _afternoon._ “Should I call Minseok?” 

“No!” Junmyeon exclaims immediately, hands shooting forward. “Please don’t,” He pleads, “I just didn’t know where else to go!” 

“Did something happen to your house?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No.” 

“The penthouse?” 

“No.” 

“The-” 

“I meant figuratively not literally!” Junmyeon exclaims, voice a little too loud courtesy of the drinks.

“So,” Jongdae pauses, treading lightly, still standing in front of Junmyeon with his arms crossed. “You _figuratively_ don’t have any place to go.” 

“I never said that.” 

“You said-” Jongdae huffs frustratedly, trying not to lose his patience. “You said you didn’t have anywhere to go.” 

“No,” Junmyeon pauses, looking weirdly sober in the light. “I said I didn’t know _where_ to go.” 

Jongdae pinches his nose, inhaling deeply. “Stop being coy. And annoying for that matter.” 

“I’m not-” 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae says seriously, glaring down at him. “You know I love you, to bits or whatever,” he says flippantly. “But you’re acting really fucking stupid.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

“Even if it’s because of the drinks, you came _here_. And I can tell something’s wrong, I’m not stupid and neither are you. ” He pauses, pursing his lips. “You wouldn’t just randomly break into my penthouse, drunk and dancing because you _felt_ like it, and I’m going to ask you again.” He says sternly. “What happened?”

Junmyeon looks down, biting his lip. “I have an issue.” 

“An issue.” Jongdae repeats skeptically. 

Junmyeon buries his face in his hands, clearly distressed. “Yixing’s not who I thought he was,” he mumbles, unable to look at Jongdae. “And now I have an issue in the form of someone who claimed to be Yixing’s fiancee- or well ex-fiancee because at least I was able to find that out.” 

Jongdae blinks. 

“And on top of it, I’ve come to realize that I don’t know anything about the man who I currently love and I probably either A: Just don’t deserve to know, or B: just don’t deserve him so yeah,” Junmyeon pauses, looking up blankly at Jongdae. “I have an issue. Multiple issues. And I just came from a very intense two-on-one talk, weird ex-fiancee included, and I didn’t know where to go, so I came here. “

Jongdae blinks again. Drunk Junmyeon tended to ramble, and maybe it was a blessing in disguise that Junmyeon was drunk because the sober Junmyeon would have never told anyone his problems.

“I can leave if you’d like me to.” Junmyeon states plainly, leaning back into the sofa, drumming his fingers on the wine bottle clutched in his hands. 

“I don’t,” Jongdae pauses hesitantly, taking in the eye bags under Junmyeon’s eyes, and just how _tired_ Junmyeon looks in general. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he says quietly, opting to lower himself down beside Junmyeon. Junmyeon says nothing, but his face betrays him, his eyebrows raising in the slightest when Jongdae grabs the wine bottle from him, and sets it down on the table. “What happened?” he asks again, but this time Junmyeon knows he means it differently. 

Junmyeon runs a hand through his hair. “She showed up one day.” He starts quietly, “At the house, says she’s engaged to him. Then later when I went to talk to him, I found out they weren’t fiancees.” 

“So she lied?” 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Junmyeon confirms, shrugging. “But they _were_ fiancees.” He adds softly. “It’s-” Junmyeon stops, biting his lips. “It’s complicated. There’s a lot of family history and shit which I was left completely unaware of, and now I just- I don’t-” 

“Know how to deal with it.” Jongdae finishes off, patting Junmyeon’s knee comfortingly.

“Exactly,” Junmyeon breathes out, “So I came here.” 

Jongdae lets out a little hum of acknowledgment. “What are you planning to do? Did Minseok not say anything?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I mean really I would have expected to hear about it from Minseok, but then again, he never spills when you tell him not to.” He adds absentmindedly. 

“Uh yeah,” Junmyeon says hastily. “Minseok didn’t really say much.” 

Jongdae frowns suddenly. “Hold on, did you say you didn’t deserve him?” He asks suddenly. 

“Huh? Oh, a while back well yeah-” 

“Shut up.” Jongdae cuts in, glaring him down. “I may not be Jongin-level ready to fight you, but that doesn’t mean I won’t. What was that vine again, the one Jongin’s always quoting?” He snaps his fingers, “Right. I won’t hesitate, _bitch.”_ Jongdae’s eyes narrow. “You’re the bitch and I’m the person who won’t hesitate,” he says bulldozing right through Junmyeon’s protests. “I don’t want to hear those words coming from your mouth again. You’re amazing Jun, and anyone who doesn’t recognize it is just stupid.” 

Junmyeon ignores Jongdae’s words, turning his head towards the ceiling. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Jongdae says frowning. “If he’s making you doubt how amazing you are for even a second, then he deserves death. A bad death. A painful one which Baekhyun and I can immediately arrange.”

“Murder is illegal.” Junmyeon snorts. 

“Not if people don’t find out,” Jongdae’s eyes glint maliciously. “No one messes with my family.” 

“And if I don’t want you to kill him?” 

“You don’t have a say in the matter.” Jongdae says firmly.

“That’s sweet,” Junmyeon says earnestly, albeit him rolling his eyes. “But really, but I’d rather you do something to her instead, she’s _awful_.” He blurts.

“I’ll bet.” Jongdae muses, “You said they weren’t fiancees anymore?” 

“Not anymore. Yixing broke it off a couple of years ago.” Junmyeon stares at the bottle on the table. “It was arranged by his parents.” He adds. 

“Damn.” Jongdae whistles. “He’s from _that_ side of things huh.” He glances cautiously at Junmyeon, careful to not overstep. 

Jongdae was treading lightly. He was treading very, _very_ , lightly. He knew Junmyeon like the back of his hand, Junmyeon was sweet, and kind, and people took advantage of that so much that Jongdae couldn’t help but feel a rush of anger towards Yixing and this situation. No one just hurt Junmyeon and got away with it. Not on his watch, not on _anyone’s_ watch. It was like the unspoken rule, don’t fuck with Junmyeon. Yet it was the rule so many stupid people seemed to break. 

But there was something else too. 

No matter how much Jongdae wanted to deny it at this moment, he couldn’t help but acknowledge that Yixing was _good_ for Junmyeon. They balanced each other out, he could keep Junmyeon calm in the worst of situations, always knew what to do and how to help Junmyeon and dare Jongdae say, he was better at it than _Minseok._

And that was saying something. 

So the fact that Yixing would hide all of this was a shock to Jongdae, and no wonder it was hitting Junmyeon hard too. No one was a stranger to how genuinely Junmyeon and Yixing felt for each other, and no one was a stranger to how Junmyeon had been treated in the past. A distraction. That was what Junmyeon needed. 

“Why don’t we get you something to eat, hm?” Jongdae asks gently, getting up from the sofa.

Junmyeon smiles, tired and tiny, but still a smile. “Grilled cheese?”

 

 

 

_That Evening_

 

 

 

“So,” Jongdae sighs, resting back on the couch. He had gone out for lunch for Junmyeon, made sure he got home _safely_ , before retreating back to his penthouse, ready to rant to Minseok, or maybe at the least talk about how they should try to help Junmyeon. Minseok would know what to do, he always did. “I think we should take brunch to Junmyeon’s house this weekend.” Jongdae starts, resting his head on the couch. 

“How come?” Minseok questions, handing Jongdae a glass of wine. 

“Well, I suppose with everything that’s happened he wouldn’t really want to leave his penthouse.” He muses, shifting over so Minseok could stretch his legs over his lap. “Especially with everything that’s happened with Yixing and him…” He trails off. 

Minseok raises an eyebrow, clearly amused. “What’s happened to Yixing and him?” He asks, flipping unconcernedly through a random magazine. 

Jongdae pauses, blinking. “What?” He asks dumbly.

“What?” Minseok responds back, turning to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. “You said we should go because something happened to Yixing or between him and Yixing,” Minseok explains expectantly. “So I’m asking what happened, this is the first time I’m hearing something happened.” 

Jongdae stares at Minseok in disbelief, before turning his attention to his glass of wine. That didn’t make sense. Was Minseok pretending not to know? Junmyeon did say-

_Wait._

Junmyeon never actually told Jongdae he had told Minseok. Jongdae feels as though his soul has exited his body, he stares at his wine glass, the conclusion forming rapidly in his head. 

That bitch. Jongdae takes it back. Junmyeon was not sweet, and kind, or whatever, he was _evil_ and cunning, and made it seem as though he told Minseok when clearly he _didn’t_. Now, what was Jongdae supposed to do? 

He had three options. 

A) Tell Minseok, tell him about Yixing’s fiancee-of-sorts, and how Junmyeon was feeling miserable and self-doubting. Which would lead to Minseok getting potentially upset that Jongdae knew before him (Minseok was always the protective older brother like that.) Which would lead to Junmyeon being upset that Jongdae had told Minseok which would lead to Junmyeon inevitably never confiding in Jongdae again? But where did that leave Jongin? Jongin deserved to know too, and he would obviously be offended by how Jongdae and Minseok knew before him, which would mean that Jongdae would have to pretend as if he didn’t know just to console Jongin’s potentially hurt feelings.

B) Find Junmyeon, demand that he tells Minseok before Jongdae self-implodes. Which would lead to Jongdae hinting that he should also tell Jongin so both brother’s would be appeased by how they both knew before Jongdae (even if it was a lie, it was something Jongdae was willing to endure- he could even prepare a fake offended charade to help Junmyeon out) Which would lead to a better outcome where Minseok thought he knew before Jongdae, and an outcome where Minseok, Jongdae, and potentially Jongin could all council Junmyeon through potential plans to deal with whatever this situation was. 

C) Take a vacation. 

“Nothing,” Jongdae replies slowly, trying to seem as normal as possible. “Their pet bunny is going through a rough patch that’s all.” He lies through his teeth. 

“Oh,” Minseok comments, “I didn’t know that,” Minseok frowns, “I wonder why he didn’t tell me.” 

“Probably didn’t want you to worry,” Jongdae says flippantly, trying not to grit out his words. 

“You’re right,” Minseok agrees, shrugging. “He’s always been thoughtful like that.” 

Jongdae winces slightly. “So take brunch to him?” 

Minseok nods. “Of course. It’ll cheer him right up!” 

Jongdae feels so, _so_ , guilty when Minseok shoots him that endearingly gummy smile at him. 

 

 

 

 

_The Next Day_

 

 

 

 

“You _liar_ ,” Jongdae bites back, slamming his hand onto Junmyeon’s kitchen counter. 

Junmyeon jumps from where he’s standing in front of the stove, whirling around to face Jongdae with wide eyes. “What-” 

“A few days ago?” Jongdae questions angrily. “When you told me that Yixing has a fiancee? You lied.” 

“How did you even get in?” he asks, eyes wide in amazement. Then Junmyeon’s mouth drops open, and Jongdae can see the shock ringing through his eyes. “I, what? I didn’t _lie!”_ Junmyeon exclaims incredulously. “He does-” 

“No, not about the fiancee Jun,” Jongdae growls, reigning in his anger. He presses his lips together, inhaling sharply. “You made it sound as if Minseok knew. You made it sound as if your older brother was very aware of the fact that his younger brother was having a very serious problem. In fact, even if you didn’t _say_ he knew, you didn’t imply otherwise!” 

Junmyeon immediately looks away. 

“Oh, my _God,”_ Jongdae moans, running a hand through his hair. “You didn’t tell him?” he demands. “Why the hell not?” 

“Well- I, I didn’t, how am I supposed to tell him?” Junmyeon stammers, waving the spatula around frantically. “Hey Minseok, how are you? Good? That’s great!” Junmyeon mimics a phone conversation, his voice pitched uncharacteristically high. “How am I? Oh well not too good, Yixing has an ex-fiancee and a truckload of backstory that was just hauled onto me by said ex-fiancee who came back, literally _flew from another country_ to try to get him back!” Junmyeon exclaims, voice sarcastically cheerful.

Jongdae bangs his head against the counter, groaning. “I almost told him!” he yells, head shooting up. “I almost told him! Because I thought he _knew_ and I wanted to get his opinion because he’s wise, and amazing, and wonderful and he would _know what to do!”_

“Don’t you think I know that?” Junmyeon snaps, setting the spatula down. 

“Well you didn’t _tell him_ ,” Jongdae stresses. “Do you know how hard this is for me?” 

“How is this hard for _you?”_ Junmyeon demands, angrily untying his apron. “Enlighten me Jongdae, because last time I checked it was _my_ problem and _I_ get to choose who I do or don’t tell!”

Jongdae closes his eyes. This was bad. They weren’t actually fighting, he knew that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t bad. He can hear it in Junmyeon’s voice, all he has to do was listen hard enough and he’d be able to tell that Junmyeon was slowly spiraling. It was the same pattern that happened every time. Junmyeon would bottle everything up, keep everything hidden inside because he didn’t want to burden anyone, and then he’d get lost in his thoughts and spiral. Jongdae knows the only reason Junmyeon told him what was happening the other day was because he had one too many drinks, but that didn’t mean Jongdae could just _ignore_ it. 

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae warns sternly, making sure to looks him right in the eyes. “Don’t do this.” 

“Do _what-”_

“Don’t push us away when you need us!” Jongdae exclaims angrily. “We can _help!_ That’s what family is for! We’re your family Junmyeon and you _know_ we’d go to the ends of the earth for you so _please_ let us help.” Jongdae pleads. “You don’t have to go through this alone.” 

“I’m not going through anything alone.” Junmyeon refutes stubbornly. “People know, and I’ve been talking to said people and they’ve been helping.” 

“Are they good people?” Jongdae questions seriously. “Do they know you the same way _we_ do? Do they know your track record and how many times you’ve been hurt?” He interrogates. “How do you even know they’re _sane?”_

“Are you hearing yourself?” Junmyeon says incredulously. “This is why I didn’t want to tell anyone. Family or not you guys are too protective,” he states firmly. “I’m trying to deal with it-” 

“By ignoring it?” Jongdae questions cuts in softly. “By getting drunk and locking yourself in your penthouse, shutting everyone out?” Jongdae presses his lips together. “That’s not dealing with it.” Jongdae pauses as Junmyeon scoffs, “You want to know why this is so hard for me?” Jongdae presses. “This is so hard for me because I _care_. This is so hard for me because I genuinely love you Junmyeon and I can’t bear to watch you drain yourself and fall back into the rabbit hole because you’re refusing to get help.” 

“Jongdae-” 

“No.” Jongdae says firmly. “You are my family. How many times do I have to say that for you to believe it? You are my _family_ , and I won’t sit back and relax while you spiral and freak out when help is right around the fucking corner. Wake up Junmyeon! You don’t have to do this alone.” 

“I’m not spiraling,” Junmyeons says softly, a mild look of hurt on his face. “I haven’t in a long time.” 

Jongdae inhales sharply. “I can still picture it as if it were yesterday.” 

Junmyeon closes his eyes. “Dae-” 

“You, sitting on the bathroom floor, practically paralyzed.” Jongdae presses, eyebrows furrowed. “You couldn’t move, you wouldn’t even _talk_. All you would do was cry.” 

“Jongdae-” 

“And do you know how much that scared us?” Jondae continues on. “Do you know how much seeing you curled up, sobbing, _hurt_ us? Jongin almost lost it right there.” 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon whispers, “Don’t.” 

“In fact, we all almost lost it Junmyeon. No one had ever seen you like that. The normal calm, sweet Junmyeon was gone, transformed by an ugly beast named anxiety. The worst part, however, was how you didn’t even call us.” 

“Stop-” 

“You didn’t even think to reach out and dial our phones because you thought you were _burdening us_. As if you could ever do that.” Jongdae shakes his head, face pressed in his hands. “You want to know why we’re so protective?” 

Junmyeon says nothing, blinking out the sudden tears out of his eyes. He didn't like thinking about back then. It was a rough patch for everyone. Especially considering how soon after The Incident it happened. 

“Because it’s the only thing you’ll let us do. It’s the only way we know we’re trying to take care of you. Being protective is our way of showing you that we’re here for you, because all you do when you’re hurt is push us away instead of letting us help.” 

“I-” 

Jongdae purses his lips. “I tell Minseok _everything_ , did you know that? With anything that happens in my life, he’s always the first to know. But I didn’t tell him about this because I’m giving you the chance too. We’re coming over for Brunch next week, so Junmyeon I’m asking you,” Jongdae pauses to look at Junmyeon. “I’m _begging_ you, tell him before then. Let us help you.” 

Junmyeon presses his lips together. “I’ll tell him tomorrow.” he sighs in defeat. 

Jongdae nods, reaching out for Junmyeon’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “We only want to help.” 

Junmyeon feels a little guilty because he knows he’s not going to tell Minseok. 

 

 

 

 

 _Sunday Brunch_

 

 

 

 

Jongdae sighs contently, watching as everyone helped set up the table. It was orderly, which meant it wasn’t chaotic, which meant that Jongdae was happy. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were on their way, Minseok was making the juices, Jongin was setting up, and Junmyeon- well Jongdae figured he was better off relaxing. It was quiet, peaceful, and honestly, somewhat blissful.

“Where’s Yixing?” Jongin questions, voice soothing as he places the plates down at every chair. 

Jongdae eyes the table. The pancakes would go on the right, because those were Chanyeol’s favorite, and fruit platter in the center so Jongin would feel more inclined to eat healthily. “Probably out somewhere with that fiancee of his.” Jongdae comments offhandedly, still eyeing the table. Minseok’s juice pitchers could go beside the fruits, and the waffles would go near the other side. 

It’s almost as if there’s a sudden ringing in Jongdae’s ears as the silence rings out, the brief moment of quiet ruined by the sound of a fork clattering onto the floor. “What…?” Jongin questions slowly, looking at Jongdae with furrowed eyebrows, and then Junmyeon. His face morphs from confusion to disbelief in seconds. “His _What?”_ He demands this time, looking incredulous.

Jongdae feels his stomach drop as he looks towards Junmyeon, who was blinking down at his plate, and then blinking up at Jongdae. 

And then it hits him.

Junmyeon had not told his brothers. 

“Oh,” Jongdae says dumbly. _“Oh shit,”_ He stammers, looking at Junmyeon. “You-you didn’t-” 

Junmyeon looks like a deer in the headlights. “He- it’s, complicated?” He squeaks. 

“Excuse me?”

Everyone whirls around to face the wide-open doors, where Minseok stood quietly, orange juice jug glued firmly in his hands. He shuts his eyes firmly, and when he opens them there’s an undeniable sense of _fury._ He tilts his head, locking his eyes with Junmyeon. “Yixing has a _what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do urself a good deed and watch this :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AGZziCh41c 
> 
> and then understand why Jongdae was suffering (just dance 2019 is fun but my sis and i can never dance to this when somone's home bc we don't want to scar anyone's eyes- it's too late for Jongdae tho) + I, a peach cheeks enthusiast had to hold back sO MuCh 
> 
>  
> 
> HOOO this chapter was a rollercoaster to both read and write but I hope yall enjoyed  
> also???  
> jongdae's album???  
> ??? his vocals make me wanna crY mom i love him
> 
> if u feel any tage should be added, hmu! Feel free to comment, rant, complain, or just talk 
> 
> next chapter: KIM BROS CONFRONTATION aiiiiiiii minseok's abt to throw it d o w n


	19. Vroom Vroom (crashin' into your heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t be stupid,” Jongin says suddenly, still frowning deeply.

Junmyeon freezes, full on head to toe freezes as Minseok’s question rings through the air. The silence is going to kill him. That’s what it feels like to Junmyeon. He glances carefully over to Jongdae, who keeps his eyes glued to the ground. 

“I’m going to go.” Jongdae announces abruptly. 

Junmyeon opens his mouth to protest but Minseok’s icy glare shuts him right up. He watches in despair as Jongdae carefully slinks out of the room, watching as his all his potential plans to escape dwindle down the drain. Once Jongdae leaves, Minseok closes the french doors firmly, marching over to the breakfast table to set the orange juice jug down. 

Minseok’s eyes narrow even further as Junmyeon carefully sinks down into his seat, wondering how small he would have to make himself seem for Minseok to go easy on him. “Junmyeon.” Minseok says, eyes tilted and glinting, “Why am I finding out from my fiance, about my _own brother’s_ problem?” 

Jongin nods in agreement, frowning severely. 

It’s now Junmyeon, Jongin, and Minseok, all trapped in the same room. 

This was Junmyeon’s biggest nightmare. 

 

 

 

Minseok would like to think he’s a good brother. 

No, scratch that. 

Minseok knows for a fact he’s a good brother. 

There’s no denying it. He didn’t need to personally confirm it for himself when someone reminded him every other day on how good of a brother he is. He doesn’t mean to brag when he proudly agrees, but there’s no denying that a little, teeny-tiny part of his ego inflates every time someone compliments his brothers, because Minseok knows he’s played a huge part in shaping them. 

He’s been there since day one, by their sides waiting, helping and guiding them patiently through every rough patch and problem. 

Minseok was there for _every_ moment. 

He takes great pride in the fact that he’s a good older brother. Takes pride in how he knows all of Junmyeon and Jongin’s likes and dislikes. When they were growing up, he had made sure to attend every talent show, every concert, every meeting, every club event, every school conference, it didn’t matter _what_ it was because he was _there_.

Every time. Without fail. 

He takes pride in everything Junmyeon and Jongin do, every moment of success, every step forward, Minseok has been there, whether outright or in the sidelines, silently cheering them on. 

Minseok knows for a fact that he’s _reliable_ , and he has _always_ made sure to make it clear to both Jongin and Junmyeon that _no matter what,_ they would be his priority. Even after their parents died, even after he got engaged to Jongdae, even after Junmyeon met Yixing, through all their brunches, and texts, and calls, he always ended with the implication that they could come to him for anything and everything, and he would wait, and help, and patiently guide them through whatever they needed him to. 

He. Was. A. Good. Brother.

But as Minseok stares at Junmyeon, trying to push down all his muddled and mixed feelings, he can’t help but wonder if he actually _is_ a good brother. He knows he _was_ a good brother, but is he _still_ one?

But being a good brother meant that Minseok had to be lenient, let things which he shouldn’t slide occasionally for the wellbeing of his brothers, and now that just leaves Minseok wondering if he’s been _too_ lenient. Had he been slipping up? Had he been too careless about his brothers? They were old enough to take care of themselves, but that didn’t mean he had to leave them completely on their own, he knows for a fact Junmyeon preferred to be more independent whereas Jongin preferred playing it safe by being semi-dependent on them. 

He really shouldn’t be saying _brothers_ , when really the person in question was just Junmyeon, but if he had been slipping up with Junmyeon, then there’s no way of telling if he’s been slipping with Jongin as well. 

It’s hard for Minseok to be angry, but he can’t help the bubbling feeling of anger within him as Junmyeon refuses to _look him in the eye._ Clearly unable to face Minseok, and it hurts Minseok to see how his brother seems to be afraid to even _talk_ to him, nonetheless _look_ at him. There’s a vague feeling of guilt rising in Minseok but he pushes it aside, prioritizing the anger and frustration instead. 

“Junmyeon,” Minseok repeats sternly, cooly. “What is Jongdae talking about?” He questions, looking him squarely in the eye. 

Junmyeon inhales sharply, unable to answer the question. 

Minseok huffs, nodding at Jongin to come to sit down at the table, crossing his arms as hs stand across from his younger brother. He doesn’t want to push, but Junmyeon was _stubborn,_ it’s an unpleasant trait which all the Kim Brothers seemed to possess. 

“Junmyeon,” It’s Jongin, opting for the softer stance. “What did he mean his fiancee?” He questions softly, looking up hesitantly at Minseok. 

If Jongdae’s anger was quick and damaging like lightning, then Minseok’s was cold and firm like ice, his words possessing a level of coolness that could be obtained when he reached his peak point in anger. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” the words come out tight-lipped as Junmyeon closes his eyes, resting his head on the back of the chair. 

Normally, Minseok would let it slide, normally Minseok would wait until Junmyeon was ready to tell him, even if he never was, but clearly, nothing about this situation was normal, so Minseok figures he can bend his own rules. “No.” He says calmly, crossing his arms. “You don’t get to do that.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes narrow as he glares up at Minseok, his eyebrows furrowed. “Do _what?”_ He bites, mouth twisting. 

“You don’t get to walk away from this. That’s what you can’t do Junmyeon,” Minseok clarifies, unaffected by the furious look Junmyeon flashes him. “You don’t get to hide this from us, from _me,”_ The words come out cold, each one piercing through Junmyeon’s barriers. “We’re your _brothers_ for crying out loud!” Minseok continues on, his voice raising involuntarily. “If there’s something you have to tell us, you should feel free to do so,- so why you kept something like this from us, from _me,”_ he emphasizes once again. “Is something I can’t quite understand.” 

“You don’t even know what it is!” Junmyeon exclaims, pushing his seat out. “I have reasons for not telling you, valid reasons.” Junmyeon’s eyes burn. “You can’t judge me when you don’t even know what you’re judging me for!” 

“I’m not judging you,” Minseok retorts immediately, shocked by the words coming out from Junmyeon’s mouth. “I’m just-” He starts, cutting himself off when he sees how Junmyeon’s face closes off, his eyes narrow. “No don’t give me that look Junmyeon, _listen,”_ he stresses, “I, your _brother_ , just walked in to Jongdae saying something about Yixing, your _boyfriend_ , having a _fiancee_ \- so you can’t blame me for wanting to know what happened!” 

Jongin stares wide-eyed, his eyes going back and forth from Minseok, to Junmyeon, both brothers standing angrily in front of each other, and he silently thanks the universe for the table planted in between them. 

“Well _wanting_ to know and _deserving_ to know are two different things!” Junmyeon spits out, hands hitting the table. “But fine if you want to know so badly, Yixing has an ex-fiancee, and he’s from a shit-load of old money, and she’s here to try and bring him back and he _lied,”_ Junmyeon rants savagely, unaware of how crazed he looks. “Or well he didn’t lie per se, but he withheld information from me, important information, information which made me realize I don’t fucking know him at all!” Junmyeon exclaims. “So there you go, there’s your _precious_ explanation you _bastard.”_

The reaction is immediate, Jongin’s mouth dropping as Junmyeon’s eyes widen. Junmyeon presses his hands to his mouth, eyes blinking in shock. “That’s- that’s not, I- I didn’t mean that,” He stammers frantically when Minseok’s expression loses all emotion, leaving him staring blankly at Junmyeon. “I didn’t mean that at all-”

Minseok’s eyes go hard. “What about the rest?” 

Junmyeon blanks. 

“You said you have reasons for not telling me.” Minseok states plainly, face devoid of information. “Well?” Minseok raises an eyebrow. “What are they?” 

Junmyeon falters, his mouth dropping open hesitantly. “I…” He gulps. “They’re not-” 

Minseok’s eyebrows stay raised. 

“You...react.” Junmyeon winces at how he words it. “They _way_ you react, it’s, it’s hard to handle,” he says quietly. “I didn’t think I’d be able to handle it. Not with this.” Junmyeon bites his lip, glancing up at the ceiling. “You guys are...protective.” Junmyeon exhales, still not looking Minseok or Jongin in the eye. “Overprotective. I wanted to take my time with...processing everything.” 

“But you told Jongdae?” Jongin questions gingerly. “He’s just as protective as us…?” 

“Yeah but,” Junmyeon pauses, and Minseok can’t help but notice how _small_ Junmyeon looks under the lights, hands clasped tightly together, feet tapping nervously against the marble tiles. “The moment I tell you both it- this whole… _thing_ , is the moment it becomes real,” Junmyeon says quietly. “Don’t get me wrong, Jongdae’s just as important but...you guys are my brothers, and it’s _different,”_ he pauses, staring fixedly at the floor. “Telling you two is reality making me know it’s really happening.”

Junmyeon knows he’s been forgiven when Minseok visibly _softens,_ his shoulders relaxing and his lips pursing as he strides across the table, immediately engulfing Junmyeon in a tight hug. 

Junmyeon sinks into his brother's arm, unable to move, unable to stop the tears that fill his eyes. “I’m sorry,” He whispers forlornly. “I didn’t mean to call you that it just-” 

“Slipped.” Jongin finishes, watching the two with an awfully sappy expression. 

“It’s fine, Myeon- really,” Minseok reassures him earnestly when Junmyeon mumbles another apology. He inhales deeply, rubbing Junmyeon’s back soothingly. “Why don’t we sit down, and you tell us everything, alright?” He placates.

 

 

 

“I still might kill him.” Jongin purses his lip conflictingly. “But I actually really like Yixing so maybe not.” 

Junmyeon snorts. “That’s better than Jongdae’s reaction.” 

“I agree with Jongin,” Minseok frowns, shaking his head. “I really want to kill him, but I like Yixing as well, he really fit in with us.” 

“You make it sound as if we’ve broken up already,” Junmyeon chuckles, shaking his head. 

Both Minseok and Jongin turn to Junmyeon with a perplexed expression, disbelief written all over their faces. “You haven’t broken up yet?” 

Junmyeon bites his lip, shrugging. “I walked out of his office, and I’ve been ignoring his texts, and calls, so I assumed he knew.” 

“Hey if I were Yixing I would be praying that we weren’t over,” Jongin elbows Junmyeon. “And honestly I have a strong feeling that Yixing is doing that anyway.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Junmyeon frowns. 

“It’s a very valid possibility Myeon, have you even heard his side?” 

“I don’t want to hear his side.” Junmyeon cuts Minseon off stubbornly. “As I said, I don’t even know who he is anymore!” ‘

“What makes you say that?” Jongin sounds years older when he asks that, his eyebrows raised at Junmyeon.

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon says sarcastically. “The fact that he’s been hiding his whole messed up family inheritance, his background, and family, and _history_ from me, how many times do I have to tell you this?” 

Minseok glances at Jongin, and he has a strong suspicion that Jongin feels the same as him. He can tell by how Junmyeon’s reacting, that he hasn’t talked to Yixing. He hasn’t had a one on one with his boyfriend, and most certainly hasn’t heard his side. 

Minseok supposes it is kind of bad if he’s not on his brother’s side, and don’t get him wrong, he _is_ on Junmyeon’s side. 

But he’s not necessarily _one hundred percent_ on Junmyeon’s side. Because the truth is, Minseok _likes_ Yixing. He fits in with their family incredibly, he makes Jongin laugh, and makes brunch _fun_ , and most importantly, he _genuinely_ cares for Junmyeon which is _great_ because Junmyeon hardly let people care for him. 

Minseok honestly believes that Yixing has good reasons for his decision, Minseok genuinely hopes with all his heart that Yixing has valid reasons for keeping all that information away from Junmyeon, and he knows that Yixing is a one time thing, and not a one time thing like a one night stand, but more so in the sense that Junmyeon and Yixing’s relationship is a one time thing.

Minseok didn’t believe in _soulmates_ , but he did believe that there were certain people in life who seemed made for each other, and that’s what Yixing is to Junmyeon. Yixing is that once in a lifetime feeling, Yixing is _that_ person who balances Junmyeon’s crazy with calm, it was refreshing to see Yixing level out Junmyeon’s uptight attitude with a more laidback one, and Minseok will be _damned_ if he lets Junmyeon’s happiness slip away because of some pesky ex-fiancee and an unfinished story. 

Minseok was a good brother, and he knows he has Jongin and Junmyeon’s best interests in his heart, so he figures that despite his head wanting to absolutely _annihilate_ Yixing… maybe he should be _rooting_ for Yixing instead, because being with Yixing made Junmyeon happy, and what more can Minseok ask for other than his family to be happy and fulfilled?

“So,” Minseok starts, “He’s...rich.” He says awkwardly, trying to process everything Junmyeon just told him. 

Jongin snorts. “Rich? No Minseok, _we’re_ rich, Yixing is like, _higher_ than rich. He’s like ‘I’m going to buy two countries and then buy myself five thousand cars’ rich.” 

Junmyeon nods, comfortably sandwiched between his doting brothers. “He’s on another level, or well, he’s supposed to be,” Junmyeon frowns shaking his head. “I don’t fully understand it, she was...confusing. She said he was an heir, and he left, but broke off their engagement without telling her.” 

“So his parents knew, but they just didn’t tell her?” Minseok questions thoughtfully. 

Junmyeon nods. “So she had no idea.” 

“But that means they’re to blame, not Yixing, right?” Jongin questions, head resting on Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, but if he wanted to make sure, he should have told her himself.” Junmyeon counters, head tipped back on the sofa. “She said it wasn’t a ‘me or family’ decision, and that got me thinking that _I_ was the only reason Yixing hadn’t gone back, if that’s- it that’s _true_...” Junmyeon trails off miserably. “What if I’m responsible for breaking that family apart?” Junmyeon shakes his head. “Family is so important to me and if I’m truly the reason why Yixing hasn’t gone back, then I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Junmyeon purses his lips. “I can’t be a homewrecker. I just, I _can’t.”_

“I mean it already sounds like their home is already wrecked,” Minseok frowns, “You said it yourself, or well _she_ said it herself, there was so much pressure Yixing ended up deciding he was better off away from his own family. We all know Yixing is a family person, so it would have taken a continuous pile-up of things for Yixing to make a major decision like that.” Minseok pauses, tapping his lip. “Plus this whole arranged fiance? It’s one thing to do it when your kid is older and they _agree,”_ Minseok stresses, “But who would do that to their own kid- you said Yixing was seven when he found out? Who would do that to their _seven year old?”_ Minseok shakes his head. “Don’t make yourself believe you’re a homewrecker when Yixing’s home was already clearly messed.” 

“Think of it as, you contributed to him growing,” Jongin says wisely. “After he left that horrible family, he came here and met you, and we love him so he eventually got to see what a family’s _supposed_ to be like, and that’s thanks to you. You helped his journey.” Jongin pauses, his mouth forming a little ‘o’. “Ah,” He sighs. “Imagine how he felt when he saw how lovingly we interacted compared to his dollhouse of a family…” 

Minseok tsks, closing his eyes. “The realization must’ve wrecked him,” Minseok says quietly. “We took him in. We didn’t even realize what we were doing but we showed him, real family,” When Minsoek opens his eyes there’s a distant look of sadness in them. “He must feel so alone right now,” 

“Are you really sympathizing for him?” Junmyeon twists his hands together. “I need you guys on my side.” 

“We _are_ on your side,” Jongin reassures, “It’s just that…” He locks eyes with Minseok, wondering how to phrase it.

“We like Yixing,” Minseok shrugs, saying it straightforwardly. “So we can’t help but be sympathetic. He’s so nice compared to all the other guys you’ve been with.”

Junmyeon purses his lips, trying to ignore the tears gathering in his eyes. “Well I love him so imagine how I feel.” 

Minseok and Jongin make eye contact over Junmyeon’s head, both of them blinking at each other. “You love him?” Minseok asks gently. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon shrugs. “It’d be impossible not to.” 

“Then why are you giving up so easily?” Jongin questions, eyes narrowed. 

“Excuse me?” Junmyeon blinks, shooting Jongin a confused look. 

Jongin raises his hands defensively. “I didn’t mean that offensively it’s just,” He hesitates, looking over at Minseok for help. 

“You haven’t bothered to hear him out,” Minseok explains calmly. “You haven’t heard your side and we just feel like you _should_ \- don’t give me that look Myeonnie,” Minseok chides when Junmyeon shoots him a look full of disdain. “Because you love him. And we love him, and he loves you.” Minseok says confidently. “And it feels like you’re giving up.” 

“Well now it’s going to be like talking to a stranger,” Junmyeon exhales, closing his eyes. “I wouldn’t even be able to look him in the eye,” He says slowly, “I would just sit there, the only thought consuming my mind being, of course, that I’m doomed when it comes to love.” 

“Do you _want_ to fight me?” Jongin quips up, frowning. 

“It’s the truth,” Junmyeon sighs. “All my boyfriends cheat, or dump me, or just rip my heart into two, and I really thought Yixing was the one, you know?” Junmyeon runs his eyes. “So you can’t blame me for thinking that I am.” 

“Well Yixing didn’t cheat, or dump you,” Jongin reasons, “And he hasn’t _exactly_ ripped your heart into two if you’re not doing your usual heartbreak routine of sobbing continuously while eating a shit ton of ice cream.” 

Junmyeon shoots a withering look at Jongin, who shrugs nonchalantly. 

“What Jongin _meant_ to say, is that Yixing really is… he still could be the one Myeon.” 

“How?” Junmyeon’s eyes bug. “I don’t even know who he is anymore! As I said, he’s a stranger now, a rich handsome stranger with an intoxicating and frustrating ex-fiancee who was hand-picked by his parents for me. She’s right. He’s going to choose his family over me, and they’re going to go back to his homeland where he’s going to make up with his family- who can’t stay mad because he’s the prodigy, and they’re going to get married, and have a bazillion little Yixing’s and Zhi Ruo’s running around in fancy expensive suits.” Junmyeon rants, his hands balled into fists. 

The sad thing is, Junmyeon can _picture_ her with Yixing.

They would be the couple in the magazines, with the perfect family. The kind, amazing, handsome, ridiculously smart and athletic husband with the beautiful, just as kind, amazing, ridiculously smart and athletic wife. She may not be kind- but Junmyeon can _see_ them together. 

“They’re probably meant to be together.” Junmyeon starts, “She’s confident, and cool, and charming, and he’s all of those and more, and they’re probably going to make a wonderful couple.” There are tears in Junmyeon’s eyes now. “Because she’s everything I’m not, she’s someone who he’s parents approve, and she’s someone who can suit his every need, and she knows him more than I do,” Junmyeon lets out a bitter chuckle. “Hell she's known him since they were kids, I- what do I have to counter that? Oh yeah,” Junmyeon pinches his nose bridge. “A couple years experience of dating him I guess?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jongin says suddenly, still frowning deeply. 

“I’m sorry?” Junmyeon blinks, and even Minseok looks at him confusedly. 

Jongin sighs, knocking the back of his hand against Junmyeon’s forehead lightly. “I said don’t be stupid.” 

“I _heard_ you,” Junmyeon huffs, rolling his eyes, “But I’m not sure where that came from.” 

Jongin eyes Junmyeon evenly. “Minseok and I put up with a lot of your crap, but not anymore,” Jongin says vaguely, turning his nose up in the air.  


“My _what-”_

“I don’t know _why_ you’re so damn insecure about yourself, but it’s time you know the truth, or well not _know_ the truth because we’ve all told you this a _countless_ number of times, but it’s time you _acknowledge_ what we’re saying.” Jongin takes a deep breath, looking Junmyeon right in the eye. “Don’t underestimate yourself. Stop continuously _putting yourself down_ , dammit Junmyeon,” Jongin huffs, irritated. “You’re fucking amazing ok? And I’m not just saying that because I’m your brother and because I obviously love you the most-” 

“Excuse me?” Minseok’s eyebrows shoot up. 

Jongin rolls his eyes and continues on. “Out of the three of us, you’re the best Kim ok? And don’t try to argue this with me,” Jongin warns, his eyes glinting. “Minseok’s the responsible one, and I’m the baby, but you’re _so much more_ , you’re the sweet and kind one who’ll go extreme lengths for _anyone_ and _everyone_ , and it honestly sucks. It really does suck to watch people take advantage of that, and it hurts me to see that so much shit has happened to you, and it _pains_ me, on all levels, that the combined effect of everything resulted with your confidence levels plummeting to an all-time low. But enough is enough.” Jongin grabs Junmyeon’s hands, smiling at his older brother’s dumbfounded expression, before the smile drops seriously. “You have so much love to give, and you’ve given out much love, that it seems as though you’ve saved known for yourself, but that’s fine,” Jongin smiles warmly, “Because Minseok and I have plenty saved up for you, and so does Jongdae, and Baekhyun, and Chanyeol, and _especially_ Yixing.”

Junmyeon blinks the tears from his eyes, unable to think of _any_ words. Jongin, sweet little Jongin who Junmyeon swears was just a baby two years ago, has rendered him speechless, and in awe of his _growth._

“So I guess what I’m trying to say is, if anything’s stopping you from talking to Yixing, it’s not Yixing himself, but it’s _you._ If you don’t want to try to get Yixing back because of Yixing himself, that’s fine. _But_ , if you don’t want to try because you think you’re not capable, or you think you’re going to lose a fight you’ve _already won,_ then think again because I’m not going to let you do that, and neither is Minseok.” Jongin says firmly, squeezing his hand. He nods at Minseok, cueing him to speak. 

Minseok sighs, his hand coming up to pet Junmyeon’s head affectionately. “I know you keep saying you don’t know Yixing, and that’s he’s a stranger now, but I want you to think differently,” He says gently, “Sure, you don’t his family, or his history, or his background, but that doesn’t mean you don’t know Yixing.” 

Minseok laughs when Junmyeon’s face contorts with confusion. “That doesn’t make up Yixing's personality,” Minseok clarifies, eyes twinkling. “His history doesn’t make him who he is, and don’t fool yourself by thinking that either.” Minseok continues to run his hand through Junmyeon’s hair, feeling nostalgic of how he used to do this when they were all younger. It’s been a while since it’s just been the three of them, cuddling on a sofa, and he can’t help but miss it. “Think of all the things you _do_ know about Yixing. You know his likes and dislikes, you know how he takes his coffee in the morning, and how invested he is in everything he does, you know the strong his ambition is, and even his favorite pillow.” Minseok pauses to smiles reassuringly at Junmyeon. “The point is you _do_ know Yixing. You know what makes Yixing, _Yixing._ You know what makes up his personality and quirks.” Junmyeon leans into Minseok, and Jongin leans into Junmyeon. Minseok rests his chin on Junmyeon’s head, smiling. “You fell in love with him for _him,_ not his family, or his money, so she’s wrong Myeon. _You_ know him better.” 

Junmyeon sniffs, unable to hold back the tears this time, he lets them fall freely, soaking Minseok’s shirt. 

“I should talk to him,” Junmyeon says, voice muddled with emotion.

“You should,” Jongin hums, his arms encircling Junmyeon tightly. “But maybe you should talk to her first, tell her to shove her lies back up her ass.” He says determinedly. 

Junmyeon laughs at that, instantly lifting the tightness in the air. “I should tell her that,” He smiles, tears still staining his cheeks. “I should make a list of all the things I know about Yixing, and cite each one from the specific moment I learned it.” 

“You should,” Minseok encourages jokingly, quickly placing a kiss onto Junmyeon’s head. “And the next time you ever feel like this, you come to us first, Ok?” 

Junmyeon nods, smiling contently. 

When he sees the smile, Minseok concludes that he, in fact, is a good brother. 

 

 

 

All Minseok does is take one look at his phone to see that brunch had been canceled, or more so Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol had gone out for brunch amongst themselves. Minseok smiles, quickly typing a reassuring text to Jongdae, before setting his phone on the table. 

Junmyeon was in the kitchen figuring out what to do with all the leftover uneaten food and jugs of juice, while Jongin and Minseok cleaned out the dining area. 

“I think you should talk to him,” Jongin says quietly, glancing at the direction of the doors to make sure Junmyeon isn’t there. “Yixing, that is.” 

Minseok hums, “Shouldn’t we leave that up to Junmyeon?

“Yeah but, you know,” Jongin winks. “Make sure we’re rooting for the Yixing we think we are.” 

Minseok laughs at that, picking up his phone to reply to Jongdae when he pauses, blinking as he sees the texts lighting up his phone. “Well.” He says, looking back at Jongin. 

Jongin raises his eyebrows, prompting Minseok to speak. 

Minseok simply shows him his phone screen, unable to contain the brief burst of nervousness within him. 

 

**Yixing: Minseok?**

**Yixing: I’m assuming Junmyeon told you.**

**Yixing: but can we talk?**

 

“Maybe I will go talk to him after all.” Minseok says, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to vroom vroom on repeat while listening to this so pls don't ask abt the weird title but anyways that song is a bop I, a cbx enthusiast, LOVE IT
> 
> hhh How did y'all like this chapter!! I haven;t showed just a plain old Kims scene with some good brother bonding in so long and im in a very love junmyeon mood so that may or may not have projected itself everywhere on this, a n y w h o 
> 
> I hope u guys have had fantastic weeks and like always, feel free to comment!


	20. Meant to Be (Meant for Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t love her at all?” Minseok asks a touch skeptical. 
> 
> Yixing shakes his head. “Before I might’ve loved the idea of her, but after that? No. She disrespected our engagement, she disrespected _me_. And I know I should’ve seen it coming, but I never did.” Yixing shakes his head, chuckling bitterly. “She pushed me. That was the moment I lost it.”

_Tap tap tap_

 

 _Tap tap tap_

Yixing keeps tapping his foot insistently against the floor of his car, trying to just _get it together_ before he enters what he feels is going to go down as one of the most trying moments of his life. 

As Yixing pushes his sunglasses up, pinching his nose bridge, he muses that really, it could’ve been a lot worse. Minseok could have downright refused to talk to him, he could’ve chewed Yixing out and told him to dutifully fuck off- but for reasons unknown to Yixing, he _didn’t._

Instead, he had replied quite nicely, saying that _'yes, we do need to have a talk’_ , and proceeded to arrange a meetup to follow. It was a nice place to meet up, a quaint little outdoor garden restaurant, the tables set up on a cute little white deck, the flowers settled around it. The place was far enough to be quiet, private and nicely secluded, but not far enough to make Yixing worried that Minseok (or well, Jongdae) would ambush Yixing, promptly kill him, and then hide his body. 

In a way, it’s ironic how Minseok, the first person to accept Yixing, is the person who Yixing is meeting up with for what he hopes isn’t goodbye.

But even that couldn’t distract Yixing from the fact that he was literally minutes away from meeting with _Minseok_ , arguably the best Kim, and talk to him about how he may or may not have broken his younger brother’s heart and _God_ , Yixing can’t even deny the fact that he just straight up _fucked up._

He had fucked up on majorly, stupendously, and on a scale he can’t even fathom and nor does he _want_ to, but the only thing running through his mind is _poor Junmyeon._ Yixing knows for a fact he’s in no position to be the person who everyone felt bad for, and it’s a fact he humbly accepts seeing as he feels _awful_ about what he’s put Junmyeon through in the past few weeks. 

And he didn’t even _know_ what he had been putting Junmyeon through because he hadn’t even _spoken_ to him after the mess that happened in his office. But even if Junmyeon was having a hard time trying to figure everything out, Yixing was having an equally hard time to wrap his head around this… _situation._

Out of all the things he had expected, he never thought that Zhi Ruo would literally show up at his doorstep, red handbag and all, practically _demanding_ Yixing to go back to his family, and return to the life he _hated_ , and eventually, marry her. 

Which was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

Yixing just doesn’t know when it happened. 

If he sits down and thinks, _really_ thinks, goes over every single moment of his life, he doesn’t know when he started looking at his family with different eyes. 

He doesn’t know when his Mother and Father went from parents to just _people_ , he doesn’t know when the family gatherings become more troubling and quite frankly, _toxic_ , he doesn’t know when he started to get the feeling of someone constantly breathing down his neck, the feeling that everything he was doing was monitored and watched closely. 

He doesn’t recall when his Grandpa went from caring to controlling, doesn’t recall when he started to feel suffocated by his _own family_ , and doesn’t recall when he realized that despite the fact that he was obviously _drowning_ because of their standards, and their stupid obsession with _class_ , they proceeded to ignore him and pay him no mind. Claiming that he was being ridiculous, and _selfish_ , when all he had done was request that he not get married a person he _desperately_ didn’t want to marry.

He doesn’t know when he started looking at them, his _own_ family, as if they were his enemies. He doesn’t know when he started withdrawing himself from them, slowly reserving himself piece by piece until by the time they noticed, it was too late.

But what he _does_ know is that he had made the right decision to leave, and not _once_ had he regretted it. What he _knows_ is that Junmyeon showed him what love was supposed to be like, and the Kim family had shown him what true family was- and Yixing will be damned if he doesn’t get to end things civilly (Because if he’s being real, he’s one hundred percent sure that they wanted nothing to do with them, and the thought leaves Yixing petrified, and little scared for what he’s supposed to do after they ‘disown’ him.) because he owes them that, and above all, he owes _Junmyeon_ , the freaking love of his life, that. 

With a deep breath, Yixing steels himself, opening his car door and tossing the keys to the valet, slipping his sunglasses back on to avoid the sun from burning his eyes. 

At this point, all he can do is hope that this meeting didn’t turn out drastically dreadful.

 

 

 

When he walks into the garden, Yixing is greeted with the nice fragrant smell of flowers, and the sound of a gentle piano song fluttering through the air, and he feels his heart rate go down a little, slowing to a much calmer pace. He takes a deep breath, pausing to admire how pretty the flowers are. Maybe he should send Junmyeon a bouquet, no, ten- maybe seventeen bouquets. But even that absurd amount doesn’t seem to be enough in Yixing’s mind. He shakes his head, as he approaches the desk to be led to his table, there just didn’t seem to be a suitable amount of flower bouquets to convey how sorry he felt to Junmyeon. 

The brief moment of calmness and serenity is immediately destroyed when he’s lead to his table, only to see Minseok already sitting there, idly tapping away to his phone, and Yixing remembers just _why_ he’s here in this pretty garden with multitudes of pretty varying flowers, and it’s not to have a nice lunch, or pick up flowers, but it’s to talk to Minseok, and hope he doesn’t get murdered. 

Well shit.

 

 

It’s awkward. 

That’s the only thing running through Yixing’s mind as Minseok watches him with hawk-like eyes, his eyes trailing Yixing’s every move, every shift in his seat, every tap against the table, Minseok’s eyes are there, and they are _watching._

 _‘He’s going to kill me,’_ Yixing thinks to himself, his feet nervously tapping against the deck. Minseok was going to quietly and deftly kill him, dump his body amongst the pretty flowers, and leave Yixing to rot. Yixing keeps his posture tense, seemingly unable to relax. How could he? He was so nervous he couldn’t even stop tapping his feet.

“So,” Minseok clears his throat, shooting Yixing a reserved smile. “How have you been holding up?” He slides a menu towards Yixing. 

“Decently,” Yixing manages to say without his voice squeaking, gripping onto the menu, wondering if his heartbeat is just loud to himself, or if Minseok is able to hear it as well. Anyways, he certainly wasn’t going to tell Minseok that he missed them, and especially Junmyeon, and he was _dying_ to know how Jongin’s dogs were. “And you?” he questions back as civilly as he can.

“Stressed.” Minseok replies bluntly, flipping curtly through the menu pages. “And I think you know why.” 

Yixing stays silent, trying to not be hyper-aware of how sharp Minseok’s eyes look. 

“You’ve created a bit of a mess, haven’t you?” Minseok comments nonchalantly, still flipping through the menu. He signals the waiter, pausing to order a bottle of wine. 

Yixing swallows nervously. 

“I mean, it’s not like you _meant_ to create a mess… but you did.” Minseok murmurs, clearly not as enraptured by the menu as he seemed. “And you managed to drag Junmyeon into it too,which in turn dragged _all_ of us.” Minseok frowns as he flips another page. “And now I’ve got to clean up the mess.”

Oh, God. This was it. Screw what Yixing said earlier, Minseok was going to kill him. This was the moment where Minseok brought the hitmen out to just one and done Yixing, this was the moment where-

“Do you know what you’re ordering?” 

Yixing snaps out of his running thoughts, reading the menu quickly. This was not like Yixing at all. Yixing was calm, cool, and collected. He kept his head on straight and hardly got thrown off, and yet here he was, a nervous mess, unable to control his thoughts. “Um, just a few more minutes and I’ll be ready.”

Minseok hums. “Well, I’m ready whenever you are, I suppose.” 

That _had_ to have a double meaning. Did he mean he was ready to order, or did he mean when he was ready to _talk_ , because if talking was the case, then maybe Yixing should say something, but what if he just started rambling? What if he couldn’t contain himself and he ended up saying too much and Minseok got annoyed and decided that he was actually going to kill Yixing?

Why did all the scenarios in Yixing’s head seem to end with Minseok attempting murder? Minseok wasn’t like that, Jongdae and Baekhyun were, and they weren’t here. Yixing wills his heartbeat to calm down, thinking and focusing on how Minseok was the _calm_ Kim. Minseok was the level-headed one who never got flustered, or upset, so really he is Yixing’s safest bet, and all Yixing wants to do is beg for forgiveness, but he can’t even bring himself to do that. Yixing was calm, and cool, and collected, he was known for being level-headed, but when he looks up to see Minseok looking at him intently he can’t help but blurt out:

“Are you going to kill me?” Yixing immediately regrets the words when Minseok’s eyebrows raise, he reaches for his glass of wine and nonchalantly takes a sip. 

“I don’t know,” Minseok says casually, “Have you given me a _reason_ to kill you?” He subtly prompts. 

“Well, no? I don’t- I don’t think so?” Yixing stammers slowly, starting to tap his fingers against the table. “That’s why I asked you… to meet with me?” His voice pitches higher.

Minseok’s lips tilt upwards. “Are you sure?”

Yixing can feel his heart pounding intensely. He pushes past the feeling to answer Minseok ask surely as he can. “Well, uh...No? Kind of?” 

Shit. 

That was not what he meant to say. 

Minseok’s eyebrows raise even further, “I’m not going to push Yixing,” He says lightly, setting his wine cup down. “You wanted to talk and I’m going to reveal what I think _after_ ,” Minseok pauses to signal the waiter. “This isn’t going to be easy.” 

Yixing leans back in his chair, eyeing Minseok nervously. “Something tells me you already know what I want to talk about.” 

“And something tells me I should listen to your side of the story.” 

“Well, what’s telling you that?” Yixing questions, genuinely dumbfounded. He wasn’t expecting that at all, hell he wasn’t even expecting Minseok to be _civil._

“The part of me that loves Junmyeon.” Minseok states plainly. “And the part of me that knows he’s stubborn, and frazzled, so he definitely hasn’t heard you yet.” Minseok pauses as the waiter approaches them. The two of them quickly order and resume their conversation once the waiter leaves. “And _especially_ the part of me that convinced him to listen to you.” Yixing can’t help but notice how whenever Minseok looked at someone, it was with his full attention. He never blinked, never moved and muscle, just pure undivided attention- it was kind of freaky, and also kind of hot, not that Yixing really cared enough to pay attention to how hot Minseok was. (All the Kims were hot. It was something Yixing had noticed a very, very, _very_ , long time ago).

“You convinced him to _what?”_ Yixing repeats dumbly, frozen in his seat, pinned back by Minseok’s never-ending gaze. 

“To talk to you.” Minseok says smoothly, “And Jongin suggested _I_ talk to you first to make sure that we made the right decision in doing so.”

“Well,” Yixing says earnestly, “Let me start from the beginning.”

 

 

 

Zhang Yixing is seven years old when he first meets Zhi Ruo, ushered by his parents into a room with a whole plethora of words he can’t decipher like _‘be charming Yixing’_ and _‘You can’t mess this up sweetie’_ and the most confusing one of all, (which he supposes he wasn’t supposed to hear based on how his Mother leaned in towards his auntie, whispering gleefully) _‘I can already hear the wedding bells!’_ , and he can’t help but think he’d rather be playing outside with his cat. 

When he finally meets Zhi Ruo, the only thing Yixing can think is that she’s _boring._

All she does is _sit_ in her weird red dress with her creepy red doll, and _stare_ at Yixing as if he was an alien, and all she does is look at him funny, and talk at him in a sort of snobby, posh, way that he can’t help but frown at. 

His first meeting with Zhi Ruo is _decent_ at the most. They don’t really get along, and they both sit there stiffly and forlornly, heads bowed like _‘good little children’_ who are to be _seen_ and not _heard_ , and they both ignore each other because they don’t want to be there. 

It’s in no way memorable or life-changing, even though technically, it was definitely both.

 

 

“You didn’t like her from the start,” Minseok comments with wonder in his eyes. “That’s quite…” 

“Interesting?” Yixing helpfully supplies, pouring himself a glass of wine. 

“I suppose.”

 

 

“Let’s go do something,” A twelve-year-old Yixing suggests excitedly to Zhi Ruo, who blinks in surprise. 

“Like what?” She asks warily, as stiff as ever. 

“I don’t know,” Yixing pauses to think. “Maybe we would go water the plants in the garden?” 

Zhi Ruo’s nose wrinkles. “That’s what the maids are for,” she says haughtily, nose turned. 

“Come on,” Yixing goads, “Please?” he shoots Zhi Ruo the look he’s perfected, with the pout and the shining eyes, the look which even his Father can’t resist. 

“Fine,” She purses her lips. “As long as it’s quick” 

It _is_ quick, but what’s not quick is when Yixing accidentally sprays her with the hose, making Zhi Ruo transform into the absolute _beast_ who makes sure Yixing is more soaked than she is, and he can’t believe that he’s actually having _fun_ with her, running around the garden soaking wet, spraying every living thing possible with way too much water.

However, the fun is stopped abruptly, both children halting in the running, screeching, cackling mess, when both of their Mother’s come marching out the garden, demanding they stop immediately. 

And the sour feeling starts when the moment both Mother’s sit them down, and Zhi Ruo doesn’t hesitate to instantly say that it was Yixing’s idea. She even looks at Yixing coldly even though just _seconds_ ago, they were both laughing and contributing to the mess. 

Twelve-year-old Zhang Yixing doesn’t regret it when he thinks with a frown, that she’s a bit of a snake. 

 

 

“She was manipulative.” Yixing sighs, stabbing his fork into a piece of his salad. “And she knew how to manipulate _me_ , which I guess sometimes I set myself up for, but most times it was uncalled for.” Yixing pauses, letting Minseok take in the information. “Sometimes I forced myself to believe she had no choice but to be…” 

“A snake.” Minseok finishes boldly. 

Yixing nods in agreement. “But as I got older I realized..that’s just her personality. She was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted, and she knew how to get it as well.”

Minseok stays silent. 

 

 

Yixing is seventeen when just _who_ Zhi Ruo is supposed to be hits him. 

It’s her birthday, and her family is throwing her this lavish and incredible party, the best of the best will be there, all the heads of the wealthiest families, everyone will teeter in with fancy custom suits and heaps upon heaps of family heirlooms wrapped around their necks and wrists, and Yixing wants to just stay home and watch the rest of _Naruto_ , but his parents are insisting he go, and more so insisting that he gift her the present they got. 

Yixing holds the present in his hand, staring at his Mother in disbelief. “You want me to give her a _ring?”_ He demands incredulously, staring at the ridiculously big diamond lying in his palm. 

“Why? Is there a problem with it?” His Mother suddenly looks worried, picking up the ring to examine it with expert eyes. “I went to the family jeweler to get it done, do you think it’s not big enough?” She murmurs, eyes fixated on the big jewel. 

“Oh it’s plenty big,” Yixing nods warily. “But...a ring? Isn’t it… I dunno, too soon for that? We haven’t even talked about our engagement yet, why would I give her an engagement ring?” A ring was meant for special occasions, wasn’t it? Especially rings with a ginormous, glamorous, diamond. Yixing is no stranger to his Mother’s antics and _knows_ it signifies an engagement ring but for crying out loud he’s _seventeen._ Why don’t they just gift Zhi Ruo a nice car, or maybe even four nice cars if it satisfies her more. 

His Mother actually _laughs_ at the question, a tinkling laugh that has started to get on Yixing’s nerves. “Don’t be silly love,” Her lips spilt into a smile. “Just because you two haven’t talked about it doesn’t mean it’s not happening,” The sour feeling in Yixing’s stomach starts to intensify. “She’s meant for you, we’re just making it a bit more noticeable now.” She comments idly, placing the ring back in his hand, patting his cheek with her other hand. “Now get ready darling, you have to look your best.” 

Yixing stares at the ring, wondering why it feels more like a contract than an actual present. A permanent bond between him and Zhi Ruo that feels unseverable to him. He hates it, hates how his parents are orchestrating his life, pairing him up with someone he wants nothing to do with. 

Yet he can’t help but admit that Zhi Ruo would certainly _look_ good together. She’s pretty, and undeniably smart. They would be the poster couple, the one couple who everyone would admire and be secretly envious of. But if he’s being honest, Yixing doesn’t _want_ that. He wants true love, _real_ love, a love which _he_ chose, a love he couldn’t deny or ignore. 

And he just can’t get that with Zhi Ruo, who to him is just an arranged fiance.

But later, when he gifts Zhi Ruo with the sparkling ring in front of everyone, the crowds of people ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’, he can’t help but feel a bit warmer to the idea of well, their engagement. Based on how his grandparents are watching him with something resembling _pride_. And Especially when Zhi Ruo genuinely _beams_ at him, her red lips parting in a smile bigger than any expression Yixing has ever seen her wear. He can’t help the little dimple display that shows when Zhi Ruo pecks his cheek, even whispering in his ear a warm thank you. 

But the sinking feeling returns when he catches both of their parents watching them with hawk-eyes, and he suddenly remembers what this is. 

A show. 

And when he turns to look at Zhi Ruo, suddenly the warmth in her eyes seems nothing more than fake.

 

 

“I started feeling it more, this _weight_ on my shoulders. They were watching us, all the time just to make sure we wouldn’t mess up.” 

“And then what happened?” 

“Well, I guess they should have continued to watch us because the one time they didn’t, she messed up.”

 

 

Yixing is only twenty when he finally snaps. After thirteen years of being pushed around by his parents, trying to please everyone, dealing with how his life has been planned out for him, he _snaps._

(And later, when he’s cruising to work, or even heading to brunch with Junmyeon, he knows deep down that Zhi Ruo _knows._ She knows that she’s why he snapped, knows that she’s why he gave up, why he left his family. She was the straw that broke the camel’s back. She was the final shove to get Yixing to just _leave_ his miserable life).

It’s another party, this time at his Uncle’s house, and Yixing is _tired._ He’s been running around all day getting ready and preparing his go-to smile (the one where his dimples showed ever so slightly and all the old aunties would croon about how handsome he was). He’s already said hi to everyone, he’s made about four rounds through the crowds, cheered on some uncles playing pool, _won_ a game of pool, ate dinner, and made sure to compliment everyone. So he’s sure no one will miss him if he sneaks up for a quick nap.

It does occur to him while he’s trudging up the spiralled stairs to crash in a random bedroom that it _it_ kind of weird that he hasn’t Zhi Ruo yet, especially considering how the other kept texting him on how they had to make an appearance as a couple, he opens his phone to shoot her a quick text, pushing the bedroom door open, only to halt in his tracks. 

Yixing’s phone clatters to the ground as he watches Zhi Ruo, his _fiancee_ , making out in a very compromising… _position_ with someone who is very clearly _not_ Yixing. 

 

 

Minseok’s mouth drops open, fork halfway to his mouth. “She cheated?” He gapes, blinking. 

Yixing winces at the words. “I don’t, I mean _yes_ she _did_ , but we weren’t together. Not like the way Junmyeon and I are- or were?” Yixing hesitantly corrects. “We were an arranged couple, it didn’t feel real.” Yixing pauses. “I don’t really consider it as her cheating she just…”

“Got lost?” Minseok snorts. 

“Forgot about the situation.” Yixing says firmly. He’s not defending her, but more so showing why he sort of...understood. “But that didn’t mean I wasn’t angry. I felt more betrayed through...disrespect rather than love.” 

“You didn’t love her at all?” Minseok asks a touch skeptical. 

Yixing shakes his head. “Before I might’ve loved the idea of her, but after that? No. She disrespected our engagement, she disrespected _me_. And I know I should’ve seen it coming, but I never did.” Yixing shakes his head, chuckling bitterly. “She pushed me. That was the moment I lost it.”

 

 

Yixing doesn’t recall how he ends up storming in the back gardens of his Uncle’s house, but there he is, angrily stomping though roses and countless other flowers. He can’t think, he can’t even _breathe_ , the only thing he can think is that he’s an _idiot_ to have ever thought it would’ve worked out between Zhi Ruo and him. 

He doesn’t know how she chases him so fast, seeing as he had stormed out of the room seconds after, but there she is rushing behind him, hair a mess, lipstick smudged, so _disheveled_ and so un-Zhi-Ruo-like that Yixing wants to burst out laughing. “Yixing,” She calls out from behind, and he can hear the pleading note in her voice. “Yixing _please_ ,” There it is again. Yixing pays it no mind, continuing to march onwards, face hard. “Can you just turn around?” She demands. 

Yixing does as she asks, turning around stiffly, refusing to look at her face, eyes focused on her red heels. 

“Yixing I can explain-” 

Yixing turns around immediately, but stays still, focusing his gaze on the big willow tree in front of him. It’s dark outside seeing as it’s nighttime, the stars providing a little light alongside the moon which illuminated everything in an eerie like glow. It’s chilly, but he pays no mind to it. 

“Yixing,” her voice is gentler now, and he can already picture how she looks. Holding her arms to keep warm, teeth digging into her lips as she tries to manipulate him even still. Yixing’s brain feels fuzzy, he can’t even tell if she’s genuinely distressed or not. Is there anything he _does_ know? 

No. Not anymore. 

“Yixing,” Her voice actually _breaks_. “I’m- I,” She takes in a noisy breath. “I’m so _sorry_ -” 

“Oh, you’re _sorry?”_ Yixing chokes out, finally whirling around to face her incredulously. Taken aback by how genuine Zhi Ruo looks.

“Yes!” She cries out, clearly panicked. “I didn’t, I never meant for it to get that far-” 

“But you still meant for something to happen?” He demands, staring her down, his hands trembling. “You still meant to make out with someone, have _sex_ with someone, when you have a fucking _fiance?”_ He yells, chest heaving. He knows he shouldn’t be taking it out on her, the stress, the pressure building up in him, but he can’t help but relish the feeling of triumph when her mouth drops open. Yixing had hardly ever yelled, hardly got angry, and yet here he was, seething and yelling deep in his Uncle’s garden. 

“I don’t- I,” She stammers, honest-to-God mascara streaks staining her cheeks. “I didn’t mean for that to happen I _swear,”_ She says earnestly. “Why don’t we just take a few deep breaths?” She suggests, hands held out cautiously. “And then we can talk about this civilly-” 

_"Civilly?”_ Yixing tries to mock, but it comes out like a broken gasp. “You just, do you not understand what you just _did_?” He runs a hand over his face. “You just, this engagement,” Yixing shakes his head, unable to process or get the words he wanted to say out. “I can’t believe this, I can’t believe _you.”_ He says pointedly. 

“You can’t believe _me?”_ She demands back incredulously, her sweet and poor demeanor already dissolving. “Really?” She lets out a bitter laugh. “You can’t believe that I would try to get with someone else when I’m engaged to _you?”_ Her eyes flash with rage. “I can’t even say I’m engaged to a person, Yixing you’re a fucking _robot,”_ She hisses, red nails digging into her palms. “You are the coldest, most _idiotic_ person I’ve ever met.” She bites out. “You really think this is going to work? You really think _we_ are going to work?” 

Yixing blinks in shock at Zhi Ruo’s poisonous words, his shoulders tensing up. “Excuse me? _I’m_ cold? You’re nothing but a manipulative _bitch!”_ He exclaims hotly. “Oh I’m so, so, sorry for wanting this fucking mess of an arranged engagement to work out, I’m sorry that I don’t want to disappoint my parents, I’m sorry I wanted to _give us a chance!”_

“Stop lying!” She yells, hurling something, her _purse_ at Yixing. He quickly catches out, staring at her incredulously. Now her chest is heaving, her cheeks are still stained, and her lipstick is smudged, and she looks downright _crazy._ “You never believed we would work,” She hisses. “ _You_ pushed me to do this, you never reciprocated _anything_ , you left me embarrassed-” 

“Are you hearing yourself?” Yixing demands. “I pushed you to do this? Are you-you're crazy!” He yells tossing the purse to the ground. “Even when you cheat on me, even when you leave me absolutely mad out of my mind you try to manipulate me huh.” He pauses, staring at her with cold eyes. “You’re just like them,” He says coldly, anger visible on his face. “You’re just like _them_ , cornering me, thinking that the only thing I’m good for is _status_ , and _money_ , God!” He throws his hands up, staring her down. “I’m _drowning!”_ Yixing shouts, unable to contain his feelings anymore. “I’m absolutely _suffocating_ and you can’t even be bothered to accept that _you_ fucked up and I’m _done.”_

She looks shocked at that, mouth frozen open, blinking with a distant expression. “What are you saying?” She presses her lips together. “Done with _what?”_ She asks cautiously. 

Yixing shakes his head, “This world. I’m done with this world and I’m _out,”_ He hisses, “I’m _done.”_

“Don’t be ridiculous,” She says sharply, tossing her sleek hair over her shoulder. “They’re your _family_ you've got to be _insane_ ,” She lets out a bark of laughter. “What are you going to do out there? In the ‘real’ world hm?” She sneers. “Find true love? You won’t get along with their social classes.” Her eyes narrow. “It’ll never work. You'll just end up more alone than before, and you'll come back anyway. You won't survive.” 

“It’ll work.” Yixing says coldly. “Because _I_ don’t care about social class. It’ll work because I’m choosing _myself.”_ He watches her eyes widen, continuing on with newfound confidence. “My family isn’t family.” He scoffs. “They just use me, and pressure me, and _isolate_ me. So yes, I choose myself.” He pauses, eyes burning into her. “I’ll build myself up, and before you know it I’ll have an empire, a personal empire which _I_ made, not some petty hand-me-down inheritance from my grandparents. And I’ll find the love I’m looking for, and _when_ I do, I’ll show them the love I wished you showed me.” 

“I-” 

“Enough.” Yixing cuts in, clearly livid. “I’ve got some news to break to my parents. And if you want I can give you credit-” 

“No!” She snaps, “You can’t, I didn’t-” 

“You did.” Yixing cuts her off smoothly. “Whatever you thought you didn’t do to me, you _did.”_ Yixing starts to walk, pausing when he’s right beside her to look in her eyes. “But I won’t mention you.” She recoils at that. “Because you’re _not worth it.”_

 

 

 

Minseok stares at Yixing, the disbelief clear as day on his face. “That’s...wow.” Minseok seems to be at a loss of words. “That’s intense,” He says quietly. “And quite unbelievable.” 

“It was horrible.” Yixing says quietly. “That entire world is horrible. She never cared for me, hell, my own _parents_ never cared for me. I was bound to leave eventually...she just motivated me to.” 

“That’s-” 

“Wait,” Yixing cuts in gently. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, I’m not, I won’t try to convince you to let me talk to Junmyeon. I don’t want to get your pity, or your sympathy, but I just want to _thank_ you.” 

Minseok blinks in mild surprise. 

“I don’t think you understand how much you guys mean to me.” Yixing starts softly. “You, Jongin, Jongdae, even Baekhyun, and Chanyeol, you showed me what real family is. You guys showed me what a true family was, a family that actually loved each other, loved _me,”_ Yixing can feel the emotion building up inside him. “You guys took me in, even if it took a bit of getting used to,” Yixing lets out a chuckle. “And you guys cared for me, inviting me to brunch, and family game nights showed me what family is supposed to be.” Yixing’s eyes shine. “And I can’t thank you enough for that. And I can’t respect _you_ especially enough for that. You would do anything for them, and I know you even meeting me here must have been a task.” Yixing takes in a deep breath. “So I wanted to say in all honesty, from the bottom of my heart, _thank you.”_ He shakes his head. “And I understand if I’m not included anymore.” 

Minseok opens his mouth to speak, but Yixing continues on. 

“After a while, once all this has...died down, do you think you could do me a favor?” Yixing bites his lip. “Once Junmyeon recovers, which I know will take a while and I can’t express how _sorry_ I am, could you tell him thank you?” Yixing taps his fingers against the table. “Can you tell him that I said thank you for showing me love?” Yixing can’t help the small smile that appears when he thinks about Junmyeon. “Can you tell him thank you for letting me love him? And thank you for showing me true love?” Yixing’s eyes really are shining now, a much sadder expression on his face now. “Because he did that. And he’s amazing like that, showing someone as cold and distant as me what love is, showing me how much he cares did wonders to me Minseok, Junmyeon _changed_ me-” 

“Yixing, shut up.” Minseok frowns, leaning back in his seat. 

Yixing feels his temperature drop as he stares at Minseok wide-eyed, unsure of what he did wrong. 

Minseok smiles rather suddenly at him, a warm one that leaves Yixing a bit cautious. “You're an idiot. You’re both idiots. But what you said means a lot.” Minseok pauses, “When I say the honor is all mine, I _mean it._ The honor of showing you family, and friendship, is mine, and it was something I did, and we all did, without thinking.” Minseok’s eyes twinkle rather magically. “So there’s no need to thank me.” 

“But-” 

_”But,”_ Minseok’s smile drops. “You hurt Junmyeon. Badly.” 

“I know.” Yixing bows his head like a child. 

“And I can’t let you off the hook for that. But what I can do is give you a vote of confidence.” Minseok eyes Yixing, before leaning back into his seat, arms crossed. “I like you.” He states suddenly. “And I think you’re excellent for Junmyeon, so no, I won’t tell him what you said.” 

Yixing deflates, albeit how confused he is.

“You should tell him yourself.” Minseok finishes, swirling the wine in his cup. “Because I actually approve of you.” 

Yixing’s mouth drops. 

“You’re good for Junmyeon, you balance him, keep and calm, you _know_ him, and there’s not a doubt in mind that you love him. But it doesn’t matter what I think, because there’s definitely doubt in his mind.” 

“I do love him,” Yixing says softly, a smile breaking out on his face. “You’re right, I do love him.” 

“And I love Junmyeon, and I guess I love you,” Minseok rolls his eyes. “So that’s why I met decided to meet up with you. Because you deserve a chance. And we’re family, so I wasn’t going to leave you abandoned.” He eyes Yixing evenly, before pulling a small box out of his pocket, and sliding it on the table towards Yixing. 

Yixing eyes it warily, his eyes flickering back and forth between Minseok and the box. He’s no stranger to jewelry boxes, and he instantly knows what’s in it. “Minseok, you know I love you man, but-” 

“I’m not proposing to you, you idiot.” Minseok groans, facepalming. 

“Oh,” Yixing grins wildly, running a hand through his hair. “I knew that.” 

“Mhm.” He sounds unimpressed. “I’m very much in love with Jongdae thank you very much.” 

“Yeah but-” 

_”Yixing,”_ Minseok cuts him of. Taking a deep breath before speaking. “Listen. This is my Father’s ring.” He says straightforwardly. “Jongin wears my Mother’s ring on a chain around his neck, and ‘Myeon was supposed to get this one, but one day he got drunk and he chucked it at me,” He glares when Yixing lets out a chuckle. “Making me promise to only give it to him when I believe he’s found the right relationship.” 

Yixing stares expectantly at Minseok, who grumbles incoherently. 

“That’s you.” Minseok looks Yixing right in the eye. “Or well, I’d like to believe it’s you.” He crosses his legs. “I don’t really care what you do with the ring, but take it as a token of my approval.” 

“Oh,” Yixing says dumbly, staring at the ring. 

Minseok smiles when Yixing slowly pockets the ring, unsure of what to say. 

In fact, Yixing is just downright speechless. 

He wasn’t disowned. 

He wasn’t rejected. 

He was accepted. With warm (ish), wide arms, a token of approval, and now a newfound sense of determination. 

“I’m going to get him back.” Yixing says confidently. “Well if he wants me that is,” Yixing ads hesitantly, inhaling deeply. “I’m going to tell him how much he means to me, and give him the biggest thank you I could ever possibly give.” 

“As long as you don’t mess up again, then we’re good.” Is all Minseok replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that seemed like a long chapter damn
> 
> HOW YALL DOING I HOPE ITS GOOD
> 
> drop a comment if you feel any tags or warnings should be added but also just drop a comment bc im lonely??? I guess??
> 
> ANYWHO hope u guys like this chapter!! Yixing got hella real damn


	21. I Wanna Know (What Is Love?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a brief moment of silence before surprisingly enough, Jongin clears his throat. “We should, we should all leave.”

_Two Days Before the Birthday_

 

 

 

 

“Well, you know how it is,” Junmyeon pauses to balance his phone on his shoulder, carefully flipping through the magazine in his hands.“I told Minseok I would talk to him but I just don’t know _how_ -”

 _‘Excuses.’_ Kyungsoo’s voice cuts right through Junmyeon’s excuses, so much so that Junmyeon wants to cheesily comment how Kyungsoo’s voice is cutting through his bullshit, but he refrains from the reference. _‘You’re just scared.’_

_‘I’m with Kyungsoo,’_ Sehun’s voice echoes from Junmyeon’s phone, and there’s some scratchy noise before he speaks again. _‘Don’t be a coward.’_

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, closing the magazine. “I’m not, I just don’t know how to approach this situation- Sehun what is that awful noise?” He questions when a high pitched tone buzzes through. 

_‘It’s not awful- it’s adorable-’_

_‘On what planet is that adorable?’_ Kyungsoo questions, sounding just as confused as Junmyeon. 

_‘It’s my dog-’_ Sehun’s sentence is cut off by someone ringing Junmyeon’s doorbell, the sound echoing through his penthouse.

“Oh,” Junmyeon pauses to set the magazine aside. “I’ve got to go someone’s at the door,” 

_‘Well that’s convenient,’_ Sehun comments dryly. 

“Whatever,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Anyways before I go, you two better RSVP for my birthday celebration or I’ll just cut you from the guest list.” He adds rather cheerfully, before ending the call. 

He rushes to the door, swinging it open only to be met by a full-armed Jongdae, talking a mile a minute on the phone while balancing what looks like…several _cake samples?_ Jongdae walks breezily past Junmyeon, ignoring his gaping stare, followed by a deadpanning Minseok, arms full with all sorts of junk, and a phone-entranced Jongin following. 

“What-” Junmyeon starts, stopping when he hears a suspicious bang echo throughout his penthouse, he stares at Jongin dumbfoundedly while the latter only shakes his head profusely. 

“Birthday planning,” Minseok stage-whispers. “He’s already over his head trying to make it perfect,” Minseok glares sharply. “Don’t provoke him.” 

“I’m not- I haven’t provoked anything!” Junmyeon stage-yells back, blinking. “I just asked him to plan a simple gathering-”

“This is _Jongdae,”_ Jongin cuts in. “Do you really think he’ll plan _anything_ as just ‘ _simple?’_ , because if so you really are an idiot.” He comments offhandedly. 

Junmyeon lets out a string of incomprehensible noises, staring at Jongin. “Seriously?” he complains loudly, wincing when Minseok sharply hits his arm as Jongdae marches back towards him, a fierce look in his eyes. 

“There you are!” Jongdae exclaims as if he didn’t just walk right past Junmyeon like some mad -man. “There are some minor details we need to iron out as soon as possible!” 

“Details such as…?” Junmyeon asks hesitantly, a bit scared to hear the answer. 

“Cake flavor, table decorations, what you’re going to wear, what we’re going to wear, if pets are allowed, if the place even _allows_ pets to be brought, speeches?” Jongdae wrinkles his nose. “You don’t really seem like a speech type of person but if you really want one I’m sure I can pull it together, oh! Drinks, what the bar going to be serving, what drinks the guests would prefer-” 

“Jongdae I’m hearing a lot of questions and I’m not hearing a lot of ‘minor details that need to be ironed out’.” Junmyeon cuts in hesitantly.

“Those were the minor details,” Jongdae huffs, grabbing Junmyeon’s hands. “And you need to help me decide.” 

Junmyeon shoots Minseok and Jongin desperate looks, but his looks go ignored by both brother’s who opt to sit down and relax instead. 

“I can help decide the cake flavor if you want me to?” Jongin supplies unhelpfully, crossing his legs. 

“Yes, you do that!” Jongdae enthusiastically agrees, dragging Junmyeon to his bedroom.

 

 

 

“That’s not why I dragged you away.” Is the first thing Jongdae says the moment the massive bedroom doors are closed, turning to face Junmyeon with a stern expression. 

Junmyeon gulps, staring at Jongdae with wide eyes. “What did I do?” he blurts out, going over every single thing he’s done this week. He can’t seem to recall anything that would set Jongdae off. Maybe it was the late minute birthday planning? Or actually, maybe it’s how he’s been ignoring Jongdae’s calls in favor of sleep, or really, in favour of anything that didn’t involved Jongdae screeching over the phone about decisions and how Junmyeon didn’t know how to host a proper party, or _plan_ a party-

“It’s about Yixing.” 

Junmyeon snaps up, “What about him?” he asks, a touch nervous and a touch panicked. 

“I know you haven’t talked to him for starters,” Jongdae says, eyes narrowed. “Even though you said two weeks and three days ago that you would- which is unlike you to be honest.” Jongdae shakes his head, “So on top of being stressed out of my mind about your birthday party, I’ve been breaking my head trying to figure out _why_ you haven’t, but also _how_ you’re planning to deal with this situation.” Jongdae pauses, eyeing Junmyeon. “I’ve narrowed it down to three reasons, and you’re going to tell me which one it is.” 

“I am?” Junmyeon repeats dumbly. 

“Yes.” Jongdae glares as Junmyeon cowers a little from the intensity. “Reason number one,” Jongdae sticks his index finger up in the air. “You don’t want to get back with Yixing, which is honestly the worst option because I know you love that idiot,” Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

“Wh- I’m?” Junmyeon stutters. 

“I’m taking that as a no. So next option,” Jongdae’s holds another finger out. “You haven’t had the time.” 

“Yeah, that’s it-” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Ok Jongdae,” Junmyeon huffs. “It sounds to me as if you’ve already figured out why.” 

“I have.” Jongdae rolls his eyes, “I’m trying to get you to realize why you haven’t.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“You’re scared.” Jongdae says firmly. “You think he’s going to what...reject you? Run off with Zhi Ruo? Despite Minseok and Jongin’s fabulously heart-warming pep talk?” 

Junmyeon’s mouth drops open, but no words come out. 

“That’s what I thought.” Jongdae’s eyes narrow. “But you see, I would like to believe heartfelt words of love and adoration would be enough for your dumbass to realize that Yixing is going to do neither of those things, and I hope _my_ words will help your dumbass realize that you’re also talking to all the _wrong_ people.” 

“You, you just said that-” 

“I know what I said.” Jongdae cuts Junmyeon off sassily. “Listen up, dumbass,” Jongdae adds for good measure. “You’ve talked to so many people, me, your brothers, those two friends of yours, but you haven’t actually talked to the man you should talk to, who is Yixing in case your _dumbass_ didn’t know.” Jongdae bites, glaring at Junmyeon. “In fact, the only person who _has_ talked to him is Minseok.” 

“Minseok _talked_ to him-” 

“And Minseok thinks you two need to get it together. And more than Minseok, _I_ think that. So at your birthday party, you two are going to head outside to the nice romantic garden patio that the banquet hall happens to have, and you two are going to have a nice, romantic, talk about how you two are destined and blah blah blah.” Jongdae waves his hands flippantly. “All that lovely mushy gross love stuff.” 

Junmyeon gapes at Jongdae, mouth dropped wide open. 

“Anyways, do you know what you’re going to wear?” Jongdae asks nonchalantly. 

 

 

 

_The Celebration_

 

 

 

 

It makes sense for Junmyeon to feel nervous. Given the circumstances he shouldn’t be feeling anything less than enthusiastic and joyful considering how it was his birthday, and Jongdae had planned everything perfectly. 

Guest flitted from table to table and group to group chit chatting, waiters strutted around handing out hors d'oeuvres and fresh drinks, everyone was smiling and enjoying everything splendidly. Everyone _except_ Junmyeon who couldn’t get a certain nagging feeling out of his stomach. 

“You ok there Junmyeon?” 

Junmyeon flinches when fingers curl over his arm, turning to see Baekhyun peering at him nervously. He gulps, remembering how he hasn’t even informed Baekhyun about the whole fiasco-that-was-sort-of-still-a-fiasco. Junmyeon manages to pull himself together enough to shoot Baekhyun what he hopes is the most carefree and calm smile. “I’m fine.” he reassures Baekhyun, patting his hand convincingly. “Just taking some time to take in...this.” 

“Mm,” Baekhyun hums in agreement. “Jongdae has done a splendid job, like always.” He adds thoughtfully, removing his hand from Junmyeon’s arm. “I expected nothing less than perfect and somehow I got more.” He chuckles moreso to himself. Baekhyun looks around for a bit, his head swiveling both sides. “Where’s Yixing?” he frowns, “Work again?”

Junmyeon smiles awkwardly, or maybe nervously- at this point, he can’t really tell. “He’s...on his way.” He quickly checks his phone, there are no texts from Yixing confirming or denying his presence but Junmyeon is sure that Minseok, if not Jongdae, probably dealt with that side of affairs. 

Junmyeon’s about to open his mouth to add more, but the feeling of his heart dropping to his stomach and the sudden lack of air in his lungs is enough to cut him off, considering how it’s caused by someone who he would rather never again in his entire life. 

Junmyeon watches with wide eyes as Zhi Ruo enters the room, clad in a black dress paired with her signature red heels. She annoyingly looks as beautiful as always, her hair cascading down, her red lips pulled into a smile and- is she _greeting people_ at _Junmyeon’s party?!_ Junmyeon’s mouth drops, and his mind instantly forms a list of people who he’ll never talk to again.

Junmyeon doesn’t know why he doesn’t confront her immediately, and he doesn’t know what takes over him, but he mumbles something about using the bathroom to Baekhyun, before he practically runs out of the lounge, ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach. 

Luckily for him, no one seems to notice the panic in his speed-walking, or the way he’s breathing a bit too hard to be normal. 

Junmyeon speed walks down the hallways, rounding the corner hurriedly, when he slams face-first into someone. 

_Hard._

“I’m so sorry” he blurts out, staring at someone’s chest before he cranes his neck up only to see- “-Sehun?” He gasps, gaping at the annoyingly tall lanky person he had bumped into. “What are you doing here?”

“Junmyeon?” Sehun asks a little dumbfounded, but more so on the edge of quizzical based on his eyebrow is arched perfectly in confusion, but he recovers quicker than Junmyeon. “What do you mean what am I doing here,” He pauses, looking Junmyeon up and down. “It’s your party why wouldn’t I be here?” Sehun blinks, taking in Junmyeon’s slightly crazed expression, his eyes automatically narrowing in suspicion. “Wait... What are _you_ doing here?” he demands. “Shouldn’t you be in _there?”_ He jerks his chin towards the direction of the lounge.

Junmyeon opens his mouth to answer, but all common sense leaves when he spots a familiarly handsome face trudging slowly down the hallway, eyes glued to his cellphone. “Kyungsoo?” he asks dumbly, voice ringing out in the empty hallway.

The shorter’s head whips up, frowning when he sees Sehun, but smiling instantly when his eyes land on the birthday boy. “Junmyeon? Happy Birthday!” Kyungsoo exclaims pleasantly, jogging up to Junmyeon to give him a hug. His smile drops a fraction when he sees Sehun’s strict expression. “Is something wrong…?” He hesitates, his eyes flickering back and forth from Junmyeon to Sehun and then back to Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon aims another nervously fake reassuring smile towards the two, “Nothing’s wrong!” he exclaims with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. “Everything’s peachy!”

“Oh it’s definitely something,” Sehun deadpans. “If you just said it’s _peachy_ something _must_ be wrong.” 

“Guys-” 

Kyungsoo bites his lip, “Is it Yixing?” 

_Bless Kyungsoo’s soul,_ Junmyeon thinks to himself. Kyungsoo really was a sweet person underneath his semi-scary exterior paired with glares that were only caused because he found his glasses to be a nuisance. 

Junmyeon hesitates, mouth opening slightly, his fingers twisting together nervously before he blurts out. “She’s here. Zhi Ruo, she’s here, and I don’t know why- and I’m _scared.”_ Junmyeon says earnestly, shaking his head. “Because I don’t know how I’m going to handle her when I haven’t even talked to Yixing, I don’t know how she’ll handle anything because she’s a _bit-”_ Junmyeon Stops suddenly, clearing his throat. “Because she’s not a nice a person and holy shit I am so _nervous-”_

“Then kick her out.” Sehun says plainly, shrugging. 

“It’s not that simple!” Junmyeon throws his hands up. “As much as I would _love_ to tell her to go to hell, I don’t know how that’ll work out for Yixing, and plus here is not the place to do that- but also how did she even know we were here? Why is she even here? I can’t face her,” Junmyeon starts to breathe quickly. “I can’t face her Dear God she would annihilate me before I could get a word in,” Junmyeon’s words come out panicked and rushed, and quite unlike him. “And while I’m torn between absolutely blasting her, I can’t do it here, and I just can’t bring myself too,” Junmyeon says rushed. 

"Junmyeon, deep breaths.” Kyungsoo soothes, holding his hands out placatingly. “I agree, kicking her out would be a bad idea,” He shoots Sehun an annoyed look. “But maybe just asking her to politely leave will be better.” 

Sehun snorts, “Politely leave? Please.” He shakes his head skeptically. “As if that’d make her leave.”

“Well, I can’t just kick her out!” Junmyeon breathes out, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, why not?” Sehun’s eyebrow raises.

“Wh- because it’s rude!” Junmyeon frowns. 

“Junmyeon she barged into your life and tried to steal your boyfriend. If that doesn’t scream rude I don’t know what does.” 

“Well don’t retaliate rudeness with rudeness!” Kyungsoo punches Sehun’s arm. “That’s not going to work.” 

Sehun ignores Kyungsoo’s panicked remarks, smirking. Annihilate her before she annihilates you.” 

“No!” Kyungsoo cuts in, That’s like, the worst idea I've ever heard-” 

“Well do you have any better ideas?” Sehun cuts in slowly, smiling suspiciously at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo purses his lips. 

“Maybe...maybe I’ll just firmly ask her to leave.” Junmyeon says hesitantly, tapping his foot against the ground.

“See?” Sehun smiles, “Even better if you tell her off in front of everyone.” 

“Or, just pull her aside, _not_ in front of everyone,” Kyungsoo says sharply. “And then tell her _politely_ that she needs to go, and you can even try to guilt trip her by-”

“Kim Junmyeon?” 

All three people turn around, blinking in shock at the seemingly sweet voice that called out Junmyeon’s name, and the red lips that the words came out of. 

Junmyeon freezes, glancing at Sehun and Kyungsoo, before looking back at Zhi Ruo. “Yes?” He squeaks out. 

She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “A word, please.” 

A command, not a request. 

The way she looks at Junmyeon makes him feel both flattered and uncomfortable. 

“Sure,” Junmyeon manages to say as calmly as he can, shooting desperate looks at Sehun and Kyungsoo before he takes a deep breath, walking towards her. 

Kyungsoo’s expression goes from shocked and dare Junmyeon say, scared, in seconds. His eyes widen as they flicker back and forth between Zhi Ruo, and Junmyeon’s retreating back. “Oh no,” he utters, calmly wiping his hands on his pants. “Oh no no no no no this is not happening-”

“Oh yes,” Sehun interrupts calmly, eyes glinting. “Oh yes, it is.”

“Should we follow them?” Kyungsoo asks a bit after.

“What do you think?” Sehun grins, already heading in the direction the two walked off in.

 

 

 

“Where’s Junmyeon?” Yixing asks Jongdae, feeling so nervous, way too nervous. He had already started his mission to win the love of his- his _boyfriend_ back, and Junmyeon hadn’t really responded to any of his gestures. Which was impressive because not only did Yixing send me lavish gifts and apology notes, but he sent a whopping seventeen bouquets _daily_ , in the hopes that Junmyeon would at the least complain about how impractical it was. 

Jongdae frowns, turning to look at Yixing. “I swear I just saw him…?” He cranes his neck around to try and see Junmyeon, but the birthday boy is nowhere to be seen. “That’s weird, come with me.” He orders Yixing, quickly marching through the people, shooting the occasional smile and saying the occasional pleasantry until he reaches Minseok. 

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asks the minute he sees Jongdae’s furrowed eyebrows. “The party seems perfect, the lighting is ideal with the sunlight, the color scheme is perfect, the guests seem to be having fun,” Almost as if Minseok has been made to deal with Jongdae’s panicking, his eyes scan the room to see any possible option for Jongdae’s furrowed eyebrows and slightly angry look. “Everything seems fine-” 

“Everything is fine except the _birthday boy is missing!”_ Jongdae stresses, looking around. “And is _nowhere to be seen-”_

“What’s up Dae?” A voice pipes up, It’s Baekhyun, holding hands with Chanyeol. “You’ve got your pissed off look-” 

“Jongdae erase your facial expression before it scares the guests,” Jongin teases, “Spring roll?” he offers his plate to Chanyeol, who happily accepts. 

“We can’t find Junmyeon.” Yixing says, frowning. “He doesn’t seem to be anywhere here…” 

“Oh?” Chanyeol asks confusedly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I saw him a few minutes ago…” Chanyeol scrunches his eyebrows thinking, “As I went to the bathroom I saw him talking to some girl?”  
“  
A girl?” Jongin questions, unable to hide the sinking feeling in his stomach. “How did she look?” 

“Damn Jongin looking for your next date already?” Baekhyun teases, elbowing Jongin’s sides. 

“Uh...pretty?” Chaneyol suggests, 

“That’s a broad description,” Minseok says instantly, trying to be reassuring.

“I remember thinking her lipstick was pretty.” Chanyeol adds, tapping his finger thoughtfully against his lip. 

“What color was the lipstick?” Yixing asks immediately. 

“Red.” Chanyeol takes another spring roll. 

Yixing looks at Minseok, who looks at Jongdae, who looks at Jongin, who looks at Chanyeol with bated breath. “How red?” He asks casually.

Baekhyun frowns, “Weird question,” He glances around, his expression turning more confused when he sees everyone’s concerned faces. “What?” 

“I'm guessing Junmyeon didn’t tell you.” Yixing says mildly. 

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “Tell me _what?”_

 

 

 

_A few minutes later_

 

 

 

Baekhyun is scarily silent when everyone tells a very broken and rushed version of the past events, his face ranges from all sorts of emotions, until it finally goes blank, and he stares at the ground emptily. 

“I think we broke him.” Jongin says, waving his hand in front of Baekhyun’s face. 

“It is...quite the story?” Yixing suggests hesitantly.  
At hearing Yixing’s voice, Baekhyun’s head lifts slowly, his eyes darken and seem to visibly lock onto Yixing. 

Jongdae instantly grabs Yixing’s arm, watching Baekhyun intently. “Baekhyun-” 

“Yixing,” Baekhyun smiles pleasantly, “How do you feel about…”  
He trails off, leaving an awkwardly long pause. 

“About…?” Yixing questions, swallowing nervously, his eyes flickering from Jongdae’s concerningly tight grip and Baekhyun’s weirdly peaceful expression. 

“Dying?” 

“Run Yixing,” Jongdae blurts out, looking just as scared as Yixing felt. Yixing stares wide-eyed, snapped out when Jongdae says it a bit louder,  
_"Run!”_ Yixing doesn’t need to be told twice, he sees the scarily calm look in Baekhyun’s eyes and he can’t help but think: this is really when he’s going to _die._

 

 

 

“I don’t know why you seem to be a recurring problem, but it appears that I just can’t seem to get rid of you!” Zhi Ruo says, shaking her head. “This was supposed to be an in and out mission. But instead, I'm stuck here.” She glares at Junmyeon.

“You could always leave?” Junmyeon suggests slowly, “Nothing’s stopping you?” 

She sighs, rolling her eyes. “You’re a scapegoat, when are you going to realize that?” She shakes her head pitifully, ignoring Junmyeon’s questions. 

“I’m...I'm a _goat?”_ Junmyeon blinks, “That’s not a very nice thing to  
say to someone on their birthday.” He adds, wanting to high five himself for the remark. 

Zhi Ruo’s eyes narrow, “A _scape_ goat, he’s using you as an escape route, and somehow he’s managed to find a person crazy enough to fight off _me,”_ She bites, her lips suddenly rounding. “It’s almost like...it’s almost as if he knew you would be willing to fight for him.” She adds, a faux thinking expression written all over her face. 

“So…” Junmyeon trails slowly, mock confusion written all over his face. “You’re saying that he’s only with me- so that he doesn’t have to be with you?” He questions incredulously. Her face is set in stone. Eyes cold and lips tightly pressed together. She tosses her hair with her perfectly manicured hand. Looking right into Junmyeon. And suddenly, 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” She sounds so sure of herself, so _full_ of herself, voice ringing with confidence. 

And all of sudden, Junmyeon laughs. It bubbles within him, erupting from his lips and he can’t tame the loud laughter that rings throughout the patio area where Zhi Ruo had dragged Junmyeon. It’s quite nice, the stone-work was done nicely to surround a private swimming area, the sun setting beautifully, even the bushes were trimmed to perfection. 

“I’m sorry, have you _heard_ yourself?” He giggles uncontrollably. “Do you- I was going to ask if you know me but evidently, and _thankfully_ , you don’t.” Junmyeon wipes the tears from his eyes. “I’m ridiculous and crazy, and I’ve got sky-high walls built around me and you think Yixing only went through me, through my _family_ just so that we’d protect him from _you?”_ Junmyeon pauses to look Zhi Ruo up and down, his laughter slowly stopping. “You’re not even that scary.” He says quietly, blinking as if something important, something _monumentous_ has dawned on him. “You’re not even that scary.” He repeats to himself, looking Zhi Ruo in the eye. “But you are scared,” He says quietly, the realization striking him. 

“Shut up-” 

“You’re not...you’re not _scary_ , You’re just scared of what returning without Yixing will do to you, to your reputation, your family’s reputation,” Junmyeon continues on softly, looking her in the eyes. “You’re scared because you’re everything you accused him to be, and he’s everything you’re _not.”_

“You don’t know anything!” She snarks, taking a menacing step towards Junmyeon. 

“You’re scared because your priorities are twisted enough to be honor and not _love_ ,” Junmyeon adamantly continues, “You-” Junmyeon stops in alarm when the patio doors fling open, revealing Yixing _running_ for his life, followed by Baekhyun _charging_ at him at top speed. 

“What-”

 _“IM GOING TO KILL YOU!”_

Junmyeon only sees a blur of black and blue, accompanied by a banshee resembling screech. 

“Oh my _God_ -” Junmyeon chokes out, watching with wide eyes as Baekhyun proceeds to _tackle_ Yixing into the _pool_. “What are you _doing_ -” He gasps in horror when Yixing flails caught in Baekhyun’s noodle-like arms. “Oh, my, _shit_ -” He turns around, only to see Jongdae sprinting towards him, Minseok frantically calling after Jongdae, Chanyeol looking deathly terrified but still running out, and Jongin cooly walking with his phone out. 

“Baekhyun get back here!” Jongdae sprints out into the outdoor area, huffing as he skids to a stop right at the pool’s edge., “What are you doing?” He screeches loudly. “Baekhyun you idiot, you can’t fucking swim!” 

“I know!” Baekhyun and Yixing’s heads alike disappear under the water, and then emerge again. “I did on the off chance that he couldn’t swim either!” 

“Well, he can!” Jongdae yells panicked, ignoring how Zhi Ruo is looking at everyone with wide eyes. He manages to pull Baekhyun off Yixing without getting wet, Minseok helping him haul a now soaked Baekhyun onto the pavement. Sehun and Kyungsoo run in as well, Sehun immediately helping a panting Yixing out of the water, and standing rather protectively in front of Yixing despite his previous attempts to get Junmyeon to break up with the said man.

“Get off him?” Baekhyun screeches from the ground, hoisting himself up 

“He’s a liar-” 

Yixing wheezes from behind Sehun, “Well that can all be explained-” 

“Shut up!” Baekhyun exclaims loudly. “You don’t get to speak-” 

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon tries hands spread out, “Please don’t hurt him?” 

“But he hurt _you_ -” Baekhyun flails in Jongdae’s arms for a bit, before going limp. “Why are you even _talking_ to him!” 

“You had one job,” Minseok says mildly, and more so to himself than Yixing. “Don’t fuck up,” he stares at the sky, “And yet that seems to be exactly what you did.”

“To be fair,” Jongdae starts, helping Baekhyun up. “Junmyeon didn’t try to approach him-” 

_”Why_ would he approach him?” Baekhyun tenses up, “He broke his heart!” 

“Uh, well, not exactly?” Junmyeon falters when Baekhyun glares, “Sort of? He didn’t break it fully, and it was only temporary heartbreak?” 

“Temporary heartbreak is still kind of awful,” Chanyeol adds, unhelpfully. 

“Yes but now that I’m _better_ -” 

“Plus I feel awful?” Yixing calls out, peering out from Sehun’s back. 

“Oh _you-”_ Baekhyun breaks out of Jongdae’s hold, charging out towards Sehun and Yixing. 

Junmyeon immediately unfreezes, running to interject Baekhyun before he can reach the two. “Wait Baekhyun!” Junmyeon shouts, stopping him from going absolutely _crazy_ on Yixing’s ass. “He doesn’t even know I love him!” Junmyeon flings his finger at ‘him’.

Sehun stares at the finger directed towards him with wide eyes, Kyungsoo’s mouth drops, and even Jongin has to do a double take, his phone nearly slipping out of his fingers. 

“Is he- what kind of fucking plot twist?” Zhi Ruo mumbles to herself, brushing the strands out hair out of her face. She stares at everyone in confusion and shock. “Y’all crazy-” She comments more so to herself, nodding slowly. “Y’all fucking crazy-”

“You love _him_?” Yixing asks flabbergasted from behind Sehun, staring at Junmyeon, and the Junmyeon’s finger incredulously.

“The _fuck_ ,” Sehun breathes out, looking a not so healthy mixture of fear, panic, astonishment, and downright confused. “We met like two weeks ago!” 

“Oh my God,” Jongdae whispers, “Is _that_ why you didn’t want to talk to Yixing?” 

“No!” Junmyeon groans, adjusting the direction of the pointed finger so it lines up with where Yixing is standing. “I love _him_ , Sehun was just standing in the wrong place.” Junmyeon huffs. 

“Oh thank God,” Sehun’s shoulders relax, and he brings a hand up to massage his temples. “Thank _fuck_. I was ready to _die_ for a few moments.”

“Anyways-” 

“Ahem.” 

All nine people turn towards Zhi Ruo, who seems to be fine by how everyone seemed to have forgotten her presence. 

“Well,” She smiles widely, “At this point, I might as well collect Yixing and run off now, because this is a mess. And I’m sure he’d rather-” 

All of sudden Junmyeon loses it, he whirls around, pushing Sehun aside, promptly grabsYixing’s face, and pulls him for a kiss. 

A big, disgustingly cute one. 

Right in front of her. 

Yixing kisses back, and all of sudden Junmyeon feels so _right_ again, so at _home_ , at _peace._ Back in Yixing’s arms, Junmyeon realizes that throughout this whole mess, Yixing has tried, and been clear about his intentions. He chose Junmyeon, and Junmyeon knew that deep down. Now it was just getting Zhi Ruo to accept it.

When he pulls away, he sees Yixing looking a little dazed, and definitely confused, Sehun is staring at him as if he’s grown two heads while Kyungsoo is busy making some very aggressive hand gestures towards her. 

“Look,” Junmyeon starts, turning towards Zhi Ruo, not even bothering to get out Yixing’s arms. “You were wrong.” he starts off, looking her squarely in the eye. “You were wrong about so, so , _so_ many things.” He detangles himself from Yixing’s arms, shrugging. “But in some ways, you were also totally right.” 

Zhi Ruo frowns at that, eyebrows furrowed slightly as she tries to decipher what Junmyeon’s saying, red lips turned downwards. 

“I don’t know Yixing’s family, or his background, or is history, but that does that really matter? Because that’s not what makes Yixing, _Yixing.”_ Now she definitely looks confused. “His family, his history, his whatever, it doesn’t matter because that’s _your_ Yixing. And I will give you that.” He says civilly. “You get Past Yixing, I get Present Yixing.” 

“What?” She huffs, “That doesn’t even make sense.” 

“But that’s the thing,” Junmyeon cuts in smoothly. “It really does.” 

She raises an eyebrow. 

“Look,” Junmyeon smiles widely. “I’ll give it straight to you. As I said, I may not know his family, or his history, but that doesn’t matter because that’s what made up _Past Yixing_ , the pre-Junmyeon-Yixing, if you still don’t understand what I’m saying; Past Yixing, was your Yixing.” Junmyeon clarifies calmly. “Past Yixing was the Yixing who was groomed to be the heir, to do whatever his parents said, Past Yixing was boring- no offense babe,” Junmyeon adds offhandedly. “Past Yixing, was the one who felt trapped, and isolated, and alone, until he snapped and left.” 

Zhi Ruo’s eyes narrow, “So what is he now then?” 

“He’s Present Yixing now,” Junmyeon places a hand on Yixing’s arm, smiling sunnily. “He’s grown from Past Yixing, he’s spread his wings and he’s realized his true potential, and he’s nothing short of _wonderful_. But that’s not the point,” Junmyeon shakes his head. “The point is, you were right. I didn’t know Yixing. Or well, I didn’t know the Yixing you were talking about. But you know what I do know?” 

She grits her teeth. 

“This Yixing,” Junmyeon pats Yixing’s arm lovingly. “I know present Yixing. The current Yixing, the new and improved Yixing, the Yixing who’s _content_ , and _happy_. And so, in turn, that actually means _you_ don’t know Yixing.” 

“You’re being ridiculous-” 

“You know nothing _about_ him,” Junmyeon counters, eyes narrowed. “It’s almost as if you know _of_ him, you know he’s this heir, and you know he’s handsome, and you know he’s wonderful, but you don’t truly know him,” Junmyeon rants uncontrollably, ignoring how Jongin has his phone pulled out, no doubt recording this. “ _I_ know what he likes and dislikes, _I_ know his favorite coffee, and _I_ know how he doesn’t like to wear socks to bed because they make him feel weirdly claustrophobic, _I’m_ the one he’s in love with, and yes you absolute _bitch,”_ Junmyeon looks her right in the eye, a small smile on his lips. “ _I’m_ the one he’s going to getting married to, in the future, and only if he wants to,” Junmyeon adds hastily. “But anyways,” Junmyeon continues on “You better get out of here,” he says lowly. “Before my family and I decide to go apeshit on your scheming red ass, for messing with my boyfriend.” 

Everyone watches with bated breath as Zhi Ruo straightens up, looking Junmyeon squarely in the eye, before she huffs, whipping around to get out of there as soon as possible. Everyone’s eyes trail the red-clad figure as she stalks out of the area faster than a mouse running from a cat, and there’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that she’s going to come back. 

There’s a brief moment of silence before surprisingly enough, Jongin clears his throat. “We should, we should all leave.” 

Jongdae and Minseok nod immediately, exiting the room while Chanyeol and Baekhyun follow, Baekhyun still looking at Yixing warily. Kyungsoo shoots a thumbs up while Sehun merely gives him a look that Junmyeon can roughly translate to _‘Don’t you dare fuck up.’_ And suddenly, he and Yixing are alone. 

Junmyeon turns to Yixing, biting his lips nervously. “Hey,” He says hesitantly. 

“Hey,” Yixing pauses, unable to contain his grin, dimples out on display. “That was amazing, that was… _you’re_ amazing,” he says a little breathlessly, eyes trained on Junmyeon. 

“Yixing-” 

“No.” Yixing cuts in, twisting his hands nervously. “Let me explain myself, please?” 

“You have,” Junmyeon says quietly, “More than enough.” 

Yixing shakes his head. “If you thought for more than a millisecond that I would go back with her, that I haven’t explained enough. So _please_ , let me do this.” 

Junmyeon nods hesitantly, crossing his arms. 

Yixing inhales deeply, “You are… you are the love of life. And if I couldn’t say that for certain then, I can definitely say that now. You’re amazing Myeonnie, seriously, and I’m not just saying that because it’s your birthday,” He jokes, before quickly sobering up. “You care, you genuinely care for me, and for your family, and the extent that you love them never ceases to amaze me because I didn’t think it was _possible_ for people to love their families like that,” Yixing pauses, reaching over to link his fingers with Junmyeon’s. “You _taught me_ how to love, and I can _never_ repay you- and I’m not going to say I can love you back as payment because the truth is you don’t need my love,” Yixing bites his lip. “Because you’re amazing all on your own, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to give it to you.” Yixing looks Junmyeon right in the eyes. “I was stupid, I was so, _so_ stupid to ever let you slip out of my fingers and I’m so sorry I hurt you, believe me, I am.” 

Junmyeon stays silent, unable to think of any words to respond with. 

“You… you’re my end game Myeon. I think that’s the only way I can describe it,” Yixing looks conflictedly at Junmyeon. “You’re the person I want to go to sleep to and wake up to, your the person who I can picture my life with, you’re the person who _shaped_ me, and I couldn’t imagine any other person to be with…” Yixing trails off, looking down sheepishly. “But if you… if you want to break up I understand. Or if you need time away from me I- I understand. I don’t mind waiting for you.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Junmyeon reprimands lightly, moving his hands up to cup Yixing’s face. “I’m not going to break up with you, especially after… _that._ Yixing-” Junmyeon purses his lips, trying to figure out the right words to say. “Was I hurt? Honestly yes. But I didn't for one second think you cheated on me, I was just upset that you didn’t _tell_ me. You didn’t tell me this part of you, this part which you kept locked up. For a while… for a while, I thought she was right, that I didn’t know you. That you were a stranger to me, but then I realized she was wrong, so wrong.” Junmyeon smiles, a dazzlingly happy smile that makes Yixing’s heart _lift._ “And you, standing here in front of me is proof that she was wrong.” 

Junmyeon leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Yixing’s lips before pulling back, holding his hands tightly. “This is love. I’m in love with you, and now I know that for sure-”

“I think I want to marry you.” Yixing cuts in, looking dazed. 

There’s a brief moment of silence, and Junmyeon’s head snaps up. He freezes, staring at Yixing with wide eyes. “I’m sorry _what?_ You want, you want to-” Junmyeon cuts himself off in disbelief. 

Yixing resembles a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes wide, fingers frozen around Junmyeon’s. He exhales shakily, blinking. “I want to marry you. Is that bad?” He sounds scared. 

“Is that _bad?”_ Junmyeon repeats incredulously, “It’s shocking-” Junmyeon is unable to tame the smile that erupts from his lip. “You really, you really want to marry _me?”_

“What?” Yixing’s eyes widen. “Of course I do! From… from months ago actually, what did you think end-game meant?” 

“I didn’t know!” The smile turns into something bigger, _heartwarming._ “I didn’t want to assume anything-” 

“You really want to marry me?” 

“Yes!” Junmyeon exclaims, “Maybe not at this second-” 

Yixing whips out a box from his pocket. 

“Oh my gosh is that ring-” Junmyeon blurts out, staring at Yixing in shock. 

“Kind of?” Yixing replies just as fast. “Minseok gave it to me and it’s apparently your Dad’s and-” 

“The drunk-thrown ring-” 

“Yes, that one-” 

“Minseok must’ve really approved of you holy shit-” 

“Will you marry me?” Yixing cuts in, eyes shining. “Not now, or anytime soon, but will you?” He opens the box, ready to get one knee. 

Junmyeon pulls him up, “Don’t get on one knee, please.” he pleads, unable to hide the grin from his mouth. 

Yixing grins back, dimples appearing and it makes Junmyeon’s heart _fly._ “Will you, Kim Junmyeon, arguably the best Kim, love of my life, God amongst mere humans-” 

_“Yixing,”_ Junmyeon giggles, hand pressed to his mouth. 

“Eventually marry me?” 

Junmyeon smiles, holding his hand out. “I guess I do.” He beams when Yixing slides the ring on, immediately hugging Junmyeon tightly after. 

“So what are we now?” Junmyeon asks in-between happy giggles as they spin around mindlessly. 

“Engaged to be engaged?” Yixing suggests, still grinning. 

“Interim fiances?” Junmyeon jokes, jabbing Yixing’s sides. 

“Testing out a trial engagement.” 

“Trial engagement,” Junmyeon echoes, “I like it.” 

“Perfect.” Yixing presses a kiss to Junmyeon’s cheeks. “Happy birthday Myeonnie.” 

Junmyeon smiles, pulling Yixing in for another dearly missed kiss. 

It really is perfect. 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘You have: one voicemail._

_‘Sehun? Hi, it’s Jongdae. Call me back when you can… I think it’s about time we start planning my wedding.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> 2\. If you haven't listened to Twice's 'What is Love' Please do holy it's such a BOP 
> 
> 3\. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIM JUNMYEON, SUHO, 01, BELOVED LEADER OF EXO, BUNNY PRINCE, OWNER OF THE PEACH CHEEKS, ABSOLUTE BEAUTY, THANKS FOR EXISTING (on the poster hidden in my closet AND IN REAL LIFE)!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MAN WHO GOT ME TO STAN BUNNIES, VOCALIST WONDER!!!
> 
> 4\. once again im so sorry for they wait omg i did not realize it was gonna be that long tbh but HEY! I hope you guys enojoyed it! feel free to drop a comment below!!


End file.
